


Compounds

by MidnightRain19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 112,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRain19/pseuds/MidnightRain19
Summary: AU "By definition, it means when two or more chemical elements bonded together that - wait, are you even listening Naruto?" Hinata paused looking up. A lazy smirk etches his face and shivers go up her spine, face warming. Leaning in, his grin widens. "Of course, I'm enjoying this talk on heat dynamics; especially with you!" She stutters and he beams, chemistry just got interesting…
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Oil and Water

Chapter 1: Oil and Water

"You won't be able to graduate." Tsunade repeats.

His stomach tightens, her gaze is hard and stern.

No amount of joking or lighthearted jests can get him out of this.

Not that he won't try though!

"Come on Granny, surely there's something I can do to bring my grades up. An extra credit assignment, after school project to add some points to one of my other assignments; anything!" Naruto asserts.

Because the last thing he needs is to be stuck here another year. Amongst the hateful stares, mocking jokes, and whispers behind his back, it's a surprise he hasn't dropped out already.

Tsunade straightens up, flipping through the piles of paperwork that covered just Naruto's file alone. Teachers dreaded him, his laziness and constant interruptions to class sent him to detention on a daily basis it seemed or worse, suspensions when his mood was fouler.

Today is no different.

With grades mainly in the C to D category, it was time for a true intervention this year.

"It's your senior year now Naruto. It's up to you to decide truly if you want to make a change. Looking over your grades over the past years, it seems like science has been your worse subject. Now I remember how much you 'enjoyed' your last tutor so much to the point he quit on you, so I've planned out another option for you." Tsunade explained.

Naruto leaned forward in his seat eagerly, cerulean eyes gleaming.

"Well, tell me already!"

He hopes this time it's something actually interesting, something that will really for once get him wanting to come to school…

"The chemistry club is short one member this year since their president Neji graduated last year. They could really use an extra member to help take them to the regional Chemistry Olympiads again…" She trailed off.

And Naruto instantly snorted, shifting back in his seat.

Surrounded by the most prestigious, smartest, athletic, all-around perfect students of the school? That was the best idea she had?

It was those 'elite' that ignored him the most.

"Granny, are you trying to make them fail before they even go? I would only bring the 'team' down." Naruto retorted.

Amber eyes brighten, shaking her head. "On the contrary Naruto, the competition isn't held until the end of the year. They'll train you and test you along the way; consider it learning from your fellow peers in a different way then you're used to."

Naruto restrained the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah? And if I don't want to spend my time around a bunch of science fanatics?"

Tsunade cracked her knuckles then and he gulped.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did you think you I was giving you an option?"

-X-

The 300s are considered the science wing of the high school.

Naruto sighs, burying his hands deeper into the pockets of his scruffy jeans, slowing his pace down considerably.

Outside he can see clouds drifting by in a sea of blue, it's the perfect weather to be enjoying instead of stuck amongst these endless halls of Konoha's red and white school colors.

KSO, or Konoha Science Olympiad seemed to get lost among the hundreds of clubs the school had to offer, but he knew from small talk here and there that the club had won national and regional championships over the past couple of years.

'Guess that streak is going to broken now.' 

"Let's see, 300, 301, 302, 303, alright room 304." He mumbled to himself, following the directions Tsunade had given him.

"The club meets every Wednesday after school from 4 to 6 pm. I expect you to attend every meeting and write updates on how your progress is going. Kakashi is the main coordinator for the club so he'll know if your half-assing it or not in the work you do or if you even show up. Consider this your final chance." Her words repeated like a warning.

The hall smells of disinfectants, smoke, and other mixtures he couldn't name.

Did they really want him of all people around such things?

He peered through the small window of the classroom, searching for any familiar faces among the club. Tsunade had assigned him to chemistry, but he knew there were also physics, biology, and earth science divisions as well.

At the front of the room near the board he saw familiar coral pink hair, Sasuke's girlfriend; Sakura. It made sense she was here, she was practically head of or at least a member of every club the school had at to offer at some point or another.

His eyes wandered towards the back, even with his face down he could tell by the tied up spiky brown hair it was Shikamaru.

'I guess even lazy people have to join something if they want to look good for colleges…'

Insects were scattered around the desk beside him, making the seat appear black. Goosebumps prickled his skin as he tried to get a good look at the guy's face, only to find it obscured by dark shades and his jacket.

Maybe he should just turn around.

But then lavender eyes caught his and he blinked, looking away quickly. He had seen eyes like that before during his many scuffles with Neji.

She was a Hyuga.

'What was her name again? I know I've heard it before Hana or maybe it was Hina, no it was Hinata!'

"Are you going to just loiter outside the door or are you going to come in?" A voice asked breaking his thoughts, opening the door a crack as Naruto stood back.

Kakashi looked him over with a bored expression and Naruto scowled at being caught.

"Yeah, yeah I coming." He muttered.

He felt the heavy stare of hundreds of pairs of eyes on him, stopping their work just to turn.

"What's he doing here? Is he going to pull some prank again?" One girl asked.

The boy next to her shrugged, eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Who knows? I wouldn't put it pass him though. I'm surprised he hasn't been expelled at this point; he doesn't care about school."

He ignores the growing tightness in his chest, sending the pair a glare that instantly shuts them up.

"Just take a seat anywhere, we don't officially start until 4 o clock hits." Kakashi mentioned behind him, pulling out his pocket book as he takes his seat again at the teacher's desk.

It's hard to understand him with that constant masks he keeps on, but Naruto nods his understanding.

He searches for lilac eyes again and finds the seat next to hers is empty.

Perfect.

He waits for her to stiffen, to instantly get up and move herself and her belongings to some other seat like time and time again, but instead she shifts towards him, curious.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata questions.

He cocked his head toward her. "Yeah?"

She twiddled with a strand of her hair, threading her next words carefully.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

Naruto chuckled, crossing his hands behind his back as he leaned in his chair. He could ask himself that very same question.

"I'm here to join this Science Olympics or whatever it is, I'll be in the chemistry section." He smiled charmingly.

Those eavesdropping nearby gasp in a mix of either shock or horror and he knows he hears a curse come from somebody.

"Do…do you know anything about chemistry?" Hinata ventures to ask.

The smile never leaves Naruto's face.

"Nope!"

-X-

"Are you sure you're okay with this Hinata? I can always assign you to somebody else if you want." Sakura asks again.

She's surprised when she vehemently shakes her head, cheeks a dark red at her raise of a brow.

"I'm sure Sakura, this is what I want." Hinata assures her.

It's the first club meeting of the year and they've been grouped into pairs to do a typical icebreakers task of getting to know each other and test their basic knowledge of science.

Naruto has no basic knowledge of science.

Jade eyes shift back to Naruto, currently doodling a design on the back of the paper she's passed out to everyone.

"It's Naruto though, I mean I know principal Tsunade said we had to accommodate him, but…" She cut herself off.

"You know I like him Sakura; I want to help him. He can be great asset to our team if people believed in him more and he was encouraged to stay focused." Hinata whispers back.

And at Sakura's amused grin, she knows she's opening herself for teasing amongst the girls later on.

"…Well, I guess this is the perfect opportunity then; huh?" She muses.

Hinata nods, she wasn't going to let this go to waste.

She returns back to her seat, Naruto now studying her carefully. Cobalt eyes move between Sakura and her before he frowns.

"What's wrong?" Hinata questions.

The scowl sets in further and her heartbeat quickens at his abrupt change in mood.

"…What were you and Sakura talking about?" He asks.

His tone is bitter, cold with distrust.

Doubt forms when people constantly talk behind your back.

"You." Hinata eventually answers honestly.

"She wanted to know if I was okay with having you as my partner for this team building assignment." She continued on.

Naruto grunted. Of course. 'I should've just gone home…'

"And its fine with me; if well you're okay with it that is! I want to work with you. We'll be working with Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru as well and I want you to feel welcomed here, despite what people in the other groups may say."

The knots in his stomach loosen. She didn't want him to go?

"You're strange." He blurts out before he can think his words through.

Girls don't want to hang out with him. They want people with looks like Sasuke, brains like Neji or Shikamaru, or even at least muscles like Kiba.

"W-Why am I strange?" Hinata murmurs and he winces at the sadness in her voice.

"Ah well I meant strange in a good way! You know, I mean it's not every day I run into someone that wants to actually spend time around me!" He chuckled, scratching his head.

Ugh, he sounded so stupid right now.

Hinata giggles, light and melodious and he breathes a sigh of relief.

His heartbeat feels noticeably louder in his ears every time he looks at her for the remainder of time. They go around discussing small things about themselves and their goals for the year. Most hope to attend college next fall, start working in a family business, or something or another that relates to the field of science.

He has no such goals though.

He has nothing he wants to share with these people really.

Kakashi asks if he'll return next Wednesday and he simply shrugs.

But he feels Hinata's stare on his back and grits his teeth at the smile Kakashi gives him beneath his mask.

Whether he likes it or not, he can feel his face getting hot.

-X-

'Went out for drinks with some new lady friends I met after work. Leftovers in the fridge! –Jiraiya'

Naruto crumpled up the note, tossing it into the bin.

Jiraiya went out with 'friends' on an almost daily basis. His code word for heading to a brothel or if he was actually telling the truth, an assignment to see if any new criminals were lurking about considering his job as a private investigator.

Though he was betting on the former.

"He won't be back until after midnight." Naruto guesses, checking the fridge for leftover ramen and some stir fry.

One of them will need to restock on groceries before the week is over.

He plops himself down in front of TV in the living room, flipping through channels. The nightly news drones on about recent events and business deals Konoha has had with neighboring nations or the weather forecast for the next 7 days.

When he awakes the following morning, Jiraiya is hovering over him, spiky white hair brushing against his face.

"Do you mind old man?" Naruto slurs out, turning over in his sheets only to be shaken awake again.

"Get up, it's already 7:30, your first period class started 10 minutes ago! Why didn't you turn on your alarm?" He snaps in a rush of questions.

Since when has he ever cared about being early?

Jiraiya moves to open his blinds, yellow and orange hues streaming into his room.

"Naruto, don't make me get the bucket of ice water again." Jiraiya mentions from above him.

He stirs a bit more hearing that, the last thing he needs is to be sleepy and cold.

Jiraiya trudges out of his room, though not before shooting him a look to get ready in the next 5 minutes. Luckily, he at least set out his clothes last night.

"Tsunade mentioned it to me." He brought up on the drive to school. The car smells of a mix of coffee and burnt toast they had haphazardly thrown together for breakfast.

Naruto slides down in his seat.

His godfather and the principal just had to be friends with each other.

Jiraiya swallows another bite of toast, his stare burning. "So, why didn't tell me you were in danger of failing?"

Pursing his lips, he swallowed the knot in his throat. He can tell, even with his lax tone of voice he's hurt that he kept something like this from him.

He avoids his stare, watching the buildings they pass light up with the start of a new work day.

"I…I didn't want you to worry." He stated after a while.

Jiraiya hummed thoughtfully, turning into another lane. "Are you mad at me?"

Naruto blinked, clearly puzzled by the question.

"I mean, for being gone all the time?" He clarifies.

"No." He instantly lies.

His voice cracks and he wishes he had walked instead of getting a ride from him.

"Where's Jiraiya?"

It's nearing 10 o clock, he doesn't see his car in the driveway, streetlights glowing against empty roads.

"Out again." His thoughts answer, gazing at strewn trash and dirty plates littered around the living room and kitchen. 

There's the distinct smell of old perfume in the air, he brought one of them home…

He pushes piles out of the way, too lazy to care right now to clean up as he tiptoes around murky grime that stains the tiles below.

Homework awaits him upstairs along with letters from his teachers regarding his behavior. They want to see him for parent-teacher conferences, for referrals to other schools, anger-management classes, practically anything to get him away from them.

He burns them all before Jiraiya comes back.

"Naruto, you still listening? Take this chemistry club seriously, we both know you don't want to be held back if it's truly an opportunity for you to boost up your grades." Jiraiya gripes.

With a yawn, he nods; still avoiding his gaze.

The topic gets dropped for the rest of the ride.

-X-

"So, has the club been able to find a replacement for me?" Neji questioned.

Hinata slows down on her chewing considerably, stiffening at the simple inquiry.

It's rare for Neji to come home from university, having spent the past few weeks properly moving in and getting adjusted to his new schedule.

She had figured she wouldn't see him until the holiday break with all the projects, assignments, and clubs he planned to join.

"Hmm, not yet. You left big shoes to replace, but Sakura has been taking up the mantle just fine." Hinata related.

Though that was a half-truth. Dinner would be destroyed if she told him Naruto had become the new fifth member of the team.

The same Naruto who had busted his jaw when he told him he was worthless was now a part of the Olympiad team.

"Hinata's right, you were one of the best Konoha High had." Hiashi mused, wistfully grinning at memories that came to mind.

Her breathing tightened as she silently went back to eating. Surely his mind had drifted to the golden plaques and trophies aligning the main entrance hall of the school or the ones hanging up in Neji's old room.

Did she measure up in comparison?

"Hinata, I'm proud of you too. You and Neji were powerhouses back in your sophomore and junior years when you were teammates. I know senior year for you will be no different from those times." Hiashi pointed out and she weakly smiled in return.

Hiashi believed in all of them, Hanabi on her way to being leader of the middle school ChemClub with her science teacher's recommendation and his direction. His sternness pushed them to do better, to refuse to stand for second best, to always search for ways to improve…

Pretty soon she would crack.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't found a member yet, weren't there a lot of applicants trying to be on the team knowing Neji was graduating?" Hanabi inquired.

And Hinata shot her look to which she secretly smiled in return.

Hanabi was the only who knew Naruto was said new 'member'.

"It's a process to go through all the applicants, it can't just be anybody. A lot people like to apply simply because they know it will look good on their resume or applications when they interview with colleges or what not." Hinata replied.

Hiashi nodded his affirmative and thankfully the topic changed to plans for the weekend.

"Get to bed early Hinata, you know a well-rested mind leads to a prosperous tomorrow."

It was his favorite quote to say before they all went to bed.

Hanabi whispers to ask why she had refused to tell them the truth, hushing her to go on ahead without her.

Her stomach twists at she looks back at her father again, moonlight lighting his calm expression.

"Goodnight father, see you in the morning." She murmurs into his chest. He wraps her into a warm hug, squeezing her lightly in return with a gentle kiss to the forehead.

There are two sides to Hiashi: The overbearing side that a majority of the world saw, a cool and ruthless man when it came to down to business projects and their schoolwork.

But beneath all that is his overprotective side. The side he only lets his family see, relaxed and able to laugh a bit over a dinner as long as they avoided one topic…

Boys.

Because boys like Naruto weren't the type of guys Hiashi would ever like.

And perhaps the faster she got used to that, the better off her heart would be.

-X-

"I'm surprised you showed up again." Kakashi remarks.

Naruto just brushes past him, heading back to same empty desk he had used last week.

On the board, Sakura is already writing equations and words that look like another language.

Hinata sends him a small wave as other students file into their usual sections, the same whispers come back at seeing Naruto's return though he forces himself to tune them out.

"Did you study those notes I gave you? Over the definitions and the periodic table?" Hinata asks.

"Hmm, just a bit. I didn't understand all of it." He answered honestly enough.

She flips open her book to chapters 1 and 2, the basics of chemical reactions, matter, and energy. While Sakura drills them this session over timed tests, and common topics they had at nationals last year, Hinata is getting Naruto up to speed on things they learned months ago.

"Oi Hinata, I have a question." Naruto mentioned, stopping his note taking to briefly look back up at her.

He curls their hands together, smirking at her squeak of surprise.

"Do you get a positive or negative reaction out of being this close to me? The heat you give off suggests it's exothermic."

"W-What?!" She sputtered.

He chuckled as she tried to get them back on topic.

Perhaps he could get used to this.

-x-

Free flowing idea I had here after I saw the feedback I got writing that Club 81 one-shot. Let me know if you want to see more or have any thoughts on how I can improve!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow! :)


	2. Velocity

Chapter 2: Velocity

'He's skipping again.'

Hinata stares at the empty seat next to her, gripping her pencil tighter at the whispers that rise up around her.

"Of course he wouldn't come, not sure why he joined in the first place with his track record…"

"Told ya it was too good to last, you owe me 50 bucks…"

She tunes them out before it becomes unbearable.

Kakashi has given them free reign, turning the classroom into a variety of stations, each one covering a major topic that are on the national exams and competitions.

Sakura is leading at Table 2 covering basic laboratory practicals, the most common experiments that usually come up in the competitions. Students huddle around her as she lights up the Bunsen burner, sapphire flame shooting up as she prepared the flasks and test tubes beside her.

She's already seen the experiment she's about to do plenty of times before, it's mainly just an introduction for the newer members to get them excited.

Telling by their giddiness and wide-eyed expressions, it's working.

"He's at the rooftop." A voice calls out from behind her.

Hinata turned her head slightly, Shikamaru's head still resting against his desk. At Kakashi's pushing (forcing) he did practice equations earlier on the board, explaining chemical models off the top of his head to those who wanted to see if he truly was the genius every one said he was.

"Huh?"

"Naruto goes there, to the rooftop. Sometimes to sleep or to smoke." Shikamaru clarified.

Before she could stop herself, her lips twisted into a pout. "Smoking? Really…but that's so unhealthy."

Shikamaru opens one eye then, regarding her tiredly with his usual 'this is troublesome' expression. "Yeah, Temari tells me that too."

A headache begins to brew in the back of her mind. Shikamaru, even with all his laziness still knew things about everybody without missing a beat.

Shino regards her curiously from over at Table 4 as she moves to stand, arching a brow silently. The earth science group has been hounding him for his knowledge of the tiniest insect creatures he somehow could name and rock formations that he hasn't had a break yet.

"I'll be back." She mouths.

Her specialty in covering chemical theorists and elemental experiments at Table 3 isn't as fascinating as what Sakura is about to do, her group already having moved to see her stuff start.

She slips out as Kakashi goes to get supplies in the back, skittering through the halls before any faculty notice her.

The metal on the roof is extra hot today, burning to the touch when her fingers barely brush against them.

Spiky blonde hair sticks out from the corner and she gulps as she smells the faint trace of tobacco.

This is one thing she wishes Shikamaru had been wrong on.

"N-Naruto?" She hesitated.

His back stiffens in alert, cocking his head slightly towards her. Cerulean eyes seem duller than normal, dark bags underneath his eyes showing tell-tale signs of lack of sleep…

Or maybe from something else.

Flicking in the cigarette away, he grinned; though the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, what's up?"

Hinata bit her lip, composing herself. "You're missing the club meeting."

The smile fades quickly. "I know."

She plops herself down next to him, he at least picked a cooler section of the rooftop, shade keeping them out of the sun's intense heat.

"We should go back, we'll get hot and sticky if we stay up here for too long." She points out. Even now, she can feel beads of sweat forming on her head and back.

Naruto shrugged, leaning his head back. The view is nice from up here, to the north the city seems to stretch on for miles while to the west, the forests and grasslands have been left untouched by society.

Just as he reaches for another pack from his pocket, Hinata surprises him by grabbing them first.

And throwing them off into the distance as far as she could.

"Naruto, I won't let you do this." Hinata murmurs.

He snorts, biting back the cursing brimming on his tongue. "Why? Shikamaru smokes too, you know."

Hinata shook her head, balling her fists as she stood up. "I know, but he only listens to Temari's nagging. Besides…I won't stand by and let you hurt yourself."

His heart annoyingly flutters at her words.

'She hardly knows me, we never really talked to each other before I had to join this stupid science club to get credits…'

If she knew about his history, would she still want to help him?

Her cheeks have gained a dark pink hue at the implication of her words and he reaches out to pull her back down just as she fumbles to stand up.

"W-Wait Naruto, what are you doing?! We need to go back!" Hinata squeaked.

He shushed her quietly, chuckling as she squirmed to try and get out of his grip.

"Hinata, let me test a hypothesis." Naruto began, smirk broadening as her fidgeting lessened.

Good thing he studied those science terms last night.

"I predict that if you stay up here and skip with me for a couple of minutes, we'll learn more about each other and you'll get me to return back with you." He suggested.

Hinata blinked before smiling slightly, following his lead.

"I'm willing to test that theory of yours out."

-X-

Everyone is gone by the time they return back.

"Ah, Shino is going to be so upset when we see each other again during class!" Hinata sighed, gazing over at her untouched belongings.

Naruto furrowed a brow, but said nothing; that guy never showed emotions as far as he saw.

The room smells of burnt paper and other assortments, the beakers and test tubes used still drying on the back sink and stations.

"Geez, what were you guys doing? It smells like gas, salt, and bleach mixed together or something." Naruto grunted, waving away the scent to no avail.

"You would've liked it Naruto, experimenting is one of the most interesting things the club does! Especially when we combine two elements to make something new!" Hinata described.

"Yes, I'm sure he would have." Kakashi noted dryly from behind them, startling them both.

He stared between the pair quietly, gaze lingering longer on Naruto.

"Naruto, I need to speak with you; in private." He emphasized, nodding towards Hinata.

The briefest of reluctance flickers across her face before she turns to go. It's late now anyways, Hiashi is probably wondering where she's been all this time.

When it's just Naruto and Kakashi alone, he gestures him back to the front.

"Do you know what this is?" Kakashi asks, picking up a diagram from beneath his desk.

All Naruto sees is one big circle connected to two smaller ones.

"It's a figure of H2O or in other words, water. Water is created out of two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom." He went on.

He set the model back down, one eye studying him carefully. "The chemistry team covers all its bases in knowing each member's strong suit. Sakura is good with equations and scenario based problems, Shikamaru is an expert at drawing models and memorizing acids/base formulas, Shino is effective at calculating rates and engineering questions, while Hinata covers chemistry theorists and periodic table/reaction experiments."

'Where the hell would that leave me?'

Kakashi smiled slightly, probably knowing where his thoughts had gone.

"In the past, you enjoyed pranks that caused mayhem and destruction, right? Why not put some of that energy of yours into something positive?" He suggested.

Naruto buried his hands into his pockets, unsure what to say.

He didn't know this world, he had hardly paid attention in any of his classes, just enough to barely scrape by in most cases…

"I can see that Hinata believes in you." Kakashi added.

His face burned then, scowling.

He reached out to hand him a folder of papers, tapping at the top sheet. "Do some research as your homework tonight over these major chemistry topics. One of our weak spots last year was questions that covered toxicology. You'll balance the team out effectively if you become our expert in that field."

Jiraiya's boisterous laugh greets him when he returns home, crimson blush staining his cheeks from a bottle of sake he was still nursing as he watched one of his newest playboy episodes.

Maybe he can just walk pass him…

"Hey, you're home late! Went to that chemistry stuff, right?" He questions without looking at him, sobering up almost instantly.

Naruto nodded, restraining a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, going to get started on writing up the assignments they gave me."

Jiraiya turned to gaze at him fully then, mischief twinkling in his onyx eyes. "Ooh, and what brought that sudden change on to start learning?! Got a new woman in your life you need to impress?"

Hinata's image came to mind before he instantly shook the thought away.

"No! You always assume something perverted!" He griped, flustering.

Jiraiya clearly doesn't believe him, grin broadening at his denials.

They weren't like that; he couldn't even call her a friend.

'She won't want to be your friend after she sees what type of crappy life you really have anyways.' His darker thoughts berated him.

Jiraiya was already gleefully standing up though, nudging at him playfully as he moved to go past him. "Come on, tell your old godfather who she is! At least what she looks like or maybe her bust size-"

He slammed his door in his face.

'Ugh, I'm going to be hearing this for the rest of the night!'

But he can't ignore the thoughts wondering if Hinata is thinking about him too.

-X-

"Are you still up?" 

Hinata shifts, pushing velvet sheets aside to gaze at the glow of her phone in the darkness.

Neji texted her, wanting to video chat again.

"Just finished some last minute studying, why what's up?" She responds back.

Through the blurriness of his camera angle she can see he's trying not to wake his roommate up. Faint glow of his lamp light only showing part of his face.

He's been eager to tell her about how advanced college life is in comparison to high school. The technologies, lab equipment, and books available make everything they've learned so far seem minuscule in comparison.

"And you still haven't found a new team member yet?" He inquires.

Her stomach rolls, if it's not her father asking that question it's him. "No, we found someone, but I don't know him that well, he's a junior who's taken a lot of advanced placement courses and what not."

The lie flows out before she can stop it. She's lied to him so many times before now that she doesn't even stutter…

His white eyes sharpen in surprise and she clenches her teeth that's he caught her until he speaks up.

"Hmm, that's a surprise. He must be good considering Kakashi usually prefers to pick seniors over juniors."

She shrugged, needing a desperate change of topic. "The annual school fair is coming up on Friday."

It was the perfect showcase day every club used to get freshman interested in joining their association. Schools from across the region even occasionally came to put on performances during lunch break or see what event was being put on.

"Ah, that's right. What's this year's theme going to be?"

"Chemistry and electricity." Hinata replied, smiling as she thought back to Kakashi's announcement. He planned to do some type of magnetism and light show that he was still keeping under wraps.

"Every year a guest speaker comes as well, I wanted to let you know that I-"Neji started, only to be interrupted by a tap on Hinata's door.

Hanabi peeked her head in, looking around curiously. "Who are you talking to?"

Hinata beamed, gesturing her over. "It's Neji."

She scooted into the blankets besides her, wrapping herself within the violet sheets.

"You guys should be sleeping." She teased in a sing song voice.

Hinata nudged her playfully, ruffling her brown hair. "So should you."

Neji cleared his throat to get their attention again, sighing when they didn't hear him.

"Anyways Neji, I'm going to get ready for bed. Let us know when you'll be stopping by again." Hinata remarked, sliding off her bed to head to her bathroom to change.

Hanabi stared after her for a moment, peering back down at her phone.

She hadn't ended the call.

"Neji, did you tell her?" She whispered.

At his shake of the head she groans, of course he didn't.

Another secret to hide.

"It'll be fine Hanabi, just keep it hidden from her. She'll be more surprised that way once Friday comes."

Her breathe stills, knowing the lie Hinata is keeping from him. From father.

'That's what I'm afraid of…'

-X-

He's back.

Naruto's return stirs up controversy as expected, grinning with mirth and excitement as if he had never disappeared over the past few weeks.

"I looked more into that toxicology and biochemistry stuff, it was more interesting than I expected! Do you guys really get to go to labs to test your ideas out with the school's permission!?" He loudly whispered to Hinata.

"Only when we have the right funding." She answered back, signaling for him to lower his voice at the stares they were getting.

But Naruto could care less, this is the first time school has maintained his interest. For once, he doesn't have to listen to droning on discussing Konoha's long wartime history or read about famous Konoha poets.

He's working with his hands to create energy.

"What spell did you put on him?" Sakura jokes at seeing Naruto's enthusiasm, smirking at the rise of a blush on Hinata's cheeks.

"N-Nothing, I just talked with him a bit to get to know him better!" Hinata squeaked.

Kakashi calls them to attention before she can drill her further on what she means, writing out the main science groups on the board.

"Alright everyone, as you know the annual showcase fair is coming up on Friday. Make sure each of your groups has something ready to get people interested in Science Olympiad and the various science courses they can take to gain more information." He stated, showing examples of past year's ideas on the board.

"What's chemistry going to do? Something with fire or a high risk mixture?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Shikamaru yawns, every year they put so much effort into this fair and every year the same thing happened: a huge turn out to their booths, but little to no sign-ups.

"Kakashi is the main coordinator for our group, last week while we were brainstorming we went with chemistry and electricity." Shino spoke up.

Either Naruto hadn't heard him over the rising noise of the classroom or he had tuned him out.

"Naruto, we're going to be working with electricity and some hazardous chemicals. Don't get any ideas." Sakura threatened warningly.

Her stare could be just as cold as Sasuke's at times…

And Naruto gulped, shifting back in his seat. He forces himself to focus and add in the input he gathered from last night, startling them he actually set out on the task he was given.

'Pranks can be put off until another time.' He immediately concluded.

Anyways…

He discreetly moved his gaze towards the woman beside him.

Hinata was happily discussing the event with Sakura and some random girls nearby. Maybe he truly had been missing out on all the best events the school had to offer if they were getting this excited about it.

"What booth is Sasuke going to cover this year?" Hinata asked.

Sakura hummed attempting to play it off, though her face darkened a bit. "I don't know, he jumps to something new every year. I hope we at least get a chance to try the cooking club's food though."

Naruto clicked his tongue to hold back a laugh and face their wrath, the sudden image of Sasuke attempting to cook…

"Oi, Shikamaru what do people do at these school fairs besides brag about how great their club is to get more members?"

Shikamaru gave him a confused look to which he huffed. Years of skipping class left him with no idea what he was getting into now.

"Well, we still have our regular class schedule until after lunch period. Then usually you head to your club to set up your showcase for the rest of the day or go to study elsewhere. People usually break off into groups with their friends or their boyfriend/girlfriend to check out everything." He explained.

'Friends? Girlfriend?'

A sick feeling coils in the pit of his stomach, his darker thoughts croon he has neither.

He doesn't hear the rest of what he has to say.

"Naruto, club meeting is over; we can go home now." Hinata mentions softly, shaking his shoulder gently.

Rain falls in a light drizzle as they head out, skies holding patches of dark grey amid the blue as Hinata pushes her umbrella open.

And for a moment, all Naruto can do is stare as she smiles and waves goodbye.

Would she want to hang out with him?

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata stiffened in bewilderment, eyes wide as she turned to gaze at him worry.

"W-What's wrong?" She called back.

Her scent is dizzying when she steps closer, the scent of her lavender spray mixes with the dew around them.

"Go with me or err I mean will you go with me to check out other club booths on Friday? You know, when we both have some spare time?" He questioned quickly.

'Huh?'

His lips are set in a firm line, staring everywhere but at her.

He probably won't repeat himself she realizes.

Her heart pounds louder, so he had been eavesdropping earlier on their conversation…

But nonetheless, she stumbles out a yes and his façade quickly cracks.

It's the second time she's left him speechless.

-X-

"So Hinata Hyuga, huh?" Jiraiya murmurs over his mug of coffee.

Naruto barely glances up from his food, though his sudden pause in slurping gives him away.

"How'd you find out?" He grunts through a mouthful of noodles.

A crooked grin etches onto his face. "You don't think I keep tabs on you? I'm one of the best investigators and authors around!"

He scoffed at his boasting, more than likely some bribery and favors towards Tsunade had happened behind the scenes.

"The Hyuga's aren't ordinary people you know. All their families members go on to attend the most admired schools, work in the highest fields of engineering, medicine, politics, etc. You name it, at least one person out of their clan has been there." He mused.

The broth from his ramen steams and rolls over his face, distracting him from his long winded descriptions.

"So…what's your point?" Naruto questioned after a while.

Jiraiya leaned his head against his palm, confusion evident.

"Well…you don't fit in their world."

'I know.'

"I need to graduate, don't I? I'll make myself fit in. Hinata likes me enough…I think. I'll play nice and do all the assignments and other crap so I can pass." He asserted.

Jiraiya snorted at that, slowly rising up to stand and gather their dishes.

"She likes you as you are; don't go pretending to have a fake persona. It would fall apart eventually when you said or did something silly."

He doesn't believe him.

Pretty girls like Hinata aren't interested in him.

At least, not like that; not in the way that he's thinking.

Hoping…

She was just the first girl truly being friendly with him without some ulterior motive behind that, he could accept that.

'Good that you realize that now than face heartache again later.' His own self-doubts sneered.

He closed off the thoughts before they worsened. They always got bad on nights like this, the darkness of a moonless night as he tossed himself to sleep while tuning out Jiraiya's snores or the crackling of their worn out walls.

The words start to blur as he turns another page in the chemistry book, matching it again with the notes he's borrowed from Hinata and his own.

Push. Push. Push.

He has to be ready by Friday…no he will be ready by then.

It's nearing 1:00 am by the time he drifts off.

-X-

"No, no Naruto, the sign goes on this side!" A girl from the physics section screeched at him once more, pointing with her finger again for where to move the banner.

"At least I'm not just sitting on my ass 'leading' people as an excuse not to carry anything." He cursed under his breathe.

Unfortunately, she hears him.

Her black hair whips around quickly, ponytail nearly slipping out at the action. Plain brown eyes regard him snootily before she turns her nose up at him.

"Says the same guy who's too lazy to even go to class! I'm not the one who's going to be stuck here until I'm 20 still considered a 'high schooler'!"

Her other physics members laugh alongside her.

And Naruto cracks his knuckles, stepping forward. If they thought he would just keep taking their abuse without doing anything…

Fear morphs across their faces, growing paler by the second at his sinister grin.

He's going to enjoy this.

"Oh, there you are Naruto! We need some help in the chemistry booth with the-"Hinata called out to him, trailing off at his expression.

His normally blue eyes have become a blood red.

"W-What's wrong?" She lowered her voice.

Naruto chuckled, laughter hollow. "Nothing, just taking shit from my fellow 'classmates'. You know, the usual."

Hinata followed his gaze, frowning at the squirming the guilty party did.

She could deal with them later, but for now…

She reached out to grab his hand, leading them far away before another scandal occurs.

"Where are we going; I wasn't finished with them." Naruto growls, looking over his shoulder before directing his anger at her.

"Anywhere that will help you to calm down. Your eyes…they get like that when you're mad. It would've only gotten worse if they started calling you demon or any of those other harsher nicknames. You worked so hard to try and please everyone today, I know you don't want it to go to waste; forget them." Hinata replies.

His glaring at her back softens then.

He peers down at their clasped hands, his cheeks warm.

"I'm okay Hinata, we can stop now." Naruto states, pulling her back from dragging them through another assortment of crowds.

When she turns back to look at him, her face is just as flushed.

"You sure?" She breathes out.

He nods. "Yeah."

And maybe it's the adrenaline rush or these confusing, maddening feelings of his, but he reaches out to brush sweaty strands of violet hair sticking to her face.

She doesn't stop him, sighing as she relaxes her face against his palm.

"Kakashi is about to start his segment, the one where he makes the light bulbs glow and makes audience members hair rise up, want to see it?"

"No." Naruto jokes, smiling again at her giggling.

He lets her tug them back in zigzag direction they came from.

"Come on, I promise we can check out the other booths once he's done." Hinata suggests over her shoulder.

Naruto lit up at that, squeezing her hand. "I'm holding you to that."

They can see the sparks of different colors around the stage as they get closer, Kakashi showing one student how to place the two wires together.

"Looks like a good turn out." Naruto notes at the whoops and cheers coming from the growing crowd.

"Alright everyone; before I move on to my big finale, we have a special guest with us who has a few words of advice he wants to share!" Kakashi announced, settling the audience down.

Hinata leaned up on her tiptoes to see excitedly, struggling to get a good view.

Until she saw familiar tied back hair and opalescent eyes too much like her own.

"Please welcome one of our very own alumni Olympiads; Neji Hyuga!"

The crowd busted into hollers and claps as he walked across the stage while she sunk lower to the ground. She casted a frantic glance towards Naruto only who yawned in disinterest.

'Neji is the guest speaker?'

His eyes search the audience as she stiffens, he's surely looking for her and all she can do is wait for the moment he saw her…

Along with Naruto right beside her.

-x-

Hello everyone, thanks so much for all the positive feedback. Inspiration comes best from hearing you guy's thoughts so I appreciate that you took time out to read my stuff! :D

So, off topic, but did anyone else watch the first episode of Boruto? I know I did in between breaks at work lol. I feel like at least for the moment Boruto is that show I watch where I'm more interested in what the background/secondary characters are doing lol. It's similar to like when I watched Soul Eater Not and only cared for those precious few minutes Soul and Maka or any of the original gang were on screen over the main 3 girls, but I'll keep watching for now, may give me ideas for the future lol ha ha.

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	3. Catalysts

Chapter 3: Catalysts

About 30 seconds…

Hinata mentally counted off in her head. It was how long Neji had stared at her before switching his gaze towards Naruto.

The faintest of a scowl came over his expression before Kakashi gained his attention once more, gesturing him towards the center stage's microphone.

"What's stick in the ass doing here? Showing off or presenting some award?" Naruto gestured, nudging Hinata causing her to break out of her thoughts.

"He's…he's the guest speaker, we try and get one every year to encourage people to join, especially if it was an honor student or someone highly respected by peers and the faculty." Hinata murmured.

Oh, so the complete opposite of him.

He peered down towards their still clasped hands, frowning at how clammy hers had abruptly gotten.

Her cousin's presence was riling her up silently and all he could do was watch.

'She must be ashamed or embarrassed to be seen with you now that one of her family members is here and top things off, caught her with the likes of you…' 

If that were the case, why hadn't she let go of him then?

Cobalt eyes sharpened back towards the stage, Neji was currently going over college entrance exams and how important science had been towards helping him get a good score.

He rolled his eyes at the crowd practically glued to his every word, people actually fell for his crap?

Because it was his money and privilege that got him where he was, scores only came in a close second.

The smell of seafood and curry wafted from nearby and he craned his head back. Outside, stands were already set up showing off a colorful mix of cuisines with students lining up.

"Oi Hinata, all this science talk and work is making me hungry. Let's go check out the stands." Naruto stated, tugging them in said direction.

Hinata sent him a flat look, lips set in a firm line. "Naruto, we barely been here even 10 minutes."

'And what a painful 10 minutes it's been…'

"Neji will now take any questions the audience has for him!" Kakashi announced, leading to scores of hands shooting up.

Naruto smirked, just in time.

Neji was watching them still from the corner of his eye despite trying to focus on each student's questions at him and he was about to give him the perfect show.

He pulled Hinata close to her surprise, pushing her evenly against his chest to her light gasp. Wrapping an arm around her, he led them away from the scene without another word.

"N-Naruto, I can't shirk my duties to the team any more than I already have!" Hinata pointed out.

Naruto only laughed, patting her shoulder gently as her cheeks reddened further. If she got this flustered just from teasing, how would she react to touching?

"Why sure you can! Look, I'm doing it too!" He beamed.

He could feel Neji's piercing gaze on their retreating forms as they head into the crowds, hiding his darkening grin.

'Consider Hinata no longer under your thumb…'

-X-

"I thought you had seen Kakashi's performances before? What's the harm in missing one?" Naruto repeated, laying on his side.

Only the rooftop is quiet enough for him to avoid getting the usual odd stares or cold sneers.

Especially with Hinata next to him; she doesn't deserve it too.

The fifth bowl of ramen had done him in, not surprising when he had already filled up on sandwiches, popcorn, and the various other snacks each stand was offering.

Sleep is tugging at him, but Hinata's silence is starting to get to him…

He frowned at her wistful sigh, violet hair swaying with the breeze as she stared at the festivities below.

Perhaps he could've worded his earlier remark better.

"It's not that I'm missing the show really, I already knew how it would end. It was seeing if we could actually get new members to sign up. This…this is the last year I'll be a part of the Science Olympiad's officer team; I just wanted to make sure future participants were willing to put in the same effort and interest to keep the club running." She described.

"The basic gist is assessing and investigating the way we use science in everyday life, right?" Naruto muttered.

"Hmm?"

Naruto sat up, grinning at her perplexed expression.

"The club's motto is that, isn't it? At least I hope it's that since that's what I told this one sophomore that asked me." He clarified.

He smiled as her eyes widened, how could he forget such a corny saying considering they usually said it at the beginning and end of every meeting?

"Didn't think I would remember it, did ya?"

And Hinata felt her cheeks grow hot, nodding feebly.

They only grew warmer as he scooted closer to her.

"I looked up lots of things you didn't expect me to." He went on carefully.

If he screwed up and said any one of the random topics he looked up wrong, she wouldn't believe he was serious.

'Why are you trying to impress her so much?'

He tuned out the self-imposed question; his stomach only twisting thinking deeper on it.

"Like what?" She breathed out.

Naruto chuckled, scratching a hand behind his back now that he had her full attention.

Crap, he hadn't thought this through…

"Oh you know, atomic structures, reactions in nature, use of testing metals and biologic systems; that type of stuff." He rambled.

Hinata paused for a moment, slow smile rising up.

"You just skimmed through the titles of the textbook chapters and a couple of internet articles; didn't you?"

Well, that went far worse than he imagined it would.

He berated himself for being so easily being caught, it's easier to fall into beating himself up than admit aloud he really knows nothing.

"Why…why didn't you do more research on the toxicology subject Kakashi recommended or the engineering? You know, the ones where you see poison's effects on society and the human body or make new things? She questioned.

Naruto gritted his teeth, voices of self-loathing loud within his mind. Pounding.

"Because."

Hinata arched a brow, gazing at him in a way he didn't understand. "Naruto…"

She wasn't sure why he desired to push himself far too fast, he constantly seemed to move between laziness and bouts of furious study.

A mystery she hadn't yet solved.

Blue eyes flashed red before he quickly calmed himself, huffing as he looked down. His grumblings are hard to discern, but the pieces she catch make her soften.

"I wanted to be well-rounded in all the subjects for you, it was so much information though that I-"He started.

"That's why we each cover a specific area! It's good to have an idea of all the subjects the competition covers, but that's why we each have a focus topic to cover everyone's strengths and weaknesses. Science is always going to be changing with new policies, procedures, and new inventions; there's no way you could look it all up and still feel ready." Hinata interrupted, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

He roughly returned the favor, grin flirtatious as he leaned in.

"Science is such a real turn on for you, huh?"

And he chuckled as she bit her lip at choosing not to answer, squirming to move back.

Only she can't with his grip still on her.

It's hard to focus on anything else at the moment but her, sunlight hitting her skin in all the perfect angles. He loosens his hold on her to see if she'll attempt to fidget again, chest tightening when she doesn't move back.

Hinata's pretty and nice to him, a combination that just doesn't make sense to him.

But then again…a lot of things he had been learning over the past couple days didn't make sense to him either.

His voice is low and to his embarrassment crackling; he can feel his heartbeat thrumming against his chest as curiosity gets the better of him.

"Hey, what would happen if I… if I wanted to kiss you?"

He winches at her gasp, regret instantly pooling in his stomach until he hears her response so quietly spill out as she meets his gaze.

"Y-You won't know until you try."

Well shit.

He leaned in slightly toward her, his nerves completely jumbled.

"This is your last chance you know, I'll really kiss you."

"I know." She murmurs back.

And the rest of any 'threat' he wants to say dies on his lips as their breaths mingle.

Heads awkwardly bump and he's sure he accidentally scraped his teeth against her lips. Hinata seems no better at least, following his lead as she tilts her head to stay caught up in this warmth.

Kissing is much more amazing than Jiraiya led him on.

And maybe these crazy, strange feelings he's been bottling up over the weeks just might be reciprocated.

The sound of a door slamming though breaks the atmosphere quickly.

Hinata is the first to turn back towards the main entry of the rooftop, the sound of footsteps hurriedly thundering down the stairs is able to be heard by them both.

A knot coils in her gut, a knowing sensation.

'Neji was there.'

-X-

"How many people ended up signing up?" Hinata asked, sweeping up a pile of broken beakers into a pile.

It was approaching the evening hours, Tsunade called for all clubs to begin clean up processes and she had volunteered herself (and Naruto) to finish up considering their lack of help during the main events.

Sakura counted off the numbers again, beaming as she announced it. "A solid 30! That's at least double the amount we had last year! We'll have to hold an interest meeting so we can spread the word more!"

Shikamaru stretched his arms out tiredly, wrapping up strewn banners before glancing towards Kakashi.

"We can hold off on doing that, can't we?"

Kakashi shook his head, pulling up his calendar on his phone. "No, it will need to be done before the month is over since I'll need to ask Tsunade to reserve a good meeting spot. The regular classroom won't fit that many…unless you want all this hard work today to be for nothing. Wouldn't that be 'a drag'?"

He merely grunted in response, of course he would use that type of reasoning against him.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his laziness, instead shifting her attention back to Hinata.

"So, do either you or Naruto want to explain where you guys kept going off to during your supposed shift handling the fair? I know Shino can vouch Hinata helped a bit, but Naruto on the other hand…"

Hinata stiffened while Naruto reddened before clearing his throat.

"Sakura, we went to same popular spots you and Sasuke like to check out of course! I think the newspaper club mentioned the drama club's maze production was a hit with couples last year, particularly in that one spot-"

"Finish that sentence and that mop is going up your mouth!" Sakura cut him off darkly. From the corner of his eye he can see the man in question also involved in said article approaching to pick her up.

A pinkish tinge so much like her hair has started to bloom on her face as she ignores Sasuke's silent questioning on what's bugging her.

Oh, a perfect opportunity to tease. Wasted.

Naruto wisely keeps his mouth shut though, going back to drying up a goopy mix of chemicals and powder. Shino warned him to keep his mask on to avoid the heavy, pungent smell and he was thankful he had heard him out for once.

Neji hasn't taken his gaze off of him in particular though. Back at the science booths as if he hadn't even left, already having seen enough since he had led them away earlier.

Sharp and unmoving since he and Hinata had returned, her quiet uneasiness to not bring up the topic makes him wonder if her mind is now swimming with regret at said kiss…

'Don't be surprised.' An icy thought stings.

Lilac eyes relax when broom and mop accidentally collide though and she sends him a shy smile. With gazes locked, reality sets in; being a goofball prankster, blowing off school out of sheer laziness and not caring, but this…

He wants this relationship; so much more than he imagined.

Even as Neji tosses Hinata's backpack over his shoulder and tugs her along, harshly whispering they need to go he can't help but keep watching her.

She turns and looks back at him and his mind goes blank.

Sasuke brushes past him to take a seat and wait, slight grin on his face and he scowls as he glances his way.

"What?!" Naruto snaps immediately. At least he could help them clean up instead of just sitting and watching.

"I guess even idiots fall hard at some point or another too." He muses.

"Talking about yourself?" Naruto snorted.

Sasuke paid no mind to the insult, following his line of sight towards the cousins.

"Are you two dating?" He asked after a period of silence; it's odd to hear him wanting to be chatty without Sakura's insistence.

"No."

That kiss was just a test; an idea that had been bothering him of wondering what Hinata's lips would feel like against his own. He was lucky she had agreed to partake in it and reminded himself it was just a one time thing…

No matter how much he wants more…

Sasuke grew quiet again, dark eyes slipping closed. He didn't need to speak after all to say what they both knew would happen.

The warning note with Neji's tell-tale handwriting is in his locker the next day.

-X-

"Why?" Neji repeats.

At this point, he just sounds like a broken record.

The presence of nightfall hasn't stopped him from leaving the Hyuga manor, moonlight seeps over the mahogany wood of the outside steps they sit on as Hinata crinkles her feet into the grass below.

"I…I told you already." She murmurs, focusing more on the blades mingling between her toes and the crickets chirping nearby.

Anything to tune out his constant ranting.

"Well then explain it to me again! Are you sure he didn't blackmail you? Bribe you? Threaten you? If it was a threat you could've just-"

"Neji, enough!" Hinata snapped, interrupting his griping.

Her breathing his heavy and she shivers at his look of surprise before it quickly fades back into his usual sternness.

"Naruto, didn't force me to do anything! I-I wanted to kiss him…" She trailed off, voice going softer at the memory.

His lips had been dry and crackled from the sun she remembered. The distinct taste of ramen and sticky rice gives way to warmth and passion in a single brush of lips. A warmth he often hid from a world that judged him so fast.

Like now.

"I don't understand what you're seeing or even what principal Tsunade and now Kakashi were thinking agreeing to this! This is Naruto we're talking about; the same guy who spray painted graffiti all over the grounds and left stink bombs in his teacher's desks! So tell me why again would he be a good asset to the Science Olympiad?"

Goosebumps pricked her skin as a cool wind drifted by.

"He wants to graduate, he can do the job when he's properly motivated."

Neji snorted, rubbing his forehead irritably. "I can't believe this, anyone else would've been a better option than him!

"Like who? Someone who's just your copy?" She mutters.

Neji's eyes narrow, hauntingly intense in contrast to the darkness.

"And what's wrong with that? I was one that brought the team to nationals, remember? I pushed for Kakashi to focus more on those supplemental materials that gave us the win, didn't I?" He asserted.

Hinata pursed her lips, but said nothing.

Had he forgotten she'd been there too?

'It wouldn't surprise me if he had…'

Father too had cheered for him at least twice as much than he had did for her during the final rounds it seemed like. Neji would be a sore loser if they had lost as she had found out the hard way during freshman year when the school came in third, complaining to any and all who would listen.

She swallowed a gulp of air, not realizing she had been holding her breath.

Next to him she felt so suffocated and invisible; his prestige swallowing up her presence with constant reminders.

Focus, she told herself.

She couldn't be in Neji's shadow forever after all.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest, sighing. "Hinata, it would never work anyways."

"I mean, Uncle would never approve; that I know is something we can both agree on." He further explained.

Hiashi's disapproving scowl flickered to mind, the lump in her throat rolled. He would be back soon from a meeting that ran late, wondering why she wasn't in bed and why Neji hadn't returned back to campus…

Schoolwork would always come first with him.

And boys shouldn't even be on her radar.

But she wouldn't admit to those painful truths aloud and give Neji the pleasure.

Instead, she watched as he moved to stand again, recognition sparks in his face as he clicks his tongue.

"Now I know why." He muses, talking more to himself than her it seems.

She barely catches the rest of his mutterings, footsteps creaking against the wood mixing with her own rapidly beating heart.

"You chose not to graduate early because of him."

-X-

'What the hell is all this?'

Plastered to his locker and all around it are old exams of his.

The worse ones in fact, scores in the 30s to 40s.

Not only that, but teacher's notes describing his terrible behavior over the past years, poor performance, and lack of attendance are strewn into the mix as well.

"Wow, didn't know he was that dumb…"

"Shh, shut up! He'll hear you!"

"How did he make it senior year with scores like that? I bet principal Tsunade played some role in it. I've heard rumors she pulls strings for him so even she doesn't have to deal with him or his pervert godfather…"

People here don't know how to whisper quietly.

He slams his locker loud enough for the whispers to abruptly stop, students scatter out of his way as he moves to pass them.

Neji warned him he was going to dig up all of the dirt he could on him if he didn't drop out of KSO and stay away from Hinata.

So that meant he was just going to attend their meetings even more so now and stick to Hinata like glue.

The two hours drag on, but he pushes himself to not get up to take 'bathroom breaks' that he normally never comes back from.

'Pay attention!' He yells at himself.

Shino is demonstrating with his bugs how environment can affect the molecules of animals and he yawns, eyes drifting close. In and out…in and out.

'Come on damn it, just 20 minutes left!'

A sharp poke in his side suddenly nearly jolts him from his chair.

"Ow! What the fu-"Naruto stopped himself at the sudden stares on him.

Kakashi raised a brow, leaning his head against his palm. "Need to share something with us Naruto?"

He shook his head, grunting as he straightened up.

Hinata sent him a sheepish grin as he looked her way, waving the offending pencil in the air.

"Sorry, I was just trying to keep you awake!" She mouthed.

His posture relaxed then, grabbing a scratch sheet of paper off her desk to scribble a message. While Kakashi had his back turned to discuss/write rules of the major Do's and Dont's of the differences between regional vs national competitions, he passed Hinata his note.

Geez, there are plenty of other methods you could've used to keep me alert! ;)

Oh, how he loves the way her cheeks take on a scarlet hue.

'Perhaps…'

Hinata is trying to pay attention again, writing down the major bullet points of Kakashi's presentation. He follows along too, one hand writing; the other reaching…

And coming to rest on her thigh.

Beneath the palm of his hand his smirk widens as she stifles a gasp.

"What are you doing?!" She writes messily in the corner of her paper.

Naruto is actually taking notes though and when no amount of pinching or pushing gets his hand to move, she takes a quick peek at his paper to find it actually matching what Kakashi is going over.

His fingers begin to massage the spot slowly, trailing closer to under her skirt, and all the while Naruto keeps a neutral look on as if nothing is happening.

The bell rings just as he reaches the edge, taunting her.

"Here's your update for the week." Naruto states, handing Kakashi a folder once enough students have filed out of the classroom.

Kakashi briefly glanced over them before nodding.

"Good to see you read over the mechanism of drug actions and safe range levels for the most common drugs/chemicals we run into in society." He noted aloud, reading a few sentences from the top sheets.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, noticing out of the corner of his eye Hinata leaving out to wait for him in the halls.

"Ah, just one more thing Naruto." Kakashi muttered, setting the folder down on top of his desk.

He barely looked over his shoulder as he slung his jacket on, gulping at the abrupt pointed look he was giving him.

"I would prefer you keep your hands only on the experiments we do, not the people."

-X-

'11:58 pm.' He read to himself.

The sound of rocks scratching at his window soon came again.

"Who keeps tapping on my damn window?!" He hissed aloud.

It wasn't Jiraiya's distinct tap, only using the windows if he needed to keep himself hidden from an enemy or an ex-boyfriend coming after him.

He pushed the blinds open, through the blurriness of sleep he sees familiar crimson hair.

'Gaara?'

He signals for him to come down and he grunts before nodding in return.

The fire escape groans from his weight as he steps out onto the first few steps. Fresh green paint put on it just weeks ago already peeling away to show the rusty brown underneath. He meets him halfway at the bottom, yawning.

"This better be fucking good to wake me up for."

Gaara scoffed, but nodded nonetheless.

"I heard you're dating a Hyuga?"

He could feel his face grow hot at bluntness of the question, the darkness luckily hiding it well enough from Gaara's searching gaze.

His silence gave him his answer anyhow.

"Neji, dug up dirt on you, right? You never used to let people who embarrassed you or wronged you just get away with it. Want to get revenge?" He crooned on.

He buried his hands within his orange sweatpants, leaning back until he heard the familiar rattle of the fence. Gaara's ideas for 'revenge' always went south fast. He couldn't afford to have blood on him now, not when things were slowly changing…

But Gaara seemed to know where his thoughts had ventured, shaking his head.

"Temari already filled me in from her late night talks with Shikamaru. How you had to join that chemistry club filled with all those nerdy snotty, know-it-all's just to graduate. I'm surprised you haven't burned down the school yet or at least caused a chemical 'spill' with all those goodies you have access to now." He chuckled, amusement lacing his tone.

He tensed, breathing in and out at the grisly reminders of his past destructions in his hollow chuckle.

His tattoo of 'love' became more noticeable as he stepped into the streetlight, contradicting with his philosophies once more and he wondered why again he had picked such a word to match with him.

"Why are you here?" He instead asked.

"They're holding a gala this weekend in Konoha's ritzy downtown section; inviting all the top officials of every neighboring city and of course you know our family dragged themselves into it to make Suna look special. Some grand opening of a new hotel or restaurant; the Hyuga's are hosting it."

And then his familiar cold grin etched upon his face, the same one that formed when they had committed so many past crimes together.

"So…are you in?"

-x-

I'm enjoying you guy's feedback, I keep you guy's ideas in mind as I write! Let me know if you have any new suggestions or ideas I can add into the mix! And as always, thanks for reading! :D

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	4. Chain Reaction

Chapter 4: Chain Reaction

"Um…let me think about it."

It comes out much hollower and unsure than he imagined in his head, maybe it's the thickness of sleep still clinging onto him. He blinks again to fight off the haze and Gaara's expression suddenly seems much darker.

Wilder.

Gaara's arches a brow. "And what exactly is there to think about?"

Naruto shrugged, rattling from the fence echoing. "I don't precisely fit into 'high end' scene, don't cha think?"

A crack of a smile comes across Gaara's face. "Oh? Since when has that type of issuestopped you before? The Naruto I know would already be out for revenge by now. Does having a woman finally notice you really change that much?"

It's a low bow, the best way of luring him in to follow along.

Green eyes shimmer with mischief, egging him. Pressuring.

"You can't just let Neji run you over like this." He pursues.

The coaxing isn't working.

"Maybe I've found another way to get under his skin." Naruto noted, burying his hands deeper into his pockets.

And it was true, just being near Hinata was enough to rile the man up and crack his stone façade of indifference.

Gaara won't take no for an answer though, it's his first time seeing him after all since his release from Suna's juvenile hall. Being on lockdown has done nothing to his personality, in fact…

It only seems like it has made things worse.

He clicks his tongue, crossing his arms tighter to his chest.

"This relationship of yours may end before it truly even starts, I've heard in the past that the Hyuga's like to use these type of events as a formal debutante ball." Gaara noted.

Naruto snorts, having no idea what he's talking about. "A debut what?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, though the smirk never leaves his face. "In other words, it's a way of showing other high end big wigs that Hinata has reached the mature age to marry and start dating within their social circle."

The wind is suddenly much more noticeable as the words escape his lips, cold and biting as he emits a low shiver.

'What?'

"…So, see you next Saturday then? It won't be fun if I have to use my sand gourds alone." He questions.

He numbly nods, barely hearing him as his footsteps retreat back into the darkness of the night.

'Marry. Marry. Marry.' 

The mantra repeats as he heads back to his bed, sleep evades him as he grits his teeth. Hinata's image swims to mind, her smile. Her kiss.

'You're going to lose her; you knew it was too good to last.' His thoughts taunt darkly.

"No." He hisses, interrupting them before they delve any deeper.

He wasn't going to lose Hinata.

He clutched his blankets tighter, barely noticing the heat of rage crawling up him.

'I won't lose her.' He tells himself more assuredly, calming his racing thoughts and the malice brewing.

At least not without a fight.

-X-

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya questions behind him.

And Naruto swears under his breath, freezing in place.

Why did he have to return home so soon?

Weekends are supposed to be when Jiraiya leaves him to his own devices, splurging around the city usually at the red light district or brothels especially if he's just been paid until nightfall. But the weather has been annoyingly foul since last night; dark clouds stream by and the scent of rain has been endless since he came home from school yesterday.

He said he was going out for groceries 10 minutes ago, how could he be back so fast?

Jiraiya tapped his foot impatiently, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Well?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged, smiling innocently as he half turned to face him. "Exploring."

"In my closet?" Jiraiya continued on.

Because they both knew his closet was where he kept his not-so-secret bank stash.

The same stash Naruto often liked to break into.

He sighed when Naruto refused to budge away from his closet, waving him to follow him back to the living room. At this point he knew not to test his patience any further, scratching of the carpet indicating he was following.

His gaze refuses to meet his as he plops down on the sofa across from him.

Jiraiya leaned his head against his palm, eyeing him carefully. He was still in the same clothes he had gone to bed in last night, plain white shirt with the same yellow stains of broth and black shorts. He had been acting oddly like this for a couple of days now, coming straight home and heading to his bed without even so much as a hello.

Time to find out why.

"It's been a while since you've stolen from me…what do you need this time? Cigarettes or booze?" He murmured.

Naruto's eyes darkened briefly. "Why do you think I wanted those?"

Jiraiya shrugged, unfazed by his tone. "You always wanted those in the past; why would this time be any different?"

He expected him to start squirming or throwing out random bullshit excuses now that he was caught. Maybe he would just ask him to go straight to the punishment…

But then Naruto frowned, blue eyes becoming somber.

"I…I wanted money to buy a suit." He grumbled.

Jiraiya cocked his head, annoyance giving way to confusion. "Huh?"

Naruto groaned, sliding down the sofa. "You heard me old man; I don't want to repeat it."

Jiraiya wrinkled his nose, resisting the urge to smile. "Well, are you going to tell me why you all of a sudden need a suit?"

"No."

'Of course not.' Jiraiya mused.

Naruto would never play things that easy.

He turned his gaze back towards outside as silence fell over them, the sound of raindrops clanged against the metal sheets of their shoddy rooftop, dripping off the sides as the low rumble of thunder lightly shook the building.

Neither of them would be going anywhere for a while.

"Tsunade said you're doing better in the Chemistry club; that's good. Kakashi may start testing you next week to see if you're actually retaining the knowledge." He brought up, looking back at him.

Naruto yawned, leaning his head back. "Yeah, he told me; I'll be ready for them."

Jiraiya scowled at his lack of answers, watching as he began to fiddle with his phone. He supposed there was always one way to get him to truly start talking…

Hinata.

"My mingling around the nightclubs has told me the Hyuga family is holding one of their annual fancy parties at the Konoha Regency Hotel. Inviting all the big names from every region that you can think of; Tsunade told me even she got invited." He mentioned.

"Not you though!" Naruto interrupted, snickering at his scowl.

"You know the Hyuga's aren't exactly fans of my…methods to obtain research (most people aren't after all) or my books per say, but I'm sure some of them are closet fans! But that's beside the point! Hinata will be amongst the crowd and I've heard the rumors eligible bachelors are coming just to see her.

And as he expected, Naruto's ears perked up.

His hands subtly gripped at his phone tighter, huffing. "I've been informed."

Jiraiya noted the action, smirking. "Are you going to do something about it?"

Naruto scoffed, feigning exhaustion by stretching his arms up as he stood up. "Maybe. Maybe not."

He moved to past him to go to the kitchen, pausing as Jiraiya continued on.

"I know how you are Naruto; you want to break in to the party, but look the part to do so, huh? Not a bad plan coming from you, it could even work if we disguise some of your tell-tale features."

At to further his point, he reached out to brush a finger against his whisker marks before ruffling his spiky blonde hair.

"Yeah, these would need to be hidden in some way." He concluded, silly grin lighting his face.

Naruto blinked, heart rate picking up. Was he really saying…?

"We don't need to do this, you know. I don't think you make enough money as it with your perverted expenses. I can just-"Naruto trailed off.

Jiraiya held up a hand to stop him, pointing over to a pile of manuscripts on the table. "I'm releasing my sequel Make out Paradise next week and my Dirty Secrets series is doing fine. We can spend a bit of money every now and then on random stuff too; we won't go bankrupt if you're worried about that."

And he beamed at the faint true smile he finally cracked out of him.

Jiraiya rubbed his hands together eagerly, logging into his laptop while Naruto warmed up a plate of leftovers.

He took a seat across from as his food heated in the microwave, arching a brow at his eagerness.

"Any reason why you're okay with me breaking into a party?"

Regular parents would be highly against this after all, hell even Jiraiya on a normal day would ground him for snooping in his room or at least take away one of his possessions.

Jiraiya looked up from the glow of his laptop, chuckling.

"I ran into Hiashi at a conference weeks ago, I was on business for one of my clients investigating a man he thought was swindling him, but you know me; I can't pass up an opportunity to sell one of my books! I hadn't realized it was him I was discussing it with until he turned to face me and I saw his eyes; called my books 'filthy and weird' and he didn't understand why I was so popular. I kind of want to see his and everyone else's reaction to you 'lightening' the mood."

"In others words…" Naruto paused for dramatic effect.

"Get the sticks out of their asses!" They laughed in unison.

Oh, great minds do think alike.

And Jiraiya had his own version of Neji in Hiashi he had had to deal with.

He couldn't promise though he wouldn't ignite danger or get caught in some way to achieve such an outcome when Jiraiya prodded him to be safe.

He smirked beneath the palm of his hand as Jiraiya typed away and threw out suit colors, ideas, and brands.

He had no idea what the hell he was talking about but nodded along nonetheless. (He had at least attended fancy shindigs in the past), the gears in his head were turning towards elsewhere.

Revenge was going to be good.

-X-

"Naruto, did you hear me?" Hinata questioned, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" Naruto opened one cerulean eye, gazing over at her.

Lunch hour, at least after he got the 'lunch' part in was when he caught up on his sleep or if the opportunity arose, caused a bit of mayhem in the halls or classrooms while everyone was away eating.

Hinata blocked him from doing that now that she ate with him.

The first time he thought it was cruel joke, hearing her skittishly murmur to her friends that yes, she was indeed going to eat with him and they could go on without her.

Maybe she had heard his stomach growl too loudly during one of his many skipped meals. Jiraiya didn't exactly buy much in foods or ingredients to last a week or even days at times.

And it was hard to ignore their whispering questions if blackmail was involved or if she was pitying him, he swore they were no better than Neji and the majority of the student body's thoughts of him even if they were just trying to look out for her…

"Alright, what did you put in this? Wasabi? Peppers? Expired contaminants?" Naruto listed off practically every ingredient or product that had been 'accidentally' mixed into his food before.

Hinata shook her head holding up her hands defensively. "Naruto, it's just a regular bento; honest."

Naruto glanced between the meal and her before holding it out to her. "You try a piece then."

She didn't expect him to fully trust her, he probably had to be on edge on all the time. Joining KSO hadn't helped build his reputation up either, especially when he seemed to dread just stepping into the science wing knowing where he had to be for the next 2 hours.

But she popped a piece of fried shrimp into her mouth and finished it quickly, looking at him to do the same.

Naruto tentatively took a bite, eyes lighting up when he realized how good it tasted. 

"Wow, it's not poisoned after all!"

Hinata laughed, feeling her face redden. From anyone else, that would've hurt. Naruto wasn't trying to be insulting she knew; it was a compliment. A start.

The next time he properly asked if he could get a recipe.

That had only been two weeks ago and the irritation he had felt at having Hinata suddenly with him in his favorite hideaway spot gave way to knots of fear and uncertainty.

Just a day or so ago this was where they had first kissed.

"I was wondering, how you knew that answer to Kakashi's question the other day. The one involving states of matter?" Hinata went on.

Naruto chuckled, waving his finger in front of her face to mimic her earlier behavior. "It was a basic question, everyone knows the boiling point of water is 100 degrees Celsius."

Hinata simply hummed suspiciously, Naruto lately knew a lot about temperature related problems. Throughout last week's club meeting he correctly knew the freezing point, melting point, and boiling point of common household substances in Celsius and Fahrenheit temperatures.

Last week Naruto hadn't even known the formulas for how to convert the two.

'Maybe hell will freeze over next and Naruto will correctly know the exact degree when it happens.' Sakura had joked at his sudden knowledge of the subjects. Teasing her that it was her presence that made him want to study more.

Or...

Naruto was planning something.

She didn't know what though, he hadn't let her into his life that far. New rumors circulated that she was weird for hanging out with him outside of club hours, a girl in the Top 10% of the class spending her free time with one at the bottom of that other 90%.

He curled his fingers into her hand, distracting her from thinking on it further.

"What's on your mind?" He questioned.

Hinata shook her head, not wanting him to swirl with doubt in her again. She allowed her thoughts to drift to other safer topics and frowned when the first image that came to mind was her father.

Right; the party.

"M-My father's holding a grand opening event on Saturday; I don't want to go, but it's a family affair." She murmured.

She didn't notice the way he sucked in a breath, his grip distinctly getting tighter.

His chest coiled, anger bubbling to the surface at the memory. Gaara's laugh is stinging in his ears as if he's sitting beside them.

"I heard about it." He grumbled harshly.

Lilac eyes shifted to meet him then, puzzled at his evasiveness of her gaze and sourness over the topic.

Silence passes over them, distantly she hears the sound of the bell signaling lunch is over.

"I-I'll think of you every time!" She abruptly squeaked out.

Naruto arched a brow, turning to look at her fully.

"I-I mean I'll think of you any time a guy tries to flirt me or if father even tries to set me up with somebody which I doubt he would knowing how he feels about the topic of boys anyway, but still-"

She was cut off by Naruto pressing a finger to her lips.

"You're rambling." He chuckled.

And her face burned even more hearing that.

His finger moved to trace along her lips and face, grin broadening at the crimson hue of her cheeks. "Geez Hinata, what would you say is your boiling point or better yet; melting point?"

"The point when you're near me like this."

The same surprise flashed in his expression hearing that, but this time with it there is a lingering of open lust and desire. The finger dancing across her face stops, holding her in place as he moves closer.

"Oh, really?" He asked lowly.

Her eyes are already fluttering closed. "Yes."

Naruto kisses much rougher this time, passion and longing molding each bumpy meet of their lips. He craned her body into his lap, nibbling on her bottom lip gently as she moaned.

"You can feel it, right?" He muttered into the side of her neck, kissing her pulse spot slowly before trailing his lips downward.

"N-No, what?" She whispered.

Naruto sat back slightly, grabbing the hand that hadn't fisted into his locks. He slowly guided her towards the clothed erection of his jeans and it seemed like her heartbeat increased tenfold against his chest.

"This. That I want you; are you going to do something about it?" He inquired, drawling it out slowly.

The sound of the door creaking opening stopped her from answering though and Naruto adeptly moved them out of sight this time, teetering them dangerously near the edge of the roof.

The voice that came was feminine. Familiar.

Neither got a good look at her though as her footsteps clattered onto the metal of the roof. She was speaking to someone, looking around every now and then before sighing and turning back. The only thing that had marked their presence on the roof were the remains of their lunches.

"They aren't here; I told you they would leave for class when the bell rang. Yes, yes I'll let you know if I see or hear anything else, but I think you're worrying too much over this." She spoke into her phone, voice growing fainter as she headed back down.

Naruto was the first to move, gently setting Hinata back down.

Hinata was wobbly on her feet from their behavior, whispering if he knew who it was.

She may not have initially recognized the owner of the voice, but he did.

'What's Tenten doing looking for us?'

-X-

"Sakura, put that dress down, you know Hinata looks better in blue or purple colors!" Ino huffed, tugging her to another rack.

Sakura slid her hand out of her grip, scoffing. "Shows what you know pig, maybe Hinata wants to go for a different color this time! I think white or red suits her just as well too!"

"Forehead, she's not getting married, why would she wear white?!" She snapped back.

'I don't actually care what color I wear.' Hinata thought, watching her friends argue on her behalf was amusing and frustrating.

Considering this wasn't even an event she wanted to attend.

Tenten was noticeably quiet too as she slurped at her smoothie, even for her senior prom last year she hadn't gone for anything too girly or sparkly. She would be no help when it came to matters like this.

But here she was tagging along to something that should be boring to her as well. At least the mall wasn't too packed at this hour as she looked around the store, Sakura insisting they head straight there right after school with Tenten meeting up after her last evening class ended.

"So um, how's campus life going?" Hinata asked, eager to break the silence between them.

Tenten glanced up from her drink, smiling slightly. "Fine, definitely not as exciting as Sakura and Ino think it out to be. Freshman don't exactly get invited to all the 'cool' parties and whatnot."

'Watch what you say around her.' Naruto's warning rang to mind and she pursed her lips.

Tenten wasn't a spy for Neji; even the thought of it sounded silly.

Though the two of them had rarely talked, she was indeed more of Neji's friend than hers. Having sparred with him in many karate and weaponry classes. The distance was strained even further now that the two had graduated, she was still a friend, but how much could she really trust her?

"Here Hinata, try these dresses on!" Sakura and Ino cried out, pushing a multitude of dresses into her arms.

They scramble her into a changing room before she can even speak and she sighs, taking her time putting on one after another.

"Come let us see when you're done!" Sakura yells out before she hears her shuffle away.

The first one has too many ruffles for her taste, the second too many sequins and glitter, but the third…

It's a royal blue dress, flowers embroidered along the edges with a sweetheart neckline. It goes down to her ankles and matches well with the silver high heels Ino had slid under the door.

For a moment she imagines Naruto's reaction to seeing her like.

'Combustion.' She instantly thinks, and blushes to shake the thought away. Naruto had a point when he said science interested her in more than one way…

"That's the one!" Sakura and Ino cheer out when she meets them back outside.

Even Tenten nods her approval of the gown, gesturing for her to do a twirl.

They spend the rest of the evening discussing the usual: school, jobs, and men before they all part ways for the night.

"Did you have fun at the mall? I hope you didn't spend too much on a dress, but not too little either that it looks cheap." Hiashi questions. She froze for a moment at seeing him at the entrance, it was odd to have him home earlier than her, but then again she was coming back later than normal.

"I-It was good, and no this one was just under 200.00 dollars altogether with the shoes." Hinata spoke quickly, briefly holding up the dress for him to see out of the bag.

Hiashi nodded his approval, patting her shoulder gently as he moved to walk by. "Looks nice."

The tightness in her stomach left as he moved down the hall to his bedroom; that had been very anticlimactic. No complaining of not spending money for school or questioning the style of the dress? He must really want to look impressive to these associates come Saturday.

Still though…that was all he was going to say?

Her heart clenched, wishing it wouldn't bother her so much.

-X-

A crescent moon hardly provides enough light in the darkness.

And stargazing is hard to do amongst the clatter of noise around her, trying to hopelessly distract herself by looking at the night sky.

Hinata swerved her way through another crowd, carefully keeping to better lighted paths of the garden before heading back inside.

Mingling wasn't her forte.

The trio of siblings from Suna were the only people here besides Neji close enough to her age she knew and their lack of conversation made her excuse herself for more punch.

"Does your father always hold parties like this? Seems like a lot for just one new place opening." Kankuro asked over the burst of music. At least one of them seemed to be having fun.

Hinata nodded, squirming at Temari and Gaara's bored looks beside him. "Y-Yeah for the most part."

Gaara yawned, indicating he was going elsewhere to check out the sights, but not before passing her an odd look that made a cold shiver run over her.

"Tonight better get interesting soon." He grumbled under his breath.

Temari waved him off, probably seeing the fear on upon her face. "Don't mind him! Gaara just gets antsy and tired having to come to stuff like this all the time!" 

But the party seemed to be at any rate going well…sort of.

Because something odd was going on; particularly only to Neji and her father.

Hiashi had done the traditional cutting of the red ribbon for the grand opening of another Hyuga enterprise, only to have his scissors be play scissors. Attempted to recite his usual speech only to find his papers had been replaced with nothing but blank sheets and of course, done his posing for all the pictures with the family for the photographers and then later came to find out all of them had him and Neji blurry.

Either they were having a bad night, or someone was purposely trying to ruin it.

She tried not to dwell on their growing fouling moods, she was going back into the foreground out of sight after all; to avoid commotion.

"I heard you won your school's science competition Hanabi, that's quite impressive for a twelve year old!" A man praised her sister as she walked by.

Hanabi glanced her way, gesturing her over with a smile. "No, no, my sister was the one who helped me! She's the true pro when it comes to memorizing the periodic table and knowing everything about their electrons, neutrons, and protons."

"Ah, you must be her older sister Hinata. A pleasure to meet you; I'm Toneri Otsutsuki from the Otsutsuki family." The man stated, pressing a kiss to her hand.

Hinata flustered, instantly pulling her hand back and muttering she was going to get some food for a bit. She could feel his stare on her even as she made her way towards the buffet, swallowing her nerves.

Why couldn't she have just stayed home?

A sudden burst from the kitchen startled her though, steam erupting from the room.

Whispers of panic rose in the air, and her stomach rolled at the mention of her father and Neji having been near the area.

'Oh no, what happened?'

And seconds later, Neji appeared from out the door. His clothes were completely damp as if he had just came out of a sauna. His face and arms are a blistering red, expression contorted in rage at the mix of anger and heat. He glared at the crowd silently before stalking off; Hiashi too looked no better as he followed, hair completely disheveled with beads of sweat clinging to every part of his skin.

She had never seen them look worse for wear. In public.

The crowd took to it in a frenzy, murmuring turning into full-blown snickers, pointing, and plenty of picture taking.

The scandal would be all over the internet before the end of the night.

Hinata glanced back into the crowd, chewing at her lip nervously. Hanabi looked a mix of amused and shocked, others looked concerned, but then she saw Gaara's expression and felt a wave of nausea.

He had the biggest smirk of them all, pleased and laughing at the sight.

'He knew this would happen.' She realized.

But before she could even dare question him, a hand tugged her away from the scene, pulling her back against him.

"Let me go! I'm not interested-"Hinata yelped, kicking and scratching at him until she heard his voice.

'Naruto?'

"Relax Hinata, it's just me. Though I wish you would've had this reaction to that Tonera or whatever guy touching you." Naruto stated, rubbing circles on her back soothingly.

Hinata sucked in a breath to relax, looking at him carefully. Gone were his whisker birthmarks, covered with concealer. Spiky blonde locks had been tamed and slicked back with plain brown hair dye.

"What did you do?" Hinata breathed, brushing one hand against a strand of hair, but Naruto shook his head with a laugh at her concern.

"Don't worry! It will come out with a few washes; I wanted to go with red like my mom, but Jiraiya said it would stick out too much." He mused.

Hinata smiled faintly, pulling back from him.

But her eyes widened as she truly looked him over, his black suit jacket is sweaty. Too sweaty considering the chill in the air tonight…

It feels like a punch to her gut.

"W-Why are you here Naruto?" She whispered.

Naruto chuckled, scratching a hand behind his cheek. "To see you."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, gaze hardening. "Don't lie."

The smile slipped from his face then, lips forming a tight line.

"…To get back at them."

He waited for her to slap him, curse him, or even scream like Gaara stated would happen, that this would be the last straw in Hinata's case and she would give up on him and this budding relationship of theirs would die.

But she just sighed and shook her head, disappointment brimming in her white eyes.

She said nothing as she turned away, heading back inside to help with the cleanup.

And Naruto wished she would've hit him… done anything other than stayed quiet.

-x-

Originally, I wasn't going to have Hinata be that mad, but I figured that wasn't very realistic so I went back and rewrote it. Naruto has to learn it wasn't a good idea to follow through with pranking, even if it was funny lol. I'm enjoying writing this so much ha ha. Let me know if you have any feedback/ideas; and thanks for reading as always! :D

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	5. Diffusion

Chapter 5: Diffusion

It's unnerving really.

'Why can't I find the words to apologize?!' Naruto berates himself.

It's Monday, the news of the incident at the Regency Hotel involving the Hyuga family is the main conversation of the day whispered between breaks in class.

And somehow, Hinata takes it all in stride.

Sakura and Ino send him wary glances whenever he tries to get close, assuming he played a part in it all and pulling Hinata elsewhere. Away from the gossip, the stares.

'Well, they can't fucking stop me when lunch time rolls around.' But his darker thoughts considered the option that she might not even show up.

He sits at his usual spot on the rooftop, eating what he and Jiraiya managed to gather from the kitchen.

Lunch is going to end in 10 minutes…Hinata isn't coming.

The wind is blowing his utensils every which way. As if this makeshift lunch is worth consuming anyhow, Jiraiya only managed to scrummage up a few rice balls and some cut up vegetables he found from leftovers in the fridge.

He sighed, gazing up towards the sky. It's a clear day out; the sky an endless sea of blue. It would be better if it was raining or they had sudden freak snowstorm.

At least then he would feel like he a valid enough reason to go home.

The door creaks open, but he doesn't even turn to look.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned.

He immediately stiffened in alarm, gazing over to her cautiously.

She's alone. Good.

"Hey Hinata, what brings you by?!" His voice crackles and he covers it with a grin, waving her over lazily by patting the seat beside him. The same place she always sat at…

And damn it, his confidence is leaving when Hinata shakes her head.

"L-Lunch time is almost over. I…I just wanted to check on you in case you had fallen asleep. Don't forget KSO has the interest meeting for all new members this Wednesday in the small auditorium."

Naruto nodded, remembering how Shikamaru had told him. He felt like making an excuse not to go, but now that even Hinata was reminding him… "Right, it will start a bit early at 3:30 instead of 4?"

Hinata hummed her confirmation, turning to go.

"Ah, hold on Hinata!" Naruto quickly yelled out, standing up.

When she turns back to look at him, he realizes her cheeks have taken on their familiar red hue. Maybe she's getting nervous due to his abrupt closeness, or ready to get away from him…

Still, this is the first time he's been able to catch her today without someone from her entourage butting in.

He can't lose this.

"Listen Hinata, I just wanted to let you know about Saturday well that…err I'm sor-"

GRRR!

Oh, his stomach rumbling just had to interrupt him now. Perfect.

Hinata blinked, lilac eyes shifting towards his stomach. "Did you not eat?"

Naruto laughed weakly, almost wanting to punch his stomach to make it shut up. "Yeah, of course I did! Jiraiya and I don't exactly plan out all our meals properly for the week though, we usually alternate shopping for the groceries over the weekend while the other does the household chores." (And of course when it does happen to be his turn to shop, he had been busy.)

Before he could mention he would simply just stock up on snacks from the vending machine, Hinata pushed a brown lunch sack into his hands.

"It's my leftovers, but it should fill you up enough." She mumbled, smiling slightly at his look of surprise.

The knot in his chest deepened, Hinata shouldn't be this nice or friendly to him. After everything he's done, he expected her to pass him by as if they were strangers…

He reaches out to grab her hand as she turns to truly go this time, gritting his teeth when the words don't come.

"You have something in your hair." He grunts, reaching out to pull a dried leaf that had flown into her violet hair.

His hand lingers there for too long, brushing through her locks. The bell rings and Hinata gently pushes his hand back.

"I-I have to go." She hesitates only briefly, before moving back from him.

And a cold wave of wind hits him as the door closes behind her.

Apologizing has never been this hard.

-X-

Like any other person in the top 10% also known as the so-called 'elite' of the school, Hinata is in advanced placement classes. He hadn't even known it was possible to even be in AP electives like art and music, but evidently Hinata is either in those or has taken them already.

So meanwhile here he was, in boring on-level History fifth period wondering still how he'll make things up to her.

He needs an excuse.

In between Mr. Sarutobi's geography and wartime discussions, he's formulated a plan.

A chemistry plan, in the sense of attraction that is.

If he's correct, Hinata is in AP English with Ms. Yuhi right now. The same Ms. Yuhi that is said to be quite 'close' with Mr. Sarutobi according to student rumors…

'Alright, just need to forge Granny's signature…and done!' Naruto noted, looking over his penmanship proudly.

Jiraiya's calligraphy lessons were being put to good use after all.

He's created the perfect urgent message, enough trips to the office has made him privy to the lives of his teachers. Things like benefits, insurance, pay raises, and what not are often sent out in monthly envelopes to all staff via Tsunade or her assistant Shizune.

It's boring and tedious paperwork for Tsunade, but he's thankful that she hasn't moved on to just simply sending out emails or letters home regarding all this information.

"Alright everyone, close your books! We're going to have that quiz now over society and the land of Konoha during the warring states era, get out a piece of paper and number it from 1 to 20." Asuma stated, turning off his power point and heading to the front.

A collective wave of groans filled the air, muddled whispers of being unprepared and others trying to hurriedly read what they could in the next seconds while Asuma passed out the quiz sheets.

This was it.

'I've got to do this fast, I studied enough for this quiz so I should make at least an 80 or above on it.'

History was one of the rare classes he hadn't struggled in over the years due to it mainly sticking to being memorizing of dates, land areas, and time periods. Laziness at not turning in his work and skipping class constantly was probably the only reasons he didn't have a solid B or even an A.

Sure enough, Hinata's old notes she had let him borrow helped.

He raised his hand to indicate he was done around 10 minutes later, class would be over in a little less than 15 minutes and the English wing was on the other side of the school.

Asuma sent him an odd look, as if expecting him now to do some prank or cause a scene. His dark eyes narrowed in caution as he followed him to his desk. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the scent permeating around his stacks of paperwork and files, he and Shikamaru used the worse cigarette companies he swore…

"Finished a bit early, huh? No surprises to gift us with today?" He emphasized in amusement, taking out his red pen to grade it.

Naruto shrugged, smile curving his lips. "Nope, had to get it done and over with so I could pass along this letter Ms. Yuhi dropped!"

He stopped midway in checking his answers.

"What?" He whispered lowly.

He flashed the fake urgent envelope for him to see from his pocket. "On my way to this class, she dropped this coming from Tsunade's office. Her class is on the way to my next one in the math wing, so I'll give it to her then…or you can let me out with a hall pass so I can give to her even earlier!"

Oh, Asuma was going to fail him with that glare.

But instead he returned his gaze back towards his paper to finish grading it, he had only gotten 2 wrong. He scratched a hand through his beard as he looked at him again, scoffing.

"I'll give it to her Naruto, just go sit back down and wait until the bell rings."

'Shoot, time to bring up plan B.'

He pulled the envelope back just as Asuma reached for it, shaking his head. By now, more people were finishing up, eyes gazing towards the pair curiously.

"Mr. Sarutobi, do you really want to be caught again on school grounds with Ms. Yuhi? As you already know from the last time, news spreads fast around here; especially a good love story. I can even pass the word to-"

"Fine, fine; you can give her the note! Just hurry up and go!" He hissed, cutting him off. The blush on his face is unmistakable at the memory of the incident and he gleefully accepts the green hall pass before rushing out of class.

Konoha High seems so much bigger when the halls are empty.

Sunlight glistens over the tan tiles through the maze of stairs, lockers, and banners. The only noises he can hear are the faint footsteps of passing faculty in the distance.

Getting under Asuma's skin was one thing, but Kurenai would be a whole new challenge.

He peeked his head in through the window as he approached, the sound of chatter indicating class was winding down. The room was decorated with posters from previous projects done throughout the semesters, famous drawings of poets, authors, and how their works were interpreted.

Geez, even the upper level classrooms looked nicer just to peer at.

Hinata was sitting towards the front, reading.

Naruto beamed, maybe this wouldn't be so difficult.

Until he noticed familiar pink hair and black hair in the seats beside her.

'Crap, Sakura and Sasuke are in this class too?!'

And even worse, Sasuke is the first to notice him staring in.

In no time, he's tapping Sakura to get her attention with an amused smirk and oh no…

He watched in horror as jade eyes sharpened on him, confusion/annoyance in her expression until Sasuke mumbles something to her and she chuckles, nodding in agreement.

Well, that's not a good sign.

They get Hinata's attention and she reddens at whatever they're telling her, discreetly pointing to where he is.

She raises her hand to excuse herself and Naruto scoots back as Hinata comes out the door.

"Okay, what were those two telling you?! They saw me before you even noticed I was here!" Naruto snapped, forgetting to stay quiet momentarily.

Hinata shook her head, tugging them away far down the hall before Kurenai looks in their direction.

"Kissing on the rooftop can make for a good poem to send into the school paper they said."

Naruto snorts, that's the best they come up with? Was that supposed to be a threat to stop teasing the pair?

"With Sai using the visual aids." She finishes with a squirm.

Oh, never mind.

'No more messing with those two for a while.' Naruto notes, shuddering at the idea.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Hinata whispers, and it sounds so reminisce of when he had dragged her away back on Saturday night.

His heart thumps anxiously under her gaze. Loudly pounding in his ears and head.

Naruto slowly breathed in, brushing strands of her hair away so she can truly see him. The gesture makes her fidget before she relaxes and gives in to his touch.

"I came to see you, but more importantly; to apologize. I'm sorry revenge got the better of me; I let Gaara's pressuring of me and my own anger towards Neji affect my judgment."

"H-How did you do it? Trap them I mean?" She asked after a while.

A devious grinned slipped across his face then. "I was in disguise, first I messed with the temperature in the kitchen and boiler room by turning up the thermostat to the highest degree for the steam to take effect, then I pretended to be a clumsy cook and poured hot water on them as they tried to fix it and couldn't see properly what was going on around them."

Hinata sighed, white eyes hardening in brief seriousness. "You're better than that Naruto, so much more than you think."

His voice suddenly feels dry, not expecting such a response. "…I know."

Silently she trailed her fingers slowly against his palm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. "…And I was wondering why you were suddenly studying so much all those temperature related chapters, but tell me this. Was it worth it?"

Naruto gulped.

She smiled slightly. "Tough question, huh? I already know the answer is yes. Neji I'm sure in a sense knows it was probably you; even without proper proof yet."

The thought makes them both quietly worry, Neji isn't the type to let incidents like this go.

Naruto sighed, squeezing her hand close making her blush. "Will you let me make it up to you with a date?"

It took a few seconds for both of them to realize what he asked.

"I mean, if you don't hate me! It wouldn't have to be anything big, it could just be to the park or a movie, I heard they even opened this new-"

Hinata held up her other hand to stop him, smile bright and his breath caught in his chest at her nod.

"Now you're the one who's rambling."

The second warning bell rings out, but Naruto keeps her fixedly in place for a bit longer.

Neither do make it to their sixth period on time.

-X-

Hanabi stifles a giggle, Hinata pinching her to stay quiet.

Night time family meetings are rare, and yet here they were in the normally packed area of the Hyuga conference room.

Hiashi's expression seems to have been permanently etched with a frown these past few days, skin still peeling at certain edges even with all the best of the best creams and lotions put on it.

"As you both know, we still haven't caught the perpetrator or perpetrators who caused the incident back on Saturday, security is still going through their footage and interviewing guests to see if they saw anything suspicious throughout the night." He explained.

Hinata resists the urge to stiffen, no wonder Hanabi was having difficulty controlling her laughter. He didn't know yet, it was only a matter of time before he realized…

Her stomach knotted, hoping security couldn't trace Naruto for the time being.

The pair nodded nonetheless though to confirm they were listening, wondering where he was going with this.

"In light of these recent matters, I've requested that some of the family and assistants watch over you two a bit more closely so no pranks/mischief happen to either of you. I don't feel like we need to start the use of bodyguards yet considering it seemed like you two weren't targets, but please be careful when traveling outside of the manor, even if it's just going to school or to the store."

He drabbles on again over the importance of focusing on school and whatnot, stories they've heard hundreds of times over already and gives them a hug goodnight before turning to go.

Hanabi's smile has soured as soon as his back was turned.

"Neji is already a bodyguard of enough; we don't need more people hounding us!" She huffed, sinking her face into one of Hinata's pillows as they retreat in the opposite direction.

Hinata sighed in agreement, the last thing she needed was another Hyuga member to potentially follow her on her date…

'Friday night is my date with Naruto…wait that's only two days away to prepare!'

Her face heated, hands curling into her sheets in shock.

Hanabi arched a brow at her sudden behavior, smirk etching onto her face.

"Ooh, what's on your mind sis?"

She could see her face darken despite having only the faint glow of her lamp for light, grin widening at her fidgeting.

This should be good.

"I have…I have date with Naruto on Friday, I'm just a bit worried now seeing as father is on higher alert for protecting us."

Hanabi giggled, lavender eyes glittering. "Ah, dating the same man who caused the trouble in first place; so rebellious!"

Hinata frowned, pursing her lips at her knowing grin.

"Just avoid the compound and you'll be fine, right? It's not like anybody will be here on Friday night anyways, I'm going to that sleepover at Ayumi's, father will be away on that business convention in Iwa for the whole weekend, and Neji will be at the university."

Her stomach fluttered, coiling her toes into the plushness of her rug.

Hanabi made a good point, maybe she was overthinking this out of nervousness.

Still though, she gazed outside as Hanabi shifted off her bed to head back to her own room. The view off into the distance showed Konoha's downtown was still lively, glow of whites, yellows, and oranges interspersed together showing many places were still open.

'I wonder if Naruto feels just as on edge as I feel…'

-X-

"You did what?!" Jiraiya repeated, grinning from ear to ear.

He was practically bouncing in his chair from the news and Naruto wondered if he should've even told him.

Naruto scratched a hand through his hair, grunting. "Yeah, I asked her out on a date this Friday at 8 pm."

Jiraiya nodded eagerly like a child, leaning forward. "And? Where are you two going to go?!"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know yet."

And just like that, Jiraiya instantly deflated.

"Eh? How can you not know? You've got to come up with something! Let's see, the hot springs is always nice at this time of year, ooh or maybe club hedonism. I can put in a good word for you if you also decide to pick-"

"Excuse me pervert, we're not going to places you would like to go to for a date! Honestly…" Naruto interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Besides, he needed places that were a bit more…free.

"I was thinking just a walk around Konoha's downtown or the boardwalk area would be nice. They always put on daily shows around the peer from what I saw online." Naruto mentioned.

Jiraiya seemed to agree, pulling up pictures on his phone of past events that had gone on ranging from magic shows, cook-offs, and mini concerts.

"I have a contractor I'm meeting with that evening, so I probably won't be home by the time you get back." Jiraiya points out as Naruto follows him out of the kitchen.

His look of seriousness makes him worry, tight feeling growing in his chest.

"It's nothing dangerous, right?" Naruto questions.

Jiraiya shook his head at his concern, smiling as he looked Naruto up and down. He was truly looking more like his father each day: same bright cerulean eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Naruto, you're growing up into a mature man now and I think it's time I give you one of my most prized possessions to help get you through this little date night of yours." He concluded.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion, any of his so-called 'prized' possessions he would've found by now from past snooping.

Still, curiosity nagged at him to continue trailing after him to his bedroom. He watched as he fiddled for something out of his pocket, pulling out a dull bronze key and clicking open the bottom of his dresser.

He attempted to peer over his shoulder, only to be shooed back.

"Hold on, it's a surprise! I knew this day was coming, but I figured it wouldn't be so soon." Jiraiya stated, tossing out clothes and papers haphazardly.

'This must be something real important, all the tax files, bank account numbers, and client profile information are kept locked in that drawer.' Naruto realized, catching glimpses of the titles of a few folders.

And his heartbeat quickened in eagerness when Jiraiya tells him to close his eyes to keep the surprise factor going.

He feels him plop something into his hands and peeks open one eye…

Condoms.

Multicolored ones, pleasure themed ones, lubricated ones…they're condoms in all shapes and sizes.

He can feel his face reddening, glancing between Jiraiya's giddy expression and the pile on his hands.

"Old man, why the hell are you giving me these! Hinata and I…I mean we aren't; we're only going to have a simple date; get your mind out of the gutter!" Naruto snapped, tossing the offending objects back at him.

Jiraiya scowled at his unappreciative behavior, shaking his head. "You and Hinata are going to be alone. Those are for just in case your hormones get the better of you two! Ah, it sounds just like chapter 12 of Dirty Secrets; when the main couple is finally able to be alone in bedroom and-"

Naruto tuned him out, ugh now he was comparing him and Hinata to the erotic trash he wrote!

Oh, he wouldn't be beaming so proudly once he got his hands on some of those manuscripts of his…

"Anyways, you can't lie to me that the thought didn't cross your mind! Your cheeks getting all hot says it all!" Jiraiya teased.

Naruto frowned as Jiraiya moved to place some of the condoms back into his hand, sighing and moving to leave the room before he went on another one of his storytelling ventures.

"Don't have too much fun!" He emphasized with a loud laugh just before he slammed the door on him.

-X-

Hinata's hand is the perfect warmth as another cool breeze hits them.

"Are you sure you didn't want to eat inside?" Naruto asks at seeing her shiver, huddling closer to share in body heat.

The bistro they'd chosen for dinner surprisingly wasn't too overpriced, the ambience nearly scaring him off at the sight of candlelit tables and plates of lobster and steak being served to other patrons during their first walk around looking at the sites and food options.

"I-I'm sure, it was too noisy in there and I wanted to see this view of the lake." Hinata replies, sipping off the last of her soda.

Moonlight reflects off the water, silver glow rippled by the waves as another boat drifts around from a tour finishing up. The sound of children's laughter screeches through the air every now and then from the play park or the cheers from sports bar on the other side.

"Want to walk the food off?" Naruto suggests to which she happily agrees.

For once, the sight of them together isn't strange. Nobody from their school seems to come here, groups around their age wearing shirts indicating they went to schools on the other side of the city or in completely different regions.

"I didn't know this place even existed until you showed me the pamphlet." Hinata mused, leading them around a variety of colorful stands and shops.

They do at least two or three walks around the boardwalk, to make sure they see it all: the lights, the shows, the games. Hinata begins to divulge into science and her family, how it's a struggle to constantly live up to her father's expectations to win.

Win like Neji.

Jiraiya doesn't pressure him much about school, maybe that's why he's in this situation in the first place. Lack of being pushed or motivated properly.

'Gaara had no problems pushing you to do bad though, when you get angry it doesn't take much.' His thoughts coldly jabbed.

He abruptly stopped, chest aching with the guilt.

These secrets will swallow him, weigh on him like rocks until he snaps and falls back into his old ways…

"People like you and I aren't ever going to be understood Naruto; when are you going to understand that?" Gaara grumbles.

Naruto reluctantly trails after him as they turn into another alleyway, the murkiness and trash heaps a perfect cover. 

A cold sweat clings to his neck as the sound of police sirens whizz far to close by.

Their first arson together; their first time running from the cops since meeting in detention last week. He never imagined he'd meet someone more reckless than him, someone who actually doesn't mind hanging out with him…

His hands are still singed with the ash from the flames and he wonders for a moment how that old shop woman will feel once she sees the remnants of her store in the morning light.

Gaara laughs aloud thinking about it, patting Naruto's back eliciting a startle.

"She had it coming after she said you were 'that parentless hoodlum that Jiraiya was forced to take in.'" 

Naruto's eyes widened briefly at the mention of his godparent, probably wondering where he is now. His cracked watch shows it already past 11.

"If people are going to just assume things like that about us; why not have a little fun with them?" Gaara muses.

"We could've just proved them wrong by doing good…" He mutters in reply, though Gaara doesn't hear him.

The sounds of the sirens are dying off now as they reach thicket of the forest, but Naruto can still feel his heart beating rapidly at the idea of seeing the telltale Konoha police crest any minute now…

Jiraiya knows what he's done by the time he makes it back home; there's no use hiding the sight of black soot clinging to his hair and face.

"Minato and Kushina didn't want you to do things like this." He remarks tiredly. 

His stomach churns at the rise of memories…his parent's laughter, jokes, simple presence in and around the house come to life briefly before an anger bubbles up.

"…They didn't know people would treat me like this either." He grouchily snapped back, throwing up his arms to show traces of recent and fading bruises, fights with those who refuse to treat him with respect.

Instead pretending that he's invisible.

He doesn't bother waiting for his reply, stomping off to his room and burying himself within his sheets. What does he know anyways? His parents have been dead for years now; war has taken them just as Jiraiya's job takes him from being around enough.

Nobody at school seemed to believe in him or like him very much; Gaara begrudgingly had a point.

People don't understand him.

And Hinata looks at him in concern, knowing none of this.

"Naruto, you okay?" Her opalescent eyes have widened a fraction, lips clenched in worry at his silence.

He chuckled weakly, stepping back into stride with her.

"I just get these darker thoughts at times, I've had them for years. When my rage gets the better of me or I feel down, it increases…and at that point I don't think rationally. Jiraiya's taken me to counseling, anger management, medications, but nothing has helped. Some doctors have said it was because I lost my parents while I was still young or that Jiraiya isn't a good enough parent why I'm like…well this." He admitted.

His hands feel balmy, sweat is forming.

Only Gaara had known about these things, he grits his teeth for the hope Hinata won't freak out on him.

But she smiles, pressing her free hand to his cheek affectionately.

"There's nothing wrong with this; or you. You'll help KSO get to nationals, graduate, and then move on to college/get a good job. If you're worried because of the things Neji said-"

"Neji made me mad yes, but I shouldn't have let Gaara get to me either." He cut her off hastily, pausing as her words sunk in.

She believed in him.

"Why do you have such faith in me that I can accomplish such things? Not that those things won't happen because they will." Naruto questions with wonder and assertion and she lets out a nervous giggle before clearing her throat.

A noticeable pinkish tinge comes onto her face, though she doesn't look away. "Because I've liked you and been watching you since our days in middle school; I know you're a good person Naruto beneath the mask you portray to others."

She didn't expect to confess to him tonight.

Naruto's eyes shift through a range of emotions, shock, confusion, joy, and perhaps finally understanding when he pulls her close for a heated kiss.

The boardwalk is going to close soon when they eventually pull back from each other, the lights are slowly flickering off leaving them in growing darkness.

"Hey." Naruto mumbles against her bruising lips, wiping his thumb to brush away saliva. His voice is low and he flusters as he tries to gather his question together with enough confidence.

"Do you want to come back to my place?"

-x-

My birthday weekend means I should get birthday reviews, right?! Though technically as of posting this, my birthday will be yesterday. Lol. Writing this is such a good stress reliever to end off the week. Anyways, let me know as usual if you have any new ideas, thoughts, or suggestions! :D

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	6. Equilibrium

Chapter 6: Equilibrium

"Okay."

Naruto blinked once, then twice.

His mind is going into panic mode despite his mouth uttering that's good.

She breathed out the word without any ounce of hesitancy and he squeezes her hand to guide her along silently in the hope she can't see his shock.

The house is a mess.

Dust cakes the corners of practically every crevice in the house, dirty dishes lie forgotten in the sink and the odor of Jiraiya's stupid cheap cologne reeks through the air.

Crap, why did he want to invite Hinata here again?

To his surprise though, her pearl eyes are wide in wonder and curiosity as she looks around every which way.

"It's really just you two that live here?" She murmurs out and he hesitantly nods, anxious to know what's running through her mind.

Disgust? Amusement? Frustration?

But a small smile etches her face and even a giggle escapes when she sees the burst of orange that is his room, shaking her head at an old pile of clothes upon his bed and leftover ramen boxes scattered among his desk.

"No wonder you have so much trouble studying." She muses.

Naruto arched a brow, ignoring the swirl in his gut. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

His tone comes out harsher than he expects and he grits his teeth for using the walls he's so perfectly crafted over the years to block her out.

Again.

Hinata blinked, shaking her head at his assumption.

"I…I just meant it would be hard to focus on anything when you have the scent of food and your dirty clothes surrounding you is all."

Naruto scratched a hand against his cheek, reddening at his hastiness.

"Oh, I see ya what you mean there."

A silence fell over them then, Hinata brushes away the trash and empty bowls lying atop his books, finding his chemistry textbook amid the piles.

"We have mock trials coming up."

"Mock what?"

Of course he has no idea what she's talking about.

"Practice trials and exams to prepare us for the real deal chemistry competitions in the spring. They're held yearly between all the grade levels in preparation for facing off the other schools in the region and eventually nationals between all the schools that won out in each section." Hinata explained.

And once again, it sounds like Hinata is talking in a foreign language to him.

Hinata shook her head, pushing the books back into their original position.

"Ah, don't worry about it, you'll be ready in time. Everyone in KSO will help you."

Naruto restrained back a snort; they certainly hadn't been very 'helpful' as she called it over these past few weeks.

He was still considered the lazy slacker, the dead weight that would bring the club and team down.

"W-What are you thinking about Naruto?" Hinata questions, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

She's truly here. In his room…

Alone.

His heart thumps and he shakes away his wilder thoughts.

"Oh nothing, just thinking off all the ways you're going to be 'teaching' me in the coming days; in and outside of the classroom."

A fierce blush coats her cheeks then and she looks away nervously. Maybe she's coming now to the realization too of this situation there in.

He tugs her back to him, away from his messy desk and they tumble unto his bed. It's only then as she's haphazardly on top of him can he hear her frantic heartbeat as well.

"Why do you like me Hinata? Be honest." He asks by her ear and in the dim light of his room he can see the hairs on her neck rise.

She loosened a bit from his hold to look at him, cerulean eyes dark and boldly watching her every move.

"Do I really need a reason when you make me happy?" Hinata questions back softly.

A small grin lights his face then.

"No, no you don't."

He kissed her much more slowly in comparison to their past kisses, nibbling on her bottom lip until she feels ready enough to let him in. Slowly their weight shifts as he presses her into the bed, intertwining their hands.

"Naruto, aah-"Her breaths come out in pants, lowly into the curve of his neck. His arousal is soon pressing into her and her hands break away to grip at his back tightly.

"Hinata if you keep squirming like that underneath me-"Naruto trails off in warning, kissing moving downwards.

His lips reach the arc of her breasts and she sighs as he pulls her shirt off and away, shifting closer when his hands move underneath her top to fiddle with the strap of her bra.

The breaking of the snap resounds in the air and seconds later his hands are cupping and fondling her nipples until a moan escapes her.

Her hands meanwhile start to trail to the zipper of his jeans and shit, maybe they are going to need those condoms Jiraiya was so eager to give him…

"Hey Naruto, are you home!" Jiraiya yells out.

Great, even thinking about the man has made him suddenly appear. Didn't he say he was going to be home late?

Instantly, this fog of lust the two of them are under melts away.

They both freeze up.

Naruto is still hovering over Hinata, blue eyes meet lavender and vice versa in silent shock.

Jiraiya's footsteps grow hauntingly closer, speaking again.

"I can see your muddy sneakers by the door; just shout if you're home!" He calls again.

Naruto cleared his throat, praying it won't crackle. "Stop yelling old man!"

He doesn't have to see Jiraiya's face to know he's smiling as his voice comes again sounding extremely too close for comfort.

"Oh good, so you are home then!" He chirps out.

At this point, Hinata is maneuvering herself out of Naruto's grip. Not an easy feat when his arms have created a barrier preventing escape. She makes a move to slide down his bed carefully, gaze moving between Naruto and the door every few seconds.

Naruto does the same, just as antsy.

Because Jiraiya hasn't moved from his door; he can't know; can he? But it's only when he briefly notices Hinata is in her socks still, missing her telltale gray boots does it click into place…she took them off at the door as well.

'Damn it.'

"So…are you going to introduce me to Hinata or what?" Jiraiya asks after a moment of silence.

-X-

"Do you really have to go?" Naruto hums into Hinata's neck.

Its 6 am, the sun has barely crept up over the horizon and yet Hinata is wide awake.

For Naruto, it's the first time in years he's actually even seen the sun coming up. Faint rays of orange and yellow press at his blinds to ward off the darkness, but he turns over instead and clutches Hinata closer.

He could never get tired of her scent and warmth clinging to him like this.

Jiraiya fortunately never pressed him on exactly why he wanted Hinata to stay the night, only stating that he was walking a dangerous line when it came to messing with the Hyuga family before heading off to bed.

"She can stay, just think with the head you have above you; not below you. We all know firsthand how cruel Hyuga men can be; especially with the antics you've done as of late." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Naruto grunted, crossing his arms and looking away.

Hinata looks just as embarrassed, wearing one of Naruto's much too big black jackets in the off chance Jiraiya had chosen to truly walk in on them. Her face darkened as his stare went towards her, silly grin becoming more genuine.

"Are you the one who's been working with Naruto in the Science Olympiad?" He questioned.

Hinata gave a quick nod, lips trembling before she spoke. "Ah, yes sir!"

Jiraiya laughed boisterously then, slapping his knee. Naruto asks if he's losing his mind only for him to snicker and wave him off.

"Oh, no need to be so formal with me! Hell, you're practically family now if Naruto thought you were worth bringing home to this dump!"

Hinata opened her mouth to protest the opposite, pausing as Jiraiya quickly calmed down.

"But seriously though, thank you for watching out for Naruto. You're welcome to stay here anytime you need; no questions asked."

"Naruto, I really do need to go." Hinata murmured, voice thick with leftover sleepiness and mild panic.

Hiashi won't be back until tomorrow, but her mind has raced through the night wondering if one of the attendants will catch on that she isn't home.

Any notice of her absence will require more excuses and lies, lies that will trace surely back to father and Neji and she trembles again as another minute goes by.

Naruto tugs her back down, kissing the side of her cheek languidly until he feels it heat up. His morning breath fans her face and he smirks when she scrunches her face.

"What does it smell like? I've read up on the most fowl smelling chemical formulas like methane and certain sulfur mixes." He asks.

Hinata blinks, shaking her head at his joking. Naruto probably only studied particular science topics for moments like this just to get a rise out of her.

"It doesn't smell anything like those; just the food we ate last night considering you never brushed your teeth."

Naruto paused, thinking over other common elemental compounds before frowning at Hinata's smile.

"So you know, hydrogen sulfide can smell like rotten eggs, sulfuric acid though doesn't have a smell which is why it can be so deadly…so I guess what you're saying in a roundabout way is my breath doesn't stink!"

"That's nowhere near what I was saying!" Hinata giggles.

He kisses again the sore spot of growing hickeys on her neck and upper chest, hands trailing into her violet hair. Her whole body burns all over as she falls into his touch.

"Stay here with me." He states lowly when their eyes meet again.

All her worries fall away for the next hour.

And later on when they briefly spend the morning studying over breakfast, she finds all his discussions over the smelliest chemicals is true. (Not that such a question would probably ever come up in a competition.)

'People used it as ways for other than just studying what two elements would make. Kakashi wanted me to look more into toxicology so I did. A lot of toxic substances get mixed in with those elements that came up during autopsy report. Of course, I also now know what my stink bombs were made of too!

Hinata beamed at the memory, glancing back at Naruto's home. He was really making an effort to study and actually retain what he had learned.

He's watching her from the balcony she realizes and her breath catches.

Her legs wobble, still feeling like jelly after this whole nighttime affair.

They were official now. Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

And after last night, all her daydreams of lighthearted kisses and holding hands with Naruto seemed completely tame.

She takes the longer route home to keep the thoughts of their shared night running, but then it all comes crashing down as she rounds her second corner. There's still the heavy air of morning mist going on covering the landscape, but she would recognize this woman's build from even a mile away.

Tenten.

She's alone thankfully, but a cold sweat builds up as she looks her over. Mornings are when Tenten goes for her daily jogs, dressed head to toe in one of her usual form fitting athletic tops and black biker shorts.

Her ponytail swishes from side to side as she abruptly halts in her run, brown eyes locking on to hers before she can even think to hide.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing up this early?"

"Just running some errands for the family." She answered smoothly.

And her chest burns for having to lie to her friend, Tenten is someone she's supposed to be able to trust, right?

But then again, how must she look to her? Violet hair annoyingly sticky and messy from the rising heat of the day and her cheeks still hot from Naruto's earlier touches.

She hasn't even had time to properly conceal the purple and blue love bites littered over her pale skin.

She excuses herself before she can ask for any details, feeling her steely gaze on her back as she continues on.

Because of course there are no errands, an attendant could've easily fetched any item needed for the manor.

And at this time of the morning, barely past 7:30, Tenten knows this too.

"Hold on Hinata!" Tenten calls out to her and she stiffens up, refusing to shiver in nervousness even as her heartbeat quickens. Any wrong choice of words or behavior will lead to this all reaching back to Neji and she curses herself once more for thinking so lowly of her friend to spill her secrets.

Tenten looks thoughtful as she steps closer to her, gaze more intent.

They both know what she's going to ask before she even says it.

"Isn't Naruto's place around here?"

-X-

"Alright everyone, break into your groups! Go over the practice questions on pages 1 through 3. We'll start the time drills/competing in the next hour." Kakashi calls out.

The newest members to the Science Olympiad are absolutely giddy as Kakashi assigns them to sections of their choice, this is the moment most of the freshman and sophomores have been waiting for. An opportunity to show off their skills and knowledge to their fellow juniors and seniors that they can compete on the same level as them.

Hinata watches from the corner of her eye as Naruto helps Shino and Shikamaru pull some desks together for their chemistry group. Past experience tells her they'll mainly have topics over the periodic table, formulas, and common chemistry laws.

It's been hard to look at Naruto properly in the eye lately though since their date on Friday. His gaze lingers now on her much longer than in the past, daring to sneak in touches in the halls and most certainly after school before they have to part ways.

"I won't tell Neji of this little 'excursion' of yours. Though, I think you should be careful Hinata-"

"You can tell him; I know it would reach his ears eventually. If it didn't come from you, someone else would end up telling him." Hinata firmly cut Tenten off.

She raises a brow and Hinata restrains herself from chewing on her lip anxiously. 

No showing fear, don't be mad.

Tenten opened her mouth to speak again, pausing as she thought carefully over her next words. It's already clear to her now that Tenten doesn't fully trust Naruto, neither do Sakura and Ino much either going by how this past week has gone the more she thinks about it.

This couldn't go on, Naruto wasn't going to disappear from her life anytime soon…

Everyone would have to accept that he was working to make a change for a better in his reputation, whether they liked it or not.

"Are you sure about that?"

Her throat tightens before she can even croak out a feeble yes, instead nodding her affirmation once more. She watches as she pulls out her phone from within her shorts, sliding away the sweat from her forehead threatening to drip onto her screen.

Neji's name flashes brightly across the screen, a hollow feeling sinks into the pit of her stomach.

She doesn't bother to wait around, clearly hearing Neji's stern cool voice even as she turns the corner.

He texts her much later on the afternoon when she least expects it, promising he would stop by for another visit next weekend.

A small poke in her side brings her back to reality.

Looking down, she sees the tiny black indention of pencil lead in her side. Naruto isn't looking her way when she side glances him with a slight frown, he only repeats the action; hiding a smirk beneath the palm of his hand.

Must be payback for her jabbing him during previous meetings to stay awake.

He's enjoying it a bit too much though and she pinches his leg in return when he briefly stops to look at what Kakashi's writing on the board.

And her skin tingles when he writes with his finger the word later closely to the edge of her skirt before backing off.

Sakura is either feigning oblivious to their antics or so intently into her work to care at the moment.

"What did he mean by the time drills?" Naruto grunts, reading over the questions. Some of these questions were far more advanced than he expected with his basic knowledge. The freshman he noticed around him were eagerly getting to work, the scratching of their pencils loud in the silence of the classroom.

How was it they weren't as lost as him?

"Time drills are when he only gives you a minute to explain your reasoning behind an answer, basically like how you have to show your work on any regular math test." Shikamaru mused, lazily underlying and circling the key points of each question.

"These are the most common types of questions that came up in the competition last year. Right now, we're just going over solving them on our own, in the next hour we may be challenging the table beside us." Shino added in.

Naruto glanced over to the table closest to them, most of them consisted of juniors and a few sophomores in the mix.

His ears perked at the soft whispers they sent each other, gazes flickering between him and their papers every so often.

"Won't be much of a challenge if we're facing off against him."

"I bet he doesn't even know the simple conversion equations."

Naruto gritted his teeth, blue eyes darkening. Hinata poked him again gently to ignore them and he forced himself to look down and think about the first set of problems instead of the idea of 'converting' those thoughts of theirs to change.

'Let's see, problem 1: The pH of many water based liquids are either classified as acidic, basic, or neutral. One common liquid we run into every day is milk. On what scale would milk be most closely classified to?'

Acidic

Basic

Neutral

None of the above

Normally, he would have skipped this type of question and just moved straight to the next one, or done his favorite activity when he felt lazy, the guessing game or picking C. But Hinata had been preparing him for this, their meetings after school weren't just all kissing and teasing.

She made him study too.

So he went with choice A, remembering how Hinata told him many questions could trick him. The lactic acid in milk playing into his decision when he had to explain his choice.

Still though, he didn't know everything.

Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata all were far ahead of him. They had all already reached the middle of page 3 by the time the hour was done while he was barely onto page 2.

He did best with topics that were simply memory questions of compounds, or components and worst with formulas and theorists.

Good thing he was learning more about chemistry's effect on people becoming his strong suit, at least the study of toxicology was interesting.

Their competition in the next hour though used his weaknesses to their advantage and it's hard not to be shaken by his teammate's looks of irritation and disappointment.

"Naruto, the laws of motion are related more to physics; not chemistry!" Sakura hissed, green eyes flaring at another missed question.

The biology group opposite of them snickers, one even having the gall to roll her eyes at him for not having known such an apparent obvious fact.

"This is getting boring, we need actual competition if we're going to place anywhere at the regionals." The girl snorted, twirling a finger through her ebony locks.

The pooling heat of rage within him simmers, surely there must've been a flash of red in his eyes as the girl soon backs down.

"Sorry, I wasn't a complete nerd who wasted all my days of school stuck in the library and not socializing like a regular human being!" He snapped back.

By now, even Kakashi is looking their way as he shuts his book closed with a sigh.

Nobody can ever seem to work with him properly, KSO is meant to be a unified club, not one broken into factions based on what science subject they were good at.

Shikamaru yawned, hating to butt in, but frowning at the attention they were getting. Other groups were starting to not pay attention and as one of the club's officers, he unfortunately had to do something about it.

"Listen, everyone just calm down. Sakura, it was an honest mistake. The question didn't necessarily specific it was connected to physics, and I suggest everyone try to get along or we won't get anywhere near the top places like Konoha is known for." He stated.

The room is tense as his words echo into the silence. Coldly, the raven haired girl scoffed and went back to her work while her group mates tried to calm her.

And Naruto meanwhile held his fists buried deep within his pockets, anger still festering.

"You'll get better in time; I promise." Hinata assures him during their walk home.

He wished he could share in her optimism, but his usual joking and smiles just weren't with him today.

So instead he simply sighed, the evening promises light rain showers with the growing grey clouds overhead and he should hurry home with the way droplets keep hitting his face every now and then. Hinata interlopes their fingers affectionately, lilac eyes misty and hard to read.

"What's wrong? You look even more troubled by something and I know it has nothing to do with how the club activities went." He questions.

Hinata swallows the lump in her throat, squeezing his hand a bit tighter.

"Neji." She whispers, sucking in a breath before continuing on.

"He knows we're dating."

-X-

Neji is oddly silent during dinner.

He's been back at the manor for hours and yet still hasn't brought up the topic he knows she's dreading.

Her head is aching, a mix of nerves and the knowing that exams and project due dates are coming up. Even more importantly, mock trails are finishing up next week by Kakashi testing out a new idea of having them face a rival school's own version of KSO.

'We'll truly see how prepared you are all for regionals this way.'

"How has Science Olympiad been going Hinata? I heard you've been having mock trials over the past week?" Hiashi asks curiously.

Neji peers up from his bowl of rice, interested in her answer as well.

She made the effort to chew now much more gingerly at her food.

"It's the same as usual father, though Kakashi this year has suggested we face a rival school's KSO. He still hasn't announced yet who it will be."

Neji leaned back in his chair, white eyes hardening. "Oh? Will Naruto be ready for something like that so soon?"

Subconsciously, her grip on her utensils tighten.

"Naruto?" Hiashi wonders aloud, he hasn't a clue what Neji's going on about.

And Neji's gaze shifts from hers to Hiashi, a smirk faintly passing over his features. Sitting up straight again, he's about to announce the bombshell that will destroy all the peace that was left of this dinner.

"Why you don't know Uncle? He's the man Hinata has secretly been seeing. The same man that has replaced my once highly regarded, coveted spot in KSO's chemistry section."

Hiashi wrinkled his nose, as if someone just sprayed something foul or more so, told him bad news.

And hearing this was probably the worst news he had heard in a good while.

He announces for everyone to give them some privacy, a façade of calm in his tone. Hanabi stays rooted in her spot for a while, almost about to speak up on her behalf in a wild frenzy of excuses until Hinata silently sends her a message to go.

Nothing she says now will make a difference anyways.

"Is what he said true?" He asks.

"Father, I-"

"Just answer the question Hinata, be honest with me." He cuts in sternly.

His composure is breaking when she looks him in his eyes, frown deepening with annoyance. He was trying to put a name to a face, but couldn't and a familiar coldness is quickly edging back into his behavior and tone.

The wheels in his head begin turning when she won't respond.

"It was him wasn't; who ruined the gala event that one weekend? You've been covering for him this whole time; haven't you?!" He hissed.

Tears blur her vision despite her best effort and to her slight surprise, Hiashi lowers his voice back down at seeing her upset.

When he speaks again he's much more mellow, crossing his arms back over his chest in his usual business, authoritative manner.

"You must really like this boy to stoop to such levels…" He murmured quietly.

Hinata found herself nodding along with him. "I-I didn't know he would go so far. He's truly sorry for the incident, he's working to change himself though; honest! KSO is his chance to turn the mistakes of his past around, but Neji doesn't see that. He's a good person and I'm glad he's making the effort to do what's right.'"

She stops her longwinded speech at seeing Hiashi's confused stare.

He chuckled quietly, laughter biting and stinging at her heart. It's only later does she realize how much her words might've hurt him.

Guilt builds up.

"Hinata, you sound so…so happy just speaking of this boy. It's a bit odd to me that I've never truly noticed the signs that you and Hanabi were growing more and more distant from me to the point you would lie for each other just to keep things from me. You don't trust in me anymore."

He leaves her alone at the table shortly after that, leaving his words to fester over and over again in her thoughts.

-X-

"We'll be facing Suna as our rival school this Thursday in the auditorium; they'll be bringing the best of the best from their biology, chemistry, physics, and earth science groups and I expect us to do the same. This may be just for practice, but it will show you all an idea of how the actual competition is run." Kakashi announces come Monday.

His gaze particularly focuses to Naruto as he says this and if possible, he sinks lower in seat.

Suna means Gaara, which means trouble.

He's been ignoring his texts and calls to go out for 'fun again,' Hinata and actually doing his schoolwork for once keeping him busy enough.

But there's no avoiding him now, being the son of your region's mayor gave him perks he used whenever the situation called for it.

And his latest text indicated the Hyuga fiasco wasn't 'interesting' enough meant he could do far worse mayhem if push came to shove.

"Don't you want them to feel sorry for the way they hurt you? The way they sneered so coldly about you knowing you were within hearing range? I know I would…" His words taunt him.

Hinata looks anxious as well hearing the news, but he's not sure if it's from where his line of thinking has gone or something else entirely.

She sends him a weak smile once she feels his stare on her and the rest of the club goes on as usual.

"Want to study at the library for a bit? The second floor is usually quiet at this time of day." Naruto suggests.

Geez, if he heard himself talking like this just a month or so ago, he would've questioned his sanity. He never wanted to linger in the halls as soon as the final bell had rang, let alone go to the library of all places of his own free will.

Hinata shook her head sadly.

"I would like to, but I can't. Father called me earlier in the day saying he wanted me home as soon as KSO was over with it. I…I think he's disappointed I kept you from him."

Her voice falters and Naruto hugs her close, guiding them away from any prying eyes or ears to the back of the school.

His shirt feels noticeably wetter when she pulls back slightly from him, gripping tightly at the hems of his jacket.

"I guess I'm just afraid of what he's going to say or do. He's already deduced you were the one that pranked him and Neji." She whispers frantically.

Naruto simply shrugs, despite his own worry. "He'll come around, you're good at talking sense into people after all."

Hinata laughs lightly at that, fleeting kisses he presses to her head and cheeks calming.

He lingers the longest when it comes to her lips.

"Just text me if anything new comes up." He states when they pull back from each other.

The weather is feeling and looking more and more like fall. A flurry of autumn petals and shrubs scatter up around the pavements littered in a sea of red, orange, and yellow crunchy and dead leafs and she clenches her lips at the draft of another cold win, hugging her coat closer.

"I prepared some hot chocolate for you." Hiashi presents to her before she can even step foot in the manor.

He guides her to sit next to him by the garden, no Neji, Hanabi, or any other Hyuga family member or assistances are in range.

At this point, her body is too cold to question a motive, sipping down a mix of hot froth and marshmallows contently.

"I would like to apologize to you for my behavior the other day Hinata, you know I want us to both to be on the same page when it comes to dating and men at your age and I can admit I hurt you with how I came off." He clears the air.

Hinata keeps her mouth glued to the cup, slowing down to savor the rest of her beverage.

It's hard to picture her father apologizing, it's been so long…

But here he was, doing it now. To her.

"I jumped to conclusions based on hearing only one side of the story. I was wondering if you would hear me out now on rectifying my mistake." He continues on.

Hinata smiled slightly, leaning into him when he wrapped an arm around her. He rarely gives out affection like this and she meets his small grin with a nod.

"I would like to meet Naruto in person; perhaps over dinner? He's special to you and I want to see the reasons. I don't think that's too much to ask considering you've been keeping him such a secret; I want to know more about him that would make Neji say all those comments." Hiashi explained.

"W-Well, sure I guess that would be fine."

He arched a brow at her stutter, patting her hand gently.

"If you're not okay with that idea, you can tell me." He urges.

But Hinata rapidly shakes her head, putting on a more convincing smile that isn't fragile enough to be seen through.

"Good, let him know he and his family are invited to join us for brunch this Saturday or Sunday, whichever they prefer."

She numbly nods, head spinning.

Naruto too, sounds unsettled when she texts him the situation. As if they hadn't had enough stressors at school, her father was picking the strangest solution to solve this issue.

"Does he want to kill me in front of you to prove a point?!" Naruto suggests wildly.

"No, no, father I suppose is…just curious is all!" She assures him at his crazy theories.

Because really, neither has no idea what other reasons could be running through his mind besides simple interest in him.

At least, that's all she hopes it is; a father nosy of his daughter's love life.

-x-

Decided to post a bit early since my updating schedule will be a bit weird for about a week or two since I'll be going on vacations with the family; though visiting and seeing new places will at least give me new writing ideas! Please let me know if you have any suggestions/ideas and thanks for reading as always! Hooray for a 100 follows, and 70+ favorites; I don't think I've ever had a story grow as fast as this one; thanks so much everyone! :D

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	7. Galvanize

Chapter 7: Galvanize

"Old man, hurry the hell up!" Naruto yelled.

It's the third time now he's pounding on Jiraiya's closed door. If he doesn't get a move on, they'll definitely be late for this mid-morning brunch with the Hyuga's.

His stomach does a lurch again thinking about it; the agreed time was 11:00 and another quick look towards the clock shows its slowly approaching 10:30.

Sunlight casts long shadows against the tables in the kitchen, yellow-red glow illuminating dust and strewn newspapers Jiraiya has yet to toss away.

"Geez, someone is looking to impress." A low whistle called out from behind him.

He was wearing the very same black blazer and pants with the white button down shirt he had worn for breaking into the Hyuga party weeks ago.

It seemed fitting to wear for this occasion too, despite Jiraiya's snickering.

Jiraiya sent him a crooked grin, spiky white hair still disheveled from sleep. He scratched a hand through the underside of his shirt, yawning.

"Morning!" He chirped out without a care in the world.

He felt Naruto's glare on him as he sidestepped him to head towards the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets for a clean cup and beaming when he found one of the last ones towards the back.

"That's what you're going to wear?" Naruto questioned from behind him.

Jiraiya's picked his 'writing' mode clothes, AKA just the regular t-shirt and sweatpants he normally wears around the house or when he's going out for 'researching.'

Jiraiya shrugged, looking over himself before sending him an unabashed grin. "What? I'm not the one trying to amaze my future in-laws here!"

Of course he would use those choice of words.

And his face reddens just as Jiraiya expects, much to his annoyance.

The familiar scent of the Green Mountain coffee brand Jiraiya oh so loves wafts into the kitchen as he pours himself a cup, scrolling through his phone before glancing back up at him.

"Just be yourself Naruto, that's all you can do and that's all I'm going to do. You know you never wear suits or ties to anything; why would you suddenly start now? They'll know if you're bullshitting them."

It's not the response he expects, eyes widening.

'Hinata won't care how I'm dressed, right?'

Minutes later, he returns back in his casual wear of jeans, plain black shirt, and his trademark orange and black jacket.

"Alright, let's go!"

The smile leaves Jiraiya's face, but he nods.

He obviously doesn't want to go and he can't blame him knowing his history with Hiashi, his first announcement of the meeting left him more suspicious than anything of crossing paths with the business mogul again.

"He's testing you, to see if you're 'qualified' to date his daughter." Jiraiya remarked.

His tone is somber and foreboding, his face is half lit in the glow of moonlight as he sits across from him in the darkness of the living room.

"You don't have to say it like that, it's not like I'm going to an interview! He's paying for everything too; what's there to worry about?" Naruto snapped after a while, continuing to flip through channels.

In the corner of his eye he can see Jiraiya wrinkle his nose with a sigh.

Jiraiya snorts, eventually moving to stand. He's tired from work and there's no use in starting arguments now.

They both know the thoughts that have already crossed his mind anyways.

"Well…don't say I didn't warn you if he asks you to stay away from Hinata."

He had pushed the conversation to the back of his mind, the next day ignoring him when he saw he was home before him for once.

"I still don't get how a stern, rigid guy like that can have a daughter who's such the complete opposite of him." He mused as they walked to his car.

"Easy, it got passed to his nephew instead." Naruto answered.

Jiraiya arched a brow, slow smirk rising up. Naruto returned the gesture, not bothering to stifle the snicker bubbling up.

It would perhaps be the only time they laughed for the next hour or so.

-X-

"You smell like cigarettes." Neji hissed under his breathe quietly enough for only him to hear, lips twisting into a deeper scowl.

The façade of pleasantry he gave in front of Hinata and Hiashi upon their arrival inside has long since disappeared.

The gum had done nothing to hide the scent and he cursed himself for letting his nerves get the best of him in accepting the one cigar Jiraiya had offered him in an effort to calm down during the drive.

He could already feel his heart rate picking up again.

Hinata casts him a small smile, lightly bumping knees with him. She looks radiant as always, light blue fall dress and grey scarf hugging her chest and curves in all the right places…

And maybe he should kill such thoughts before they get any worse.

Palmetto Star was one of the fancier restaurants of the city, hidden away in the ritzy downtown section of Konoha. He had briefly brushed up quickly on a few articles that stated they served a blend of Konoha and Kumo inspired dishes.

They settled into a corner right by the window, a perfect view of the bustling inner city he never saw. People passed in a blur along cobblestone streets and rustic historical buildings.

Hiashi went right to business though as soon as their waiter got their drink orders.

"Jiraiya, ah are you still writing the same works?" He asked.

Jiraiya shuffled with his utensils, giving a curt nod and Naruto silently gritted his teeth at the lopsided grin he barely concealed beneath his palm.

'Here he goes…'

"That's right Hiashi! And I don't mean to toot my own horn, but my Dirty Secrets series can give my Make Out paradise series a run for its money! Didn't know so many people around here were fans of my work; I think some of my biggest fans even work for you!"

Hiashi choked mid-sip on his water, droplets splashing onto the ivory tablecloth.

His gaze hardened as he quickly dabbed his face with a napkin.

"I'm not so sure on that. Most of my co-workers aren't into err, you're type of genre or writing style. "

Jiraiya didn't let up though, dark eyes sparkling. It was rare that anyone saw a Hyuga man blush and he was determined to see said reaction today.

"Oh really? I guess they've kept it under the radar from you. Trust me, many people may not like the ways I go about collecting my ideas, but they certainly do enjoy the payoff at the end!"

Neji squirmed in his chair, flickering his gaze between Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto frowned, realizing where his mind was going.

"I don't help him with any of this if that's what you're thinking! He's the pervert; not me!"

Neji scoffed, small smirk lighting his face. "I didn't say anything and yet you felt the need to defend yourself."

"He has to knowing the things you've said and done in the past ever since he joined KSO." Hinata countered, surprising everyone at the table.

Her stare towards her cousin was piercing, pale eyes watching him just as carefully as he seemed to be watching Naruto.

Hiashi coughed, reeling everyone silent. His white eyes moved now to Naruto and he sat up straighter in preparation.

"Speaking of which, Hinata tells me you're now a part of the chemistry section too of the Science Olympiad?" He questioned.

Naruto nodded, relief flooding his system. He knew enough now about KSO to handle any basic things he may want to test him out on.

But instead, he throws out a question entirely catching him off guard.

"I heard from principal Tsunade that joining KSO was your last resort to reach your minimum science requirements for graduation or you would fail." He went on.

A chill crept up his spine, he had looked into him?

No, surely he would.

Still, it was an odd feeling. The only people who had checked into his background were teachers, the many therapists/doctors Jiraiya had tried, and the worse; the police.

"Ah, yes that's true."

Hiashi simply nodded, expression unreadable.

"Has anything changed since you've joined? In terms of your grades and behavior?" He pried further.

Neji was staring on curiously as well, lips pressed together in a tight line. His grades were better he knew that much, not a miraculous change, though enough he wasn't in the sinking pit of failure he once was in.

"I can say KSO has shown me a different side of school I've never noticed much before. We do interesting hands-on experiments that I look forward to. I enjoy my classes a bit more now than I used to." He explained.

The answer seemed enough for him, a small smile forming.

"As long as they stay on the experiments and not Hinata." Hiashi reiterated, sounding much too reminiscent of Kakashi when he caught his fingers far from the beakers they were supposed to be on the other day.

Hinata's face took on a pink hue, pouting. She already felt like slinking down in her chair knowing how much he had looked into Naruto without her knowledge, but asking their teachers about the state of their relationship too? "Father, we don't do anything like that!"

Jiraiya chuckled, beaming at the scene. Maybe this brunch was worth the trouble after all.

"Hiashi, I'm sure back in your heyday you too had some 'chemistry' outside of the typical study of elements, laws, and atomic numbers! I know I did!"

He waggled his eyebrows giddily in emphasis, ready to divulge further into the topic.

"With who; yourself? Granny always rebuffed your advances!" Naruto snorted and Hinata bit her lip to squash a laugh as Jiraiya not so subtly hit his shins.

Hiashi and Neji for their part; pretending this conversation wasn't happening.

"You don't really trust him; do you?" Neji repeated quietly once more to his uncle as the meal ended.

The pair were watching from afar as Naruto ordered Hinata an ice cream for dessert after brunch, walking hand in hand with her through one of the neighboring parks.

Children's boisterous squeals and giggles echoed throughout the air as they played in a nearby fountain.

Neji quickly loses sight of them as a gust brings up a flurry of autumn leaves. The leaves settle and he sees them sitting at one of the many benches close to the lake.

Even from this distance, he can tell the mood is romantic.

"Aren't you cold? Ice cream isn't exactly appropriate in the fall." Naruto chuckles, shifting himself closer to her for warmth.

Hinata flushes prettily, scooting to meet him halfway. "No, I'm okay considering I was the one that wanted something sweet; besides I always seem to get around 10 degrees hotter when you're by my side."

And he looks away as Naruto leans down in to her.

Hiashi too, narrows his eyes at the sight.

"He has a horrible track record yes, but nothing that can make me stop Hinata from seeing him." He sighed wistfully.

Hinata was drifting off from him and all he could do was watch.

Neji clicked his tongue, mind reeling over his words.

Until an idea forms.

Clouds drifted by, dropping them into the shade and he breathed in slowly. Sweat gathered at his palms and he tightened them as if to squeeze away the fear and shakiness of what he needed to do.

He pictured for a moment Hinata's hurt expression, anger shimmering in her eyes.

'Trust me on this, you'll thank me later.' He told himself.

"You need proof, right? Of how dangerous Naruto can be?" He processed slowly.

Hiashi looked away from the lake, turning to face him. Silently, in one simple gaze he told him he had his permission to do his own 'searching.'

"Neji, don't do anything rash. From what I've seen, Naruto is trying to change…" Hiashi stated.

"Naruto will slip up though Uncle; he always has and he will again. Then you'll know the monster behind that mask."

-X-

Sakura and Ino are by his lockers before even the first period bell rings.

His stomach gurgles lowly for the better breakfast he missed in the rush to get here on time, settling for the apple and power bar Jiraiya had hastily pushed into his bag during his way out the door.

Hopefully he could last until lunch or at least Study Hall.

They exchange glances as he approaches, breaking into wide grins.

Not a good sign.

"Geez, what took you so long?! First period starts in 10 minutes; I'm risking perfect attendance here!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto rolled his eyes, shuffling past them for his locker. "Oh no, stop the presses!"

Ino smirked, flipping a strand of her blonde hair away from her face. "He makes a good point forehead, besides your perfect attendance has long since gone to hell with all the 'bathroom trips' you've taken with Sasuke before, after, and in between classes."

Sakura had the decency to blush, but whether from embarrassment over their teasing or anger he didn't want to stick around to find out.

If Jiraiya was the spy who investigated cases around Konoha and neighboring cities, then Ino was the spy who did the same for Konoha High.

And nothing stayed a secret for long once it reached her ears.

"So…I'm sure you've seen all the flyers posted around Naruto; Homecoming is coming up at the end of this month. Everyone has already been securing their dates; the nerdy, the cool, and anybody else within those masses." Ino began.

He wisely nodded along, pretending he had paid any attention to or read the glittery paint and neon posters the cheerleading and dance teams had posted all around the major traffic sites of the school.

Homecoming was not in his style; unless pranking was involved…

Sakura nudged him from the opposite side, clearing her throat.

"What we're trying to say is; you should ask Hinata!"

'Huh?'

"Oh, it will be perfect; we'll all have matching mums we can take pictures with or like last year we can celebrate Spirit Week by-"

Naruto tuned out the rest of what they had to say. A knot settles in his stomach, Hinata hadn't sent him any hints she wanted to go. Did he even have enough money for tickets, a suit, mums, and any other random expenses that could all be just for one night?

Hadn't her thoughts been more towards finishing up these mock trials anyways? After all, their first real competition against Iwa was coming up too…

"Ask her during lunch, we need to make sure we have everything ready to go by next weekend." Sakura's voice brings him from his thoughts.

Ino makes a point to jab him with the edge of her pencil as they pass, a flicker of distrust sparks in her eyes that he nearly misses.

Her tone is jaded though, clear with her message.

"Hinata may trust you, but we fully don't. Tenten says she's seen your bad side, but we want to give you more of a chance considering Hinata's our friend."

He restrained back the urge to sneer. Oh, and just who had passed along that information to them?

They leave him though before he can even sputter out another word.

The halls are relatively empty at this point, the sound of hurried footsteps echo in the distance and he imagines for a moment a new student or a transfer trying to scurry along before the late bell rings.

His teachers are used to his lateness by now, Ms. Mitarashi in particular even asking at one point why he still bothered continuing to show up.

He turns the corner to head down the Language Arts/English wing, furrowing a brow at a gaggle of sophomores and freshman huddled closely together despite only minutes left until there considered tardy. Giddy, flushed, and wide-eyed, he wonders what's going on.

Their whispers come loudly in the silence of the hall.

"So did you get it Kei, it's been almost four days now since you took on the dare. I bet you've given up by now; haven't you?" One of the boys asked bitingly.

A sly grin crosses the boy's face, holding up something he can barely see with how clustered they are.

"And you said I wouldn't be able to do it! Trust me though, it took a lot of patience, time, and effort to do this."

Naruto slowed his pace, curiosity rising.

And a sick feeling churns in his chest when he sees the gleam of the objects in the light.

Photos.

He creeps up behind them without their notice, eyes sweeping, searching.

"It's true what they say, girls really do fill out once they hit their junior and senior years." Kei mutters.

The pictures are indeed mainly consisting of upperclassmen, girls returning from various sports practices unknowing of the lens that was capturing them in their most private moments within the locker rooms.

"Sakura's so pretty, it's a shame she's wasting her time with that freak Sasuke. Seriously, has anyone ever even seen the guy smile?" One of the shorter boys' questions.

A glasses wearing boy beside him scoffs. "Sakura is easy on the eyes yes, but Ino is the one with legs that go on for miles, especially with those skirts and shorts she likes to wear so often."

But it's Kei though that makes his hands tighten and itch to attack, he's the one with her photo.

Before he can even think about it, he steps forward.

"You both make good points, but Hinata would be my choice." He asserts proudly, the two give him wary stares waiting for him to explain.

"Hinata has the biggest boobs you could make a pillow out of dudes! Man, if I ever got the chance to I would suck-"

Instantly, the rest of what he's about to say is snuffed out. Voice crackling in a strangled gasp.

"Don't finish that sentence." Naruto growls, rising him up and pinning him to the lockers. His reflection in his teary eyes show a brilliant scarlet red glow washing away the blue, canines sharp and visible.

The rest of the boys screech in startled alarm, scrambling backwards from the sight.

"I-It was just a joke, honest!" Kei cries out. The fingers around his neck only curl tighter, nails pressing deep beginning to leave trickles of blood. Slowly but surely, his perfectly cream colored skin is turning a faint blue…

"Destroy these photos until all of them are unrecognizable. Now." Naruto orders.

And with a pained yelp, he lets him fall back to earth.

He watches as the boy hurriedly tugs out a permanent marker and scissors from his bag, blotching out faces, cutting the photos into tiny miniscule pieces.

Naruto even helps in the grand finale of using his lighter to burn away the remnants.

"Get out of my sight." He grunts when the deed is done and Kei doesn't need to be told twice to run away.

'Your marks are going to leave a bruise, he can press charges. There are plenty of teachers ready to haul you off to jail.' His colder thoughts muse.

The image makes him sink to his knees, his breathing sounds haggard and foreign in his ears as if he's just finished a marathon.

"Damn it, I'm an idiot." He hisses, punching a hand against the tile. The shock reverberates through the floor making tiny cracks form.

His skin is torn and bloody at the knuckles when he's through. Achingly, he wishes he had just set his alarm on time.

He would be in class now, not risking adding another incident to his already high pile of misdemeanors and crimes.

From the corner of the hall Kakashi watches him, turning back into the shadows before he notices his presence.

-X-

Morning classes drag on, his pencil moves in an effort to follow along with his professor's explanations, but his mind is drifting.

He hadn't been caught. Yet.

Though that didn't mean people hadn't noticed something was wrong, Anko giving one look to his damaged hand and ordering him to go to the nurse when he strolled in midway through first period.

Others kept their distance as usual, nobody whispers when he returns back to his seat. One look and they quickly glance the other way; trembling.

Lunch couldn't have come any faster.

The air is crisp and cool on the rooftop, short puffs of his breath visible in the air. Small puddles from off and on storms leave his usual favorite spot too dirty to sit at.

He sees familiar violet hair though as he turns the corner around the vents to check, Hinata is indeed already here.

"You're hardly ever late to lunch." She remarks curiously, smiling as she passed her second bento over.

Naruto chuckled, shrugging as he plopped down beside her. The smell of her homemade bento temporarily distracts him from speaking, popping a shrimp into his mouth.

Hinata eyes his wrapped hand meanwhile, her smile wans as she begins to fidget.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"A scuffle." Naruto answers.

He peers down at his nails, black with the soot from the photo's ashes. His heart thumps nervously and abruptly he looks around for anyone listening in.

"Did you know some group of hormonal boys had pictures of you and the girls?" He asks.

Hinata shakes her head, sighing. Sakura had mentioned to her that she had once caught a group of guys attempting to sneak in late after school once during a tennis competition held at the campus under the guise of woman's clothes.

Tsunade had shamed them though by making sure the newspaper club posted their photos on the front page for their next issue.

She had figured no guy would want to try such an effort again after that incident, cameras were installed around the halls, guards patrolled, and yet…

Someone had still snuck in.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn, pursing her lips. "H-How much did they see? I mean, did we…did we at least have clothes on?"

Naruto's expression darkened despite the tinge of red that came onto his face as well. "Enough, but you had your err… well underwear on if that's what you mean."

His gut rolls again, in spite of his hunger; it's hard to eat.

"I'm sorry, I know I fucked up again Hinata. I just couldn't stand by and watch though. They could've spread it around the whole school potentially by-" He grumbled, pausing as he felt something warm pressing against the side of his face.

Hinata's lips.

He cranes his neck slightly to meet her, their lips brush as Naruto uses his good hand to pull her closer into his lap.

"I believe you." She murmurs when they part.

Naruto trailed slow circles against her thigh then, kissing the pulse point on her neck. His fingers trail underneath towards her skirt, reaching the edge of her panties and her breath hitches.

She clutched at his shoulder then. "N-Naruto, don't! We're still at school!"

His thoughts have already been swayed though at the heat of Hinata's touch, just the idea someone else besides him has seen so show much of her body exposed…

He can afford to be selfish, even if for just a few minutes.

Naruto let out a low chuckle in return, fingers tauntingly moving forward sliding down the fabric of her undergarment. The dampness of the area sends a thrill through him, better than any adrenaline rush he's gotten out of past crimes or pranks.

"But Hinata…you're so wet for me; don't deny it. The moisture and heat around you can't evaporate that fast." He crooned gently.

"Don't…don't bring science into this!" Hinata sputtered.

A finger swirls around her opening, gathering moisture and Hinata writhes, eyes squeezing shut again.

"B-Besides; I'm not- ah!" She moaned brokenly, biting her lip to stop herself.

He thrusts a second finger in, grunting as she wiggled close to his erection. She gasps, sweat beading across her skin as he pushes in and out rhythmically until she completely, utterly, falls apart in his arms.

The lunch bell drones seemingly far away, Naruto slips his fingers out and Hinata's breathing stills.

A cold wind howls through the air as a peaceful silence comes over them and Hinata realizes all at once just how bare she is in her nether regions from what they've just done.

Her heart skips a beat, risking a glance up at Naruto.

His easygoing grin makes the thrumming move twice as fast.

"Hey, Sakura told me you wanted to go to homecoming?" He asks gently.

Hinata sat up in alarm, fixing herself appropriately at seeing Naruto's continued lazy grin.

"Ah, she told you that? I knew it wouldn't be something you're into." She questioned.

Naruto shrugged and she gulped as watched him lick his fingers clean, cerulean eyes still hazy with desire.

"So she says, I don't mind going if I'm with you though."

He beams at the shy smile she begins to form.

"Okay!"

They eat the rest of their lunch on the way towards their afternoon classes, parting as usual by the staircase.

Hinata giggles as he attempts to straighten out her ruffled hair, pressing kisses against her forehead.

He glances up and suddenly freezes, a flash of crimson walks by from the corner of his eye.

An unmistakable red.

The figure stops, icy green eyes suddenly directly on the two.

Gaara's stare lingers on the pair for a long minute before he scoffs and turns away.

-X-

"Team 1, define the conservations of mass and energy along with an example and formula that can be applied. You have 5 minutes." Kakashi announced.

Naruto watched in wonder from the audience, watching as Hinata immediately went to work writing as soon as Kakashi gave the signal.

They were two points behind Suna in this mock competition and he tapped his foot anxiously in the hope they could catch up with this question.

Kakashi glanced his way and he froze up, their earlier conversation rushing to mind.

"I'm going to have you sit this one out Naruto. Just watch and see how everything works." He stated casually.

Naruto blinked, frown forming as he walked behind him into the auditorium. The lights on the stage were already lit up, two tables set up with test tubes, water, and powders holding a range of colors for mixing. Students from both Konoha and Suna had already settled into the audience, conversations stopping at his yelling.

"What?! But I'm plenty ready for this!"

Kakashi shook his head, pointing to his injured arm. "No, you're not."

His tone is laced with his typical dryness and Naruto prepares to retort that he's being annoying until he watched where his eye wandered.

A tight sensation coils in his chest.

The sand siblings sit in the second row to the left, Gaara in particular peers to his wrapped arm and smirks.

He knew.

Kakashi's hand back on his shoulder jolts him from the numbness rising up as he speaks in a lower voice. 

"You're lucky most people didn't see that little scuffle of yours with those underclassmen earlier, but cameras caught it. Tsunade hasn't questioned you because she knows your reasons behind it and I told her I saw why you got involved, though other faculty definitely won't understand or care for the why; they'll just want you expelled." He explained.

"Did…Did Gaara get a hold of the tapes somehow?" He whispered tightly.

Kakashi shook his head, sighing. 

"No, all I'm sure he needed to do was ask around. People talk eventually…"

"Because he's here in the audience, I don't want you to be influenced by him seeing as if you were up on stage you would see him directly and after the type of day you've been having, I wouldn't want to risk it. Just try to pretend he isn't here; focus on what's going on in front of you and that's it." He finished, before heading to the podium.

Well, that was easier said than done.

While the experiment phase had kept his attention pretty well, the speed round they were currently in was much slower and uninteresting.

Gaara slinks over to his side, flicking his bad arm and rush of pain shoots up his body.

"What the hell?!" Naruto growled, shoving him back. His body throbs again at the sudden movement, but he ignores it.

"There's the Naruto I'm used to; ready for a fight at a moment's notice. Even with a bunch of weak freshman." He snickered, a hint of a grisly smile playing at his lips as he glances around.

Naruto turned away from him, forcing himself to pay attention once more. They've already gone through the answer to the last question and moved on to a new one involving something about alkaline metals.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his behavior, faking a yawn.

"You're bored, aren't you? I know I am."

He pointed to one of the girls on Suna's team, a random junior with chestnut hair pulled back in a high bun.

"Look, isn't she the kind of girl that's just begging to have someone prank her?" He mused.

Naruto shook his head and although he was supposed to be ignoring him, pointed out the raven haired girl who had insulted him one too many times from the physics section towards the first row.

"No, but she is. I filled her locker with stink bombs and superglued her notes together." Remembering the shriek of panic she had let out at years of records being destroyed.

He laughed at the memory, but Gaara simply snorted.

"That's middle school level Naruto; you haven't done anything daring since the Hyuga party at all; have you?"

His ego cracked, lips firmly going shut giving him his confirmation.

Gaara groaned, shaking his head. "You've gotten so soft Naruto. I mean look at you; spending your time around these nerds, the very same people who mock you/are afraid you. Hinata must be real good in bed, knocking out a bunch of freshman just to defend her 'honor' or some crap."

Naruto gritted his teeth, malice brewing in his expression. "Don't talk about her that way."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

He waited for Naruto to strike him like he always did when he went too far, slam his head into the chair, give into the rage he saw simmering in his cobalt eyes.

But Naruto only gets up and moves to another row away from him.

'I don't get it; we used to plan schemes together. He can't be this far gone all because of some girl, no way.'

He got up and followed him, pulling out his phone this time to show him the photos of the boy he had injured earlier.

His neck was a ghastly mix of purples and blues, nails having left long streaks of blotchy red scratches on both corners under his chin.

Briefly, he worried if he could still speak okay, swallow…

Breathe.

"You're dangerous, jealousy is very unbecoming of you. Hinata brings out a weird side to you." Gaara noted, feigning wisdom.

Abruptly Naruto reaches for his arm, twisting it enough that the smile breaks from Gaara's face. A low curse rumbles from his lips, wrenching himself free before bones break next.

"Don't tempt me Gaara."

It's a coldness and anger he rarely hears from his old friend.

"Alright but I digress, I do believe it would be a shame if certain other Hyuga's or the girlfriend of one of them in particular came across such pictures. It's bad enough the rumor mill is starting, but once it reaches their ears…" He trailed off.

"You're resorting to blackmail?" He hissed.

Gaara shook his head, pointing to the delete button on his phone. "Not if you go along with me for a pranking game; one last one for old times' sake."

They both knew their pranking games were far from innocent, vandalism, arson, theft came to mind in prior plots for revenge and fun.

He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, head twinging with a coming migraine. If this was going to be the supposed last one, Gaara would make sure it was interesting.

His stare wandered through the audience, beaming as he pointed to a figure onstage.

He didn't need to look to know it was Hinata.

"No."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "It doesn't have to be anything major."

He pretending to tap his chin thoughtfully, as if deep in thought until he snapped his fingers.

"You're school hasn't had homecoming yet I'm assuming going by all the posters hanging up and around. That night normally reeks of lame dancing, music, and sappy romances; though you and I can liven all of that up, right?"

A wicked grin lit his face the more he plotted, mumbling to himself. Naruto scowled, urging himself to walk away from this; form some plan on the spot to cancel out anything he comes up with.

But nothing comes to mind in his jumbled thoughts. He'll have to be responsible for the mess/danger created while Gaara walks away scot free.

Again.

But Gaara is too far gone, empty gaze now wild with a cold glee as he caught his final words. A hollow feeling buries into the pit of his gut at the irony of his statement, the uneasiness of not knowing what to do aggravating.

"Homecoming is going to be perfect."

-x-

Next chapter will be posted back in my regular 2 to 3 week interval. I don't normally post on Fridays, but I didn't want to keep you guys hanging by going on vacation with family and not posting lol. I have different ideas on what exactly Gaara's plans are, but I cut them out of this chapter; I don't want it to be anything too violent or too lame; what do you guys think? As usual, thanks for reading; let me know your thoughts! 

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	8. Ionization

Chapter 8: Ionization

Naruto isn't there in the audience.

Hinata stares through every nick and corner twice just to be sure.

'He couldn't have left already; he was complaining loudly enough that he wanted to be up here on stage too.' She assures herself.

But as they proceed to the third round, she can no longer find the fond blue eyes that were watching her so carefully just moments ago.

Her stomach twists at the flash of red she catches moving towards one of the side exits, Gaara was taking his leave…

And maybe Naruto already had too.

A sharp nudge forces her thoughts back to where they should be.

"Hinata, it's your go to pick a category!" Sakura whispers, sending a sharp glare towards the opposing team's snickers.

To everyone watching, it looked completely like she was spacing out.

Not KSO's finest moment.

Her cheeks heated as she hurriedly picked the topic of atoms and molecules, sighing thankfully to herself when it was a basic question involving the noble gases. For the rest of the trial though, her mind refused to stay focused.

Naruto wouldn't leave so abruptly without a reason and Gaara wouldn't either.

And even when Konoha comes through with a narrow victory, it feels hollow without hearing Naruto's usual whoops and cheering in the background.

"Did you see when he left?" She questions Sakura as they clean up. The residue on the beakers smell of ash and baking soda, scents tingling at her nose as she moved to scrub faster before another sneezing fit came on.

To her slight surprise, Sakura only raises a brow, gaze focused more on rubbing away faint water stains.

"Who knows what goes through that guy's brain sometimes." She muttered.

Hinata bit her lip, pushing her hands deeper into the suds to focus on anything else but the irritation in her voice. Her fingers disapproved, pruning up all over again.

She can feel her voice already leaving her, there isn't much she can say to alleviate this mood.

"Ah, I mean you know how much of an idiot he can be; always shouting out answers before Kakashi even sometimes finishes speaking!" Sakura continued; lightening up the tension.

The topic quickly changes, they clean up the rest of the remaining tubes faster.

She manages to catch a glimpse of the pair though as she leaves the auditorium and she hurriedly moves to lean back against one of the pillars to avoid either of their stares.

Gaara's face is a perpetual mask, expression hard and indifferent. But then a crooked grin slides up his face, giving way to cruel intentions simmering behind his pale green eyes.

"So are you going to do it?"

"You know I won't."

A chilling wave of fear rushes up Hinata's arms, goosebumps spike up in alert.

This is dangerous to just to be listening in on.

But her legs refuse to budge, cementing her in place until she hears everything.

Naruto shook his head, crossing his arms firmly in defiance as he met his stare head on.

"Gaara, I'm not going to change my mind. If you even try to hurt or harm Hinata in anyway before, during, or after homecoming, I'll come after you." He warns, and they both see the haze of red mixing back into the blue of his eyes.

The loudness of her heartbeat in her ears slows for a fraction of a second.

This was about her?

Gaara shuffled his hands into his pockets, icy grin morphing into a more subdued scowl.

"Since when? When has a girl ever showed real interest in you that wasn't just using you to toy with your feelings or get to one of the more so called 'popular' guys at this school?"

Naruto blinked, shame burning at him briefly as he rubbed a hand behind his neck.

"Hinata's different, you don't understand."

But Gaara only shook his head. "No, you don't get it. You're becoming just like the people who used to tease and be afraid of us. You think a girl and winning a nerdy little science competition will change your reputation? What people think of you? Because people will always hate you or find a reason to and these photos I have prove it."

He chuckled as held up the grisly images of the freshman boy's neck he had damaged. Images of purples, blues, and reds littered over his pale skin, marks like that wouldn't heal for weeks…

"I heard from his friends and some of his classmates that he's afraid to go to school after what you did to him." He points out with rueful sympathy.

"Now I wonder, has Hinata seen these? Or better yet, that overprotective cousin of hers?" Gaara sneers on.

Naruto clicked his tongue, smiling slightly for once since this whole conversation had started.

"Hinata knows, but Neji is waiting to dig up dirt on me to present to his Uncle."

And this would be the so called perfect 'dirt' he needed.

Gaara returned the photos to his pocket, frowning at Naruto's seeming aloofness over the matter. Things truly had changed, a sinking finality churns in his chest before he quickly squashes it.

"Whatever, I'm going through with this prank whether you're with me in it or not."

Hinata sucked in a breath as he walked past her, pushing herself as far into the shadows as she could go.

A hand reaches out and touches her shoulder before she can even gather her nerves.

"Whoa now, it's just me Hinata!" Naruto muses.

He smiles gently at her squeak of shock, meeting her as she slides down the smoothness of red and brown bricks to the floor.

Her violet hair is a curtain over her face, hiding trembling pink lips and watery lilac eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispers out, voice crackling and any louder she's sure more tears will just spring up.

Naruto furrowed his brows, scooting himself closer to her. Through peeks in the strands of her hair, she can see his lips set in a firm line. His hands too are tightly wound, locked so forcefully together she can see a faint white forming amid the redness and blue of his protruding veins.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything?" He questions.

"You're friendship is over, because of me." Hinata replies, feeling her throat uncoiling just a bit.

Naruto shook his head, wrapping an arm around her allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder.

"It's been over for a while." He clarifies. It sounds more though like he's speaking to himself than her.

Hinata shuffled at her toes, the floor is damp from being recently cleaned. The mock trial had gone on longer than expected due to difficulty with the getting all the materials and lighting and the footsteps and low whistles of the janitors resound in distant halls.

School seemed to empty out much faster now with the fall weather and time changes.

The sun would be setting soon if they didn't get a move on, streetlights already beginning to flicker on against dying rays of sunlight.

Naruto's hand reaches and clasp hers as they move to stand again and when she turns to look at him fully, her face reddens at his stare.

A look of sincerity and love reserved only for her.

He moves his hand to brush away at her stray tears, speaking again.

"I won't let him hurt you." He repeats and blood rushes to her face in realization.

He knew she had been here this whole time.

Naruto snickered, lightly bumping their foreheads together.

"How?" Hinata asks.

A familiar devious grin etches up his face.

"I'll reverse the prank on him."

-X-

"It's not like you to lie." Hiashi states over her shoulder.

Hinata's pen stills, she had taken her studying to the garden of the manor, the weather warm and inviting today despite the occasional cold drafts of air and wet grass from the misty mornings.

But maybe that hadn't been her best idea.

"About what?"

He holds up two objects into the sunlight and her eyes widen.

The homecoming tickets.

Cursive silver font sparkles. Enchanted Gardens, the theme the senior class had voted best out of the options the student council committee had come up with it.

And it's then she realizes that she had left them hastily atop her dresser, dumping all the contents of her backpack and purse out onto her bed to think mindlessly about studying, papers, grades…

Anything to distract her thoughts really.

She had been with Naruto earlier, a queasiness settled back into her stomach that she thought she could ignore at first; ending their practice session quicker than usual.

The painful knot still hasn't left, the ache of knowing he was keeping something from her.

"What time should we meet or is everyone meeting I should say?" Naruto asks, sighing dramatically.

Hinata smiles at the sight, his gaze flickers between her and the now fifty bucks less his toad wallet has become, but he beams a bit at seeing the excitement she knows is upon her face as he holds out the homecoming tickets to her.

"From what Sakura told me, she wants us to go all out, booking us with the money she saved up hotel rooms at the Vintage Renaissance for an after party."

Naruto pauses, frown crossing his features.

"And are they okay with me being there?"

There's the unmistakable tone of hesitance and annoyance in his voice, hardly anybody has trust in him; especially not her friends. 

Hinata grinned sheepishly, it hurts to see her friend's distrusting stares come up whenever Naruto's around or the fake grins they construe in an attempt to please her…

Trust doesn't come in day though she reminds herself, she's sure they'll be more sincere around him.

Soon.

But then her mind reels back to Gaara, calm façade hiding a brewing cruelty about to explode. Naruto had done so many pranks with him in the past, he still enjoyed the thrill of a causing a good mayhem…

And as long as people continued to push him, Naruto would push back.

Hard.

"I…I might be late you know. Stopping Gaara could take me awhile. I'm thinking I'll need some glue, paint, and possibly access to the lab after hours." Naruto explained.

He mentions this all as if they were just freely discussing the weather.

An eerie smirk creeps up his face, this was more than just anger at Gaara's threats; he was planning revenge.

For everything.

Her stomach clenches, it feels like a rock has just been put on her chest.

"Naruto, will this reverse prank…will it endanger you in anyway?"

His demeanor doesn't change.

"Maybe, Gaara can't expect me to go easy on him."

His expression relaxes at her frowning. All the anger and malice upon his face melting back into his typical boyish grin.

The one she knows and loves.

"Sorry, I'm freaking you out; aren't I? (He laughs at her vigorous nodding). You're the first person I've told and planned out a prank with besides Gaara…" He trailed off, cheeks gaining a rosy hue before he continued.

"Well, you're the first person I've done a lot of things with really."

Her own face heated then in understanding.

"I-I probably won't be of much help." Hinata murmurs. Naruto shakes his head, brushing tender kisses against her cheek and down her neck until she breaks out in a fit of giggles.

"That's not true Hinata, but…I don't want you to get in trouble. No matter what I do or what happens, you shouldn't get involved too deeply…"

Because he can't have her dragged into this, Hinata doesn't have the red marks littering her record or threats of expulsion looming because of skipping or poor grades.

Which is why she can't be in on his real plans…

"You said you were going to be studying with the others for the Iwa competition this weekend? Did your plans change?" Hiashi's questioning brings her back to her current situation.

Hinata sits up, brushing back her hair to look at him fully.

"We are! On Sunday at the West Konoha Public Library like I told you." She answers.

It wasn't a lie, she reminds herself. She just hadn't included the parts to tell him about the hotel or the after party that would all be occurring the night before.

Yet.

In Sakura's words they needed "some form of a break before we have to get back to having no life besides sleeping, studying, and eating in an endless loop!"

She agreed.

Hiashi arches a brow, sitting down next to her.

"And I can presume Naruto is going to be taking you to this dance, correct?"

She can already feel her cheeks starting to warm, at her squeak of a yes he chuckles.

Too bad it doesn't last.

A look of concern too fast returns, he shuffles for something from his pocket, pulling out a thick envelope.

"This came in the mail today, from Neji." He states.

A sharp twinge pulses against her head and despite trying to stop it, her breathes come out shaky. Nervous.

'He knows.' And her vision starts to feel blurry.

The envelope is torn, Hiashi has indeed looked inside at the contents already. The photos quickly spill out, mixing with her messy scrawl of notes and open books.

"Is it true? What he did to the boy in these pictures?" He asks.

"…Yes."

Her nails slide slowly against the mahogany wood, forcing herself to maintain her eye contact with him.

"Naruto did it for a good reason though father! Those boys…they had such lewd photos of all the girls…of me. Naruto simply made them destroy it."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, posture stiff and she knows he's become strictly business again at the coldness coming over him.

"Neji didn't mention any of that."

Hinata resisted the urge to let out a very unladylike snort. "He doesn't like Naruto."

His stare is still hard on her, white eyes piercing her for any signs of a lie.

Finally, his gaze relaxes slightly.

"Does Naruto lose control of his emotions like that often?"

Concern is returning to his voice and a hint of frustration he can't completely hide. His trust in Naruto is cracking again, the gaps between their families will widen once more…

"No!" And crap, she answered that much too quickly.

Hanabi is able to lie so easily to father, Neji or any of the rest of the family when needed. A bad quiz grade or two is covered up in the undercurrent of more positive subjects so why can't she do the same?

Hiashi shakes his head, squeezing the hand closest to him.

"Listen Hinata, you know I'm still a bit wary of Naruto. I trust in your story and I've seen for myself that he is getting better, but when things like this happen, it seems like he's going backwards. I don't want you to get hurt believing in him only for him to let you down."

"He won't. He's doing his best, despite what others say or think of him." Hinata asserts.

Hiashi remained quiet for a while, watching the blanket of clouds to the East. He'd done said action many times before in the past, thoughtfully staring out into the sky in contemplation.

"I have one last question." He uttered.

"Is there any problems you and Naruto are having right now that I can help you with? KSO, school, even Neji; I won't tell him.

Hinata chewed the inside of her cheek.

Thoughts of Gaara swirl to mind, spiteful stares Naruto still gets…

This time, the lie comes out smooth, she won't worry her father over this.

"No, father. We're okay for right now."

It's only when he's returned back inside does she see she stressfully snapped her pencil in half at some point during their conversation.

All in clear view of him.

-X-

"And what is the molar mass and symbol for copper?" Sakura reiterated.

Naruto groaned, ready to slam his head into his book.

Study hall was supposed to be his free time of the day, so why was Sakura of all people bugging him?

"It's Cu and 63.5 rounding to the nearest tenth." He eventually responded.

Sakura looked down at the answer key, nodding her head in confirmation. She angrily hushed him as he let out another loud grunt again. He and libraries create a hazardous mixture if the two stay in close contact for too long…

Like now.

"Why can't Hinata be my study partner? We work just fine as a team!" He whined, remembering how Hinata said she couldn't make it today, needing to finish up some essay she promised Ms. Yuhi earlier in the week.

Sakura slammed her book down then, startling him.

"Because Hinata goes too easy on you and then you probably end up turning studying into flirting!" She snapped, ruffling up her pink hair in exasperation.

"What's wrong with that?!" He beamed.

Honestly, Hinata really did have the patience of a saint working with this guy.

When he wasn't asking for "5 minute breaks to rest our minds" he either wanted to take a smoke break, pee, or changed the subject. (Usually to ask about her and Sasuke's relationship.)

But somehow, that brain of his was retaining the information they went over, answering a majority of the questions she fired at him correctly.

Whatever Hinata did on a normal basis with him was working.

The competition in Iwa was only 3 weeks away and she would be damned if Naruto was still seen as their downfall, the weak point that needed to be dropped.

"I thought your mind would be more on homecoming and whatnot." Naruto mentions, switching topics again as he fiddled with his pencil on his nose.

He had seen Ino by the student parking lots earlier in the morning, Sai trailing behind her carrying bags of spray cans, paint, and glittery red and white streamers to cover her car for the annual mini caravan parade the school held every Friday before homecoming.

Not just her, but the whole school had joined up in the fever of the festivities, lockers taking on gold designs and patterns for competitors Konoha would face, supplies to make mums scattered about, face painting done by the dance squad, and his favorite; early dismissals from classes to attend the pep rallies.

"It is, but schoolwork, working part-time at the hospital, chores at home, and KSO come first."

Naruto smiled wryly. "Oh? And where does Sasuke fit into such a tight schedule like that?"

"Where does Hinata fit in time to help you study with all the breaks you take?" She retorted back.

Naruto shrugged. "Touché."

Sakura is getting a bit too close on making good of her threats to kick him in his groin if he doesn't stop asking silly questions and he scoots himself back from her with a weak smile.

She glanced up towards the clock instead, sighing.

Study hall ended in 10 minutes.

She stood up to go, smirking slightly making Naruto curious.

"I wonder…how exactly do you and Hinata get any work done?"

He can feel the tips of his ears getting red and before Sakura can notice it, he chuckles.

"We make it into a game!" He chirped, to which she rolled her eyes. Obviously, she wasn't going to touch that subject…

He let the smile go once he's sure she was gone.

In truth, he had been spending more of his free time studying; just not in study hall.

It was Hinata who had given him the suggestion, taking the few minutes at the end of each class when he usually went to sleep to do practice questions. He had even set an alarm to study chemistry for an hour each night, especially to get more familiar with all the components of toxicology.

But now as the bell rang and other students filtered out, he was alone.

'Time to get to my real work now…'

"Oh, don't forget we're meeting by the cafeteria once the dance is over to head to the Vintage you better not try any funny business." Sakura emphasizes as she calls out to him again, startling him.

He pursed his lips, he wasn't the one she should be worried about.

6th period was coming up, though he would have to skip it.

This was Kakashi's free period.

The science wing feels ominously quiet, the late bell drones down an empty hall. He already knew from scoping the area during the week that the two biology classes were doing dissections outside and the physics section was in the computer lab.

Kakashi's room is dark as he reaches his class, only the glow of the emergency light is on, shining against rusted cabinets towards the back.

It's the room that connects to his that he wants access to however.

The supply room of all the science departments.

There would be no use in trying to persuade Kakashi to let him in, improvement or not in his grades and behavior; it would still look too suspicious.

KSO as well wasn't a suitable time either, too many eyes watching, waiting for him to fail…

That left now, in between classes.

'Kakashi always goes to lunch, then heads over to the library to scour through Jiraiya's stupid website for his latest updates and samples of his newest perverted books. That only gives me about 30 to 45 minutes to get in and out.' Naruto reasoned.

He removed the hairpin and screwdriver from his jacket pocket, shaking away a building sweat.

In only a few minutes, he hears the familiar click. The door creaks open a crack.

He's in.

-X-

A musky scent circulates all around him.

The smell of chemicals, decayed flesh, and dirt swirls and hits him from every which way he turns.

It's hard not to gag.

He's kept the lights off, the flashlight of his phone guiding him through rows of experiment supplies, containers holding preserved specimens, bones, and other substances he's not 100% sure on.

It's in the back towards the freezer though he finds what he's looking for, right beneath yellow and red hazard symbols.

The smallest C02 canister he can take with him.

Would Kakashi or another professor notice it missing? How often did they check the inventory at school anyways?

He wasn't sure and he wasn't going to bother to ask.

Today was Thursday, the dance only 2 days away now. He had everything he needed except for the finishing touches to a seamless revenge prank.

Hinata believed they were going to wait until Gaara was at a designated spot by the bleachers (a main entry point every student had to use to enter the dance) before a set up of dumped paint and a muddy concoction fell upon him in front of everyone. It was a classic idea right down to the form of execution and he proudly gave her an A for effort, however…

Gaara would see such a simple prank coming.

But dry ice, he wouldn't.

A cold burn.

He would hit him first before he even got close to the school, Hinata wouldn't have to worry then and everyone could enjoy their night in peace.

It would work, it had to work.

Jiraiya eyes him strangely though at the odd cylinder shape of his backpack.

Lately, he seems to enjoy being home around the same time he is.

Why can't he go out more on his scoping of the red light districts? Maybe the weather is too cold now, a light sleet dusts the ground and the trees in white and all Jiraiya wants to do is stay cooped up inside instead of doing his usual spying at the hot springs.

"Kakashi said you got a B on the last pop quiz he gave you. Congrats." His dark eyes aren't cheerful though, instead scoping him carefully.

The interrogation is beginning.

Naruto pretends not to hear him at first, barely glancing over his shoulder and shit Jiraiya is already standing, looming towards him.

"Thanks." He grumbled out, reaching for the brass knob of his door.

"He also said one of his gas canisters went missing around the time he returned from lunch and his break earlier today. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He pried further, eyes dancing between him and his backpack with every word.

Well, no use in lying.

"I need it." He states simply.

Jiraiya crosses his arms and for a second, it's hard to take him anywhere halfway serious in a coffee stained holey shirt with equally dirty boxers on…

But they both know he won't let him leave this room without any answers.

"Why? You're doing so much better now with Hinata in your life and you're just going to-"

"That's why I'm doing this old man! To stop Gaara from hurting her! Hurting anybody!" He cut him off.

Jiraiya leaned back against the wall, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

'I'm not going to like his suggestion, his solution to fix all of this.' Naruto muses.

"This can't be the only way Naruto. Think about the repercussions. Theft, assault, destruction of private property just to name a few. I won't bail you out…I can't keep making excuses for you." His voice drags and comes out weary and tired towards the end and his chest burns at the memory of past long nights when it's the police bringing him home.

"I can't keep bailing you out Naruto, what happens when you turn 18?" Jiraiya asks late one night after his return.

Naruto brushed past him, as if he wasn't even there. "Nobody told you to bail me out. Besides, you're hardly around anyways…"

He forces him back by a tight twist of his arm, forcing him to see what he's doing to him. He's sweaty and haggard, looking way too much like the old lecher he constantly calls him.

"Were you out on a midnight run or something?" Naruto asks, sitting down beside him at the table.

Jiraiya shakes his head, in the dull light of the kitchen the bags underneath his eyes seem much larger than before along with scruffiness of tangled spiky hair not bothered to be washed or combed.

"No Naruto, I just have jitters is all from you being gone most of the night. If you're not safe it's hard for me to be able to sleep, think…relax."

And for not the first time that night, he realizes just how much his actions are affecting the lives of those around him….

Unknowingly, Jiraiya has planted his first seed of guilt.

"Think of another way." Jiraiya speaks again at his silence.

He doesn't even stop him from taking his bag, hearing him gripe about how he'll now owe Kakashi sneak peeks.

The thought of him bribing his teachers to keep quiet almost makes his anger reignite, just how many times has he resorted to doing that?

He slams the door to his room a bit too hard in return for his now taken property.

'He didn't even let me explain myself. Normally he does, so why not this time?'

Not that any excuse would have mattered.

A 17 year old attempting to make dry ice in the complex wouldn't sound good to any of the neighbors if he had made one wrong move.

-X-

'4 hours to go.'

The clock's ticking echoes into the silence of his room, the two bags he needs are all set upon his bed.

He's ready.

Gaara beamed, wringing his hands in anticipation.

He'll leave 1 hour before the dance is set to start. By 8 o clock, the sun has long gone down and the darkness will hide him perfectly.

Hurried footsteps round up the stairs, heading his way and a scowl sets in.

'What do they want now?'

Temari doesn't bother with the pleasantries of knocking, busting through his door and looking around. As soon as her eyes fall upon his black bags and him, she breathes out a shaky sigh.

"You can't do this." She hisses.

"Do what?" He feigns confusion.

Instantly, she points to his bags. The bags that contain ammonias and bleaches found from all the cleaning products he could find in the house.

"What…what were you planning to do with all of this?" She questions, pulling out two bottles of crystal blue window spray.

Before he can even answer, Kankuro trails in quickly after her, gritting his teeth at the sight. He reeks of sweat, armpit and forehead areas damp and he swerves back in his chair with disgust at his mere presence.

"Relax, I wasn't going to use those products on myself you know. It's for the dance after all." He scoffed, recognizing where there thoughts had gone.

"Dance?" Kankuro wondered aloud.

A paleness comes over their sister though, she knows exactly said dance he's talking about.

"Temari can tell you, her boyfriend from Konoha invited her. The one you talk to late at night, the same lazy nerd from that science club." Gaara rambles on.

The topic is off him now, good.

The fear in her expression leaves, hardened stubbornness the two are used to returning. "Shikamaru and I aren't like that."

Gaara laughed chillingly. "Oh? I'm sure he would love it if you said that to him in person."

His sister looks pained for the briefest of seconds and he stifles another urge to laugh.

He imagined too for once then, that guy's emotions would slip forth and his typical lazy drawl would become more somber and serious.

'Love changes people after all.' He thought back sardonically on Naruto's words.

Would his 'love' still be the same if she was mutilated? Perfect cream skin marred with hideous red blisters, scratches, and peeling skin?

Well tonight, he would find out.

Kankuro managed to smile a bit. "You still talk to that guy? I thought you said you didn't want to date any guys not from Suna?"

Temari flushes, anger and embarrassment making her become a stuttering mess as she gives out hundreds of reason why she couldn't love a man like Shikamaru.

This is the same sister who used to be able to make hearts stop in fear from a single glare a bully gave him and the brother who taught him how to make and use puppets…

Their voices get drown out by his own darker ones.

'Let's go; they're not going to even notice if you leave. They don't care about you, nobody does. You trusted Naruto and he gave up on you too, remember? The only person you can trust in this world is me.'

"I know." He whispered under his breathe.

He reached then for his bags, the world takes on its usual dreariness in this state. Colors and brightness draining into dull shades of gray and black.

'Keep the fun going, show everyone the same fear and judgment they casted on you unfairly.'

And in a trance, he's walking towards the Hyuga compound.

The prank must go on…

Hinata is already outside as he approaches the back gate, velvet red dress fitting nicely to her as she does a small twirl for her friends. She's posing for pictures with her other friends, lantern lights set up basking them in the warm glows of a progressively colder night.

Naruto is there too, hanging to the side by the trees just watching.

He's matched himself with her, plain black suit with underlying red vest and rose pinned to his suit pocket to match Hinata's corsage.

'How cute.' He scoffs.

Abruptly the girls stop their posing, one with long ashy blonde hair waves Naruto over and the two redden as their friends coo for them dance and kiss.

'Now's your chance! Dump it all over them. Those types of pictures will definitely last a lifetime!' A wicked voice croons in the back of his head.

He cracks open the lid, happy smiles are about to turn into screams…

"Come on Naruto; you're not supposed to be shy one!" Ino teases, holding her phone sideways for another snap.

"It's weird with you guys all standing here!" Naruto berates, but nonetheless wraps an arm around Hinata.

To his surprise, she leans up to kiss his cheek. "Let's make memories of tonight." She whispers for only him to hear.

A chorus of wolf whistles rise up.

The odor of disinfectant wafts into his nose and he restrains back coughing as it singes his nose, perhaps he'll get them both and some of their friends in the crosswire…

"Gaara." A voice interrupts him, so low and softly he isn't sure he heard it at first.

It comes again though, harsher and much more sinister than before.

He turns back right in time to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him.

-X-

'He's late.'

Gaara never runs late for anything. Especially not a prank.

"Maybe his siblings were able to change his mind or talk him out of it?" Hinata questions as they sway again to another beat of the music.

"And pretty soon, pigs will fly too and Sasuke will start passing out free hugs and smiles." He joked back.

Hinata lightly punched his arm, giggling. "Come on! It's one possibility."

He snorted then. "The most unlikely one though."

They had been trying not to think about it, the night had gone on spectacularly well considering neither had a proper way to keep Gaara at bay without drawing suspicion onto themselves. (Jiraiya had confiscated everything he deemed 'dangerous' from his room.)

And Hiashi likewise asked continuing questions as she caught more than once of him or one of the attendants searching her room.

"Hey, let's get out of here to the hotel." He whispered gently in her ear.

The dance is winding down anyways, most people have already left by now or are eating the last of the snacks by the buffet tables.

Her cheeks take on a pretty red, Sakura and Ino's advice comes to mind.

"Are you and Naruto…well are you tonight going to do it?" Ino tries to keep her voice quiet, but a giddy squeal comes out at just diving into this topic.

Thank goodness Naruto is deep into talking sports with Kiba to hear any of this.

Sakura gives her a hard nudge, hushing her to shut up. "Ino, that's none of your business!"

Ino waves her off, catlike grin only increasing. "Hinata, if you ever need tips; just ask me! I know prom is usually seen as the night teenagers go from boys to men and girls to women, but homecoming can be a good head start as well!"

Now that this was all happening, her friend's best 'guidance' for her felt scattered between feelings of anxiousness and anticipation.

"I've never seen stuff this fancy." Naruto mumbles in awe, rustic décor of the room styled in renaissance era linen and designs of intricate golds, blues, and whites.

She shuffled off her shoes, feet sinking into the plush carpet gleefully as she tossed herself into the bed.

Naruto trailed right behind her, hovering over her as they both sunk into the sheets. He grinned self-consciously, fingers tracing along the edge of her cheek to her chin.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable; we can just go straight to sleep or watch TV." He suggested.

Hinata interlaces their hands, leaning up to meet his lips halfway. "I'm not sure I would be able to get any rest properly, not when I want you like this..."

The blue in his eyes seem to darken then, grip tightening. "I want you too."

His hands reach for the zipper of her dress, sliding it away until it falls in a heap to the ground.

And she reaches to tug away at his jacket and shirt until all that's left is his bare chest and boxers.

Her face heats as his eyes roam over her and she wishes she had gone with the sexier, mature lingerie Ino had first suggested.

"You look beautiful." Naruto breathes out hoarsely and she can feel him grow as he pushes closer to her.

She squeezes her eyes shut as his lips make a trail down her neck to her stomach, his hands push aside her bra, nipples erect in the cool air before moving downward to interlope with the edges of her panties.

"Naruto I, ah-"her moans get swallowed by another kiss.

Her own hand trails through the underside of his boxers, touching him for the first time and he lets out a raspy groan.

"Hold on, hold on; let me…let me get a condom." He mutters, reaching for his discarded pants. She watches as he returns and slides off his last remaining clothing, sheathing himself.

"I…I heard it hurts the first time; so tell me if I'm moving too fast." Naruto grunts.

She manages a small nod before he pushes in, the pain is immediately sharp and she gasps and clutches at his back.

"You're so tight, so wet." He hisses, pulling out briefly before thrusting back in. He kisses at the tears stinging her eyes as she whispers she's fine.

"Naruto, ah, I'm… ah!" Her nails dig deeper, pressure building. His momentum builds up, grasping at her hips tighter.

"Hinata, let go for me." He growls into her neck and he grunts as he feels himself releasing.

He fans away sweat clinging to her hair as he pulls out of her, tossing off the condom into the bin. A lazy grin etches his face and she knows her own face must look the same.

"You okay?" He whispers loudly and she nods with a small laugh, relaxing into his arms with the overwhelming need to sleep.

She awakes before him the next day to dozens of missed texts and calls.

Scouring through them, she clicks one from Sakura.

And slowly after reading it at least three times, a sick feeling twists into her gut.

'Is she sure?'

She shakes Naruto awake hurriedly despite the ache her body gives at moving so fast. The room is still dark, but she's sure through the sunlight coming through the blinds he'll be able to read the text as well.

"Huh, what's going on?" He slurs out.

"You don't know where Gaara was last night; do you?" Hinata questions.

Naruto shakes his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "No, but why do you ask?"

She trembles, glancing back at Sakura's message once more.

"It says you're a suspect in his disappearance."

-x-

Does anyone have any guesses on what happened to Gaara? Remember, Naruto does have an alibi! I'm following through a bit on my brother's suggestion that I should add in more suspense. It was a lot of fun to write this, vacationing gave me so many new stuff I want to explore with this story so I didn't want to wait on updating even though my work schedule is still a bit off. Let me know your thoughts and thanks as always for reading! (Almost to 100 favorites and 130+ follows; you guys are amazing!)

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	9. Titration

Chapter 9: Titration

"Don't keep looking at it." Hinata whispers by his side.

She isn't sure if he heard her.

Naruto continues to scroll through his phone silently, eyes glued to the incoming buzzes his phone gives off every few seconds.

All wanting to know where he's been over the past couple of hours.

The texts and calls range from Jiraiya to random classmates, their friends…

And eerily unknown numbers.

'Is the police looking for me? For questioning?' He wondered.

Hinata squeezes his hand and he forces himself to look away from the continued stream of messages. The smell of breakfast wafts up to his nose…

"You called in room service? When?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled gently, brushing aside the silver platter of assortments. "Last night when we were checking in; I didn't want us to be bothered."

Naruto smiled weakly. "That kind of backfired now, huh?"

Her grin begins to stiffen. "Yeah…"

But nobody else knocks on their door in the hours that pass, the hallways seem especially quiet now considering the footsteps and chatter they heard throughout last night.

'Where is Sakura? And Ino?' She wonders, her phone has gone completely silent on their end and a twisted feeling wretches up her stomach at their lack of responding.

Do they think he's a suspect too? Sakura wouldn't have sent her anything if that was where her line of thinking had gone though…

It's nearly 11:00 am and even if it is the day after homecoming, neither one of them ever like to sleep in this late.

Naruto shuffles back on his pants and shirt to her side, thin scrawls of bent and messy folds layered throughout the suit from its haphazard toss to the ground earlier.

He laughs halfheartedly at his state of dress. "So…what cha want to do now?"

For a moment, her mind drifts back to original plan Sakura had told her Friday evening. They would eat breakfast at the hotel, check out, rest up/shower, and then all meet again at the library within the next hour or so to study.

Maybe they had just missed out on certain parts of the agenda.

Hinata hugged the blankets closer, suddenly feeling all the more aware of Naruto's scrutinizing stare and her own lack of clothes.

A hesitant smile rises up.

"You're not suggesting we spend all day in here; are you?"

Naruto paused, sitting up to push the blinds open. The pictures the website had showcased of views nearby didn't do it enough justice, Konoha's downtown district glimmered with sunlight hitting along buildings already opening up for the day, mixes of red, orange, and green shrubberies decorated the sides of each major streets and businesses.

A smirk graces his lips as he turns back to her.

"I'll do whatever you want to do."

She could feel the beginnings of a heated flush rise up, and no…no they needed to focus right now.

"We should try to get some studying in. Competing against Iwa is just around the corner." She murmured.

To her slight surprise, Naruto nods along in agreement.

'Anywhere beats going home right now…'

Hinata reached for her bag soon after, tossing out a plain striped sweater top and jeans she had packed for a change of clothes (Naruto hadn't thought to bring any else to wear). They wouldn't look too strange hopefully, one dressed in disheveled formal wear while the other more casual.

The attendant at checkout eyes them silently with an arched brow though, accepting the room key and pointing them in the nearest direction towards the bus station.

Okay, so it was just wishful thinking on her part they wouldn't look unusual.

Tea can usually calm her nerves even on the most frantic of days when assignments are due, presentations have to be said aloud to the whole class, and when she feels the overwhelming stress from Hiashi's expectations…

But looking at her reflection in her cup of heated warmth only shows the complete opposite.

Naruto reaches out to hold her shaking hand, steadying the cup before she ends up burning herself.

"You'll spill it and wouldn't that be a waste of all those perfectly good hydrogen and oxygen atoms mixed together?" He joked.

And he beams at the giggle that escapes that her lips.

One of them had to be rationally thinking here.

Because Hinata doesn't bring up why none of her supposed friends will answer back to her calls or texts after the night of fun and debauchery they had.

She keeps her pretty lilac eyes gazing at the computer screen, going through another set of flashcards with him to ward off this ache…

This numbness that everything has suddenly gone to hell in just a few short hours.

"Do you regret it sometimes; that you chose to hang out with me?" Naruto abruptly voices aloud.

'Or last night?' His more embarrassing thoughts want to ask.

Her hand on the mouse key freezes, pushing away a violet lock to look at him straight on.

"No, I don't regret anything I've done with you Naruto." Hinata answers softly.

Her phone buzzes from her pocket before either can say more and a look of relief flickers across her face. Finally, this is the text she's been waiting for from Sakura, Ino, anybody. Perhaps they really were just nursing the hangovers they had gotten from one too many spiked drinks…

Instead, Hanabi's name flashes across the screen.

'A situation has come up; hasn't it? Whatever lie/excuses you gave father didn't work out.' She reads to herself.

There's a brief pause before the next part of the message pops up.

'Don't come home just yet.'

-X-

"I'm disappointed." Jiraiya slurs.

"Have you been drinking?" Naruto retorts back, crimson cheeks and the scent of whiskey permeating from his breath.

Jiraiya slaps his hand away every time he gets near, lips contorted in perpetual scowl. "Do you know how many favors I had to call in and spies I had to use from the red light district to find where you two went?!"

Hinata fiddles with threads outlining her jeans. A drunk Jiraiya is somehow scarier than a sober one.

Dark eyes shift between the pair for a painfully long minute before his usual loopy grin eventually rises up.

"Well…I for one KNEW you two were going to go have fun when Naruto didn't return back last night. I hope you guys at least used some protection! Told ya you were going to need those condoms!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, blush rising up as he pushed him hard enough to make him slide out of his chair as he let out an annoyingly loud howling laugh. When Jiraiya sits up again though, his mood has switched back to seriousness.

"Why'd ya bring her here?"

"R-Right now, home isn't the best option." Hinata speaks up.

Jiraiya furrowed a brow, leaning his head against his palm. His attention shifts from Naruto directly onto her.

"Oh? And what made you think that here would be somehow better?" He questioned.

A knot returns to her throat, despite the amusement lacing his tone, they both know there's far more negatives than positives to her current presence here.

"And why can't she be here old man?!" Naruto cuts in.

Jiraiya held up his hands defensively, frowning at the flash of scarlet in his eyes. "Relax, I never said she couldn't be here-"

"-But you implied it. I could hear it in your voice." He interrupts with a growl.

'And you should get him back.' A colder thought ensues...

It sounds just like something Gaara would egg him on to do or say, something he had been too chicken to do for much too long in hitting Jiraiya back whenever he annoys or tests his patience.

Hinata weaved her way between them just as his hand rises up.

"Naruto, he's just concerned; for the both of us! He's probably been up all night worried; arguing with him won't change anything or help the situation!"

He paused to stare at his face again and it's clearer now the puffiness and redness tracing his eyes can't be all brought on by alcohol.

"How long have you been up anyways?" He grumbled.

Jiraiya plopped back against the sofa, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Since about 2:00 am, maybe 3. Hell, I've lost track of time since midnight really."

When he opens his eyes again, he waves a hand towards his computer.

"I know you were at that Vintage hotel place last night, even if you didn't tell me; my Intel knew you were there. Cameras I'm sure captured you two there during the alleged hours Gaara went missing, but they've been tampered with." Jiraiya sighed.

And Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, hiding a growing malice returning. "What?"

He nods, face grim; someone truly hates his godson to go to such efforts.

"There were eyewitnesses that saw us too though. I'm sure the police or investigators know that when they questioned you, right? The evidence you gave them supports Naruto has a strong enough alibi." Hinata points out.

'He's been up all night defending me?' Naruto wondered, anger dissipating briefly to stare at Jiraiya curiously.

A dry grin cracks through his face at seeing his stare, nudging him and Hinata close again.

Whatever they questioned him on, he doesn't want to talk about it right now.

"Well Hinata as I've said before, you're welcome to stay here any time! Though with the way news has currently been, it might be best for you two to sleep separately. Not sure how I would handle another surprise visit from a Hyuga."

'Father was here too?' Her cheeks burned, heart sinking as she weighed over his words.

Hiashi hadn't sent her any calls or texts asking where she was.

In fact, the only person she had heard from was Hanabi…

Her ears perked up suddenly in alarm, eyes moving swiftly back towards outside in expectation. It was late in the afternoon now, wind rattled against the windows in the silence as sunlight traced over the dusty blinds.

Nobody was there, the streets were empty.

"You're the one that needs sleep old man." Naruto scoffed at seeing his yawn and she forced herself to look away.

Her breathing settled back to a normal pace, she wasn't being watched.

She hoped.

Once Jiraiya is truly out of sight (and hearing range) they both huddle at the kitchen.

"I take him for granted." Naruto grumbled, wincing at the screech of the chair against the tile as he looks over Jiraiya's work. Papers among papers are stacked over each other showing progress notes stamped with times, photos, and various accounts of witnesses.

Hinata smiles at a desktop image of the pair Jiraiya has used as a screensaver: a younger Naruto shows a wide grin for the camera holding up a fish he caught with Jiraiya alongside two figures behind him.

"My parents." Naruto states, following her line of sight before looking away.

She faintly brushes a hand against the image, for a moment her mind drifts to locked away images of her mother. A soft smile, matching tresses of dark blue hair that smelled of jasmine, her father's grin…

"Our families care about us, in their own unique ways."

Naruto snorts, but she catches the smile he tries to hide.

"Yeah, Jiraiya is 'unique' all right…"

The computer screen soon goes black again, going back to sleep mode and neither move to touch it.

"You can get some sleep in my room if you want, I'll just take the sofa. I mean I know school is tomorrow, but you can stay the night if you need to." Naruto rambles, Jiraiya's innocuous smirk comes to mind before he went to his bedroom.

The sofa is raggedy, with too many holes showing the white stuffing within. It's probably the least comfortable place to sleep in the whole house and Jiraiya is just tempting him to sneak into bed with Hinata while he's around.

Minutes later though she's huddled again amongst Naruto's sheets, his earthy scent enveloping her, getting a quick nap is much too far from her mind though as her head dully starts to throb again.

'Just an hour, I'll stay for another hour then go home. No matter Hanabi's warning.'

A hand reaches out to wrap around her, pulling her close. She squeaks just as Naruto shushes her quickly with a kiss.

"Jiraiya was snoring when I last checked." He whisper/yells when he pulls back. She untangles herself from him a bit, his blue eyes seem somber and nervous. Fingers trail light circles on her back as he buries his head into her shoulder.

"But more importantly, Sasuke called me." He states as casual as he could make his voice sound.

"Gaara's been found."

-X-

There's a nasty gash across his forehead, she counts a total of 8 stitches going across.

Hiashi flips to the next photo and she wishes she hadn't ate the cup of ramen Naruto had offered her before leaving.

Each one is more gruesome than the last, she bites her lip in a struggle to not let anything come back up.

"As you can see, he was pretty brutally attacked. Police pinpoint the time of attack to be around 8:30 to 9:00 o clock Saturday night. From interviewing him, he states he didn't get a clear view of his attacker, but that he did plan to attack you. Currently, he's still in the hospital recovering." Hiashi explains, pushing the photos aside back to a small cardboard box.

Hinata nods, it's just the two of them in his office. She expected to be surrounded by the attendants upon her return, but Hiashi has probably instructed them to leave to do menial tasks.

Hiashi drums his fingers against his desk, his white eyes boring her down.

"…This doesn't look good Hinata. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You would've worried." She responds softly.

The coldness in his gaze only hardens.

"That doesn't matter. Be honest with me this time; was it Naruto?" He pursues.

"N-No, he didn't even see him! Jiraiya told you; didn't he? We…we were together the whole night." Hinata sputters.

Hiashi wrinkles his nose. "You tend to stammer when you lie."

She could feel her cheeks darkening, but she continued to shake her head. "This is the truth, I promise."

He holds up her broken pencil from the other day, wood chips hanging off the edge limply. "Was this the 'truth' too? You said you were going to the dance yes, but everything afterwards…"

For a second, he looks just as rattled as her. This knowing the daughter before him is no longer a child, no longer innocent.

'Naruto has done more now than just simply taking her heart.' He scowls.

"We were safe if that's what you're thinking about father." Hinata interrupts his thoughts. Her cheeks are still red, though her gaze hasn't wandered shyly away from him like he expects from discussing such a topic.

Hiashi coughed, shaking his head.

Another time, he would have to hunt down Naruto for a one on one talk.

"As it stands you lied, I'll have one of the guards be escorting you to and from school for the next week. You'll come straight home after your KSO meetings end. Any other outside factors will need to be screened through me first." He explained.

Hinata knew better than to fight any of these restrictions, nodding slowly.

They move away from his office, there's a chill in the evening air as they walk by the pond, ripples showing the silver glow of the moon rising up.

He studies her quietly as she watched the koi fish swim about, nibbling at her fingers for food before sighing.

'Perhaps some distance from Naruto will be a good thing for her, having all these scandals in her life can't be good for her health.'

"Ah, one more thing Hinata."

But then again, would she listen to him on this?

She blinks curiously as she shakes away droplets from her hand, pursing her lips from the cold as she shivers and steps back from the water.

"Yes, father?"

No, he needs to do what's best for his daughter. Having all these rumors swirling about isn't what she needs in her life right now…

"There's a man I've been recently doing business with over the past month, he has a son around your age that is interested in the science/medical field as well."

And he watches as her eyes widen, the soft smile she had falling…

"I want you to meet him. Toneri from the Otsutsuki family."

-X-

Sasuke doesn't seem surprised to see him in gym class the next the day, the class he probably most frequently skips due to Gai's overboard enthusiasm for laps and whistle blowing anyone who seems to be slacking.

It's the only class they share and for once, he needs to make use of it.

"Thanks for waiting a good 6 hours or so to update me on Gaara's whereabouts. It's not like I was at risk for going to jail." Naruto muses by his locker.

Sasuke shrugs, expression remaining indifferent. "You're welcome."

Oh, if it weren't for the dozens of pairs of eyes watching them right now, afraid to speak up or stop the two from a fight…

"You should be happy moron, we didn't throw you under the bus like you expected. Gaara I'm sure would've." He retorts.

He grits his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Still, Hinata was with me too; she doesn't deserve to get caught up in all this. Sakura or somebody could've at least messaged her. She wouldn't even give Hinata a proper answer during lunch."

It doesn't make sense after all, they've all been friends for so long. Hinata has resigned herself to the idea that they were being investigated and that's why they never answered…

And then it suddenly clicks.

"…Were you told to keep quiet on evidence you found?" He asks lowly.

Sasuke doesn't immediately answer him though, continuing out onto the fields knowing Gai is ready to hand out penalty laps any minute now.

"Come on men, winter may be approaching, but the flames of your youth should be keeping you warm!" They can hear him yell out, already running in place eagerly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Are you in that much of a hurry to hear that crap shouted at you?"

Sasuke pauses, obsidian eyes narrow. "What happens if I say yes?"

'Then we go out for blood.' A cold thought happily chuckles. It's been too long since he's gone toe to toe in a good fight.

"Nothing." He instead responds.

Sasuke shakes his head, leaning back against the wall. "You're lying."

A wicked grin etches his face. "Yeah? And what do you care?"

"Hinata cares." He points out.

The itch to fight burns away at the mention of her name, darker ideas tempting him fall back into the crevices of his mind.

He doesn't follow Sasuke out onto the field.

Right now he needs to speak to the man at the center of this case: Gaara.

His hospital room is tucked away in a far corner on the 6th floor. The area smells of similar disinfectants and cleansing materials Kakashi always told them to use after they finished with an experiment attempted to be covered up by the spray of lemons.

Gaara is in the midst of feigning sleep when he enters with his nurse. The woman sends him a sheepish smile, whispering he hasn't wanted any guests to visit since his admission before turning away.

As soon as the door shuts though, jade eyes open.

He laughs bitingly at his appearance, he had come straight in his gym uniform knowing if he waited any longer Gai would catch him.

"What? Going to try out for the basketball team next or something?"

Cobalt eyes shift instead to his IV line, tracing the tubing to the bags of fluids hanging up. He actually knew one was normal saline and the thought of chemistry being all around comes to mind.

'It can be used in such good or bad ways...' 

Gaara follows his line of sight and frowns. "Fluids for hydration and antibiotics to prevent infection. You don't have to be into science to know that."

Naruto nods, ignoring his jab and instead pointing to his bandaged head. "You know who did it?"

"Someone with a grudge against me." He smiles offhandedly, brushing a hand against the wrappings. His fingers grow sickeningly close to ripping away the material and reopening said wound.

"It's funny, father practically had to beg and bribe just to get me treatment here instead of waiting until we returned to Suna. Almost all of the doctors and nurses here avoid me like I'm disease ridden; an infection they don't want to catch." Gaara spat.

All at once, his hands ball up against the white sheets, digging into them until tiny holes split into the fabric.

"You avoided me too." He hisses.

His eyes hold the same emptiness he saw just days ago, hollow and dull with no care for the world.

"Gaara, who did this to you?" Naruto tries again.

His stare seems to go through him for a moment, clicking his tongue slowly. "I don't want to think about it."

He steps dangerously close to him then, forcing him to look at him fully. "Well, try."

Gaara leaned back from him, closing his eyes. "Is this all for that girl? It's not like I can tell you much anyways, I didn't get a good look at their face except for some brown hair when I tried to wrestle the gun from them."

'Brown hair?' 

Neji.

He doesn't hear the rest of what Gaara says, turning to go.

His footsteps thrum with a steady pace in his ears as he exits the building and before he realizes it; he's running.

-X-

"I really appreciate you helping me out with these college applications Tenten. It feels like I haven't been able to be as close to Sakura and Ino lately after the whole homecoming night fiasco." Hinata beams, flipping through another one of her old essays and resumes.

She takes another sip from the hot chocolate she's made, sweetness bringing a giddy sense of relaxation to her body she hasn't had in days.

Naruto misses their studying sessions, sending her a picture of a sleeping Jiraiya with some batteries and wires with the caption: About to find out other uses for Lead!

It takes all her effort not to laugh aloud and confuse Hiashi.

Tenten waves her off, taking a sip from her tea. "No problem! And don't worry, it's probably just as awkward for Sakura and Ino too. You guys seem so much busier than I was during my senior year, competitions, college admission exams, grades…"

"Hmm, you never were the type to worry about dances or boyfriends really, huh?" She teases, giggling at the pinkness that rises unto her cheeks.

"Neji's not like that, you know he's already trying to go for co-captain on the University's chemistry and analysis board? Geez, we're only freshman!" Tenten relates.

Hinata nods, it sounds exactly like something Neji would do. "You know, this reminds me of something Naruto told me the other day too, he might pursue studying toxicology seriously in the future."

Tenten's smile falters for fleeting second before returning, much more plastered on.

"Right, Naruto and you have really grown close?" She asks.

She flinches for a moment at the edge in her voice before nodding. "Every day we're getting to know each other better."

A twinge of ache snaps in her chest at her halfhearted smile, watching as she tensely excused herself to wash their dirty plates.

Hiashi wouldn't be picking her up for another hour.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'

Tenten of course is still wary of Naruto, she only gets her information on him through whatever Neji filters to her.

Her gaze wandered around Tenten's dorm, weapons from all her journeys over the years adorn the walls. She stood up to peer around at her dresser, sighing at old memories of photos taken from last year.

A sparkle catches her eye though just as she moves to return back to her bed.

The last drawer is open.

Outside her room, she can hear the sound of water running. Tenten normally takes her time with washing, having seen how much effort she takes into making sure all her artilleries can sparkle in the sunlight free of grime, dust, or any other signs of wear.

'Don't be nosy!' Her thoughts berate her, but another voice nags her that she just wants to check.

Because maybe Naruto is becoming a bad influence on her to have such a desire to be snooping.

Her heartbeat quickens in speed as she pulls the drawer open a bit more, the item becomes visible and a dizzying sensation makes her hurriedly step back. She squeezes her eyes shut, falling back into a shroud of blankets.

The image continues to flash in her mind no matter what she does to try and block it out.

'That was indeed a gun.'

-x-

Does anyone know any remedies for a cold/nasal congestion? Gosh, it was so hard to write this chapter having to pause every few minutes just to blow my nose or cough lol. I blame my friend for sneezing near me. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this bit of a twist; I'm interested in your thoughts as always!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	10. Specific Heat

Chapter 10: Specific Heat

"You're quiet." Hiashi muses, eyeing Hinata carefully as he looks both ways before crossing another intersection.

It's more of a statement than a question.

Not sure if her voice is going to properly work, she simply nods and keeps her gaze focused on the bare trees they pass, the blanket of grey covering the sky, people walking by…

Anything really.

She jolts when she feels his hand touch her arm.

He retracts it back with a frown, arching a brow. "What's wrong?"

Hinata gulps, flashes of the gun coming to mind. Tenten had buried it amid her clothes, a clear attempt to hide it out of sight. She had only stared at the object for a few seconds, but she knew she saw hairs of crimson sticking to the holster…

"I…I don't feel good." She eventually admits once she faces him. His gaze continues to flicker between her and road every few minutes.

'You couldn't even confront her.' Her thoughts chide her on having been such a coward, pretending instead to look over more of Tenten's old notes when she returns instead of asking why a gun had somehow gotten into her stash of belongings.

She hates guns after all, always saying there isn't anything too exotic about them to make her want to collect them.

Maybe that had changed.

Hiashi's frown twists again, becoming more subdued and concerned. "Do you want some tea once we arrive back at the manor? Perhaps you're coming down with something."

Hinata restrained back an irritated sigh.

Right. Because this was all due to the weather.

"Sure, maybe some mint tea will help." She murmurs.

Hiashi nods, patting her hand again and this time she forms an attempt to squeeze it back.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm not going to let you deal with any more troublesome matters like this. People like Gaara and Naruto…well I should've done something sooner, but things will be normal again soon; I promise." He asserts.

It feels like the breath is knocked out of her, her throat feels painfully dry and she licks her lips twice before speaking up.

"Father, what are you talking about?"

But he doesn't answer her, white eyes too focused on the road and before she knows it, they're already back at home.

Hanabi is waiting for her as usual in her room, Honors Chemistry and Intro to Life Sciences books ready in tow for another homework/studying session.

"Palladium is one of the rarest metals, right? I want to use an element nobody is going to pick for my annual Elements of the Earth project." She asks.

Hinata smiles, poking her cheek with the butt of her pencil. "You know it is, besides; pick a different one. You did Palladium for your essay competition last year, remember?"

Honestly, pretending she doesn't know the answers to these basic science questions. She hardly ever needs her help with homework and her lavender eyes glitter more in interest whenever the topic changes off of schoolwork to things she wishes Hanabi was so curious about.

Mainly boys and gossip.

Her cheeks redden as she swats away the nubs of the pink eraser. "Did not! I picked Ruthenium! I bet half the judges didn't even know that metal existed."

It wouldn't surprise her if that was true, Hanabi always amazed her teachers and competitors alike with her extensive knowledge.

She on the other hand just seemed to fall under the radar. Good, but still in the shadows of her peers…

'Maybe that's why father is trying all these methods to change that. Though he's going about it in all the wrong ways…'

Hanabi must've seen her change in expression, rolling over closer to her for warmth. She can smell the peppermint tea on her breath and she glances over to her only half-finished cup on the desk.

"What did father say?" She whispers.

It's not as if he'll hear them, as soon as they had come home he indicated he would be in his office finishing up paperwork. But it feels like their voices could carry in the silence of the compound. The only footsteps they can hear are a few attendants probably getting ready for dinner.

Hinata shrugged, shaking her head. "You know how he is, he wants me to…'meet' this other guy."

Hanabi's lips form a 'o' shape before she huffs. "I heard about that too! That one man we passed at the party back then; from the Otsutsuki family."

Hinata didn't even remember the name or face of this man, her mind only drifts to Naruto and wondering how he'll feel about all this when she inevitably tells him. Would he get mad? Upset? Not care?

When she looks at Hanabi again, a naughtier smirk has crept onto her lips.

"W-What?" She questions.

"I also heard…what you and Naruto did! Stuff father told me not to repeat! She states in a singsong matter before bursting into a squeal of giggles as Hinata tickles her to be quiet.

"D-Don't repeat it! Not to Neji, your friends, or anyone else in family!" Hinata exclaims until Hanabi holds her hands up in surrender that she won't.

She drinks the rest of her tea while she watches Hanabi go back to working. Middle School seems like so long ago as she stares over her assignments to double check them, free from the stresses of college looming or where you truly stood in the pyramid of popularity…

A knock to the door interrupts her just as she's looking over problem twelve. The pair quickly look at each other then back to the door.

The knock comes again, louder and with a more distinct rhythm.

'I know that patterned knock.'

They all have secrets knocks they give each other, a language of signals used to communicate underneath the noses of any adult whenever a matter is happening they just can't let them know about yet.

She breathes in slowly, this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Who is it?" Hinata questions tiredly, already knowing.

"It's me." Neji responds.

-X-

'Calm down, relax, don't worry.' Hinata reminds herself.

All synonyms for the same thing.

But she's sweating, palms damp as she squeezes her nails into the palms of her hands until tiny red crescents and scratches form in her skin.

"I'm making you tense." Neji notes, keeping to the opposite side of the room from her.

Hanabi eyes him warily as well, sitting more towards the shadows of the bed where the moonlight can't hit her face.

Hinata gulps, smoothing out her hands against the edge of her shirt. "Just a little."

Neji wrinkles his nose, as if trying to comprehend why it's him of all people that has her jittery and not…

Naruto.

"Uncle told me to stop by for dinner, to help clear the air. I thought he told you?" He asks.

Hinata shakes her head, lips pursing. It definitely would've helped if he had informed her of such a fact back in the car when he was picking her up from…Tenten's.

'The gun. Is the gun still there now? Did Neji tell her to hide it there, is he trying to pin this on her? No, what if they did it together?' 

Her thoughts start to become rampant mess with questions and she doesn't even realize her breathing is going erratic again until Neji has stepped closer, shaking her shoulders gently.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hinata." Neji states, his opalescent eyes don't hold the same sternness and iciness she's used to and she relaxes for just a moment.

But to his surprise though, she's soon pushing him back.

"Not me, but would you hurt somebody else?"

His gaze immediately hardens and Hanabi squirms, slinking back further against the wall if possible. For a second, she tells herself to stop because Hanabi doesn't need to witness or hear this. They were supposed to be having a lighthearted study session, something they did every night…

However, her mouth doesn't listen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growls.

Her hands begin to tremble, but she forces them to stop; meeting his stare head on.

"Where…Where did Tenten get that gun?" She questions.

A flash of fear flickers in his eyes then, pale for the briefest of seconds. No matter how much he would probably later deny it; she knows what she saw.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He clears his throat eventually.

A bell chimes in the distance and Hiashi's voice echoes for them to join him in the formal dining room.

Her stomach disagrees with the idea of eating at a time like this, but she forces the fish and rice down at seeing Hiashi's worried stare. Somehow, she manages to listen along to his plans for the week and add her own input of what her days will entail.

And all the while Neji is watching her, barely mentioning how college midterms are coming up soon and that he'll need to buckle down on his studying more than he ever has before.

"What made you say that?" He corners her as they finish washing up the plates. Her fingers are cold and pruned, remnants of soap suds and water trailing up her arms. Right now, her bed is achingly calling for her rather than having this painful conversation. That or another long night texting Naruto back and forth about all of the disasters that seem to be falling upon them.

'We'll talk all about it during lunch tomorrow. I'll bring those cinnamon rolls you love from that one bakery!' She read over his message.

Hiashi wasn't looking her way at the moment; good. He hated when they brought their phones to the table during dinner.

"You don't have to do that." She whispers, before typing said thought to him.

Her phone lightly pings again just as sets it back into her lap.

'Nah, I like being able to lick the leftovers from your lips. You know, for science purposes on learning about sugar and the components of cooking!' It takes her minute before she realizes his implication.

Right, science.

The perfect excuse.

He's been waiting for her to respond, feeling the light buzz of the text's reminder in her pocket.

"I saw it; at the bottom of her dresser." Hinata hisses back, moving to walk past him.

He stops her again just as begins to turn, his teeth clenched tightly together. He brushes brown locks falling into his face and she realizes he's started sweating.

"Hinata, you don't understand. Wherever your thoughts have gone it isn't-"

She holds up a hand to stop him, tears prickle in her eyes but she quickly blinks them back before he sees them.

"No, I completely understand. You and everyone else may not like Naruto, but it won't stop me."

"…And I'm going to find out the truth. Whether you like it or not."

-X-

"I think we should eat inside." Hinata suggests.

To prove her point, the wind blows her napkins up in a mini twister once more. The air is bitingly cold today, her fingers feel numb even with her mittens despite the nice weather otherwise.

Fall just isn't a suitable time to eat on the roof.

Naruto is so stubborn though.

He suggests using some of his cigarettes to keep her warm if she truly feels like she's about to freeze over to which she responded by destroying and tossing them off the roof again. (It could have been used like a campfire! He huffs, though Hinata strongly disagrees)

Kissing makes her blush, pink lips already flushed and bruised from trying that option earlier…

She leans her head against his shoulder, bumping their arms affectionately.

"Naruto, you're not afraid to eat with my friends inside; are you?"

He snorts indignantly, blue eyes hovering down to meet her stare. "Isn't it more like the opposite?"

Behind his confident tone though, she can hear his voice waver. He's cold too and the thought of receiving more hateful stares, confused looks to his presence is stopping him.

'I didn't do anything. I'm innocent.' That's just what he'll tell anybody who dares to ask him.

Everybody except Hinata is keeping their distance though.

She blows out a breath, puffs disappearing in the cold air. "I guess, but there coming around; honestly! I'll make them come around if I have to."

A lazy smile etches onto his face then and she reddens. "Oh, and just what are you going to do to accomplish that?"

Turning, she stands up and holds out a hand for him to reach for.

"We go face them."

Naruto pauses, after all he's tried this before and had it spectacularly backfire on him, but the sunlight hits Hinata's eyes, shining with such confidence and mirth…

"Fine." He grumbles.

Sakura is laughing at some joke Kiba has cracked as they approach, hands covering her mouth to prevent her drink from spilling out while Ino gushes he's gross. Sasuke is silent beside her (typical), but cracks a small smile when Sakura pokes him to eat something off his plate. (Atypical, and in Naruto's opinion; great teasing material.)

He's forgotten how noisy the cafeteria can be, mainly watching from the halls as groups/clichés all sat in there designated spots without intermixing. Foods get messily piled upon tables, multicolored stains from spilled drinks litter about.

'You don't fit in anywhere, people like us.' Gaara used to say, well still said.

And now, feeling hundreds of pairs of eyes boring on him; he understood why. He resisted the urge to throw a grunt or glare their way, anything to hide this creeping worry crawling up his back.

Sighing, he started counted down from 100. This stupid lame tactic Jiraiya gave him to stay in control better work…

"Guys, is it okay if we sit with you today?" Hinata chimes out.

The noise at the table all at once halts, eyes shift from her to him. There are two empty spots right by Sakura, Kiba inadvertently kicks at them until they shake.

Naruto swears under his breathe, he's barely made it past 94.

Ino is unexpectedly the first to speak, curling her lips up in a weak smile. "Sure Hinata, you're both welcome to."

Kiba narrows his eyes. "Really?"

He gets a hard nudge from Sasuke, scoffing at his glare.

"If you think you can handle this idiot, you're fine to stay." Sasuke muses.

Part of him expects Naruto to rise to the bait, he always ready to fire off a comeback considering how much he hates losing and this is indeed a challenge.

Though Naruto shakes his head, stepping back. "No thanks, not if you guys are going to be so freaking weird all because I'm here."

He tries his best to ignore the frown Hinata is sending him, her fingers grip his tighter in defiance to get him to stay.

'You knew this would happen, why did you think any different?' Nasty thoughts berate him.

"That's not true! I mean, I know we haven't been the best, but we don't want you to go! We know it wasn't you attacked Gaara! I mean; it couldn't have been, everybody saw you dancing with Hinata the whole night!" Sakura adds in, looking around at the others who nod in agreement. She smiles sincerely and he can't find any hidden contempt or annoyance in her tone.

Kiba glares at him a minute longer, stuffing a wad of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Guess it's okay…"

Shino sends him a look not to talk with his mouth full.

"You should stay, it will mean less moping over trying to find out how to properly apologize to you." Shikamaru yawns to which everyone sends him a scowl.

Ino flicks his head. "Way to ruin the surprise."

But Naruto is already sitting down, bright grin returning. "Sitting here is a surprise enough."

And the table slowly returns back to its normal flow, he exchanges schedules with everyone, discusses KSO, and cracks jokes over the teachers they share.

"So, have any idea who did it then if not you?" Kiba snarls as the lunch bell rings, his voice is low enough for the others not to hear as they pack up and throw away their trash. Hinata sends him a frown and he backs down briefly, though his scowl remains firmly in place.

'Brown hair.' 

That was the only clue Gaara had given up and he had forgotten to bring it up to Hinata during the span of lunch.

He glanced up then at Kiba's messy spikes…messy brown spikes.

His eyes narrow, showing off his own canines as he pulled Hinata close. Not all of her friends would trust him immediately as expected and neither would he.

"No, but I do have some leads…"

-X-

Homecoming night.

She can't get it out of her mind.

Tenten wrings her hands again in a futile attempt to get the knots out. It's close to 11 pm and she still hasn't been able to get to sleep.

"I did it for a good reason. He was going to hurt her." She whispers to herself, her heart pounds a bit louder as the words feel like their bouncing against the walls. These are the reasons why she adamantly wanted a one bedroom dorm, no disgusting roommates leaving their trash around, the blaring of other people's alarms at 6 am…

Nobody to hear her pathetically crying like this.

Blood draws from how tight she's biting her lip and she quickly licks them as clean as she can in the darkness before it starts to drip down her chin.

The memory isn't going to go away.

"Put your arms around her Naruto, it's not like you to be shy!" Ino yells out, her voice is unmistakable as she walks up the street and she grins at the chorus of groans her giddiness elicits.

She's surprising them. 

Homecoming means visiting her old alumni, finally a night away from homework, exams, and the pressures of college can be forgotten for just one night.

Neji thinks she's weird for wanting to go, graduating back in the spring seems to have made him think high school is for children now, something beneath them and in the past.

Well tough.

"Your cousin is a child then? I don't think Hinata would appreciate hearing that." She remembers joking with him as they left the student center one day.

He shakes his head, sighing wistfully to her confusion. 

"No…she's not a child. She'll make her own choices, her own mistakes. After all, she's going to be eighteen before the year is over anyways. Still, I worry about her choice in men for her to love and defend a guy like Naruto."

He didn't know it then, but her stomach had twisted with worry too.

Last year, when they were seniors and Hinata and her gang were juniors she had seen the signs. 

Naruto, late for class as usual had been loitering in the halls one day when he had bumped into Hinata. He had looked severely annoyed at first at having to even talk to someone like her while Hinata painfully stuttered out apologies, but somehow at the end of it, they had shared a laugh.

She was moving weights to the gymnasium at the time, watching from the distance.

The next instance she catches them is when she's leaving kendo practice one evening after school; Naruto must be coming from detention and Hinata from KSO.

Their eyes linger on each other much too long to seem casual before they continue on their way to opposite sides of the school.

Her observations don't settle well with Neji. 

"Doesn't she know he smokes on the rooftops, has been suspended over at least 10 times, and has a pending criminal record?! I'm going to talk to her!" He scowls.

She places a hand on his arm, stopping his tirade. "Let me and the girls do it. If she's in danger, we'll get through to her."

It doesn't work…

Hinata honestly doesn't seem to care about all of Naruto's supposed bad qualities, no matter how many times they remind her.

But she refuses to standby and watch her friend end up hurting herself. If she can protect her; she will.

"You sometimes go running at night, right? Do you carry protection on you?" Neji asks her out of the blue during breakfast one day.

"Do my pocket knives count?" She hums.

He pauses, laughing lightly. "No, something stronger than that."

A gun sticks out like a thorn amongst her collection. 

But she's caved and bought a simple black and grey pistol after dealing with Neji's pestering one too many times of not knowing what type of creeps lingered around once night fell.

Tonight she had it on her, hidden underneath her black skirt. Nobody would even notice it unless they got way to up close or touchy/feely.

She can see through the slits in the fence that there just about to finish up their group photos now. Sandals weren't the best option to go with and she pushes herself to pick up the pace to catch up to them.

As see gets closer though she sees scarlet hair towards the bushes, a figure trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible.

Her eyes narrow, stopping mid stride in her walk.

In the faint light she can see large white and blue bottles next to him, in bright yellow lettering on one of them are the words bleach…

"Gaara?" She wonders to herself quietly.

Neji had mentioned a man ruining the Hyuga Gala weeks ago. She had spent part of that night trying her best help him soothe the hot blisters marring his skin from the scathing water and his yelps of pain, wrapping and unwrapping bandages until the pressure was enough for him to handle.

'He has deep red hair and green eyes, you can't forget a face like his. Both he and Naruto were in on it; I'm sure.' His voice plays back in her mind.

She grits her teeth, this is the same man. It has to be.

Her eyes quickly move from him to Naruto and then Hinata, oblivious to the burning liquid about to pierce her skin now too.

So that was it; they were attempting to pull another prank together.

And Hinata was none the wiser, Naruto hadn't changed at all like she so desperately seemed to believe…

Without thinking, her hands reach for the gun. 'I'll stop this, I won't let another repeat of that night happen again.'

Gaara is already moving, getting ready to lift up the jug with both hands over the fence when she steps up behind him.

"Gaara." She hisses slowly.

He stops for a minute, looking around as if he hadn't somehow heard her.

The gun is poised and ready now, she clicks off the safety…

"Gaara." She repeats, colder and harsher than before.

He turns and sees her gun, eyes widen in realization at what's going on.

"Who are you?" He grunts, sliding back.

A mischievous grin is probably crossing against her face, this is the same adrenaline she gets in the throes of good fight, one that's truly going down to the wire…

The last minute.

"Someone getting revenge for all that you've done."

He snorts in disbelief and foolishly for them both, reaches for the gun.

Her thumb slides back as they tumble to the ground, a sharp bang cuts through the air and then the sound of static in her ears.

The gun slides out from her fingers into the dirt.

Next to her, Gaara is still.

But then she sees it, an unmistakable scarlet oozing out from his head seeping into the grass, the metallic scent grows stronger around them.

He's bleeding out.

Her vision becomes hazy and black briefly, bile rushes up her throat and she propels herself into some bushes before everything comes up on her clothes.

Dizzily, she reaches for her phone. The numbers somehow get punched in a daze to the last person she's talked to.

"Neji?" Her voice sounds foreign in her ears, distant and heavy.

He sounds confused to be hearing from her. 

"Where are you? I thought you would be coming in with the others. I just saw Sasuke walk by so I know everyone else is here if he is." He questions.

She wants to ask him what made him suddenly change his mind to go to homecoming (and not tell her either), but it can wait.

Everything can wait.

"I…I need your help." She squeaks out, and she takes another quick gulp of air when a second wave of nausea returns.

His voice is muffled as he passes through a group of students to outside. He states he hopes Hinata nor anyone else sees him here, asking what's wrong with her when he's eventually away from all the noise.

Gaara emits a low groan from beside her and her stomach leaps.

He's alive.

"I'll meet you outside, by the old bleachers." She hiccups before ending the call. 

Gaara is heavy in her arms as she puts him over her shoulders before someone checks on the noise. He mutters for her to just finish him off if she's going to leave him in such pain that she does her best to tune out.

It's the first time she sees Neji shocked.

Sure, he's looked surprised before at big matters like KSO missing an easy question in a tournament or a bad quiz grade, but never to this point.

He audibly gasps and lets out a painful cry that squeezes at her chest.

"Tenten…what…what in the hell did you do?" He manages to whisper out.

And tears start springing to her eyes too, blurring her vision and she struggles to keep Gaara upright on her back. "Nothing, nothing. It was an accident; I swear…I promise."

It sounds so pitiful and broken in her ears.

Voices come up from behind them and they both freeze.

"Sasuke, are you ready to go? The dance is winding down now anyways. I think I even saw Naruto and Hinata just leave for the hotel." 

It's Sakura.

Neji moves close up to her side, fumbling for something from her pocket.

One of her pocket knives.

"What are you doing?" She manages to croak out.

He just shakes his head, not looking at her. "Go call for an ambulance; now."

Sasuke and Sakura are getting dangerously close, she turns to scurry behind the bleachers just as Sasuke looks their way.

Sakura yelps in fright at the blood on Neji, frantically assessing him and going into doctor mode while Sasuke looms back. Dark eyes following from him and then in her direction.

He knows; he must by that look.

Neji brushes Sakura away, her green eyes widen at a gleam of silver the streetlights catch. Sasuke quickly tugs her back, pulling her behind him.

"Uchiha. Haruno. Neither of you were here. Neither of you saw anything. You'll keep quiet on what you saw or have your senior year ruined."

And to show he's serious, he flicks the blade just past their shoulders in accurate fashion.

The pair leave and her makeshift bandage using her skirt holds until the ambulance arrives. They take Gaara away without ever seeing her or Neji crouching amid the bleachers.

Neji pretends not to see her the next day.

Even now, he doesn't hold conversations with her for long, finding excuses to cut meetings short or take a longer route to avoid her.

Her chest tightens, she gets up to get another glass of water.

The cold soothes her temporarily, but the ache is still there. The gun is there at the bottom dresser, taunting her, stained with Gaara's blood, her fingerprints…

Part of her wants to burn it, destroy this last piece of evidence while the other half lies in wake for the moment the police pound on her door.

But for now, the campus is quiet. Nobody suspects her, she's still just a regular freshman trying to get by.

'Maybe nobody will find out.' She peps herself up with a false smile.

She has a good excuse when it comes down to it after all. She was stopping a crime in progress, people would be on her side. Not Gaara's, not Naruto's…

They had records, files already labeling them with past misdemeanors and violent acts that proved they were dangerous.

Unlike her.

Her eyes are bloodshot with bags underneath, skin pale with sweat as she checks herself in the mirror.

'Neji, why haven't you said anything yet?'

Because people were looking for the truth, the very things they were keeping hidden…

-X-

"Are you ready?" Hiashi whispers by her side.

Hinata shakes her head in reply. "I have a boyfriend father."

Hiashi sighs, brushing a curled violet lock from her face. "Toneri isn't a bad person, besides…don't think of this as a date. We're just getting to know them better seeing as our families will be working closely together over the next coming months."

When she doesn't answer though, he pats her shoulders gently. "Come on, it's just one dinner. Don't pout or scowl like that, it won't look good."

'What, for your business?' She wants to retort, but she keeps the remark to herself.

Naruto had suggested switching places with her sister, if only they had a wig and Hanabi was a bit taller.

'Silly Naruto, I'm missing another important factor!" She hummed, bouncing up and down on his couches.

Jiraiya eyes her carefully from the kitchen, concerned there about to need to replace more furniture again.

Naruto cocks his head, clearly puzzled. 

Hanabi's grin only brightens, stopping her hopping as she gracefully lands by Hinata's side to grope a breast.

The room goes silent.

"See, I don't have my sister's bust size yet!"

Hinata gasps, swatting her off. "H-Hanabi!"

Naruto's holding a lecherous grin when she looks his way again, waggling his brows. "Hmm, you're right and that is important…"

A pillow gets smashed into his head soon afterwards.

"Aww, I like her! You can hang out here whenever you want as well!" Jiraiya snickers from the table.

Hinata shakes her head, face burning. "Don't expect me to pick you up after school for a long time or bring you to Naruto's home ever again."

She wishes she had her sister's presence here now though. She needs to be back at home studying for Iwa as Kakashi's been drilling them or finding a way to prove its Tenten and Neji, or-

"Hinata?" A voice calls out to her.

White eyes are staring back at her, a hand held out.

Hiashi looks embarrassed, tapping her back gently to pay attention.

Oh no, was she spacing out again?

"I'm Toneri Otsutsuki, we met very fleetingly during the Hyuga gala." Toneri repeats.

She shakes his hand quickly, flustered at her behavior. It's cold to the touch like he's just stepped in from outside.

The waiter stares at her for a long while too when getting her order. Oddly, his blue eyes look familiar despite his auburn hair…

But then she sees it as he turns around to head towards the back.

Blonde is at the roots.

"Naruto?" She mumbles, hoping no one else at the table heard her.

He looks over his shoulder at her, sending her a knowing grin.

-x-

So, congrats to HotCheeto21 who guessed correctly on who the culprit was. When deciding on who to make the suspect, I dabbled between Neji and Tenten mainly, but ultimately you can see I went with Tenten. Now, how will she get caught?! And how about Toneri and the things Naruto has planned for him go during this dinner? (Naruto probably won't do anything simple like a wrong food order lol) Thanks for all your feedback, let me know your thoughts!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	11. Associativity

Chapter 11: Associativity

"That waiter…" Toneri breathes out slowly through his mouth then his nose, a pattern Hinata has quickly learned is how he keeps his cool.

How long such a tactic will keep working though there's no telling.

It's the second time Naruto has 'accidentally' splashed him. The first time with boiling hot lobster bisque and this time now with ice cold water.

"They could use much better waiters and help around here…" His father grunts from beside him, icy blue eyes following Naruto as he makes a beeline for the kitchen again.

Hinata squirms, looking down to hide her blush.

'You're overdoing it now.' 

But she knows Naruto doesn't think so, sending her wicked grins and leaning much too close to ask "is everything fine?" when passing by their table.

"So Hinata tell me, you're going to be in the upcoming Iwa competition right? Konoha's known well around the regions as the reigning champs in the chemistry and biology fields over the past couple of years." Toneri questions.

And Hinata chews slower on her salad, eyeing Hiashi who beams. Was he the one who told him all that?

"Hinata is one of the best in her class actually, one of the head officers in KSO and placed first in the district juniors division last year." Hiashi boasts.

Hinata felt her cheeks darkening, twirling her fork with a now very smashed piece of lettuce. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy hearing her father brag about her achievements, it was just…

Awkward.

He was never this excited when she had proclaimed them to him the first time after all, nodding with a simple smile as if he had known all along it would occur or even expected it to happen.

"Ah, father. I'm not that good. Besides, a lot of it came from working with everyone else in KSO too and my teacher's support." Hinata manages to supply in.

'Even Naruto…' But bringing him up right now definitely wouldn't be the best idea.

Toneri chuckles, leaning his head against his palm. "You're very modest."

This time she can meet his gaze without fidgeting. "It's just the truth."

Hiashi waves her off though, going back to discussing business affairs with Toneri's father that she soon tunes out.

"The man serving us…" Toneri repeats and Hinata stiffens, frowning at how low his voice has suddenly gotten. Colder.

She peeks over her shoulder, Naruto is at least three tables down from them.

But then she sees it, he's been folding and refolding the same napkins with silverware over and over again.

He's still within perfect hearing range.

Naruto had already purposely messed up his order, knowing from food science lectures what would happen to him if his steak was made too rare…

"You can't poison him!" She hisses, elbowing him gently when she meets up with him outside the bathroom. They only have a few minutes to chat before it starts looking too obvious at how long she's been gone.

He rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue. "It wouldn't 'poison' him Hinata! As long as it doesn't contain , salmonella, or any other bacteria that is."

She huffs at the lingering edge in his voice, poking the very dark pink center of the steak making a thin trail of red leak out. So bloody…

"Return it back."

"He keeps watching you." He goes on, arching a brow.

Hinata feigns a smile. "Well, he is our server. He's probably new to this job; we shouldn't mind him."

It's said loud enough that Naruto stops his repetitive behavior.

Her stomach tightens at her choice of words, but she needs him to stop looking at Naruto, to not recognize him in any way, shape or form considering brown hair isn't much of a change of how he normally looks. A smirk flickers across his face at his nod of agreement and she hurriedly mouths a sorry to Naruto when Toneri glances back down at his plate.

"Have you already started your admission applications for colleges around the area? I'm looking at Konoha University or Konoha Branch of Science and Medical Professions." She questions, hoping to sway the topic to lighter subjects.

It works.

Toneri very much enjoys talking about himself.

"Ah, as have I. Though I'm also looking at some schools in other regions as well. I heard Kumo has some good research facilities as well, especially for studying lightning and other weather experiments."

The two continued to discuss trivial topics, the rest of the meal goes on uninterrupted.

"We should really do this again sometime Hiashi." Toneri's father suggests on the way out to which he wholeheartedly agrees.

"Perhaps we'll be facing off against each other on opposing sides at some point." Toneri wonders aloud too, shrugging his coat back on.

It is a possibility after all, Konoha faced all schools that sponsored a Science Olympiad team.

And Toneri's private preparatory academy would be no exception.

"Next time though it should be just us; without our father's…?" He continues gently, leaving the suggestion hanging in the air.

Hinata felt her lips tighten, forcing a polite smile with a shake of her head.

She's getting cold just standing here, the sky has already taken on a misty blue, nightfall quickly approaching.

And it's quickly becoming harder to ignore the scowl that just flickered over his face. She's not trying to hurt his feelings on purpose…father never should've held this meeting in the first place in a poor attempt to get them together…

Or at least he could've gone without her.

"I see. So there is another…" He grunts.

But when she looks to him again his eyes are no longer on her.

Instead his gaze follows to Naruto, waving with a smirk from inside.

-X-

"Well, you are his first girlfriend Hinata." Sakura states matter-of-factly, adjusting pink strands falling into her eyes before closing her locker door shut.

"Yes, and trust us; we both know how much things change once you do IT!" Ino winks from beside her, carefully wiping a smudge of glossy red lip gloss off her chin.

Hinata reddened at their snickers, holding up her hands defensively.

"T-That's NOT what I'm talking about here! It's just not like Naruto to be mad over something like this. He kept changing the subject and wanted to focus more on studying whenever I brought Toneri up."

Sakura arches a brow, humming thoughtfully. "I say it's a good thing he wants to study; we're heading out for Iwa this coming Friday after all. He better be drilled enough in at least knowing all the major elements of the periodic table by now for any toxicology questions that may come up."

Ino nods along, smiling wisely. "It's cute when some boys get jealous; Naruto is just experiencing his first. Now before we go into discussing all that science related business I say we go over-"

But Hinata has already stopped listening, scanning the area until she catches familiar blonde hair weaving through the crowds. He's already washed out his hair, but she can still see brown strands sitting along the edges…

'Naruto.'

It doesn't seem like he's in a hurry to get to class like the others nearby them and she can smell the mix of cigarettes and forestry body wash on him when she gets closer.

She frowns at the dark look marring his face; hands buried deep within the folds of his scruffy jeans.

Not a good sign.

"Hey." She brushes up against him gently, getting his attention and he pauses, scowling for a moment before seeing that it's her.

He nudges her back, smirking. "Hey yourself."

Hinata wrinkles her nose, reaching out to squeeze at his hand. "You okay? You're going to first period; right?"

A hazy look flickers in his eyes briefly, his hand isn't returning her affectionate gesture.

"Yeah…maybe." He states after a good minute.

"Not maybe, yes." Hinata pursues.

Naruto only shrugs in response.

Others are now moving to walk past them faster, definitely not wanting to get involved in a potential lovers' quarrel. Sneakers start screeching and sliding against the freshly cleaned tile before the late bell rings.

Naruto swerves them backwards away from the commotion, grinning at Hinata's gasp as he pulls them into an empty hall.

This is the old math wing; rumored to have burned and trashed by one of Naruto's very pranks back in sophomore year. The school hadn't gotten around to completely fixing every cracked tile and ashy remnants on the walls, leaving it as the designated 'haunted hall' Konoha High's faculty pretended not to exist or covered up during inspection periods. Hardly anybody comes by it anymore, especially not at this time of day.

And Naruto knows this too.

"Hinata, you've never skipped before; have you? Today's going to be the first time!" He announces, pinning her against one of the less bent out of shape lockers.

"W-What; no! Come on; you're doing better in your classes now; there's no reason to skip them."

Crimson glimmers in his eyes as he leans closer.

"That's not my problem."

"You're not in a hurry to see anybody; are you? Is that why you're in such a rush to get to class?" He sneers by her ear.

Hinata huffs, digging her nails into his hands. Naruto doesn't even flinch.

"Is this…is this about Toneri?"

"…Don't mention his name around me." He spits out.

Okay, so it is.

"The set up was father's idea, not mine. You know that already; you're being silly." Hinata gripes.

Her heart thumps faster at seeing the hurt look pass over his features, but he is being silly. She remembers her earlier conversation with Ino and Sakura over Naruto's behavior, how his jealousy is distracting him…

Somehow, they need to clear this up.

"He hasn't given up you know." Naruto is speaking again, voice tight.

"I stopped him from following you home the other day. I just…I just don't want him to put any weird ideas in your head about me." He continues, and the gleam of red begins to fade from his eyes. He licks his lips and his grip on her loosens just a bit.

"O-Oh, I didn't know." Hinata whispers.

"I still only want you though." She murmurs and she feel her face growing hot as the words slip out.

Naruto nods, the final bell echoes in the distance.

Neither make a move.

Sunlight passes over Naruto's face; he's smiling again.

"Looks like you're late."

"I know."

And her breath hitches as his fingers start crawling up to the edge of her skirt, reaching forward and boldly brushing along the side of her panties.

Her eyes glaze over, squeezing them shut.

"N-Naruto, ah we shouldn't-"He hushes her quickly with a kiss, maneuvering them deeper into the blanket of darkness. Her head bumps against a cabinet and the smell of dust and cleaning products rushes up her nose that she hurriedly shakes away.

Where are they?

"Shh, classes have already started you know. Can't be noisy." He teases when they pull apart for air.

His hands quickly return again, fingers blissfully tormenting her, peeling away layer of layer of clothing between them.

"I love you." He murmurs into the curve of her breast, nipping and sucking and she moans as she feels his warmth sliding into her again.

She writhes beneath him with each thrust, nails scratching along his back tightly as she comes undone. He groans at the pressure building, grip tightening and he knows bruises will soon be forming over her pale skin shortly after this.

Hinata reaches up to kiss him as they finish, sweat beads their skin and she gasps to catch gulps of air.

"I love you too, but…" Hinata whispers, trailing off.

Naruto shifts slightly, still inside her and she squirms for a moment under the intensity of his gaze.

"But…what?" Tone holding enough lust that another round may happen soon.

"This is a terrible spot to hook up." She finishes.

True, janitor closets were such a cliché.

And it's just the type of scandal the newspaper club (particularly Ino who runs the gossip section) loves to cover in their weekly 'Did you Hear?' section.

However, a lazy smile is stretching across both their faces. How they'll explain their lateness to their professors is going to be a challenge.

Naruto chuckles, brushing clumped strands of violet hair from her face to press a kiss to her head.

"Good point. Next time want to use one of the teacher's desks?"

-X-

"You're late; you've never been late before." Sakura reiterates.

Yes, skipping first period turned into second, then third…

And before she realized it, the school day is already over.

Naruto can be very persuasive when he wants to be, even if it means missing a few minutes of KSO's meeting starting without them…

A terrible mistake knowing how close they are to their first true challenge.

Hinata swallows, her jade eyes are piercing. The stress of the competition is beginning to get to her, to all of them.

Friday is less than two days away…

Naruto seems to be the only one completely relaxed in their little group, textbook open to a random review section chapter with his notes scrawled all over his desk. Kakashi lectures at the front the importance of conversion factors and formula names, but it's hard to focus on anything he's saying.

"You do know when we go to Iwa; right?" She whispers loudly.

The knot in her throat hardens. "I haven't forgotten Sakura."

For a second, it seems like there's more she's going to say; but then Naruto sends her a steely gaze and she abruptly quiets, facing forward again to listen to the rest of Kakashi's spiel.

It's hard not to mistake that fleeting look in her eyes as guilt.

'Why?'

As soon as the thought occurs; she knows.

Sakura is hiding something.

Her stomach churns as she flips to the next blank page in her notebook, she's supposed to be writing down the most common elements that came up at previous competitions now.

"Zinc, copper, aluminum, sodium, iron, hydrogen, oxygen, potassium; expect to see them in some type of question, equation, or experiment. No matter what; the judges love to use those ones the most." Kakashi lists.

The clacking of pencils and pens reverberates louder in her ears, her page is still completely white and empty.

Reluctantly, she begins making the bullet points.

An hour later there back in their groups again drilling over questions, by page three though she's made her second mistake.

Going off topic.

"Sakura, you remember homecoming night; don't you?" Hinata asks.

Sakura paused, lips twisting into a slight frown.

"Um, yes but what does that have to do with the atomic theory?"

Hinata shakes her head, resisting the urge to squirm at her flat look. It's bad enough she's changing the subject to something completely not science related, but she's reminding her of a night they probably all wished to forget.

However, Gaara's case is still open.

And currently, the prime suspect the police have on radar sits beside her; seemingly indifferent.

They'll be one teammate short if they do indeed take Naruto in for more questioning than they already have.

Which means no Iwa, no KSO in the spotlight.

Sakura wouldn't like that; right?

"It has nothing to do with the atomic theory, Gas Laws, or anything like that. I just need to know; is there anything else from that night that you saw or know?"

The frown on her face has definitely deepened into a grimace now. She crosses her arms slowly against her chest, textbook and papers nearly sliding off her lap in the process.

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you go to the investigation team covering that case if you want to know more information?"

Her tone is defensive and sharp, though she can see her fingers briefly tremble as she settles to sit up properly in her seat.

Shikamaru yawns, clearly not interesting in delving further into this new topic (and it would be terribly troublesome to do so with the rising drama ensuing) while Shino merely watched as his bugs flitted against the pages; presumably going over the questions on his own for now.

Naruto leaned forward in his chair, blue eyes darkening.

"In case you forgot, I'm still considered the most suspicious person of that night. Sasuke told me he was told to keep quiet by someone so perhaps you were told to as well."

Sakura looked pale for a moment, shaking her head in disagreement.

She may have been trying to make amends for her past behavior and thoughts of him as of late, however…

He knew when people didn't trust in him.

Not fully at least, like now.

Hinata blinked. This was the first time she was hearing such news; perhaps Naruto had already reached the same conclusions she had too.

Sakura twirls her pencil through a brush of her pink locks, a nervous habit she's harbored since late middle school up until even now.

But her lips remain set in a firm line, eyes flickering downward to avoid their stares.

"I…I don't know anything; I swear." She whispers out, croaky and dry.

'I can't tell them it might be Neji or Tenten, I'm not even sure myself of what Sasuke and I saw, but I know I have to take Neji's threats seriously. He could ruin my reputation for all the major colleges I want to attend. I'm sorry…'

She wasn't sorry enough to help her friends.

Hinata gives her a mixed expression of upset and anger, the knot in her chest swells and throbs once more.

Maybe she is just as bad as Naruto is silently accusing her of being.

And it's then she realizes fear is controlling her life. Again, it rules over her and is making her do all the wrong things…

'I need to talk to Sasuke.'

Naruto snorts, rolling his eyes.

"Liar. You and Sasuke are the perfect couple; lying to protect each other while throwing me under the bus."

Her emerald eyes snap up hearing that, flaring to life with rage.

"Don't act all high and mighty! You're only even here in the first place because principal Tsunade felt sorry enough for you with you failing all the time-"

"Are you all working or just chit-chatting? Remember, this is a group effort." Kakashi cuts in, hovering by their table.

Her tongue burns, why of all the things to say did she have to say the most hurtful ones?

An awkward silence befalls them, next to them the physics teams whispers their doomed to fail if this keeps up.

'I agree. You're the screw up who can't even prove his innocence. The one who would be kicked out of school if it weren't for a few people pitying you.' His colder thoughts gripe.

"We're working, we just got off topic for a few minutes." Shikamaru saves them before Kakashi slowly nods and continues walking on.

Hinata sighs, murmuring for them to go back to discussing gas pressures and temperatures.

'No, we aren't working.' Naruto thinks, Sakura avoiding his glare once more.

So much for them attempting to get along and be somewhat of friends...

Their heading right back to square one.

The fact of the matter was, they weren't even a group. Groups could work together and believe in each other.

They were just a broken mess of secrets.

-X-

"You can't keep acting this way; it's too suspicious." Neji points out.

Tenten sighed, barely looking up from her plate to face him.

"Yes and how are you doing today? I'm glad that's the first thing you have to say to me after avoiding my calls and texts for the past week."

Neji at least had to decent to appear flustered for a second, relaxing his posture.

The morning light shines against his face, white eyes accentuated, messy brown hair not yet tied back into his neat trademark ponytail swish slowly behind him as he opens her curtains. The apartment still feels cold even with sunlight coming in, the night having brought bits of frost along the windowpane.

Why he came over at close to 7 am is beyond her, they both know their first classes don't start until around 9.

Still, a part of her heart annoyingly flutters happily at his presence. Glad for the company so her brain can finally get some relief from her manic thoughts.

A good temporary distraction.

Her egg is runny and bland as she slides it into her mouth, chewing faster than normal to get it down. Neji makes a move to sip again at his tea, stirring it every once in a while to make the sugar and cream blend in.

"So…as I was saying. It isn't good for your health to continue to behave this way. You know, all jumpy and anxious. Nobody suspects you; you're in the clear." Neji speaks up again.

Tenten arches a brow. "For now."

"What?"

Tenten gives something of a half nod, waving him off as if she was fully paying him attention. "For now, I wouldn't be so sure for how long though considering people's suspicions. By the way, you're just as guilty too."

And a part of her is happy to see him freeze up, as if she had just dumped that hot tea right in his face.

'His crotch wouldn't have been a bad option either.' Her thoughts add in morosely, a sad smile creeping up.

"Neji, you can't pretend you didn't play a role in what happened that night as well." She continues, her fork screeches against her plate, scratching jagged marks into the porcelain.

At his silence, her anger festers.

'Is he not going to admit it, the threats he made? Hiding/Destroying evidence?'

Slowly but surely his familiar mask of indifference is back on, hiding any emotions through a cold sternness.

Hinata was right when she said Neji never cracked easily.

"I don't have anything to worry about, I came here out of concern for you to make sure you didn't go off saying too much to anybody." He snaps.

Anger boils over.

She barely hears the smashing of plates hitting the ground when she gruffly stands up from the table or feels the pain of glass tearing into her skin as she throws her half-finished drink at him.

"You jerk! This whole time…this whole time all you've been thinking about is yourself and how you can protect YOU!"

Tears are quickly making her vision become blurry, Neji's figure becoming a blobby mess as he steps around crystal shards of glass.

"I bet Hinata has some inkling it's us. She told you; didn't she?! She was here just the other day, in my room." Tenten emphasizes, curling up as her sobs worsened; body shaking.

At the time, she had wondered why Hinata had suddenly become so fidgety and ready to leave after reading only two or three of her old college admissions essays…

Now she knew why.

Neji is painfully, annoyingly quiet once more beside her. Why won't he talk to her? Say something to help her calm down?

Anything?

But then she feels it, the warm pressure of his hand on her back rubbing slow circles.

And she can't bring herself to resist when he tugs her into his chest.

"I don't like seeing you cry." He mumbles into her hair. At least she hopes that's what she heard considering how muffled he is.

"Uncle trusts in me, sometimes I think even more so than Hinata. If worse comes to worse, I believe our side of the story will outweigh anything she or Naruto brings to the table. Especially when the police already know about Naruto's prior incidents and his record." He went on.

She wishes she could believe in his confident tone, to pretend she doesn't hear his voice crackling and fading off towards the end of his speech…

"And what about Sasuke and Sakura? How can you be so sure about them?" Tenten asks, shuffling back from him to wipe her eyes and dripping nose.

The façade breaks again, lips twisting into an ugly scowl.

"They won't talk, that I made sure of."

Goosebumps rise up and she shivers, it will just add to her already building stress to ask him what exactly he means…

Her stomach is still wound tightly in a ball of fear, his lips brushing against hers for comfort no longer holding the same warmth like old times. Her hand dully begins to throb in reminding her that she's supposed to be mad at him, trickles of blood dropping down into the tile below.

"We'll get through this together; I promise." He whispers by her ear before moving to stand.

'Will we?' Tenten wonders.

Because he's heading for the door, leaving her alone.

-X-

"And you have your toothpaste, socks, books, phone charger, extra briefs, lotion, and deodorant, umm what am I missing?" Jiraiya asks, counting off items in his head.

Naruto gently shoved him back, zipping up the duffle bag. "I swear you're acting as if I'm moving across the country; it's just for the weekend."

Jiraiya shook his head, doing another sweeping check of his room.

"Correction; it's your first weekend alone doing a school type event that hopefully won't involve detention or a suspension afterwards. You've had plenty of weekends alone without me around and I know how well those turned out."

Naruto sighed, watching as he checked under his bed and through his dressers for anything out of place. Out of the ordinary.

Yes, he was leaving behind everything that could be considered to be used for a prank or causing mayhem!

Honestly, he should trust him by now…

'You haven't really done much lately to earn his faith in you though.' He considers.

But he really needs to get going back to the school before 3:30 hits, Kakashi might've not been the biggest stickler about time (often showing up late to KSO meetings himself with various stupid excuses) but even he knew this was something couldn't be tardy on.

"Old man, I should head off back to the school now before they leave without me." Naruto grunted, stopping his inspection.

Jiraiya paused, gazing at strewn piles of clothes in the corner and his unmade bed still littered with crumbs from late night snacks.

Well, Hinata wasn't going to be able to change every aspect of him so quickly…

"Fine, yeah I guess you should get a move on." He noted.

The scent of rain lingers in the air as Naruto clicks the door open, sky still holding onto streaks of menacing dark grey clouds intermixed with patches of blue.

Jiraiya huffs, breathe fanning out much too annoyingly close.

He smells like sake and some type of fish.

"Hmm, did you pack a jacket as well? One with a hood incase it's raining in Iwa too or cold?" sliding his fingers against drops sitting against the steel of the railings. It cool like he expects when he pokes said finger to his cheek.

"Yes." Naruto groans, shifting both straps of his backpack on while picking up his duffle bag. Jiraiya trails after him down the stairs up until they reach the main walkway that leads out of their apartment complex.

He meets his gaze with a small smile, stepping back. "I'll call when we get there; you know, to the hotel."

Jiraiya nods, dark eyes sharpening for a moment. "Be good okay? I don't want to get any unexpected phone calls. I'm going to use this weekend while you're away to catch up on all my writing!"

Naruto shuffled his shoes against the ground, pebbles rattling at his feet. "Yeah sure, as long as you don't make me your editor again, do what you want."

His heart is thumping wildly though, he absolutely can't screw this weekend up.

No more coming home to a Jiraiya disorderly and stressed out on account of him. (He could handle doing that to himself without him having to play a role in it.)

The bus ride to Iwa seems to drag on, Hinata is sleepy and listless beside him as they go over another bump in the road. He's kept his gaze mainly on the grasslands and buildings they pass, but he can see out of the corner of his eye as she shivers, rubbing her hands back and forth against her bags to create heat.

"I know Kakashi said the heater on the bus was broken, though I didn't think it would be this bad." She notes, yawning as she leaned her head back against the leather.

Naruto grinned, bending close enough to her that he's nearly pushing her into the cool metal on the sides.

"Well, we both know there's plenty of other ways to make heat."

And his smile widens as her eyes open again in alarm, cheeks taking on a dark pink. He chuckles, glancing around to see what else is going on around them.

Shikamaru is asleep as expected, headphones in to drone out the world for the next hour while Shino across from him has his face buried within a book. Others are either talking quietly amongst their groups or flickering back and forth through various apps on their phone.

But just as he's about to turn around and tease Hinata some more, Sakura looks their way.

Squirming, she gave a small wave before facing forward again. Her hands are tightly balled into fists he notices, bobbing against her knees as she rests her head against the window.

'What's wrong with her?' 

She hasn't said much to either of them after their argument the other day, mumbling out a small apology once the meeting was over. She's trying Hinata brings up; knowing Sakura doesn't want there to be any more tension, not during lunch, meetings, or seeing each other in the halls.

He can feel her stare on them again once he fully looks away though and he grudgingly holds back on desires to snap at her for her strange behavior.

Sakura after all, had no problems speaking her mind the other day.

"Hey, what's with all police around here? Are they looking for Uzumaki?" A boy whispers from the seat in front of them and he twists his head to look outside.

Flashes of reds and blues stare back at him, the eerily familiar golden police crest used by all the major neighboring nations' lines dozens of cars parked outside the stadium as the bus begins to slow.

The same stadium they'll be using for the competition scheduled for tomorrow morning.

One of the uniformed men directing traffic halts them, directing them to a section of parked buses off to the side.

"It's about time if it is, it would finally make KSO feel less awkward." The girl beside him mutters in return.

Despite these whispers growing louder if he's about to be arrested, he sits still in his seat.

His breathing rises though, a painful stabbing in his gut as Kakashi rises up off the bus first to speak with the guards.

Five minutes go by, then ten…Kakashi still doesn't come back.

The rain has settled into a light drizzle, he keeps his attention on the droplets scattered and sliding down the window.

Hinata turns herself to settle into him for warmth, he hopes she can't hear how fast his heartbeat is becoming…

"Alright, everyone settle down. This will just take a minute; I just need to speak with one of you in private." An unfamiliar voice booms from the front.

The accent sounds like someone from Iwa, Naruto half turns to see the officer already walking down the aisles.

But he doesn't stop where he and Hinata are sitting.

No, instead much to his confusion it's a few seats ahead of them.

Right where Sakura is sitting.

-x-

Ah, I'm so happy about finally making it to 100 favorites and 150+ follows. Now all we need is to make it to 100+ reviews! I'm sure you guys have various ideas of why the police want to talk to Sakura and not Naruto! Thanks for all your feedback, I truly appreciate hearing back from you guys!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	12. Magnetism

Chapter 12: Magnetism

Not the Golden Girl.

Not Sakura, one of Konoha High's top students; the one with good grades, voted most likely to succeed in her path to become a doctor, and very possible shoo in for valedictorian of their class…

Surely there must be some type of mistake.

But, it doesn't seem like there is.

The Iwa officer bends down close to her, whispering something in her ear and she stiffens before getting up with a nod.

The whole bus is silent.

Hinata stirs a bit more at Naruto's shuffling, lilac eyes opening to barely make out a blur of pink moving off the bus.

"What's going on; where's Sakura going?" Hinata murmurs, leaning off of him.

Naruto shakes his head, not understanding it either.

As soon as she's off the bus though, everybody erupts into excited chatters.

"Whoa, what could Sakura have done to have a run in with the police?!" One girl questions.

"Maybe Sasuke put her up to something with Gaara; he didn't exactly hang out around the best crowd a few years ago. Remember those gang members Akatsuki or something? They caused so much terror and destruction before they got expelled and put at different schools or jailed…" Another girl wonders.

The boy next to her shakes his head and he winces at what he says.

"No, I doubt it was any of those reasons, I bet Uzumaki framed her." He sneered, looking over his shoulder towards him.

Oh, this guy was brave.

Hinata is wide awake now, he can feel her gaze out of the corner of his eye. His hands sit in tight fists in his lap. Rigid.

He can't look his way, it will all be over once he does…

'Are you just going to let them say all this crap about you without even knowing the full story? Do something!' His malice hisses.

He bites his tongue in an effort to ignore it.

No fist fights, no bloodshed.

The trip has only just started, but it's already going far worse than he imagined.

Through the blurriness of smeared raindrops on the window the sirens of each car seem to wail louder, Sakura's trademark fuchsia hair slips further and further into a sea of blue and red lights…

And Kakashi decides to make his return just as he can no longer see her.

"What's going on? Why are they taking Sakura and not him?!" The same boy asks from the earth science group, brown hair swishing around rapidly as he directs a finger right at Naruto.

It's clearly one of Sakura's fanboys, he knows that much from going to enough KSO meetings by now. The little freshman practically hung on to every word Sakura said ever since the annual club fair held weeks ago, gleefully sitting straight up in his seat whenever she spoke.

To see tears threatening to fall from his pale grey eyes now makes his stomach churn. Being sent a look of such disgust and fear is something he should be used to by now, but isn't.

'I didn't do anything.'

Naruto frowned, flickering his gaze downward; his fists are turning an eerie red now…

"Sakura most likely has reasons you don't know about, back off." Hinata cuts in, standing up. Hesitation crosses the boy's face, her seniority and being one of Sakura's good friends automatically gives two strikes against him to say anything more.

Kakashi raises one hand up to settle everyone down. The bus creaks with a heavy moan as the engine roars to life again.

"Sakura isn't in any trouble; she just needs to make a witness statement regarding a situation that occurred recently around homecoming (As if he can pretend they don't know what he's talking about). She'll be meeting us back at the hotel as soon as it all gets cleared up." He states firmly enough, leaving no room for complaining or backtalk.

His stare seems to linger on Naruto throughout most of that spiel.

It's dusk by the time they make it to the hotel, garden lights guide a path to an inn that looks much larger than what Naruto saw from any of the pictures online.

'So this is what being in a school club can get you.' 

The Imperial Hotel of Iwa really does live up to its name.

Pristine cream tiles and textiles that can only be found in Iwa decorate the woodwork, curtains, and ceilings above them.

Hinata giggles at his awestruck expression, tapping him to stay with the group as they head to the check in booth.

"Trust me, the ones we use for the national competitions towards the end get crazier than this." She whispers.

Naruto can only nod, looking every which way at colorful floral plants of pinks and reds decorating the sides, marble chandeliers gleaming brightly…

He draws her close, grinning at the tiny squeak she elicits as his warm breathe fans her ear.

"Well, I for one can't wait to see how the rooms look, especially the beds…" He purrs out suggestively.

Hinata squirmed, face a dark pink as she sputtered out his most hated two words that come with any school trip.

"Separate rooms."

"Alright, to keep your team groups together we tried to book the rooms as close as possible to each other so any last minute finalizing and discussing can be done tonight near each other if necessary. Please don't overdo it though, the worst thing you can do at this moment is try to cram all the information in at once in or not get a good night's rest. And with that, I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning at 7 am for breakfast; set your alarms if you need to!" Kakashi explains.

He hands out the key cards to everyone. In bold black cursive letters the numbers 505 stare back at him.

Okay, so Boys and Girls definitely would not be intermixing telling by how he was paired with Shikamaru in said room with Shino in the adjacent 506.

He tickles it out of Hinata that's she a bit further down in 511.

"Sakura's your room buddy; isn't she? She's not even here, nobody's going to know if I visit for a while." Naruto hums, interloping their hands as they walk down the hall to their rooms.

The nightlife of Iwa looks so interesting from this high up, the city glitters in a glow of yellows and reds, people still mingling even as the sky grew darker.

He's itching to explore this whole hotel at least, Hinata joining him for the ride will make it all the sweeter.

And of course Hinata breaking another rule by showing public display of affection would certainly stop all those sophomore boys from staring at her so much couldn't hurt either…

-X-

The holding room is cold, almost nail-bitingly cold by how much she continues to shiver.

Four dully painted blue walls stare back at her from every side. The Iwa officer didn't have much to say to her during the walk inside the prison, only offering her a cup of coffee she now wished she hadn't turned down.

'Geez, treating me like a prisoner when I'm here to pass along helpful information isn't very nice!''

Well, she hopes it will be helpful.

Because her reputation was going to head downhill fast after this whole fiasco was over.

Best friends or not, Ino wouldn't be able to resist making this front page news for her gossip section come next Friday (if the rumor mills didn't already make a mockery of her by then), but maybe at least she could get her to keep her name anonymous…

Tiny goosebumps annoyingly keep rising up on her arms and she rubs more pressure into them in an effort to gather heat.

"Please don't let me be here long." She whispers under her breathe.

The only sound to keep her company is the ticking of a plain black and white clock overhead.

She counts fifteen minutes passing before she hears the creaking of the door again.

Good, the officer said it was going to take him thirty minutes to go over the paperwork, perhaps he had finished faster than expected.

Instead, she looks up and any hints of a smile forming fade.

'Sasuke?'

He looks like he's seen better days too, dark hair messy as if he just gotten out of bed with tinges of red in his eyes showing fatigue he normally could hide better.

And without a word, he takes the empty seat across from her.

Sakura blinked, scooting her chair closer back to the table. "What are you doing here? In Iwa?!"

Sasuke shrugged.

No, she wasn't going to take his stupid silence or stubbornness to keep things from her for an answer this time.

"Sasuke, this wasn't the plan! Why would you come all this way knowing I was going to turn myself in-"Sakura hissed out, cut off by his sigh.

"Plans change; you know that." He murmured.

Sakura frowned, gritting her teeth. His hands are tightly wound in fists just like hers were earlier, staring at the scratches along the table instead of her.

"What happened?" She whispers.

Sasuke pauses, wondering for a moment how Sakura will react. Anger? Sadness? Confusion?

It didn't really matter anyways considering the situation they were in now.

"So…Neji beat us to it. Confessing that is. He went to the police about three days ago stating he saw us near Gaara the night of homecoming. The prior witness statements against him and Tenten now seem suspicious on our part." He relates.

As he expects, jade eyes widen in shock before quickly simmering over with rage. She slams a fist hard down against the table, curse echoing into the room.

"And Tenten was just okay with him lying?! About us; her friends? I guess ex-friends now." Sakura sputters.

Sasuke is supposed to be the calm one out of them, but even she can see that frontage of cool apathy is slowly cracking.

"Sakura, she's the one who shot Gaara. Neji is just trying to help cover her and himself for being a part of it. He even brought Hiashi in as some type of alibi/bribe to keep the police from searching more into his story for the holes in it."

And that truth is painful, Sakura swallows a lump in her throat and slowly sinks back down into her chair.

"Well…shit."

'Yeah, pretty much.' Sasuke agrees quietly too.

He hates seeing the fieriness in her expression get snubbed out like this.

The sparks of hope and joy in in her eyes that he secretly enjoyed flickers out again, gloomy expression returning fast as it had been when he had first walked into the room.

"We almost let Naruto take the fall, maybe we should've let him instead of pushing Neji too far?" Sakura wonders.

Sasuke shakes his head, stretching and cracking at his knuckles.

"Why? So we could show Naruto were just as big of assholes as Neji and Tenten? Aren't we supposed to be trying to be his friends?"

"Yeah and look how well trying to help him turned out for us! We were too late in the end!" She retorts back.

'This was the right thing to do though, Naruto doesn't deserve any more trouble coming his way when things seem to be finally going right for once in his life.'

It's a tiny voice in the back of her head, that stupid guilty reasoning that brought her to speak up in the first place and end up here…

Her head pounds, thumping harder when she sits up again much too fast. There's no point in arguing anymore over the subject, it's not going to help or change their situation any…

And damn it, where is that stupid officer? It's been nearly an hour now.

As soon as the thought crosses her mind though, the main door creaks open once more.

Even with the dismal lights of the room, they can see the Iwa constable isn't alone. A sickening feeling washes over at seeing crimson hair and pale green eyes glancing between them both.

When did Gaara get out of the hospital?

The nasty gash he took to the head looks like its healing well enough, remnants of stitches still visible through his bangs, bruises paler now than how they looked when she first saw the grisly images online.

"I apologize for the long wait, I was reading over witness statements reported earlier regarding the case and comparing them with your earlier accounts you brought to the Konoha police force. Gaara in question though came in, wanting to see the culprits himself if it could jog his memory in anyway-"

Gaara's snorted, holding up a hand to interrupt him.

"It's not them."

The officer arched a brow. "Pardon?"

He rolled his eyes, turning to go. "Are you deaf? You have the wrong people. My memory of the night may be foggy, but I know it wasn't Uchiha and Haruno. They had brown hair; not pink and black."

'Defending Naruto's buddies? How strange of you.'

No, he snapped at his bitter thoughts, he just knew it wasn't them.

The Iwa officer looks even more puzzled, frowning as he attempted to reach out to him only to be shoved back.

'Don't touch me.'

Pity comfort was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Wait, the witness who spoke with us had brown hair, do you…do you remember anything else?" He attempted, voice crackling in realization.

He's made a terrible error.

Gaara looked over his shoulder, glancing from the constable to Sasuke and Sakura who were watching on in silence.

A cold smirk rises up, the nervousness in his tone impossible not to notice.

"Nothing else, except you can't seem to tell when someone is lying to you; you should be replaced or at the very least suspended."

The man's face takes on a dark red in anger or possibly embarrassment, lips pressing together tightly to stop himself from saying anything more.

Gaara looks back to the pair, scowling.

This is getting maddening.

Because Sasuke and Sakura's voices don't even match with the ones he's heard, behavior patterns he knew of the duo weren't anything like the girl and the boy he heard muttering over him. These idiots working on his case weren't do anything to bring him justice, it didn't even seem like anyone in his family cared anymore either…

So perhaps it was time he take matters into his own hands.

'Speaking of Naruto…' 

He was in town.

His so called friends were the cause of this, if he had just gone along with his little prank, none of this would be happening…

Things would be back to normal.

'But they aren't, he has a girlfriend now…'

Though Narutoalways knew how to help him blow off steam. Whether or not he wanted to do it now with his mind on science and winning a silly competition for a school he should hate didn't play into these new swirling thoughts of his.

'People like us don't get friends…' 

So why was that suddenly changing now for Naruto? It didn't make sense with his past crimes or behavior.

He licks his lips, the craving is returning again

This growing, haunting need for chaos.

Anything really to ignore an irritating twinge in his chest he had nobody…

'That's right, nobody cares who tried to murder you that night. Your potential killers are still out running free.'

And the familiarity of dark thoughts is comforting, slowing down everything around him as his vision blurs. Each idea that comes to mind seems more sinister than the last, provoking him on…

He chuckled, manic laughter growing louder as he left the station. A flurry of cold wind hits him as soon as he steps outside and he rests his head against the nearest wall to block out any further distractions, ignoring faint voices nearby asking if he's okay.

His head is throbbing and the stinging in chest starts to burn…

But it doesn't even hurt like it did just minutes ago, pain dulling fast by blocking it out.

He halts his behavior at the screech of the entrance opening and footsteps. The Iwa officer steps out followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"You two are free to go for now, we need to do more investigating into this case knowing we haven't gotten correct information."

Sakura nods thankfully, relieved smile breaking across her face as she follows the officer to his parked car. The rain is lessening up, shaking away icy raindrops soaking into her hair and clothes.

Sasuke trails behind her, dark eyes pausing for a moment to look back.

Directly at him.

He arches a brow, silently asking him what he wants. Sakura too eventually glances back over her shoulder to see what's keeping Sasuke and frowns, hesitantly stepping back from him.

Where can she run though?

The officer continues walking on…

Of course she's afraid, that air of confidence she always tries to exude quickly evaporates when faced with real weapons.

True danger.

He chuckles, footsteps sounding louder against the damp pavement as he steps forward.

"Hold on, I'm not done talking to you two yet."

'I can start with these too…'

It's time for payback society.

-X-

"We made it here safely, only had a few bumps in the road." Hinata states gently.

She can practically see her father's calm nod on the other end, ghost of a smile on his lips that she made it to her destination okay.

It's a routine to call in just before 10:00 pm, the time when Hiashi usually turns in for the night.

"Good to hear, make sure you head to bed early. Let me know if any new changes come up."

Same conversation, same advice as always.

But thinly veiled behind it she can hear his anticipation, eagerly waiting for the time when she calls again to tell him the good news of a win.

The first one without Neji on the team.

And she won't bother with calling him if it's anything less than a first place.

"Who are you talking to?" Naruto asks over her shoulder, nipping at her ear and she squeaks in surprise at feeling his warm breath suddenly so close again. He wraps an arm around her to keep her from falling off the bed, grin widening.

His arousal is poking at her…

Scratch that; same conversation and same advice plus Naruto added in.

Just for good measure.

"Where are you right now? It sounds a bit noisy in the background." Hiashi questions, tone shifting.

"In my room, I have the TV on in the background." She answers.

It's not really a lie, the TV is on, but Naruto is the one making noise. Causing her to make noises she can do without her father hearing or ever knowing about.

His voice becomes laced with a chilly suspicion, and she knows his smile is becoming quickly replaced with one of his typical harsh scowls rising up. He always makes them when he's made a sour business deal or about to hear bad news from one of them.

And this time, he's unfortunately on the tail end of listening to the latter.

Her stomach tightens up at his harsh intake of breath. She fists a bit at the sheets, loose threads swirling around her fingers.

"Who's beside you? You're not alone in your room right now; are you?" He pries on, sharp and to the point.

The knots in her gut only seem to coil further, but she can't lie to him…

Not again.

"Naruto is here with me." She reveals quietly.

And for a few seconds, Hiashi says nothing. For a moment, she starts to believe he's hung up on her until he abruptly speaks again.

"I figured so much. You hardly even looked Toneri's way the other day, probably thinking about him. Though I can't stop you from having to be around him, especially if he's your team member in this situation for the time being." He replies.

"Does he know I can hear him?!" Naruto snaps irritably, but Hinata quickly hushes him with one look.

"Listen Hinata, I know you didn't see it as a good idea to have that luncheon with Toneri and his father and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable bringing you into it, but it's always good to build up your network of connections, especially in today's society and with you off to college next year." Hiashi relates.

"I-I can't date Toneri if that's where this conversation is going! My feelings for Naruto aren't just a phase like you may be thinking. You saw the good in him father; I mean at least for a little while you did, please don't let what Neji might've told you sway your thinking." Hinata rambles out all in one breath.

She's isn't sure if he understood any of that.

But it's clear minutes later that he indeed heard her, breathing slow and methodic again. Her palms start to feel sweaty from all the tension, phone feeling damp under the pressure of her fingers on every nook and edge.

"I know it's not 'just a phase' as you say Hinata. I'm just concerned for you considering all that I've been hearing…"

And of course he chooses not to explain himself. (Wanting her to decode it somehow.)

He ends the call with a soft goodnight.

The knots in her stomach unwind slowly as she falls back into bed with Naruto. His lips find hers again soon, brushing away tears clinging to the corners of her eyes, kissing away the ones that manage to escape down her burning cheeks.

"Don't worry about your old man; let's just focus on kicking ass tomorrow!" Naruto states when he pulls back, he can somehow muster up enough cheer and energy into any bad situation that Hinata can feel a small smile tug back onto her lips.

At 10:30 pm though they realize Sakura still hasn't returned.

Kakashi is well aware, keeping lookout downstairs when they ask the others.

Meanwhile though, the other chaperones conduct a final room check for the night.

Going through their rooms wasn't a part of Kakashi's rules Naruto thinks back, but then again he had only been half listening…

And so they're both flustered by how fast one of said chaperones interrupts them, the soft knock at the door startling.

"You can't stay here; Kakashi explained this clearly already that girls aren't sharing rooms with the boys and vice versa. You're here to focus on science; not each other." Yamato groans, waving off Naruto's request for just five more minutes alone.

The human body was a topic of science too he wants to reply, but wisely keeps his mouth shut (Because it's best not to piss off anyone else for the remainder of this trip or play the role of a smartass at the moment.)

"Hinata is my girlfriend! Are you trying to say I can't at least say a goodnight to her?!" Naruto asks instead, far too dramatic.

Hinata hopes he's not waking up their neighbors with his theatrics.

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure you weren't just saying 'goodnight' to her relaxing underneath the covers like that with her." Yamato replies back, rubbing his eyes when Naruto brings up more pointless excuses.

He isn't going to be on Kakashi's good side if he keeps bending to his student's rules like this.

Hinata meanwhile calls Sakura's phone for probably the fifth time tonight.

Her phone continues to go straight to voicemail with each attempted call, texts from hours ago still haven't been answered…

It's all very unusual Sakura behavior.

Yamato luckily never does return back to check and make sure Naruto's left when he persuades him to just give him a few minutes to put back on his shoes and whatnot, he obviously doesn't know him that well.

Good!

"I'm extending my stay to the rest of the night or at least until Sakura returns and truly does kick me out!" Naruto smiles into the curve of her neck.

Hinata can only sleepily nod and yawn together. Romance can wait until after KSO has their first win of the school year.

Her breathing is relaxed and even against his chest as he shuts off all the lights, heartbeat calmly thumping so close to his erratic one. He should be sleeping too as Shikamaru suggested to him through text an hour ago, but he can't help it.

He wants to stay up watching Hinata sleep of all things, his nerves aren't so jumpy thinking about formulas and proper balancing of mixtures tomorrow as long as he can lie here knowing she's so close to him.

Her phone lights up again just as he finally feels himself dozing off as well, a grainy image lights the room as a message appears on the screen from apparently Sakura's number.

All he can see is a bizarre pixelated image.

'Why would she send something like this to Hinata?'

And at this time of day?

But then he sees the specks of sand throughout the picture, a distinct type he knows can only be found in Suna and his blood goes cold.

Gaara had taken this photo.

-X-

"Where were you last night? We were all so worried!" Hinata asks, glad to see Sakura already making her way through her second bowl of cereal the following morning.

Sasuke just gives a simple nod in greeting from beside her, sipping at his tea silently.

Naruto can't understand how the girls are so chipper and bright. Sleep is still calling at him to go back to bed, cerulean eyes barely able to stay open to grab a plate.

Now he knew why Jiraiya loved his morning coffee so much.

And why was Sasuke here?! He's not even in KSO!

'I'm the support and backup to cheer you guys on and cover in case you screw up.' His answer plays out in his head.

Just how he wanted his morning to start, lack of sleep and insults…

Sakura's cheeks reddened, eyeing her close by companion. "Sorry, after I finished up at the station Sasuke let me stay at one of his family's vacation villas nearby. It was just a shorter drive and well…" She trailed off, smiling when Hinata nodded in understanding.

"What time did you go to bed moron?" Sasuke questions, looking at the mess he had piled upon his plate haphazardly. A mix of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast nearly slipping off.

Naruto shoveled a mix of bacon and pancakes into his mouth, salty and sweet mixture slowly rousing him awake.

"Don't worry about it." He states between gulps.

Besides, his mind is more worried about that photo Hinata had been sent, deleting it before her very eyes had even come upon the grisly photo. Gaara shouldn't have her number…

Unless he forced it out of somebody.

"Hey." His voice sharpens, lowering his voice. Sakura and Hinata are too busy entangled in a new discussion to notice them…

"Why did Hinata get a photo from Gaara last night?" He continues on.

Sasuke's lips are set in a firm line, watching the girls for a second before getting up to clear his plate. Naruto scowls, reluctantly following after him after a moment.

"You don't know how much shit I get into because of you." He growls when they're far enough away.

Naruto blinks before grinning with a shrug. "Get in line; I've pissed a lot of people off over the years; not just you."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "First, it was dealing with Neji, now your old friend Gaara."

The grin immediately leaves his face. "What did he do to you? Or Sakura?"

And then he rolls up his arms to reveal the scratches and bruises, purple and blue marks littering up to his shoulder from a longwinded fight.

This is the same Sasuke who usually avoided confrontations unless it was a last resort…

"Sakura has them too, but the makeup hides it well. He must've pickpocketed her phone at one point to send Hinata that pic before she managed to get it back from him." He muttered bitterly.

Naruto cracked his fists, looking back towards the table. Now that he's looking closer, he can see thin trails of red when Sakura moves up her arms in gesturing, her slight winches in expression rising up whenever her shoulder brushes against the back of the seat.

People are getting injured because of him, because he kept backing down from Gaara…

And then his gaze moves towards Hinata, she catches his stare and smiles gently with a small wave.

He can feel his heartbeat quickening.

'Is Hinata in danger because of me?'

Yes…

Not her, he can't keep letting these close encounters continue to happen. If Hinata ever truly did get hurt, it would be the end of their relationship…

Along with so many other hopes and goals he was finally building up for himself: a future.

'No more.'

"You can't do anything right now." Sasuke states from behind him.

His eyes must be turning scarlet.

"Besides the scuffle, what else did Gaara have to say?" He growls out.

And Sasuke pauses, looking everywhere but at him. His stare becomes too focused on the window. It's going to be a better day today than yesterday. Sunlight breaks through thinning grey clouds, wind making the trees rustle and blow.

Ugh.

It would be easier if it was raining, Naruto wouldn't get far running if the weather was bad.

"Just tell me." He hisses when he won't speak up.

Sasuke shakes his head, turning back to stare at him.

"You're going to disqualify yourself if I tell you. The competition starts up in an hour; focus on that instead."

"Or Hinata." He adds in quietly.

However, Naruto isn't listening to him, crimson swallows up the remaining blue of his eyes, malicious feelings overtaking…

Consuming.

Nails pinch and dig into the edges of his hands, making tiny cuts of open flesh. His whole body feels hot as he curls his hands into tight fists.

"How can I focus if he's going to try to sabotage the team, or mainly me like he's already done once?! Spit it out!" Naruto repeats, loudly enough others look their away only to nervously glance off elsewhere at seeing his current anger.

Sakura and Hinata are almost done eating, they're going to be walking over any minute now.

Hinata's gaze is lingering, worry marring her lavender eyes at Naruto's darkening features…

And she looks back to him silently for answers he can't give her.

"He wants to make sure Konoha loses by default in some manner and then finish what he didn't get to do to Hinata homecoming night; I don't know what he meant." Sasuke finally says.

There's no explosion.

Naruto doesn't erupt like he expects, no screams, no curses, or even groans escape his lips.

Instead he simply nods his thanks and turns around to leave.

His expression must be frightening at the pale looks he doesn't even notice going his way, other hotel guests step back from him as he heads for outside.

In seconds, he's gone.

His shoulders sag, clenching his teeth.

He should've lied, but Naruto is already hell-bent on this new objective. Everything he's learned about causing damage is about to be put to use.

'One hour; that's plenty of time to find Gaara.'

And end this game.

-x-

I don't know what it is, but I feel like I went over editing this chapter more than normal though I felt it was finally time for Gaara and Naruto to truly confront each other. Now, will Naruto make it back in time or get disqualified? Hinata doesn't know either why he just decided to run off; I'm still thinking about how her reaction should be when she finds out. Anyways, I love all of your feedback; I appreciate it hearing from you all!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	13. Binding Energy

Chapter 13: Binding Energy

'Naruto wouldn't.'

Because he already knows the repercussions of fighting, they've been over this.

But as much as she wants to deny it, pretend it isn't true, Naruto has indeed run off.

And Sasuke doesn't have to speak for her to know this.

Her stomach churns with unease, breakfast suddenly feels like it weighs a ton more now knowing this news.

"Naruto's going to need backup if he goes out to face him alone! You saw how crazy Gaara got with us!" Sakura is frantically pacing and muttering, Sasuke not doing much to help her relax except squeezing her hand every now and then.

Such a small action does nothing to put her at ease.

The same boy who criticized Naruto on the bus looks back at her through the rising commotion, smirking.

"I told you so." He mouths victoriously, before turning back to his friends sitting around him. She sees the exchange of cash between their hands and quickly looks away.

People were still betting that this would happen…

'Breathe.' She concentrates on her shaky inhales for air, closing her eyes to shut out the sounds of snickering beside her, sympathetic looks, and worst of all; the taunts.

Everyone in this room to some degree figured this was going to occur.

And she hadn't prevented it.

"Hinata; you okay?" Sakura's voice somehow cuts through all the mounting tension in the air, this rage bubbling up in her chest. Her jade eyes sharpen and cut off all whispering around them in an instant.

"No."

It surprises her how smooth she's able to say it; no crackling or stuttering.

Sakura arched a brow. "No?"

Hinata nods, lilac eyes narrowing towards Sasuke. His expression remains aloof, ever the enigma. He can't even look her way properly, shoulders rigid as he kept his gaze towards outside.

"You let him leave." She huffs, frowning at his shrug of apparent indifference.

This was the same man who Naruto said he could relate to on some level, someone like Gaara in a sense minus the insane periods of rage, but studying him now his words made no sense.

"You're not alike." Hinata retorted, giggling as Naruto did another impersonation of Sasuke's perpetual stone face.

It's not hard to make a flat look and it looks absolutely ridiculous seeing it on Naruto's typical cheery disposition.

The librarian sends them another warning glare from across the room, threatened them with more hushes or worse, report them. Her lingering scowls towards Naruto are so obvious that he would've long been kicked out of here by now if not for her.

They really should get back to studying…

He leans close to her face, sitting up straighter in an attempt to look serious despite a smile cracking through.

"Honestly Hinata, he's had a tough life too; he just hides it well." 

Hinata felt her grin slipping, he was referring to that scandalous incident from years ago…the one that shook the core of the Uchiha household involving the murders his brother had done in wiping out their family.

Even now, Sasuke hardly discussed the motives behind why Itachi did such a thing.

And all she thought of the whole occurrence was that it made Sasuke a colder, twisted man. Gone were the days where he could laugh and manage a smile among their group of friends, keeping further and further to himself and blocking out anyone who tried to help him save Sakura and perhaps Naruto.

The opposite of Naruto in her opinion.

"You don't believe me; do you?" Naruto murmurs and Hinata quickly shakes her head, trying to find the right words that she does, but…

It sounds ugly and strange on her tongue, her own body doesn't believe any of the lies she wants to attempt to spout out.

Naruto chuckled, rubbing his fingers gently over hers.

His cerulean eyes are somber, glancing back down at the open books scattered among them.

"It's okay, I know you don't think so. Hell, it doesn't really surprise me seeing as Sasuke and I don't we really talk or act like 'normal' friends would, huh? Gaara too, he-"

"Gaara is dangerous and technically speaking, so was Sasuke too until recently." Hinata cut him off.

At Naruto's brief scowl, she pushed herself to continue on.

"I mean, you always can see the good in people Naruto or at least help them to see the light, but their cases are different…they're stubborn." She finished.

Naruto laughed hollowly, blue eyes growing darker as he fully looked at her up and down. She could feel the tiny hairs on her arms rise as he abruptly slammed and pushed all their books away.

"That's nice and all that you think that, but plenty of people don't. As much as you and everyone else may not know or want to ignore, Gaara was the one of the first people willing to be my friend before anyone else; that's why he's so pissed and confused to my recent behavior. So maybe you should add me to that 'dangerous' list of yours too, I haven't exactly done many upstanding things for society recently either." He snorts.

Oh, now he's thinking she's being a hypocrite.

"I...I just don't think you're like him or Sasuke. You aren't like either of them. Because I'm not…" Hinata reiterates, trailing off.

She feels like smacking herself at how unconvincing she sounds.

And Naruto clearly doesn't fully believe her.

"You're not..?" Naruto pursues, his hands reaching to twist her chair to face him, gripping into the sides of her legs to keep her locked in place.

She's not leaving this library without an explanation first.

Her cheeks start to feel uncomfortably hot under his angry glaring, nails scratching deeper into her skin.

"Because I'm not afraid of you." She finishes slowly.

Naruto pauses, fury in his features giving way to pure confusion.

Though that expression only lasts a few seconds before he's smirking once more, pulling her close. 

"Well, maybe you should be."

There's an undeniable hunger when he kisses her, bruising and heating her with his touch. His grunts spur her on to do more than just kiss discretely like this in the shadows.

And she decides to tune out her heart's thrumming and brain's loud vocal cries they were still in a public place, letting her hands roam to the zipper of his pants as he groaned his approval of her rubbing…

"Hinata, you're silly for believing that." 

He was right, she is silly.

Sakura frowned, stepping between the two. "Hinata, don't say it like that."

She flinched as she directed her stare at him. "Sakura, Sasuke could've done something besides just letting Naruto leave; you always defend Sasuke whether it's good or bad he's done."

A low murmur of ooh's erupted from a mounting crowd, probably excited for the prospect of a girl fight to go along with their breakfast.

Well tough, she's not going to be giving them that pleasure today.

Or ever.

But neither of them like to be in the spotlight like this, the source of bad gossip and rumors that will inevitably make the story out to be far worse than what it actually was.

"I'm sorry okay? Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry we dragged Naruto into this problem, we tried to fix it and weren't able to." Sakura states.

Usually an apology can settle any anger burning at her chest, though this time it doesn't.

The ache is still very much there.

Tears sting at her eyes at seeing the pain in her longtime friend's face. She can count only about a handful the number of times Sakura has shown such a defeated expression among their circle of friends.

Let alone in a crowd full of strangers.

It doesn't matter though, she shakes her head and turns to go.

"No Sakura, you're not sorry at all. I think you've been sorrier about the damage done to your reputation than the hurt you've caused Naruto. Caused me."

She takes off before she can even hear her answer, running back to her room and throwing on the first jacket she finds hanging in the closet then escapes through one of the back exits. (Because no way is she using the front entrance after that scene)

It's a welcome relief to feel the sun on her skin to counterbalance the cold wind stinging her face and ruffling up her hair.

A quick glance at her watch shows she has a little less than an hour until they leave for the stadium.

'Naruto, I hope you haven't gotten too far yet.'

-X-

'I think my ring and middle fingers are broken.' Naruto noted to himself, staring down at two bent out of shape digits.

His whole hand is quickly turning into a bloodied purple and red swollen mess.

Guess that means he won't be flipping the bird at anyone anytime soon; at least not with his dominant hand.

No matter though, Gaara is down.

'He better stay down this time too.' His darker thoughts emphasize, the adrenaline rush of the long overdue fight is quickly dying from him.

Especially when he sees familiar violet hair coming into view.

'Hinata?'

She walks right past him though, directly over to Gaara's still form. She rubs at his back for a good couple of seconds until he lets out a violent spasm of coughs, sitting up wildly as he pushes back from her.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't try to move; I think you may have a broken rib or two." Hinata questions, reaching for him again only to have him shift further back.

"Don't touch me; don't pretend to care! Why would you care if I'm injured anyways? I hurt your boyfriend and I was coming for you next!" He snaps, wincing when the pain of speaking and moving so fast knocks the breath out of him.

He's pleased briefly at the flicker of nervousness in her eyes, lavender eyes don't look so high and mighty looking down upon him now.

But then to his puzzlement, they soften again.

"I-I saw you were hurt. I wouldn't want you to lie there alone without someone checking you out." Hinata stammers.

Gaara scoffs, glancing back towards Naruto who's still eyeing him warily.

"Does she always assume her enemies have a good side to them?"

Naruto wrinkles his nose, mulling over his question. He's not sure if he's giving her a very backhanded compliment or insulting her.

He goes with the former, no need to add to his list of misconducts for the rest of today.

The amount he's done already could cover him with detentions for the rest of the semester after all.

"Hinata isn't the type of person to hold a grudge for too long." He eventually answers.

'I hope.'

But the answer seems to be oddly enough for Gaara, shaking his head as he slowly moved to stand. He wipes away at a trail of blood on his lip, breathing still heavy and restless.

"I don't get it and I may never get it, though this change is here to stay; isn't it? No more pulling pranks, stunts, or messing with the popular freaks?"

Naruto manages a small grin. "I never said I was going to stop pulling pranks…just can't do the illegal ones anymore! That part of my life is over…so if you mess with any of the so called 'popular freaks' it means you'll be messing with me as well."

And Gaara chuckles a bit in return, shrugging as if it's his loss before turning to leave.

Hinata bites her lip, stopping herself from suggesting he head to the nearest hospital or asking if he planned to retaliate again once he was all healed up.

She doesn't want to hear any more of his snide remarks.

He and Naruto have reached some type of an understanding, she should feel at ease. Happy…

Instead, it feels all like a bland victory.

A flurry of dried leaves swirls around them, the sun gets obscured again by a patch of white clouds making her all the more aware of the cold.

Before she can stop it, the surge of anger is festering back up again…

Naruto squirms from beside her, scuffing his shoes against the pavement.

"Um, well we should get heading back-"

"You won't be able to participate. Kakashi I'm sure is going to disqualify you once he finds out." Hinata interjects quietly.

This time, she can't hide the brokenness in her voice; cracking up as she sniffs.

"Naruto, you...you didn't have to do this alone. You have KSO now, you don't have to fight your battles one on one any more. And yet, you continue to do this, to fight and let your anger control you."

She can hear him step closer to her and when she looks his way again he's only inches from her.

"He was going to hurt you Hinata! I didn't want you or anyone to get involved. I didn't forget about you, or school, or KSO…

And she wishes her heart wouldn't beat so eagerly at seeing him in such a look of pain and disarray, stomping out the thoughts wanting to forgive him again so easily. No, this time she has to truly make sure he knows she won't let this go on.

'Why couldn't he let his anger lose? Just once?'

It hurts to push away his hand from reaching out to her.

-X-

"I think Iwa will forgive us for being ten minutes late." Kakashi notes over the loud bantering of the many factions of KSO.

The physics group is all ready to go, pencils and calculators in tow.

Biology and Earth Science have all their beakers and tubing equipment set up at their respective stations, plenty of papers, pens, and pencils for all of them with a few key notes scrawled at the top of their stacks just for good measure.

Chemistry is…

Well Chemistry, is here and that's all Kakashi can be thankful for at the moment.

Thank goodness this isn't one of their semifinal or final rounds their going into.

"Which one was it? First competition jitters, falling out with your girlfriend? Or falling out with your friend?" Kakashi berates Naruto, applying far too much rubbing alcohol than needed to clean his wounds.

Somehow, beneath grumbled curses he manages a fake grin.

"I say D. All of the above."

Kakashi slaps his hand as he starts the wrapping up his injury with a curt nod. (And he swears he's smiling or at least getting a kick out of torturing him like this.)

"We need you Naruto, you're lucky that Sasuke and Sakura vouched for you based on this scuffle you had. All I'm going to ask is that you to leave all this drama crap behind you backstage and apply everything I've been teaching you over the past weeks to come into fruition today; got it?"

Even with his typical black mask on, Naruto hears every word he says loud and clear.

And he gulps down the knot in his chest when Hinata won't catch his eye. She's gone into focus mode, in fact they all have. Shikamaru and Shino have their white boards all set to write out anything the judges throw at them, while Sakura is clicking away at her calculator sets of functions in preparation for the formula questions.

Hmm, was it too late to bail?

'No, you've studied just as hard as they have…well I guess not really as hard, but enough you should be okay! I mean, you may not know everything there is to know about chemistry, but Hinata taught you all the tricks for competition questions, put them to good use!'

Wow, this self-pep talk really wasn't working to help him feel better at all.

The stadium is bright, lit up with more students, faculty, and visitors than he would've expected. The school colors of Konoha and Iwa mark the stage in a mix of reds, whites, and browns.

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asks from his side and he finds himself forcing a nod.

An announcer calms the audience down as he stares at their opponents across the way. The name tag of one of the girl's, Kurotsuchi mars a face holding a confident smirk of arrogance as she brushes a hand through her short black locks.

He narrowed his eyes, Iwa's specialty was more towards the earth sciences, not exactly chemistry.

But still, he couldn't afford to underestimate them.

'So, bring it on.'

-X-

"Konoha, the point goes to you. Select the next category." One of the judges states, scribbling down at her clipboard as another scenario went by.

Sakura glanced back at her team before nodding, Iwa had taken a good chuck of the points earlier in the experiment section, wowing the judges with their synthetic magma and volcanic mixtures.

Time to turn this around.

"We'll go with Chemistry and Space next."

Naruto inwardly groaned, he had been helpful with all the questions covering chemistry's functions in everyday life and even some of the ones that involved using a calculator, but this…

This section would probably go completely over his head.

"Alright, as you know; the speed of light is about 3.00 x 10^8 m/s. Knowing this along with the theory of relativity, how long does it take sunlight to reach our neighboring planets of Venus and Mars?"

'I haven't the damnnest idea.' 

But next to him he can see Hinata furiously writing away, smacking her hand against the buzzer right as a boy from Iwa's side does.

"For Venus, it takes roughly about 6 minutes and for Mars about 12 and half minutes. You use the basis of astronomical units to measure the distance." Hinata explains.

There's a brief period of silence before the judge nods with a correct and the point goes to them.

Sakura beams and pats her shoulder affectionately (not everything is completely okay between the two he notes when Hinata awkwardly returns the gesture), but he can't bring himself to give her some form of praise despite the urge to at least send her a smile…

It goes on and on like this for the next ensuing minutes, until it's finally time.

The final question.

"Folks, we've gone down to the wire now. The current score is Iwa 38 and Konoha 40. We're down now the to the last question of the category which is random science facts. Let's see which team's knowledge comes out on top!" The announcer pumped up the audience to the ensuing cheers and whoops.

'This is it, this is it.' 

"Okay, you two have both done so well. No matter how it turns out in the end, both of your schools should be proud of your Science Olympiads." The head judge states, before glancing down at his cue card for the question.

"And now on to finale, most people don't know that syrup of Ipecac is no longer the recommended use for treating ingestion of poisonous substances due to what reason?"

Naruto paused, it was a toxicology-based question.

And he knew the answer!

The area is silent, hands aren't moving as fast to answer this one.

He grinned, out of the corner of his eye he can see Hinata look at him curiously before she figures it out.

She gives the briefest of smiles back and it's enough for now.

Konoha takes the win.

-X-

The bus ride home is uncomfortably quiet.

Well, it's not like expected any victory kisses knowing the answer that got them the victory was "Syrup of Ipecac can make you choke on your vomit when the poison comes back up." Such a thing didn't really get the mood going…

Still, he longs for Hinata to properly look his way again.

Her head bounces against his shoulder every now and then, stirring her awake and making her fluster and look away each time their eyes meet.

At least she still wanted to sit next to him.

Sakura is absolutely giddy over the win, sighing contently. "Kakashi was right to make you our toxicology expert! It was questions like those that normally left us stumped and cost us the win time and again in past years."

The mini gold trophy that sits in his bag should be making him feel the same way, but…

He glances back down over to Hinata, sleeping figure illuminated by the moonlight. After spending the rest of the day celebrating at restaurants, nearby sites, and the park, they were heading back home.

Nightfall had come quickly, inky darkness of the night swallowing up the remaining reds and oranges of the setting sun.

'I wonder what Jiraiya is going to say.' 

Unlike Hinata, he had only sent his parental figure a text saying they had made it and later on another to say they had won and they were leaving to head back to the school.

And in typical Jiraiya fashion, he only responded back with a 'Good.' And 'Okay.'

Some people linger around the school when the bus pulls back up into the back entrance. Parents have either come to eagerly pick up their kids or people are heading back to their parked cars they set in place back on Friday.

He makes the long walk home in the chilly wind before anyone notices he's gone.

The apartment smells of cheap perfume and booze, empty wine bottles sit littered in the corner and he holds his breathe in intervals to not let the odors get to him.

Jiraiya's snoring indicates he's home.

He finds him sitting at his desk amongst piles of notes, dirty magazines, and the TV on to the local news. His drool leaks onto the papers stuck to his cheeks, blurring whatever he wrote into a blobby black mess.

Maybe he shouldn't wake him up?

But his footsteps have already given him away, Jiraiya yawns and cracks open one eye as he slowly sits up.

"Hey, when'd you get back?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, pointing to his face. "You have paper attached to you."

Jiraiya side-eyed the paper, waving it off with a grin. "You won't believe the exciting weekend I had! So many hot springs and clubs to give me ideas; I think I could write a whole new series with all the research I collected! Perhaps even a movie!"

He paused as his eyes fell upon Naruto's bandaged hand though. Instantly, his amused grin fades.

"I see you've had an exciting one too."

Naruto nodded, turning on the lights to let the dull light of the living room flood in. He frowns at the bugs that scatter away (because cleaning up, plus disinfecting the place again will take all of his Sunday away) pulling out his trophy from his bag.

"Guess what old man? We won; and I was the one that got us win with the last question."

Jiraiya swirled in his chair, scooting himself closer to see. He awed at the trophy symbol of an atom before setting it down and pointing to his hand once more.

"So…who'd you beat up to earn that 'trophy?' I'm surprised they let you still participate; you said you weren't going to get into any fights-"

"It was Gaara! If I didn't do anything, he would have found a way to make things worse! I at least had a good reason!" Naruto snapped back.

Jiraiya arched a brow, unfazed by his anger. "Naruto; that's just the thing. Did you really have to use violence? Or was there another way you just didn't think of?"

His stomach clenched, twisting in on itself.

'What does he know? Before I came in he was sleeping in a pile of his own drool and alcohol!' Darker thoughts growl.

"You always do this…even when I do something good; you find something negative about it." He grunts.

Jiraiya frowned, shaking his head as he stood up. "That's not true Naruto! I'm proud that you been making changes and even helped the team get the win, it's just that-"

"It's not enough, right? Because I'm letting my anger still get in the way. Spare me the lecture; I've heard it hundreds of times already." Naruto cuts him off, swishing around to leave.

He ignores his yelling for him to come back or that tonight it's supposed to be especially cold.

His footsteps drag him to the nearest convenience store.

Smoke lingers in the air, mixing with the cold as the red flicker of fire from his lighter brightens the area. The cigarette burns at his throat and eyes more than normal (because it's been much too long and Hinata keeps confiscating his), but he's no longer feels like he's about to explode.

Good, he doesn't want to go back home mad. That would only prove Jiraiya's point.

He tosses the stub into the trash bin and stretches out his arms. His feet don't start taking him back to his apartment though, despite the apologies he's been brainstorming and writing into the damp cracks of the pavement…

No, instead he finds himself at the Hyuga Manor.

-X-

"Cinnamon buns from the Leaf Café and Bakery? You didn't have to father." Hinata repeats.

Hiashi shakes his head, helping her to put away the dry dishes. "There's nothing wrong with celebrating a win. You deserve it."

And she finds herself smiling slightly, ignoring the twinge in her head that wonders what would've happened if they had lost.

'Definitely not coming home to my favorite dessert…probably just textbooks to cover the questions we missed.'

Hanabi comes up by her side, smirking mischievously as she grabs two rolls for herself. "Then why did you eat one already?"

She can feel her cheeks redden as she nudges her back. "I-I just didn't want them to go to waste! Father paid for them already after all."

Hanabi snickers, humming as she strolled around them to get a glass of milk for herself from the fridge.

"Father, I want some sweet luxuries to enjoy too once our middle school has the end of year honors competition between all the grade levels!"

"Hmm, let's wait until we get to that point. In the meantime, I'm just glad the both of you are doing so well in school. Neji too, he just got his midterm results back and it shows he has all A's for the most part."

Hinata restrained back a sigh, of course Hanabi couldn't pass up an opportunity to suggest more celebratory outings.

They didn't go out to eat as often now that Neji was off at college and Hiashi was much busier with the company's schedules and transactions for the approaching winter season…

It could be nice too to be altogether, if not for everything that had happened as of late.

She looked back towards Hiashi has she passed him another plate. He had a calm smile on his face, nodding along as Hanabi continued to prattle on about the latest school events.

She rarely ever saw him this content.

And it made her want to squash these sickening, quelling thoughts that longed to ask if he knew anything about the night of Gaara's attack.

When Hanabi turns to head for bed, it becomes now or never.

"Father, did you hear Gaara is out of the hospital?" She starts casually, scrubbing the grime off a fork much slower than necessary.

Hiashi narrows his eyes, his reflection in a cup glass shows he's annoyed with the inquiry.

"Yes, I had heard from some of my associates that work with Suna." He eventually answers.

Hinata nods, letting out a light fake laugh he's none the wiser to. "Ah you know, it's scary. They still haven't caught the perpetrators according to some police reports when they questioned different people on our way to Iwa. I worried knowing it happened so close to home."

Will this make him finally speak?

There's a cold look in his white eyes, sharpened and hard as he gripped at the small cup even tighter.

He turns to look at her then, glare so hard that she starts to briefly tremble. His silence says it all, that he's covering for Neji…

And that she shouldn't have brought this up.

"Hinata, it's nothing you need to worry about or look into; leave it to the professionals. I will always do my best to protect you, Hanabi, and Neji from issues like that in the world. I'm sure whoever did it will be found and pay for their actions eventually." He replies smoothly.

'Always?'

How far would he take that protection?

Whatever the answer is, the conversation is over.

The rigidity of his tone leaves at seeing her deflated look, patting her soapy hands emerged in the warm water.

"Go ahead and go on to bed Hinata; you've had a long day. I'll finish up the rest." He murmurs.

Hinata can only bring herself to mutely nod, drying off her hands and quickly leaving the kitchen.

She can feel his stare on her all the way up the stairs right until she's out of his sight.

'Father how can you lie so easily to my face like that?! Don't you care that Neji is going unpunished for such a heinous act? Gaara wasn't the best person, but he doesn't deserve such injustice…' If only she could've yelled that at him.

A figure sits on her bed as she walks into her room, scream nearly leaving her throat in panic at a potential robber until her mouth gets abruptly covered.

"Shh, don't give me away Hinata!" Naruto cried.

Hinata pried his hands away, blinking as her heartbeat relaxed.

"Naruto? What…why are you here?"

Naruto pointed to her window, now open much further than when she had last left it.

"I tried throwing pebbles against it, you know like in the movies because I saw your lamp light was on. But when you didn't answer, I just decided to climb your tree to check if you were inside!"

Sounds like typical Naruto reasoning.

"So you just decided breaking in was the next best option?" Hinata questions.

Naruto shrugged, smile itching up on his lips as he scratched a hand behind his head. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Hinata shook her head, resisting as he tried to pull her back into a hug before reluctantly giving in. "You shouldn't have come here Naruto, I'm still mad and…and you smell like cigarettes."

She could feel him chuckle into her hair. "Yeah, cigarettes help me relax. I was mad and I had to think of something besides using my fists. I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I know I keep fucking up with this type of thing."

His heartbeat is fast against her ears, giving away the fear hiding behind his seemingly calm tone.

Outside, speckles of white dance in the dark. The first signs of snow of the season.

Naruto's still in the clothes he wore when they left Iwa, light orange jacket with simple shirt and jeans not fitting for the current weather.

When she looks up at him again, she puffs up her cheeks. "I supposed to be giving you the silent treatment still."

She shivers as he pushes locks away from her face. "Yeah? You kind of broke that a few seconds ago."

He winches when she stomps on his foot for that.

But she doesn't leave his hold, reddening as he presses a kiss by the side of her neck. Boiling feelings of rage at her father for taking Neji's side comes to mind and then towards their mistrust of the very man she has her arms wrapped around right now…

"So, are you going to kick me out?" He asks softly by her ear.

His hands begin to reach and coil along the curves of her breast, kisses becoming much more languish and teasing.

If they weren't going to give up the truth on their own, then she would make them by force. Using the man who they had tried to implicate just to rub it in.

"No." She whispers back, reaching up to bring his face down.

-x-

I've had patients at work give me the same excuse Naruto gave that smoking helps them to relax, ugh but you won't believe how many complications you can get from it later down the road! lol. Anyways, time for Naruto and Hinata to start their revenge plan; any ideas? Lol.

Off-topic: So I can't have been the only science nerd that watched the solar eclipse back on Monday (if it was in your viewing area) right?! I was so giddy at work and I even made a simple pin projector (using paper and aluminum foil, no glasses needed) to watch it lol. Also I decided to post this a day earlier than normal because that storm in the gulf may knock my power out, but I'm hoping for the best as I hunker down at home.

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	14. Solubility

Chapter 14: Solubility

"It's not funny!" Hinata huffs, frowning at Naruto's snickering.

This is a good plan, no a terrific plan!

Naruto muffles his laughter into one of her pillows, grin never leaving his face. "Sorry, sorry; it's just hard to take you serious as the scheming type! Especially against your own family."

He rolls them so he's back on top of her again, taking in her naked form with a smirk.

"Still, can't say I'm complaining about this new wicked side of you."

And then he's kissing her again, thumbing at her nipples until they harden and a gasp escapes her lips.

"Naruto, ah- don't-"Hinata struggled out between moans, tugging at his hair as he made another trail with his tongue.

"Hmm, you're the one that wanted me to stay Hinata. To celebrate KSO's victory and makeup." He breathed against her chest.

He smiled at her light giggle, pushing him back slightly. "I didn't say that! I said I wanted you to stay, but… that you couldn't be noisy."

She turns the tables on him, brushing a hand up against his throbbing erection until he grunted and thrusted up against her.

"You're the one making my body react." He purred slowly into ear, shrugging off his boxers for her to get a better grip.

And when he can't take it anymore he slides her hand away and brushes up against her heat, sliding in as her nails scrape against his back.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto whispers from her chest, kissing along the edges of her breast.

"No, but…"

He nearly pulls out, making her whine. "You'll have to explain yourself better rather than just making noises"

She wrenches him closer, squeezing him and she feels him pulse from within her.

"Go faster."

A glint of red twinkles in his eyes then, leery grin forming as he shifts himself closer. For a moment, she forgets how loud she's getting as his thrusts deepen, kissing him to cover every gasp and moan as her body quivers in release. The bed rocks from the pressure and her eyes swivel briefly back to her closed door.

Nobody is there.

"You're so tight." Naruto growls, cursing before he spills inside of her, loosening his grip once his member is fully out.

"You okay?" He questions, fanning away the sweat from her violet locks. Hinata smiled, sitting up to reach for the blankets before the warmth died away.

"Well, I'll probably be sore in the morning." She mused gently, shifting against him.

She can feel him smile against her head. "Oh? That means I did a pretty damn good job then."

He can feel her face grow hot, but she luckily doesn't elbow or hit him again for his teasing.

And he makes the mistake of drifting off as he watches her eyes close.

Because the next morning her lilac eyes are panicked, nervously gnawing at her lips as she gazed outside.

The sun has very much already started to risen, light streaming over remnants of patches of snow melting into the blades of grass. The light pinks and reds of the sunrise begin to fade as the blueness of a clear day ahead comes.

Hinata shifted the blanket over her form tighter, watching carefully as a figure turned a corner.

Her heart patters faster, this isn't good.

Neji.

"You fell asleep here." Hinata whispers, looking back over to Naruto.

For a minute, Naruto cocks his head in sleepy confusion. He meets Hinata's stare and slowly it winds in his brain what she means.

Shit.

Neji outside + Him in bed with Hinata naked = His death.

"What…what time is it?" Naruto hissed, sliding back on boxers and jeans as quickly as he could.

Hinata peered over to her clock. It was a little past 7:30. Breakfast normally started in around 30 minutes.

She looked back over to Naruto and saw he was relatively fully dressed again, adjusting his shoes on as he opened back up the window.

"I'll go out the same way I came in." He suggests, peering over to the tree branch.

It looks much more treacherous than it had from the night before, branches now slick with wet snow, drooping down from the weight.

Hinata shifts, reaching for the nearest pajama top and shrugging it on.

She flushes under his lingering stare of her body, kissing her forehead gently before turning to go.

"So, I'll see you at school." He's all smiles when he pulls back.

Confident and at ease, no matter the situation at hand.

He maneuvers himself back onto the closest branch carefully, the tree crackles from the added pressure and Hinata winches as he quickly steps toward the center. They both glance around for any other additional Hyuga members walking around, area quiet.

Naruto makes a show of blowing her a kiss goodbye before rushing off around the corner. His shoes leave a trail of footprints in patches of the snow that hopefully nobody will pay too much attention to.

'He forgot his jacket.' Hinata realized, looking back around the room.

But more so than that, his scent still lingers all over her and around.

A knock stops her midway in picking up and reorganizing herself and to her relief it isn't Neji's trademark one.

"Hold on." She called out, pulling a sweater on and some leggings.

She probably looks ridiculous in one of her old sweaters from middle school and leggings with a tear at the bottom, but Hanabi has seen her at her worst anyways.

And she bounces in as soon as she unlocks the door, glancing around the area curiously.

"Sleep well?" Hanabi hums, lilac eyes glimmer in the morning light as she sits down beside her.

Hinata swallowed carefully, the marks Naruto left couldn't be seen; right? "Yeah; I had a long day yesterday."

Hanabi trailed her eyes to the new trophy sitting among the rest, gaze softening.

"Father was really happy when he heard the news; he dropped all of his paperwork to listen when it got down to the wire."

Hinata only shrugged, fingering the edges of her blankets. Thinking about Hiashi now only reminded her of how different he was about to see her once this plan went into motion…

He would be so unhappy making him pick sides like this, right? Or maybe angry?

"Do you even care that you won?"

Hinata sat up in alert at that. "Of course! But it wasn't because of me that we won, Naruto got the final question for us."

She shouldn't have mentioned his name.

Because Hanabi beams, smirk crossing her face. "Speaking of him…"

"He was the one who made your night even longer, huh?"

The threads she's been squeezing along her bedspread snap in her hands.

"When…when did you find out?" Hinata whispers, curling up.

Hanabi laughs over her, pointing to Naruto's strewn jacket in the corner before rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, it was probably when I heard Naruto's voice in your room last night or seeing the now the damning evidence that his belonging is still here, but maybe what truly gave it away I think for sure was seeing a blonde figure jogging away from the compound just now!"

It was already embarrassing enough that Hanabi saw so easily through her, but knowing what they had been up to as well?

Was it too late to sink back under her covers?

-X-

Neji doesn't say much over breakfast.

And she finds her meal growing cold staring at him more than eating.

She needs a plan. Having him here is unexpected yes, considering neither she nor Naruto have properly planned out their revenge tactics. Though, this can be worked in her favor.

All she needs to do is play her cards right.

"Neji, it's nice to have you home. It seems like we hardly hear from you." Hinata spoke up softly.

His white eyes narrowed in confusion over her statement, they had communicated with each other at least weekly via a quick text or phone conversation.

'What's going on?'

But Hinata only smiles gently back, wiping stray pieces of rice from her lips.

It's enough that he relaxes the tension in shoulders, sipping down the rest of his juice.

"Well, it's nice to be back at the manor however I'm only hear for a short visit. I just came to retrieve more of my winter attire since the temperatures have been dropping more and more as of late." He responded.

Hinata nodded, flickering her gaze back to her father and Hanabi. Hiashi has the business section of the newspaper in tow as usual, always checking the morning stocks section and comparing it with his phone. (Breaking their no phones at the table rule usually only at this time of year) Hanabi too discreetly skims through her own phone from beneath the table, hiding the faintest of smiles at any new messages that arise.

Her heart thrums louder in her ears knowing this the best time she'll have all of them at once.

It's time to put on the best show she can muster.

"It was scary." She suddenly whispers, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

Hiashi dropped the edges of the newspaper down, casting a curious glance at her. "What was?"

She gulped, feigning wooziness as she clutched at the sides of her sweater. "The nightmare I had last night, I just keep picturing it in my head."

Hanabi sees right through her lie, confusion in her expression quickly morphing into concealed amusement.

Thankfully though, she says nothing.

Because most likely, she wants to know where this performance is going.

Hiashi casts aside his paper and she stiffens feeling the sharpness of gaze fully on her, as if searching for a lie in her mirroring pale eyes. Last night hadn't ended well between the two of them, though she pushed herself not to twist at her lip or fidget.

The slightest show of nervousness and this charade would be over.

And Hiashi would care if she was feeling sick.

"What was the dream about?" Neji questions, tone a mix of curiosity and wariness.

He's not going to fully believe what she says, his expression says that much. Her throat becomes painfully dry and she takes another sip of her tea before an annoying knot takes away her voice.

It shouldn't hurt anymore, Neji's decisions…his lies.

Hiashi at least looks concerned in wondering what's suddenly wrong with her, focus on her relaxing when he sees her growing frown.

"Tell us what's wrong Hinata." He urges her on.

How much has this gone from acting to real?

"I know…I know it sounds silly, but I can't get it out of my mind. The nightmare kept taking me back to that night; the very night Gaara was attacked. I kept seeing myself exploring the city like a detective at the scene, looking over his still form as his blood stains the cement, the grass, the dirt…and then I would find it, but before I could say anything to anyone I would wake up."

Neji looks much more alarmed now, slamming his utensils down hard enough the table shakes.

"Look it was just a nightmare Hinata, you always look too deeply into things like this and then it starts affecting your schoolwork and behavior."

She expected this to happen, stinging her where it will hurt the most.

However, she reacts in a way she's sure he doesn't expect: tears.

It's not easy, willing yourself to cry.

'This is for revenge, for revenge. For everything they've done up until now.' Hinata chants to herself in reminder.

Hanabi plays along, bless her for catching on quickly.

"Neji, you're making her cry! This is probably painful for her to speak about and she trusts us to talk about it. You're only making things worse by berating her when you should be helping her!"

She can't tell if she's faking it too, but the anger in her voice and tightly wound fists tell otherwise.

Neji settles down, unsure what to say.

Hiashi frowns, sending Neji a withering glare. "Let her finish Neji. It isn't right to say such things until you've heard the full story."

The tears keep falling, blurring her vision and making her cheeks grow hot.

"I can't help what I saw Neji, I keep seeing a gun…a bloody gun with fingerprints right beside him."

The room goes unbearably quiet.

A cold wind groans and shakes the window, trees rattling. Sunlight seeps through the still closed blinds of the kitchen and Hinata peeks through her fingers to watch the silent torment in both Hyuga men's features.

Good, even if it's just a shred…a tiny particle.

She's planted guilt within them.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have brought it up-"Hinata sniffs, though Hiashi stops her from saying any more with a raise of his hand.

"Let me speak to Neji now. Alone."

Her phone still sits upstairs, buried somewhere beneath her covers. Well, trying to record their conversation now would only rise their suspicions too high…

"What was with the waterworks back there?" Hanabi asks, eagerly pressing her for answers as soon as their out of earshot.

But Hinata only hushes her with a small smile, crouching low to the wood floor out of sight around the corner. She continues to make the thumping noise of footsteps leaving against the mahogany, waiting for one of them to speak.

"To remind Neji he isn't the only one who can fool somebody."

-X-

'No good. I have to cut my morning jog short.' Tenten resigns.

It's gotten too cold.

And a tank top and shorts just aren't going to cut it any more.

Her breaths come out in quick pants in the air, sweat sliding down her chin onto the damp pavement below.

"I didn't even know it snowed last night." She whispered to herself, smiling briefly at the scenery around her.

Mornings in Konoha were always the most peaceful, the sun had yet to cross completely over the horizon yet and most shops still hadn't opened up yet for the day.

And being complete alone to her thoughts didn't feel scary for once. Nerve-wracking.

Nobody had questioned her, classes went on as normal. Everything Neji said would happen was coming into fruition.

It seemed like most people now were forgetting the Gaara incident had even occurred, like a nightmare or old gossip story from years ago.

But deep within her though, she knew that couldn't completely be the case.

The gun reminded her of that fact.

Unable to break it down properly, it remained in the bottom of her dresser.

Such an ugly item, it ruined the fine swords and expensive artilleries she had spent years gathering. Instead of being admired for its model or pristine designs along the edges, it was only looked at as the hideous scar of her collection.

A scar she couldn't even get rid of…

She slowed her steps to take in the sunrise, rays of yellow began to glimmer against the trees, birds chirping and fluttering their wings back into the air after the cold night.

"Ah I should get home and take a shower to warm up. Then study for that upcoming literature exam." She reminded herself.

Yes, that planner she bought to stay organized for the school year will help her stay on track.

No more falling off of the trial.

But sure enough, her phone buzzes just as she gets out of the shower and the actuality of her situation burns at her chest.

It's Neji; of course.

Her chest prickles even more, knowing it's him means it's not good news.

'Damn it, the day started off so well enough too.'

Well, no use in ignoring him.

And all he has to say is six simple words…

"Get rid of the gun. Now." Tenten reads aloud the text.

Her heart joins her chest in aching, she clenches her towel a bit closer to herself. Droplets are getting on to the carpet and bed, though she barely notices it.

'I have to call him, I need to know what's going on.'

One: no answer, Two: no answer, Three: no answer…

All straight to his voicemail.

He surprisingly calls back as she's changing into more appropriate warmer clothes, his voice is ragged and annoyed reeling her mind back to the expression he held back on homecoming.

"Tenten, you don't need to call me repeatedly."

She almost sneers at his façade of calmness, itching to punch something.

"You can't just tell me to dump the gun and not give me an explanation first!" She snaps.

Neji simply grunts, whatever happened earlier at the Hyuga compound has changed everything. Plans that were made are crumbling.

"Listen, we both know Hinata and now Naruto know it was us, the acting she put on over breakfast was enough to start swaying Uncle. He covered for me when the police questioned him, but…he can't keep doing it. His reputation is at stake with new company mergers and deals planned for the end of the year, having this all happen has put a stain in it."

"So? Aren't the Hyuga's enterprises some of the best in nation? He'll find another company or brand to do business with, he always does!" Tenten hissed.

She could picture him shaking his head, it's different this time no matter how much she doesn't want to admit it.

"Tenten, you're not hearing me out properly. Uncle and I discussed it, as long as there is still evidence around; we'll be charged. He won't cover for me like I had expected…hoped." Neji grumbles.

'You, what about me?'

Tears start to form, she quickly wipes them away but more quickly come.

Her phone starts to slide away from her ear to the ground, bumping against the side of her bed with a hard thud.

She can hear Neji ask if she's okay, wondering if she can still hear him. There isn't anything left to say though.

He calls her name over and over, giving up after minutes of silence pass.

And she lets the sob escape once he's truly gone, curling up into her bed. Neji through and through, was only thinking of himself throughout this whole ordeal.

Those fleeting moments of caring, the warmth of his comforting kiss were all just games to mess with her…

Her phone rings once more, surely Neji again and she kicks the device under her bed out of sight.

"Neji you liar." Tenten mumbles, balling her fists and striking at her wrinkled pillows and sheets.

There never was a 'we.'

-X-

"Are you sure it will be here? Of all places?" Hinata asks again.

Naruto nods, shifting on some gloves.

Its right after classes have ended and the temperatures are quickly dropping. They had made only a quick pit stop at the library to look over Gaara's case in the news and print out some articles before heading out as the school closed up for the day.

Even Kakashi has ended the club meeting early with the forecasts predicting more snow to arrive late in the evening into the night.

'You all deserve a bit of break anyways after winning the competition!' Kakashi had announced.

And damn right they did; his brain can only take so much calculations and formulas over a period of time!

Unless it's being used for something a bit more dangerous…

Like now.

"Careful Hinata, this place most likely has leftover volatile wastes lying about." He murmurs.

Hinata shivers, not just from the cold.

Breaking into a landfill isn't what she pictured when Naruto said they should spend the rest of the evening together.

'I should've thought something was up when he said we would need the masks from the science cabinets.'

Naruto's never that excited after all to go to KSO meetings in the first place.

But he had a hunch the gun would be somewhere amid all this debris.

The best place to get rid of unwanted items in Konoha was here, an unsightly sea of wastes, trash, and broken down items Konoha's citizens threw away to eventually get burned or recycled.

It was a disgusting site in view and smell, the growing darkness doing nothing to hide the scent of rotten food and junk that had baked in the sun's heat all day.

"It could take forever to find among all this. Where would we even look first?" Hinata questions, gazing around at piles of black and gray bags piled up.

"Don't worry, I've asked around the guys that work here if they've noticed anything odd while they were going through loads in the past couple of days and they told me they found an unloaded gun."

Her chest tightens in surprise, moving to step closer to him. "And where is it now?"

She hoped it hadn't already been broken down or worse, destroyed. It would be all the harder to trace if that was the case.

Naruto shrugged, pointing to a rusted shack in the distance.

"Probably with them in their safekeeping box. I asked if they found anything like a weapon to hold on to it due to an ongoing investigation."

'Ah, so that was why he wanted the print outs.' Hinata smiled to herself.

Naruto had thought this through in ways she hadn't even thought of.

Because obviously it was going to look strange if two teenagers walked in stating they wanted a gun recently found in the garbage without giving some reason as to why.

The gun has been perfectly sealed in a plastic bag and save for a few awkward questions (you two aren't planning to cover up something? Or wait, this isn't some new kinky craze teenagers are doing now with weapons; are they?")

Gross, of course not!

"Sorry, this wasn't the most romantic place to take you. Also I didn't think those guys would be so creepy. When I talked to them they were normal enough." Naruto muttered.

Hinata shook her head, eyeing the silver weapon as it shined in the streetlight before Naruto zipped it away into his bag. It didn't seem too damaged save for parts of sides that looked sticky.

Like it had been tried to be melted.

"No it's fine; this will all be worth it in the end. I just want to get home now and take a long shower."

Naruto wiggles his brows suggestively making her redden.

She probably walked right into this one.

"Are you going to need my help with that?"

-X-

'Okay, you can do this.'

Naruto had done the dirty and hardest parts of this task, it was up to her now to finish everything.

And hope that it worked.

But her hands are shaky, she's already dropped her phone twice now and her fingers continue to dawdle in punching in the number.

She had already strayed away from the plan by not going to meet her in person, doing this over the phone was supposed to be Plan B…

'Maybe I should wait until tomorrow…what if she's already gone to sleep?' One part of her wonders.

It's only a little past 7 o clock though.

Tenten doesn't sleep this early.

The other part of her rudely snaps to wake her up even if she was sleeping, this can't wait any more.

"I know." She whispers to herself, twirling a hand through her violet locks.

This was more than just a confrontation call though, it was the end of their friendship as well.

All the days spent going to her apartment for college advice, applications, hanging out, and snickering over freshman do's and don'ts were going to come to an end.

Sakura and Ino had already distanced themselves from her even before the whole homecoming night fiasco.

Why hadn't she done the same?

She shook away the thoughts before they overwhelmed her, chewing the inside of her cheek as she scrolled through her phone until she reached her name.

'That's all in the past now.'

It takes a few rings before she finally picks up, she sounds out of breath and Hinata briefly recalls she likes to do daily morning and nightly runs.

"H-Hey, am I catching you at a good time?"

Ugh, it's the first time she's talking to her in weeks and she still can't bring herself to speak to her harshly.

Even knowing all that she's done.

Tenten pants for a moment and she can hear the sound of her gulping down water before she speaks again. Her tone too is cautious and shy in a way that's strayed far from her usual more energetic tomboy behavior.

"Um, no you didn't. I was just out for my usual run after classes. Something up?"

The coolness of her voice reignites her buried frustration, the ruse that's been going on and when she glances up at her reflection she realizes she's scowling.

"Tenten…you know why I've called you, right?" Hinata asks gently.

The curiosity in her voice switches into puzzlement. "No, why?"

"Naruto and I have the gun you used to attack Gaara that night, the one you tossed away into the dumpsters on the other side of town a few days ago."

A startled wheeze comes through the line, like she's choking her with her words.

"You…you can't, what are you even talking about?!" Tenten hisses.

But Hinata ignores it, continuing on.

"So tell Neji you both need to yourselves in."

"Or what?" Her voice crackles, though there's the faintest edge still holding to her tone. Threatening.

This time when she looks up in her mirror, a smile is gracing her lips.

"Or we'll turn it in for you two. Fingerprints and all."

-x-

We're moving forward past Gaara's case now! Hiashi will be happy to move on from this wedge in the family, Neji will…come around eventually! In the meantime, Naruto and Hinata have KSO and studying to focus on. (For now) Let me know your thoughts! Woohoo to almost 200 follows! You guys are amazing!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	15. Oxidation

Chapter 15: Oxidation

"So…you aren't going to tell me where you went running off to last night; are you?" Jiraiya questioned once more.

He sits waiting for him by the couch in his usual spot, glancing up from his paperwork as soon as he hears the door open slightly.

Naruto shuffled off his shoes in response, barely making eye contact with him.

Jiraiya is supposed to be sleeping right now or buried away in writing one of his newest trashy romance novels, not sitting by door conveniently still awake despite it just being the middle of the afternoon.

"I was out for a run." He replied simply.

Jiraiya arched a brow, pointing to where his jacket once was. "And your jacket is now missing because…why?"

He paused, because crap he just knew the wind was more biting against him on the return home.

Wracking his mind for an explanation has him come up with…nothing!

"I forgot it at the Hyuga's." He gave in eventually.

Jiraiya arched a brow, smirking. "What? No excuse you were out getting groceries, at the library studying for an upcoming exam and you just happened to slip it off or having the wind blow it away? Straight to the honest answer already; are you sure you're feeling okay?!"

Ugh, if he wasn't so tired he would have some smartass remark to give back to him.

"It's hard to think up excuses on a half-empty stomach." He grumbles.

Jiraiya nods, looking away from him for a moment to stare back over his paperwork.

"You thread a dangerous line you know, slinking off to see Hinata when you're already not in her father's best graces anymore."

And he snorts at the thought of the man, Hiashi didn't like him as much anymore true, though that didn't mean that could change.

After all, he had to have seen how much improvements he had made in getting the win for the team.

But winning or not, Jiraiya keeps to his punishing for his actions; his room is noticeably bare of his most favorite prized possessions…

No TV, no laptop, no games?!

He reaches into the back corner of his closet and bites back a curse, he's even hidden away his precious ramen collection.

Jiraiya coasts up beside him, patting his shoulder with a smile.

"I was going to take your phone too, but I figured you could need it an actual emergency."

'Damn it, I had to forget my phone on the table.'

And of course he's somehow worked his magic in blocking any incoming texts or calls from the majority of his contacts or at least the ones he cares about the most…

"What if Hinata has something important to tell me regarding a meeting or a homework assignment? I could be missing out on vital topics right this minute because of you! " He snaps, gritting his teeth at the passcode lock he's installed.

Jiraiya's grin shifts into a frown. "You never get any proper studying done around her, especially not on the right subjects."

Well when he put it that way…

He was still wrong!

Leaving him with only the company of his books to past the time for the rest of the weekend isn't go to turn him into some study freak like Neji or worst, the snotty honor students who continued to look down upon him like KSO's win was just a fluke.

And so, an hour turns into two, then three and he still isn't able to crack this stupid code and his books continue to sit idly just waiting for him to give in.

Jiraiya hasn't gone the easy route in making the numbers match up to birthdays, important events, or anniversaries.

No, this time he's used completely random numbers.

Evening approaches and in the waning mix of burnt red sunlight coming through the blinds, he finally tosses his phone away to the edge of the bed to look over the notes he's crammed away into the far depths of his backpack.

Monday isn't going to disappear as much as he wants it too.

'Now I know why Hinata always like's to try and finish all her assignments in between classes or Friday night at the latest.'

But just as his mind is truly getting into the gist of reading old Warring Era literature and poems does his phone ring.

The number isn't recognizable, the area code not one of Konoha's main service companies.

'Gaara?'

It seems like the beginning of one of their classic pranks to use a dummy phone to initiate calls that wasted people's time and got on their nerves.

Though he remembers the tiredness in his green eyes when he left back for Suna, he'd distanced himself as he promised and their ties seemed severed indefinitely…

He lets it ring on, phone buzzing again with a missed call and voicemail.

A creeping thought nags him that it might be someone from KSO, Neji, or even Tenten because he's gone out of his way to piss off of a lot people in just the span of a few weeks and the limelight he's been in is starting to attract attention from bad and good…

"I can't believe Neji Hyuga would do such a thing; no way would someone who was valedictorian last year be involved with such a crime!" A sophomore hisses to her group of friends.

Science Olympiad has been cancelled in light of staff meetings and instead of going home to face Jiraiya's questioning, he's picked to stay with Hinata in the library and try and finish up reviewing.

'Hmm, oxygen…oxidation. Like metal turning to rust in the sun or burning paper…'

His eyes drifted to the girl's wavy long wavy chestnut hair neatly tied up in a ponytail.

Maybe he could put theory into practice…

Hinata gave him a look though, shaking her head with a no.

Well, guess he could settle with imagining what would happen if he used her hair as an example for setting fire.

The girl winches when she meets Hinata's gaze across from her, hazel eyes quickly shifting away as she tightens her lip. Her friends snicker at her reddening face.

Oh, to be caught by the source of your gossip.

"That's because his girlfriend set him up I heard. Tenten was her name I think; they found her fingerprints all over the gun too." The boy next to her mumbles boldly.

He's not afraid to speak or even meet their glares head on, rolling up his hands into tight fists in annoying fashion as if daring them to challenge his words.

'Don't test me.' Naruto thinks, but of course he can do nothing.

Another suspension on his record will cost him too much.

"You know it seems strange that Tenten or whoever it was would just turn themselves in like that, after all that trouble to hide the evidence. Almost every news source is saying the gun was turned in anonymously." He continues on.

Naruto stands up threateningly, baring his teeth and little group immediately take the cue to scatter.

"Naruto…you'll keep scaring people if you do that." Hinata whispers from beside him, though he can hear even in her soft spoken tone how tired of this all she is.

People know it's them.

And it hurts.

"They shouldn't have started talking if they weren't going to back it up and besides, they don't have proof." He asserts back.

Hinata nods, but her smile doesn't reach her lavender orbs as she looks back down at her scattered notes.

Naruto clicks his tongue with a sigh, eventually looking away back down at the section he had been reading, oxygen was a vital element of the periodic table in not just the reactions caused by electron transfer, but in combining with other the elements to sustain life.

Speaking of oxygen…

It felt like all of it had just been sucked out of the room.

Hinata probably wasn't used to be around such negativity, but for him it was just another Wednesday or any other day of the week of people whispering behind his back.

"It's going to take time for people's thoughts to change." He reminds himself aloud.

And so he picks up his phone to listen to the message, furrowing his brow at the stranger's voice.

A cold baritone voice greets him from the other end, one he's vexingly heard before.

"Hello, this is Toneri. I know you may be wondering how I got your number…"

-X-

"Hinata, did you hear me?" Hiashi repeats.

He watches as she jolts at the sound of her name this time, gaze drifting from the blanket of snow covering their lawn to him.

But instead of answering him with a response, she simply nods.

It's been a long, agonizing four days.

Four days of silence, four days of quiet nods of acknowledge and if he's lucky a small 'hello' whispered out when she returns home from school.

Other than that, nothing.

"We're here on the suspicion your nephew was involved in an incident around five weeks ago. We'll need to speak with him privately at the police station downtown." The lead officer announces.

The smoothness and levelness of his tone gets betrayed by the crooked grin that slips, peeking behind the man to see the other Hyuga members watching. He looks behind him and his stomach churns at seeing his two daughters watching this all play out.

It's finally happening, his worst fears…

A scandal, a disgrace to the Hyuga name he can't repair or hide.

He sends one quick look from Hinata to Hanabi and Hinata nods her understanding.

"There must be some mistake, Neji has done nothing to suggest he was a part of this ongoing crime! You're trespassing on Hyuga property now without a warrant!" Hiashi snaps back.

The officer beside him reveals a folded note from his pocket showing that they indeed have notice for the arrest of Neji Hyuga.

"A woman came forward with very detailed descriptions last night and going over camera footage taken from the night of Gaara's attack again show your nephew may have been at the scene. I'm sure you don't want to get entangled in this crime any more than you already might have; do you?"

Hinata meanwhile steps away out of the officers' viewpoints, squeezing Hanabi's hand to follow her despite her mumbling of wanting to see what happens next.

"Hinata, we're going to miss the best parts! Come on, I thought you wanted to at least watch them put book Neji for all that he's done!" She bellows.

But she ignores her pleading, continuing to lead them to the farthest side of the compound until she can't hear their voices anymore, breathes coming out in slow puffs of air into the chill of the night.

The trees crackle in the wind beside them, frozen in time as icicles droop down from the branches glimmering in the moonlight.

Hanabi continues to tug on them for them to turn back around, huffing when she remains in place.

Because despite her curiosity, no she doesn't need to see what happens next.

The whole manor goes silent as Neji's footsteps are heard in the distance followed by the shutting of a car door. 

And then they watch from over the fence as a Konoha police car speeds away into the dark.

Hiashi finds them settled by the garden pond, Hanabi angrily swishing at iced up water muttering about the behavior of adults being unfair while Hinata stares off into the sky. She's the first to meet his gaze though and he finds himself surprised to see tears brimming in her eyes.

Shock burns into rage, rage he lets escape without properly thinking.

"This is your fault. I hope you're happy you broke up the family." He hisses.

One tear falls, then two, and then it becomes a painful cascade. Hanabi shifts back, paling as if she had just been slapped.

"I'm not!" Hinata cries back, pushing past him quickly back into the house. 

He hears the loud slamming of her door closing and inwardly curses.

He clears his throat, hoping her eyes won't wander away from him again. Hanabi is already copying her behavior, although speaking more beyond one word responses.

"Well as I was saying, I was thinking for the winter break we could do some college visits or campus tours. Or maybe for your birthday visit the countryside to get away from the city?"

Hinata shrugged, expression unchanged. "That's fine."

It's the most she's probably said to him all week so far.

Neji's arrest has done more than just affect the Hyuga Enterprises, dealers backing out and stocks plummeting at the fiasco of such a prominent family's 'fall from perfection and grace' as one tabloid put it, but it had cost him his relationship with his daughters.

His white orbs sharpened as Hinata returned to studying outside, the papers tucked away nearby, anything really besides him.

"Hinata…do you hate me?" He inquired.

"No." She answered evenly.

Hiashi sighed, uncrossing his arms. "Then why won't you look at me fully? You know I'm sorry-"

But Hinata holds up a hand to stop him, lips scrunching into a deep scowl. "Father, don't lie."

Before he had ask what she means though, she already moved to stand from the table.

"You're not sorry, after all… you wouldn't have said it was my fault if that's what you weren't really thinking deep down. Naruto told me to try and make up with you, however I-I just can't; not yet." Hinata spoke rapidly.

'Naruto did?'

Though Hinata is already gone before he can question her further.

-X-

'How did that bastard get my number?!'

All the possibilities point to one final heinous act done by Neji or potentially Hiashi, but he's seen enough of the news to know that none of the Hyuga family is trying to get involved with any other big name families of Konoha or neighboring regions including the Otsutsuki.

He recalls the edge in the man's tone, he clearly remembers him from the brunch disaster with Hinata despite his brilliant disguise.

"Hinata is your girlfriend, right? Well, as you've probably noticed from recent developments, being with her is only causing problems for her life. I mean, her friends aren't exactly 100% fond of her dating an ex-criminal or the guy who inadvertently got her cousin jailed and her father lost business deals; don't you think?"

"No." Naruto snorts, despite it just being a voicemail he's answering to.

"It might be for the best if you two broke up."

Yeah? And it might be for the best if he punches his face in too for leaving such a stupid message on his phone, though we can't all get what we want.

KSO has gone back into drill mode, there's one more major competition before the year ends after all.

Kakashi has left it a mystery who they'll be facing or maybe he just hadn't been paying attention during his discussion of teams that will be harder than Iwa.

"We had beginner's luck against Iwa, the next schools we face will be much tougher; particularly the ones in the spring who've had the opportunity to study during the winter break.

Wait, people actually studied during the holidays?!

Oh, this was going to be so much more difficult season to survive…

Because while his mind should be focused on upcoming final exams, college entrance exams, and just over all making sure he can actually graduate, he can't stay focused.

And it all trickles back to the fretful woman beside him who seems to be equally distracted.

'Hinata…'

Sakura sends him a look out of the corner of her eye to keep on topic this time (which he won't!) when they break into their teams, Shikamaru even noting they have less time to prepare. (Huh, coming from a guy who waits until the last minute usually to even do basic homework assigned).

"Kakashi mentioned that this competition will probably have harder more experimental based questions/scenarios to keep us on our toes since a lot people tend to slack off thinking about our upcoming vacation." Shino points.

'I can't blame them.' Naruto muses, toxicology while interesting, wasn't going to be at the forefront of his mind on Christmas Eve or New Year's.

"Troublesome, though I can't blame the judges for going that route." Shikamaru sighs.

Sakura snaps her fingers, greens eyes shifting to the silent pair of their group.

"Naruto? Hinata? Any additional input you want to bring to the table? You can save your daydreaming for the privacy of the bedroom."

Instant red faces and loud complaining from Naruto made her smirk.

She hoped she wasn't sounding too pushy, having been on the brunt end of the wave of gossip these past few days to weeks at every locker room she had passed. Hinata wasn't like her she had to remember, not ready to bash a head in after one uppity look or snooty remark sent her way.

No, Hinata would just silently take it; at the most give a look that would put said harasser in their place.

But even a sharp look wasn't stopping people now.

And the detention for stopping that one junior's ranting they didn't deserve their spots as officers of the Science Olympiad's team was worth it.

'Neji and Tenten might've made bad decisions, but Naruto and Hinata have done nothing wrong as far as I know. I'm not going to allow while I'm still a club member KSO's legacy to become tarnished.' 

Sasuke had pushed her to see things from their perspective in Iwa and now she was.

Hinata wiggled out of her blue jacket, Kakashi always keeping the classroom cold no matter the season to keep them 'thinking' as he called it.

"S-Sorry Sakura, as for who we'll be facing, Kakashi said it's an elite school not from around here and that we would be hosting the site at the main stadium in downtown Konoha about a week and half from now."

"Right and he said to focus on chapters 20 and 21 of our chemistry textbooks because those chapters cover gases and organic chemistry which would be good for wowing the judges and giving us ideas for experiments we can use." Sakura replied.

Naruto resisted the urge to frown because he was nowhere near those chapters yet, still making his way through almost all of chapter 14.

Suddenly, it begins sounding all very much like they're discussing a foreign language with while he still only knows the basic words and terminology.

Hinata notices his lost expression thankfully and smiles, pointing to the cheat sheet she's scribbled along the margin of her notebook.

"Toxicology plays a role in this as well Naruto, anything they throw at us could be random like you've seen before. I'll help you review over blood levels of common toxins that can enter the body."

They spend the rest of the meeting reviewing questions and Hinata seems a bit happier to be discussing science instead of the sour subjects of home.

"You know, there are other body fluids we can exchange and talk about at my place if you want?" Naruto suggests as they pack up.

Hinata flushes, stammering out a quick no.

Sakura wrinkles her nose, waving before heading off in the direction of the athletics hall where Sasuke is probably waiting for her. "Eww, is that a part of the normal pick-up lines you use?"

Naruto nods, beaming as his blue eyes shine with mirth. "What? It works over half the time."

Shikamaru frowned, rolling his eyes. "We didn't need to know that."

But it's nice to end the day on a good note, the sky has enough light between streaks of dark reds and oranges to get a snack on the way home.

"Hey…well how are things between you and your dad?" Naruto asks gently, he can feel Hinata's hand slip from his momentarily, smile shaky.

"H-He's trying." She murmurs out.

And she's thankful she doesn't have to say anything more about the topic, Naruto reaffirming their hand holding silently.

"Hinata, I was thinking for the holidays we could- He trails off nervously making Hinata pause to look up at him.

"What is it?" She questions.

"Nothing…it's just been something I was thinking about, it's not that important really." He responds.

His face has taken on a hint of red though and just as she reaches forward to touch his warming cheeks does another voice cut through.

"Ah, there you two are; I've been looking all over the campus!"

And Hinata barely turns to see Toneri approaching them, silver eyes hauntingly narrowing when he realizes the scene he's come across.

'Why is he here?' Her stomach instantly begins to coil uncomfortably.

Naruto voices her thoughts, anger flickering to life in his cerulean eyes. "The better question is, why are you here?"

Toneri ignores him though, gaze annoyingly, maddeningly much too focused on Hinata. He moves his hand to rudely break their hands apart and Hinata squirms from his cold touch.

Crimson swallows up the rest of the blue, a low growl erupts from his throat.

The noise finally makes Toneri peer at him, refusing to back down at his harsh glaring.

"I heard from my science club sponsor that Konoha's Science Olympiad team would be our school's next opponent; my presence here is simply in getting to know our competition better."

-x-

Hope you guys enjoyed, definitely interested in hearing your thoughts on the new developments!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	16. Neutralization

Chapter 16: Neutralization

"Stop."

Hinata's voice seems to echo, bouncing off the walls and vibrating down the empty hallways.

And only Naruto can hear it, his heart pulses as he takes a step forward, fists balling and all he can start to see is red…

But Toneri finally lets Hinata's hand go when her nails truly start to dig in enough to break his skin and draw blood.

He scowls at her behavior as she almost immediately returns herself closer to Naruto's side, eyeing him warily as if he were the monster.

Instead of the very man beside her.

"All I'm saying is the truth." He muses, receding his hand back into his sleeves, he ignores the stinging sensation as his pristine white coat becomes stained with droplets of blood.

Naruto is silent, far from the loud and obnoxious behavior he had observed in him only weeks ago.

By now, he was expecting a punch out of him.

And maybe he's taken him for granted to have believed such a thing would occur.

Because so much has happened since then and Naruto is no longer the same person.

He strains back a scowl at him, turning his eyes towards Hinata who doesn't return his smile. His intentions coming here were mainly in getting to know her and now it's falling apart.

"I'm going to be in town for a while; don't forget." He points out.

As if they could.

When he brushes past them, he makes sure to keep lingering his gaze on Hinata, waiting for Naruto's eruption of jealously, the bitter possession to keep Hinata close.

It doesn't come.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

But Hinata's attention could be compromised, he would learn her schedule, her patterns for getting to and from each class.

And eventually, she would be alone…

"I'll see you on the stage." He notes, and neither can tell who he's actually talking to.

Hinata releases a strained breath once he's truly gone, glancing back over to Naruto to read his expression.

To her surprise, he's smiling.

"Don't cut your nails anytime soon Hinata. You might need to jab into him again."

"You're not mad?" She questions back.

Naruto shook his head and Hinata trails her hands down to see his hands are still so tightly wound that they've turned an eerily blood red.

"No. I'm pissed."

He follows her line of sight and slowly unwinds his hands, breathing in slowly and deeply until he no longer feels like he's going to lose control.

Jiraiya's advice worked. (Luckily).

Anger and fighting wouldn't be of any use in getting through this matter and truth be told, it didn't help much in dealing with past situations either.

Truly this time he was going to need to buckle down and study over every possible subjects the next chemistry competition could throw at the team.

His mind drifts to Gaara and then Neji and his stomach clenches. Gaara had said he was no longer recognizable in his eyes as his same longtime friend while Neji simply believed he had ulterior motives in ruining KSO or Hinata.

He had to prove them wrong.

And of course, he had to get rid of Toneri's smug grin he always seemed to have on before he went crazy.

Hinata keeps up with his line of thinking, pointing to her chemistry textbook still in tow.

"I'm going to read over chapters 9 and 24 again tonight. Kakashi mentioned they have good examples of experiments we can use to impress the judges and 24 has a table that covers common toxic products to people that you'll need to know."

The sky drifts to darkness by the time they reach the curve where they normally part ways, cool night air making a trail of goosebumps prickle his arms. Hinata moves to loosen her fingers from his grip, reddening when Naruto reaffirms their hold for a moment longer.

'Hinata distracts me.'

Her scent. Her touch. Her smile…it's all a maddening cycle and she's the reason he hasn't just decided to up and drop out of school by now.

Well, that and Jiraiya would kill him for picking the easy way out!

But for him to focus better on studying probably means seeing less of her. Whenever they got together and studied after all, he tended to change the subject by teasing her in some fashion. And it hurt when he notices her grades really were slipping because they fooled around so much when she hides the sight of a C+ on a quiz from his view quickly.

"I want to take you somewhere fancy for your birthday during the winter break." He abruptly brings up.

There's confusion in her lilac eyes so he clears his throat before continuing.

"I mean, it…it was what I was going to ask you about before we got so rudely interrupted by you know who. I know your family likes to go on vacations to different places during the holidays, but you'll be back in time for your birthday or at least New Year's, right?" He asks so quickly that it seems like all his words have become muddled together.

Hinata blinks twice before giggling, squeezing at his shaking hands. For Naruto to be so nervous, must mean this is important. "I simply thought we were going to celebrate at Ichiraku's as usual. Didn't you say they serve a special holiday ramen that has extra noodles around this time of year?"

Naruto nods, remembering Teuchi's annual tradition of serving ramen with special spices and 'secret' ingredients added to the broth to keep customers guessing and coming back (like him), but this year was different…

This year it wouldn't just be him home alone again while Jiraiya wandering off to nearby clubs to drink, flirt, or do 'research' on an endless loop.

No, this year he had her.

"I want it to be special. To really celebrate us being together after all the crap we've been dealing with. After we take home another win of course." He grins cheekily.

She yearned to have this confidence like him that another win would come so easily to them again, glancing up at the inky blackness of the sky as faint stars began to glow.

'Does your father really approve of you dating a guy like him?'

Toneri's words cut into her, especially now with Neji about to be free on bail once Hiashi paid it tomorrow morning. The university had frowned upon all the bad press and suspended him from all activities and school related matters for the rest of the year. It was a miracle enough he hadn't been expelled in addition, Hiashi having played a role in at least making sure he could continue his education properly in the next year.

Though it all meant he would be right at home with them until then.

Upset.

Toneri knew the workings of her family more than she wished he did, more than she wanted to ever admit aloud…

She licked her drying lips, shaking the thoughts away. Naruto was already thinking of ways to celebrate and relax and here she was worrying over possibilities and what ifs.

"What did you have in mind?" She questions.

Because there just two teenagers with barely any money they can properly call their own.

But Naruto softly grins, pointing out beyond the forests and rocky hillside. "I was thinking of getting away from Konoha for a few days. Just the two of us."

It sounds exciting and thrilling as he describes them taking the train or even buying two plane tickets, to be away from the pressures of family no matter if it was for a few days exploring new cities and cultures in the lands of lightning, wind, or even water.

Though it also all sounds like a dream, one that she could wake up from up at a moment's notice and realize that Hiashi allowing his newly 18 year old daughter to go off with another 18 year old boy won't happen in this reality anytime soon.

Or ever.

'Don't think about it.'

"And I heard in the winter time the waterfalls in Taki freeze over and look really pretty or we could-"

"It all sounds wonderful Naruto." Hinata cuts off his talking, fingers moving up to trace along his whisker markings to his lips.

It's easy to ignore the twinging in her chest from all this mounting stress as she watches his cheeks burn, a sight reserved only for her.

She leans forward boldly, slightly on her tiptoes…

Naruto meets her halfway, eyes drifting shut and she holds him close until all she can think about is only him and nothing else.

-X-

"Where's Naruto?" Ino questions curiously, looking up from her fashion magazine for the other blonde.

Study Hall is usually when Ino catches them up on gossip from the morning classes or brings her and Sakura up to speed on the latest events to have occurred in the halls of Konoha High they missed while at club practice or something else.

None of it is important, but Ino knows how to spin a story in such a way it interests them enough to look away from their homework for too long.

"Whenever we study together…we don't tend to stay focused the whole time. So Naruto suggested we study apart at least for the next few days until after the competition is over. Then we'll study together again for finals." Hinata softly explains.

"Oh? I didn't know Naruto knew how to think with the head he had upstairs." Ino emphasizes with a laugh to which Hinata blushes and Sakura shakes her head.

"Ino, you're being too loud! Geez, aren't you supposed to be studying for that test you have in statistics? You said your dad was going to take away your phone if you brought home another D or worse." Sakura points out.

But Ino waves her off, pouting her pink lips as she looks around to see if anyone is actually staring in their direction before smirking.

"Don't worry about me forehead! I'm spent enough time gathering notes from some 'friends' to help me get through that exam. Anyways, I'm sure you've heard as well that KSO is facing that fancy private school coming up. The one with the guy that's trying to usurp Hinata's attention from Naruto." She hums.

Hinata freezes and Sakura's scowl deepens.

Of course Ino already knows about Toneri's arrival to Konoha High.

He's playing the role of an ambassador, trying to bring good will between his preparatory High and their public school to increase student's connections with the world.

Most everyone can see right through it, but Ino still wants to talk about it.

Though that doesn't mean she should pressure Hinata over said subject.

Was this because she had refused to let her cover the scandal involving Neji and Tenten? Ino always did hate when a good story was left uncovered, especially if it was one that could have escalated more sales of the school's newspaper…

And now she was just stirring the pot.

'Exactly how many people knew about Toneri's presence?'

"So Hinata…my readers are curious to know. Is there a potential love triangle in the works blossoming up?"

"N-No!" Hinata sputters.

Ino cocks her head, puzzled. "Really? That's a shame. After all, this Toneri guy or whatever his name is sounds like he would fit in perfectly with your family. The looks, the riches, the brains…can Naruto really compare to all that?"

Hinata squirms at her look for a moment, biting her lip when she realizes her stare is more directed towards Sakura then her.

This isn't about her and Naruto.

"I…I have to go, but whatever is going on with you and Sakura. Don't bring me or Naruto into it." She breathes out, grabbing her belongings quickly and exiting the library.

Her light blue eyes narrow, gaze flickering back to Sakura who looks just about ready to knock her teeth out. Hinata's their friend and whether they like it or not, Naruto is her boyfriend.

When Hinata is truly gone, Sakura huffs impatiently. "What the hell was all that about?! You know Hinata doesn't care about that guy! You're really angry with me; aren't you?"

Ino sighs, crossing her arms. "What was your first hint?"

Sakura growls, ruffling a hand through her pink locks. "Look, I know how badly you wanted to cover that scoop regarding everything that happened back in Iwa, but think about how worse that would've made things for Hinata! If you're going to hold a grudge, it should be with me; not her!"

And it's then that she sees the flicker of guilt flash in her eyes.

"I wasn't trying to be mean to Hinata; honestly! And it's not even about my gossip column or anything like that…it's only that I'm getting frustrated feeling like I'm getting constantly left behind by you two."

Sakura looks perplexed causing Ino to huff.

"Oh, come on! Surely you have to have noticed it! I mean you and Hinata have been doing so much together, keeping things from me too! I wouldn't have even known about that attack Gaara did to you and Sasuke if not for some whispering before class started in math the other day. I mean, it's not a bad thing in a sense, it's just sometimes lately I feel like I've become the third wheel or that I'm not going anywhere extravagant with my life like you two are." Ino explained in one breath.

'Third wheel?' Sakura wondered.

It was a term Tenten had used once last year back when she, Ino, and Hinata had all begun spending more time hanging out outside of school at the mall, the movies, or each other home's.

And Tenten during all those times wouldn't be able to make it, time and again either at a sports event, studying for college entrance exams, or going on campus tours to adjust to upcoming freshman life.

Eventually she had shifted her time more and more to Neji and none of them had noticed.

She swallowed a growing lump in her throat, was the same thing happening again?

"We're not trying to exclude you on purpose Pig geez…you know that right? KSO has just been so stressful lately and we've been having more meetings to get ready for the competitions." Sakura explains lightly, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

Ino still pouts for a moment before grinning, shaking her head with a squeeze back. "You're lucky forehead I can't stay mad at you for very long and Hinata's too nice to ever truly be mad at, however…"

"However what?" Sakura arched a brow.

An amused grin lights her face making her scrunch her nose.

"Come on, aren't you a bit curious too? Who this new guy is that's suddenly interested in Hinata?" Ino asks.

Sakura shrugs, glancing down at her World History notes that were still only half done. Hinata made a good point, their friends were terrible distractions…

Now she understood why Sasuke always turned down their invitations to study at school.

Ino's snickering makes her look up again and she follows her gaze to outside the library's window.

A flicker of silver hair walks by and she frowns.

'Why's he here?'

He shouldn't be allowed to simply freely roam the halls just because of his privileges or his family's status!

She shifts to stand when she realizes he's going in the direction Hinata went, Naruto is off in detention or on the rooftops right now…

Ino stops her from moving forward though, shaking her head.

"Hinata can handle herself. How do you think she feels knowing you're always acting like some type of bodyguard to her?"

Sakura says nothing in return, only eyeing carefully as Toneri makes his way downstairs not very far behind from Hinata.

"Besides, it's been a while since we've had a good fight in school!"

-X-

In a reflection of glass by the main hall she sees Toneri's figure.

Her body stills, unknowing exactly what to do or how to react. The halls are relatively quiet considering classes are going on and there's nobody around but the two of them.

His smile seems to widen as gray meets lavender within the glass.

She takes one step forward, he does too.

"Why are you following me?" Hinata questions, turning halfway to stare at him.

Toneri pauses, revealing his now bandaged up hand to her.

"I want to know why." He asks simply.

When she doesn't answer, his silver eyes sharpen. "Tell me why him? He didn't notice you before and he wouldn't have both if not for the fact he was failing and the science Olympiad being his last resort…so why so much interest in him, why care what happens to him?!"

His tone is filled with such malice and bitterness, unable to even utter Naruto's name aloud and she ponders again why her father thought she and this man could ever have a proper relationship…

"But you know why Toneri." Hinata responds.

And he doesn't wait for her to say it again, covering his ears as she utters the same three words he wishes she would direct at him.

He reads her lips and unfortunately knows exactly what she said.

'I love Naruto…'

"How do you know it isn't just a passing feeling? That it isn't just feelings of friendship due to all the time you've been spending together?" He implores darkly.

Hinata shakes her head, stepping back to grow their distance. His voice rises further and further as he repeats the questions, gritting his teeth as Hinata slaps his hands away when he tries to reach out to her.

"It isn't! Because Naruto and I have already-"She affirms, cutting herself off when she realizes what she was going to say.

Toneri stops too, eyes widening as he watches her face begin turn a beet red.

'They've already what?'

They each go silent and the bell signaling the end of the period rings overhead as students begin to pour into the corridors.

And Hinata clenches at the edges of her jacket as the hurt in his expression quickly twists and morphs into something feverish and dark.

"He's tainted you Hinata." He mumbles, not waiting for her answer as he turns himself into the frenzy of people trying to get to their next classes.

It isn't fair, isn't right that she loves such a foolish man.

Enough to give up her body to him even…

His phone's continuous buzzing brings him back to reality.

'Don't forget why you're at Konoha High in the first place! You're supposed to be giving us ideas on what KSO plans to do for the experimental portion of the competition, NOT wasting time pretending to be some friendly representative or getting together with the opponent!' 

It's a message from one of his teammates, clearly annoyed with the lack of communication on his end.

That's right, the competition.

His mind drifts to the ideas they had come up with, his team was going to with the breakdown of acids and bases into their established baseline concentrations to show the process of neutralization.

They would be working with some of the strongest, corrosive mixtures ever used before in a challenge in order to truly wow over the judges.

'If I broke apart Naruto and Hinata, what would be left of them?' He imagined it like an equation to solve, the pieces that would remain from a fallout between them…

And suddenly it all clicked into place and he felt himself relax.

'Her family…'

How could he forget?

-X-

"You nervous?" Naruto teases by the shell of Hinata's ear, snickering as she jumps at the press of a cold water bottle to her cheek.

He'll probably never get tired of seeing her fluster and halfheartedly push him away.

"No…well a little I suppose." Hinata murmurs, she's already promised Shino, Sakura, and now him that she'll stop looking over her chemistry notes and wait for the announcer to call out their names to head onstage.

Naruto takes a seat beside her, shaking his head as he tosses her textbook and papers aside to the ground in one simple swoop.

"You have no reason to have the jitters. I mean, this is only my second big competition and this what…like your tenth? You're the pro at this." He chuckles.

He parts her violet hair from face and her heart flutters at the seriousness shining in his cobalt eyes.

This is the first time he's touched her in days, restricting himself whenever they've passed each other in the halls and even during club meetings…

"I've been wanting to reach out to hold you like this for so long. I didn't even want to touch your hand because I thought one thing could lead to another." He murmurs, smirking at the rise of heat gathering on her cheeks.

She manages to avert her gaze for just a moment before Naruto gently holds her chin in place to keep her from looking away.

"I used what you said as an incentive to keep me studying whenever I felt tired or wanting to finish reviewing early." Hinata whispers, leaning her head against his.

'During the holidays let's travel; the two of us alone.'

"I don't break my promises." Naruto replies, slowly leaning back as he hears Shikamaru yell behind them their up in 5 minutes.

He wouldn't be so grouchy if it weren't a little past 9:00 am right now.

Or if Temari was here.

Hinata peeks her head out the curtains to check out the audience, the stadium is quickly filling up with an array of faculty and students from both sides of each team. From the top windows, she can see the morning light brimming against open seats and she breathes out the air of fear that had been bubbling up in her chest.

And she's about to turn back to take her seat with the rest of KSO when she suddenly feels a steely gaze upon her.

Right near the first rows Neji is watching her, Hiashi sitting next to him.

Everything slows down, the yelling and conversations around her all become a muted, static buzz.

'Why?'

Hiashi is supposed to be too busy with paperwork, planning meetings, or even just sleeping in to come to her events and yet those are his familiar opalescent eyes tracking her down and he gives a small wave when their gazes finally meet.

Neji doesn't wave, stare only hardening.

No, no…the last time father had come to one of her challenges she had choked on all her questions.

And they had lost.

Her breathing must be erratic because Naruto whispers to ask if she's okay, though she can only manage to weakly nod her head.

Toneri walks by them, nodding to the duo in the crowd and her stomach curls and stabs at her tenfold.

"Ah, I see your father and cousin were able to make it on time. I had leftover tickets that I didn't think should go to waste. After all, I knew how much wanted to see you perform in person." He emphasizes.

His fingers brush up against her back in a good luck gesture and she stiffens at the cruel façade of innocent intentions in his next words.

"Don't disappoint them now Hinata."

-x-

Well, took me a while to get this chapter together! It will be more than just a Toneri vs. Naruto showdown, revenge can be dished out in more than one way. I look forward to hearing your thoughts/suggestions and as always, thanks for reading!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	17. Acceleration

Chapter 17: Acceleration

"Hinata, the next question goes to you." Sakura nudges her once more.

And it's then that her breathing returns to a normal pace, forcing her lavender eyes away from her father and Neji to the projector above.

It's a question regarding the atomic mass of iron in relation to helium, an easy question but…

Her mind is going blank.

She wet her lips, clearing her throat. "The atomic mass of iron is 26 in comparison to helium's mass of 2. By mass, it's one of the most common elements found on Earth while helium is only found in rare natural wells."

She spoke quickly throughout the explanation, words nearly mixing together. It completely lacks the confidence Kakashi taught them to have upon the stage.

To forget everyone watching you and just focus on the science.

The words on the screen shouldn't look so fuzzy, voices surrounding her dying away to tune out only the sound of the judge's whispers moving back and forth across the podium.

A short nod from the head judge and the point goes to them.

'It's only an easy question to start things off, they'll get tougher.'

Toneri gives her a strange smile from across the stage, picking the wild category.

Everything in and random about the universe could be a question.

The topic of quantum physics for example.

But somehow it's like their team knew this would happen and give a proper answer for the history of the subcategory of physics, knowing the main theorists, laws, and processes involved in studying the energy of atoms and their base particles.

And pretty soon they're taking the lead again.

"Something is off, you notice how they keep getting relatively easy or medium difficulty level questions? Even their experiment to make a model of the alkaline metals group seems below the level that the judges are usually known for." Shikamaru questions in a low whisper during intermission.

"I agree, I saw the way Toneri kept giving those creepy grins to the judges, I bet that snooty private academy paid them off or used some type of bribe!" Naruto replies back a bit too loudly leading to Sakura punching his arm to keep his voice down.

Hinata says nothing, though even her own thoughts are wavering that foul play is in the air.

Toneri had after all somehow convinced father and Neji to come to this event.

Something he hadn't done since Neji had been part of the Science Olympiad team.

Her fingers still haven't stopped feeling numb at seeing them in the stand despite the heat circulating throughout the building and she wiggles them again in a poor attempt to brush the jitters away.

She watches as Neji stretches and walks down to talk to the judges, friendly idle chatter going back and forth as if the past few weeks hadn't occurred…

As if he still was their golden child.

And perhaps despite the controversy nothing had changed in their eyes, Neji was and remains one of the best authorities on chemistry.

A star she can't replace.

Toneri arches a brow too at the scene before catching her gaze again when her mind wanders from her group discussing the final categories and how to make a comeback. This time, his smile is much crueler and annoyed eliciting a new wave of shivers across her back.

This is punishment for rejecting him, embarrassment.

"Hide your fear." Naruto's voice jolts her back and her face burns at the love and assuredness in his cerulean eyes. For a moment, she can forget everything on the line here.

Intermission ends and next category is Inorganic Chemistry.

Sakura is a pro in this field, guiding them through the questions over transition metals, the basis of reactions and their complexities while Shino covers the analytics and real world purposes for using inorganic compounds.

Naruto grins boastfully as he ties up the score 25-25 with the last question that asked about the possible toxic effects of inorganic versus organic compounds, he might not fully understand still half the crap Sakura and Shino just discussed, but damn did they sound awesome explaining it all the judges and the crowd!

Especially at the scowl Toneri has over them not being down for the count just yet.

He wishes Hinata could join them in the mini celebrating, smile not reaching her eyes as her gaze flickers back through the crowd again.

Because throughout that sea of hollering/whooping students and staff that came to cheer Konoha on, the main people she wants to hear it from don't join in.

He follows her line of sight, growing morning sunlight casting long shadows on the two Hyuga men.

Neji hasn't uncrossed his arms since the competition started, pearl eyes fixed instead to the judges, their opponents, and even just other people walking about.

Hiashi at least cracks a smile every now and then when they get a point.

'When we win again, maybe then the stick will come out of his ass that we aren't complete losers without him.'

And he grins at the thought, making Neji forced to recognize the new KSO will make this victory all the sweeter.

"Final question for the tie-breaker. Each team will have 10 minutes to discuss the history of biochemistry, name the leading theorists, and draw an example of this field being used in either the human body or real life. Please choose a representative to speak when the 10 minutes are over."

'I know this.' Hinata realizes.

The same subject she had studied over and over again, her hand gets to work writing as her brain moves to keep up with the ink of her pen moving across the page.

"You should be our speaker, you got this." Sakura pats her shoulder when one judge calls for 5 minutes left.

Jade eyes sparkle with resolve, she won't be taking no for an answer.

"What?! I'm not loud at all though! I-I mean you have a voice that projects and even Shikamaru can articulate much better than me." She squeaks back.

However, three other pairs of eyes agree with Sakura.

And of course Toneri is made the representative for his team.

They face the judges at the center podium and her stomach twists at the discrete grin he flashes to the head judge.

The man shakes his head quickly in return and the smile leaves Toneri's face.

'What's going on?'

She doesn't focus on it for too long though, they need to win.

Winning is just seconds away…

Whatever is distracting Toneri during his own rebuttal to hers' is weak enough to lead to them losing, the point goes to Konoha giving them the victory.

This doesn't feel like a win though.

Because amid the screams and hollering that erupts into the stadium and Naruto scooping her into his arms for an unashamed kiss and hug something is very off.

"You should've loss, you're lucky to be a Hyuga." Toneri growls icily by her ear, feigning congrats during the customary handshaking to end the ceremony.

Like a punch to the gut, her throat tightens and her heartbeat stills.

Her lilac eyes darken quickly to hide the sting, enough to make him back down and turn away to join the rest of his team backstage.

'Being a Hyuga? What does he mean by that?'

"Congrats, you deserve it." The master of the program announces in front of her as she joins the rest of KSO in the center stage, thrusting a golden trophy into her arms before she can think further on the eerie statement.

It's truly a beautiful award, shiny atom molecule and DNA structure in the middle show just how much work and effort they've done these past few weeks.

She fingers the dark cursive of 2017 champions engraved in the plaque towards the bottom and beams back to Naruto, to her team, to Kakashi, and to the audience.

When she looks for Neji and Hiashi in the crowd though, she can no longer find them.

-X-

"Wow, to me it sounds like they just kind of gave up; no matter how you look at it." Hanabi snorts, tapping her index finger against the edge of the trophy.

Hinata scoots it away from before she can smudge it with the grime of the cookies she's being eating or worse, cause it to tip over.

She doesn't want to admit it aloud, but she agrees.

The manor has been strangely quiet since returning back from the stadium days ago. Afternoon rains came earlier than expected, droplets creating mini ripples in the koi pond reflecting the boundless grey skies above.

Father had the excuse of needing to set up for meetings coming up on that Monday, but what explanation could Neji have given her for leaving early?

'They could've at least stuck around for the awarding ceremony portion.' 

No, she couldn't be bitter. It was good that they had made the effort to even show after all.

And she had distracted herself by throwing herself into reading and memorizing for final exams, the hurt now just a bitter twinge on her chest.

"Well, Kakashi did say the circumstances regarding the whole tournament seemed a bit fishy though we don't have any evidence to exactly prove it." Hinata hums.

And who would want to question the win? It's best she push the thought out of mind instead of dwelling on it.

Hanabi nodded, wiping crumps onto her sweater as she sat up. "Doesn't matter anyways, what's done is done! Now you'll truly get to enjoy all the snow, hot cocoa, and snuggling/ sleeping in with Naruto, right?!"

"N-No, I'm sure Naruto has his own plans for the holidays!" She sputtered, face burning up at her teasing grin.

Ugh, why can't she think of better excuses on the spot?

Naruto had mentioned wanting to spend more time together, but the topic had been relatively put to the back burner with the studying for finals and the competition.

School was out now though for winter break and neither had brought up the idea again.

Hanabi rolled her eyes, grin widening at her flushed face.

"If you say so, I personally just know I probably won't see much of you around in the coming days!" She spoke breezily with a giggle.

And then she was left alone.

Raindrops continued to patter against the grass and pond, a chill in air making her curl herself further into a ball.

She eyed the trophy from the corner of her eye, having let it collect dust on the kitchen counter since bringing it home. It was time to find a place for it in her room somewhere instead of pretending it didn't exist.

Winning should bring the rush of exhilaration and relief, but she still feels rather hollow in comparison to her teammates.

Because in so many dreams and fantasies of winning had Hiashi proudly hugging her into his arms, patting her back affectionately, whispering he knew all along she would come out on top like how she's watched Sakura's parents embarrassingly coo at her or Shikamaru's father nod at him happily.

They'd celebrate by going out to eat, Neji would give one of his rare smiles and offer to pay for the meal…

But then she wakes up, back into the darkness of her room.

'Didn't he say we were going go out if I won? Maybe I heard wrong…'

Even if she was off now, father still had the businesses to take care of and run. He'd take off next week for Christmas and her birthday and probably be back to being holed up in his office before the New Year was even here.

Would he notice if she disappeared?

She bit her lip, fingering for her phone buried somewhere within her pocket.

Ino ran her family's flower shop on the weekends and Sakura had been so giddy about going away to some Uchiha family retreat once the competition was over…

"No, I can't bother them." Hinata whispers, dropping her phone back down against the hardwood.

"I figured you would be out of the house by now with your friends, even Hanabi has made plans." A voice questions from above her and she looks up to see Neji studying her curiously.

Hinata blinked, shaking her head. "Nobody in the group chats mentioned going anywhere to celebrate." In fact, she hadn't seen much of her fellow KSO members since the bus ride home and even then, most of them had been sleeping or listening to music.

Neji's expression remains unchanged, lips fixed in a firm line as he takes a seat on the steps below her.

The twinge in her chest rolls and throbs, questions surfacing back to the forefront of her mind she's been too afraid to ask now that they sit this close to each other without any prying ears.

Unsure if she wants to know the truth.

"Hey, back on the day of the competition…what was it that you talked about with the judges during intermission?" She speaks up, glad her voice doesn't crack or stammer once.

Neji is silent for a good while, foot tapping against the wet grass and cold stones of the garden.

"Why does it matter?" He asks after a minute of thinking it over.

Hinata frowned, lilac eyes narrowing. Before she could stop herself, her hands curl into fists as her voice rose a fraction.

"Of course it matters! There's been rumors circulating that our win was basically handed to us because the East Preparatory Academy cheated or bribed the judges somehow!"

She doesn't expect Neji to laugh at such a declaration.

It's a piercing laugh, one that shakes his body to the core and makes her even more nervous.

'It's not true, it's just bad gossip; ugly tales meant to make us look bad.'

"Well, someone did their detective work then. I persuaded the head judge Yamamoto that as a Hyuga, I or Uncle had the power to make his life miserable if he went through any secret money transactions beneath the table; he changed his mind rather fast after that."

Everything stops then.

The twinging her chest bursts, an explosion that makes her clench at her shirt tightly. Bile swims forth to the tip of her tongue, stomach coiling in on itself at a rapidly increasing speed.

"W-What? B-But, didn't you learn your lesson from before with Gaara's case? You can't throw our names around like that to make others feel weak...powerless. I-I wanted to believe this win was because-"

"Was because I didn't influence it? Hinata, my name is what brought Konoha's Science Olympiad into the radar of top science and medical colleges around the nations, why it's in the top 10 schools for students to attend, and why so many people flock to be a member or part of the council every semester at the annual fall club gatherings." Neji explains.

"Stop. You don't have to say it like that! Hinata spits, interrupting him and he pauses at the bitterness of her tone.

He frowned, reaching out a hand to her. "I didn't mean it in a bad way Hinata. Because I stopped Toneri and whatever else his team had in mind, you guys won; I was only trying to prevent something bad from happening."

"We didn't need your help. In case you forgot, the last time you tried to 'help' you ended up in jail." Hinata hisses in reply, pushing his hand away and standing up to go.

There's a flicker of hurt that cracks through Neji's stoic facade and tears sting at her eyes.

It's too late now to take it back.

Because of course it was Neji that helped them take another win, it could never be without his presence still influencing KSO somehow.

That too, was just a foolish dream of hers.

Her mind drifts to Naruto and suddenly it becomes clear.

'For once, I'm going to do something without anybody in the family having their influence on me or stopping me.'

'Are you busy?' Hinata types a text quickly to Naruto, she's sure it's riddled with spelling errors at how fast her hands are moving, but she hits send anyways.

As she's fiddling with getting her jacket and scarf on, her phone dings in response.

'Nope, just surfing through the web while the old pervert snores next to me! :/'

She giggles, smile tugging at her lips.

Yes, this is the right decision.

'Want to hang out at Ichiraku's?' 

'Sure, meet you there in 15 minutes!'

-X-

"Huh, you want to leave tonight?!" Naruto repeats.

Hinata blushes, fingering with her chopsticks. Her broth sits with a few noodles remaining, but she doesn't have the stomach to eat the rest with this gaze Naruto's giving her.

This sounded like such a good idea when she thought of it on the walk here!

He reddens as well at her nodding, he can't find the words to say like he normally can.

"I-If you don't want to, that's fine. I mean, I just know you said you wanted us to spend at least some of the holidays together and I do too because before you know it, spring semester will be here and then we'll be studying for the college entrance exams, nationals followed by regionals then-"

Naruto pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her growingly wild rambling. "Relax Hinata, I get it."

She laughed weakly against his finger, sure her face couldn't be anymore red and yet she feels the prickly sensation of her flushed cheeks creeping down her neck.

With the night, the rain has turned into a winter flurry. Powder white sticking to anything and everywhere it touches. Naruto brushes the sparkly white flakes from their hair as they walk off their food; jokingly calling it 'crystal dandruff' as he tugs her close.

He tastes of the spices and beef ramen, Hinata playing with the base of his spiky locks when they pull away for air.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, what is your family going to think?" Naruto mumbles against her lips then her neck, kissing and nipping at the pulse point until it thrums faster in his ears.

Hinata sucked in a breath, moaning gently as she leaned into his chest where her own marks she had given him littered his tan skin.

"I don't know…I don't plan to tell them."

It didn't seem like a vacation was going to happen anytime soon from father's behavior anyhow. It would just be another trip to the mountains to visit relatives or the beach/spa as usual.

No, this year had to be different.

Naruto tugged her back slowly, lavender meeting blue.

"Is that a good idea? You should let Hanabi at least know-"

Hinata shook her head, pursing her lips. "No, even Hanabi can't know about this, besides I don't want her to worry about me."

Naruto sighed, Hinata was being unusually stubborn about this and she refused to tell him why.

Only that she wanted to go to Taki like they had thought of weeks ago.

Tonight.

She had gone over it perfectly over dinner, they had flights that left out of Konoha's International Airport until 12:30 am. It's plenty of time to go home and pack their backs then meet up again at the bus stop by Naruto's place to be away for the next few days.

He chuckled to himself at Hinata's eager behavior to leave, perhaps some of his bad habits really were rubbing off on her…

Though a nagging thought stabbed at him that he was causing problems for Hinata and her family, he was the wedge that came in between that was driving them apart from each other.

"I'm going to be 18 soon in a few days. Adults can make decisions on their own without their family's input." Hinata notes.

Naruto nods, poking her cheek. "And you're sure you thought this through and aren't just running from something or say someone?"

There's a flash in Hinata's eyes and he knows he's hit the nail on the head, but Hinata shakes her head. He doesn't push the topic, squeezing her hand assuredly and she's so thankful he's become more patient now in days.

"I'm not running." She lies.

-X-

"Where is she?!" Hiashi snaps.

Hanabi shakes her head, Hinata's number going to voicemail again as the automated robotic voice drones throughout the silent room.

"I'm sorry, the number you're trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone or hang up and-"She clicks it off for the 4th time in past thirty minutes.

Hinata hasn't responded to any texts or calls since earlier this afternoon.

The last time any of them saw her.

Her friends have no idea of her whereabouts either, Sakura and Ino reporting to not have seen her since the day of the competition and the day after respectively.

Kiba states he thinks he saw her at the grocery store around 4 or 5 o clock pm, but the lead goes nowhere when the store manager states Hinata hasn't been by today.

Neji is frozen in his spot, earlier conversations with Hinata running through his thoughts.

He had been the last to see her, the last to watch her storm off to her room and shut her door with a click to lock off anyone else from coming in…

Everything she said, her demeanor, and her expressions could hold a clue to her current whereabouts.

'We didn't need your help! It's always about you, Neji. I just can't seem to ever escape your shadow…'

Second best.

That was how Hinata felt when she was around him.

"Sometimes I think father would prefer you." Hinata abruptly said, interrupting a timed study session.

Neji barely looked up from his life sciences book. "What are you talking about? Is this because you lost at that one-on-one practice round?"

Hinata shuffled in her chair, legs squeaking against the hard floor. "It's true though! Now father's drilling me to do two hour long rounds over the all the questions I missed and it's already difficult enough to memorize all the practicum and experiment ones."

Neji shook his head, pushing her cup of tea closer. "Just relax. You know Uncle only pushes you because he wants to see you succeed."

A half-smile waned her face then. "Easy for you say."

It wasn't very positive now that he was thinking about it again.

Whenever a loss happened, Hinata studied twice as much. Often late into the night under uncle's and his directions.

And all without little encouragement or motivation from either of them.

"She left, but she took her phone. She'll let us know where she is when she's ready maybe." Hanabi speaks emptily, walking pass the two of them back upstairs.

Her room looks lonely as she peeks her head inside.

Hinata was here that much she knows, moving quickly under the guise of the night to grab a few clothes, snacks, and her passport; only the necessities.

"I wasn't being serious about not seeing you in the coming days, it was just a joke…" Hanabi whispered to herself, clicking the lights back off of her sister's room.

Her bed is still half made up, drawers and closet open in hasty searching for items before leaving out the open window to make sure nobody saw her presence.

Her favorite perfume scents and lotions linger around like a ghost.

And if she looks any longer into the room, she swears she'll see the faint image of her there.

Hiashi scowls meanwhile back downstairs, pulling out his phone. "You said something to upset her, didn't you?!"

Neji opens his mouth, then shuts it. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, you probably did. Maybe you haven't truly realized it either what you've been doing, holding back her mail offerings of scholarships and campus meetings is one such example. I saw the envelopes addressed to her in your room." Hiashi cuts him off.

His face burns in a mix of alarm and shame.

This silent grudge he's been harboring, festering inside of him since he's been released is only going to keep hurting the people he cares about.

And the people who care about him.

Hiashi is dialing numbers quickly, calling every top dignitary he knows around Konoha urgently to spread the word. He keeps his voice smooth and calm, perfectly hiding the growing worry that his oldest daughter is missing.

"How will you find her?" Neji asks, following him back to his office.

'And does she even want to be found?' 

He clenches his teeth, pearl eyes sharpening back on him as if this was all his fault.

"Well, it's clear Hinata maybe out of Konoha's region at this point and I've sent an alert to all my associates in neighboring regions to be on the alert for her. Someone will recognize her eyes unless she uses contacts, I hope sooner rather than later." Hiashi reasons.

He pauses before continuing on, wondering if he should've gone through with the last call…

'They'll help, but Hinata already said she was uncomfortable around his son. This is an emergency though, I don't even know if she left of her own free will or not.'

"I've called in a favor from the Otsutsuki clan as well, this chase Hinata gave should be over by morning."

-x-

Suffered from minor writer's block, but I'm glad about the direction I took this chapter and story moving forward now that the ideas are churning again. I'm literally and figuratively dealing with a cold from a cough and runny nose and because the temperature keeps playing games being hot one day then snowing the next! I appreciate any thoughts/feedback!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	18. Emulsion

Chapter 18: Emulsion

'We made it.'

And Konoha is slowly becoming a tiny dotted speck from her view out the window.

"Welcome aboard our nonstop flight from Konoha to Taki. Current flight time puts us at around 3 to 4 hours to reach our destination of Taki's international airport. Right now it's about 11:25 pm, a clear night out tonight with only a few clouds we'll be passing through. Again, we welcome you to sit back, relax, and enjoy our cabin's light dinner options and inflight entertainment. On behalf of Air Konoha, thank you for choosing us." A pilot speaks over the intercom.

Her mind hasn't had any time to truly rest and take this all in.

Naruto squirms in his seat beside her, trying to get comfortable and make do with the tight space.

They were lucky to catch this plane, able to board due to two last minute cancellations…

It's the worst seats in the back, sandwiched between families flying with young children and businessmen typing and chattering away to their bosses before their forced to cut off communication.

But a smile crawls up her lips at watching Naruto tilt his head between the window and the flat pillows they had been offered.

This was really happening!

Here they were traveling together; alone.

'Months ago I couldn't even strike up the nerve to talk to him and he was on his way to being expelled or dropping out of school…' Hinata realizes.

She moves the armrest separating them and curls herself right into his lap.

"Hmm?" Naruto slurs out drowsily, cracking one eye open to look down at her. His stare lingers for a minute before he wraps an arm around her and pulls her in.

When they awake it's still dark, flight attendant nudging them they've arrived as the shuffling of passengers reaching for their belongings and seats being adjusted ring from every side of their ears.

The first things Hinata gets out from her bags is hair dye and brown contacts, ready to shuffle off to the closest bathroom until Naruto stops her.

"Why did you buy those anyways?" Naruto questions, zipping up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Hinata had packed light.

And in her hands she juggled an ebony black container with a variety of combs and sprays, thick foul-smelling goop rising up when she clicked it open.

"Remember how you played that prank and dyed your hair brown to hide your identity at that one party?"

Naruto frowned though nodded, eyes trailing to the long list of components that said product was made of.

"Yeah, but mine didn't have such a long list of…chemicals. I mean, do you want to be putting ammonia, hydrogen peroxide, umm ethanolamine, and these other long words I can't pronounce into your head? You said I was lucky I didn't go bald from pulling that stunt."

"True, but I only plan to keep it in my hair for a day or two. Father I'm sure has already sent people after us." Hinata responded, lowering her voice towards the end as she looked around.

Anybody could be listening in now.

It's difficult to adjust to the sight of black tresses falling along Hinata's back instead of her usual indigo, plain brown staring back at him instead of pearl…

But then he feels it.

The unmistakable sense their being watched. Followed.

'No way somebody could catch up with us that fast, right?'

He looks around the baggage claim, though no one is staring back at them. Everyone that had been on their flight has either moved on to their next area of destination upstairs or gone outside to the shuttle buses and taxis still bustling about.

Still, this shiver running down his spine…

"We should get going to the hotel, it wouldn't be good to loiter here for too long." Hinata's voice brings him back and Naruto nods, grabbing her hand and squeezing her close.

It's going to take another 15 minutes before the next shuttle for their hotel loops around.

Taki is slightly colder at this time of year than Konoha, light breeze in the air bringing the fresh scent of earth and rain mixed together.

They settle underneath one of the many bus stations littered about, Hinata gesturing to all the sights before she freezes at the flash of silver hair in the glow of a streetlight.

'Toneri?'

Her heart lurches in fright, shifting her gaze away from the man to Naruto who was reading a guidebook on Taki.

"Naruto?" She whispered out his name urgently.

And as soon as his eyes meet hers she tugs him down to kiss her.

It's awkward and they bump heads in the process, but the feel of his lips on her relaxes the chaotic beating of heart for just a second. They need to look like a normal young couple just vacationing for the holidays…

It's the story they told the flight attendants and the receptionist who questioned their ages when they had passed them light snacks back on the plane and when they had reserved their hotel rooms.

"You okay? Not that I mind kissing out of the blue, is that a part of your disguise too?" He breathes out when they break apart.

Hinata reels her head back slightly, searching for the mop of gray she had saw just moments ago.

Whoever it was is no longer there.

"I-I thought I saw someone…" She began.

"From the Otsutsuki family? I felt it too when were at the baggage claim." Naruto finishes, pressing their foreheads together lightly.

"We can't be on edge when we only landed a couple of minutes ago. We need to be that 'young and in love' couple like you said." Naruto smiled.

Hinata giggled with a nod, shaking away the annoying fluttering in her stomach. If they acted too strange and nervous, it would cause more unwanted attention they didn't need.

But Toneri is watching them as they depart on the next bus that arrives, keeping to the shadows of the pillars to stay out of sight.

'I found you Hinata.'

As soon as anyone had caught sight of her, they were supposed to instantly report it back to Hiashi according to plan. That was the deal, the only reason he and his family were allowed to take part in this affair.

He bit his lip, nails scratching against the cement at having witnessed another intimate moment between the two.

Some rules he just couldn't stick to.

-X-

"Naruto, come look at this!" Hinata breathes out eagerly, phone clasped in her hand as she snaps another photo of the frozen sights surrounding them.

It's like time has become still all around them. Silvery icicles dangle from the trees, water from fountains iced over from the chill. Orangey and red morning light give them a beautiful glow, wind restlessly brushing around them.

Taki really is breathtaking at this time of year.

Naruto huddles himself closer into his jacket to cover a sneeze, despite the sun glistening up above the temperatures feel no warmer than they did from last night.

But he allows Hinata to tug him in random directions, freshly dyed ebony locks swishing with every turn she makes.

He wants to ask her if she's okay, if she's coping well…

That smile upon her lips doesn't fully reach her eyes.

Brown eye contacts shuffle back to look at him, squeezing his hand to keep warm and to make sure they don't lose each other in the crowds.

"You okay? You've been oddly quiet since breakfast." Hinata asks.

Naruto scratched at his cheek, smiling nervously. "Oh you know, just taking in the cold. I don't think my body will ever get used to temperatures that drop below 32 degrees Fahrenheit."

Hinata grinned, light laugh creating puffs of white air by her face. "I'm surprised you remember the freezing point and melting points still."

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from if you want to test my knowledge of how to make you blush! I have to keep up with my work if I'm going to continue getting a rise out of you!" He replied cheekily, leaning in close to poke her flustering cheeks.

Maybe they could consider this part 1 of a pre-honeymoon.

Toneri stays back a good 10 feet back simply watching them, stomach curling in disgust at their blatant displays of affection, unable to stop it…

Hinata becomes farther and farther out of his reach the more he watches them, a loving gaze he wishes she would reserve only for him.

The hand buried within his pocket itches again to call Hiashi, to break this little vacation of theirs up faster instead of torturing himself by observing them fool around in public.

'It's just two quick slips of your finger and he'll have all his men here within an hour or two.'

But, no.

He wants…needs to do this on his own.

Hinata will only resist him more if he brings her father deeper into this.

On the other hand though, his mind has yet to think up any proper solution to stop them.

They've bought day passes for the city, overhearing them during breakfast discussing the best sites that Taka offers during the winter: the nature walk by the main waterfalls, the marketplace, and the Taka Tower which boasted a 360 panoramic view of the city from the highest floor.

"I'll have to stop them during one of those events, find a way to split them apart from each other maybe."

Even if getting Naruto and Hinata alone seemed next to impossible.

Hinata continued to look over her shoulder every so often, biting her lip. She had already saw him once back at the airport amid the crowds.

And despite her giddiness to finally be away from under her family's nose, she remained on edge.

For him.

'We're going to need to talk eventually, whether she wants to or not.'

And as they move into a grove of icy trees, he finally makes himself known to them by no longer hiding. He smiles at the sweeping look of recognition in her eyes, stopping in place leading Naruto to glance back and send him a steely glare.

"Hinata. Naruto. It's been awhile."

-X-

"We should report you for stalking." Naruto growled.

"I haven't been stalking you. I've only been following orders from your father Hinata to track you down; you should be glad that I haven't even told him yet you've flown this far away from Konoha." Toneri simply replied.

'Father was the one who sent him?'

Even after knowing how uncomfortable Toneri made her?

It felt like stones were pressing against her chest as she blinked back tears pricking at her eyes. She had thought Hiashi would gain some understanding of her feelings in her departure, to finally realize how she felt having to constantly compete to not be in the shadows until exhaustion caught up with her.

'He doesn't understand me at all.'

"Tell me this Hinata, what were you hoping to gain by leaving so abruptly in the night like that? To me, it all just sounds like a desperate cry for attention from your father. Or perhaps you finally just got fed up with being second place to your sister and cousin." Toneri questioned, cold amusement lacing his words as Hinata froze up.

What could she say back to that?

How could he read her so easily? To know such painful secrets she wished to keep buried from prying eyes or the public's image?

"We don't have to listen to this Hinata, come on!" Naruto states, tugging her by the hand to lead them away.

Before either do something they'll say or regret.

"I won't let Hiashi know you were here if you spend some time with me. Alone." He croons out in advance of letting them get too far.

Hinata sends him a spiteful stare over her shoulder, breaking his cruel grin.

"Go ahead and tell him then! I'm not going to give into your blackmail or threats just because you continue to try and come after me." She snapped.

She expects him to immediately pull out his cell and make said call then and there, but he just scowls, clenching his teeth before gazing back down at phone as his hand moves furiously in typing away a message.

'I'll show them. I'm the least of their troubles in comparison to him…'

So much for the perfect, relaxing vacation.

In a matter of hours, father and the rest of the family will arrive and destroy all her hopes of being able to spend alone time with Naruto.

And to forget about all the troubles of the past semester and months.

Would Neji mock her for another poor decision made? She bit her lip as his smug grin came to mind, the knowing she had been in the wrong once again.

"Hinata, want me to put Toneri in his place once and for all?" Naruto suggests and she peers up to see his eyes turning a hazy red, fists crackling with heat to go after the man or break that phone of his.

The hand holding hers tenses and burns and she gulps before shaking her head.

"No, we can't do anything."

Naruto knows this and so does Toneri.

A heavy silence weighs over them then as they pick up walking again, it eerily feels like all eyes are suddenly on them now and she waits for the moment one of these strangers will drop the façade and reveal they work for Hiashi Hyuga.

But it's not a Hyuga attendee who catches them, that would've been far better…

An officer dressed in Taka's traditional grey and black uniform soon after begins observing them for much too long as they drift through the marketplace, jet black eyes never losing track of them even when they leave the stands.

'I've seen eyes like that before…' Naruto realizes.

The gaze of a professional, dark eyes painfully similar to those he's taunted once before on the nights he would make runs with Gaara hiding out from the police.

The man trails after them through the nature walk and museums and the dread increases, this isn't just a normal guard patrolling the city.

Part of him begins to feel unsure on if he's even an officer.

Because he clearly knows who he and Hinata are, even with Hinata's disguise.

The sun starts setting faster in Taka than Konoha, last vestiges of sunlight painting the sky a mix of dark reds and violets.

Taka Tower is the last attraction left they haven't gone to yet. His feet pound with the urge to sit down anywhere to rest and get some food his stomach.

"Do you think he would follow us in there as well?" Hinata hisses, chewing the inside of her cheek at what to do as they stand outside the building.

Naruto groans underneath his breath, oh what he would give for a cigarette right now.

"Maybe, I figure though if he's going to keep trailing us we rather as well see what he wants." Naruto huffs, scouring the crowd for him.

Their eyes meet as he steps forward and his stomach tightens.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I guess it's true what they say that trouble always finds you no matter what you do. Even now, you're bringing a prominent Hyuga member into your chaotic life. My purpose though is to report that Mr. Hyuga requests that you two be immediately sent back to Konoha, particularly you Naruto considering charges can be made for you traveling illegally with a minor."

"W-Who is this guy?" Hinata whispers from beside him in puzzlement. Her palms quiver at her sides, heartbeat loud and frantic in her ears.

'Was this who Toneri had been messaging?'

"Private investigator, spy, wanted criminal to name a few." He mutters back.

The fact that he had come all this way couldn't be a good sign for how things were back at home, Jiraiya had warned him his behavior would eventually lead him to crossing paths with those who ran on the darker side of Konoha.

Those who believe he could make an excellent pawn in drug trades and schemes.

He hadn't really listened to Jiraiya back then, his eyes had been half-glued to his porn stories and he much too focused on the next opportunity to escape from the house or ignore his schoolwork…

But now running into a man like Kabuto Yakushi only makes him wish he had listened a bit closer to those nagging stories of his.

-X-

"I wasn't forced to do anything. It was my idea in the first place! Hinata emphasizes repeatedly, scratching her nails against light lines in the wood floor of the manor.

'Not even a full day…' She bemoans, the last 12 hours have gone by in a whirlwind of police and Hyuga attendants escorting them back to the hotel and then on the earliest flight back to Konoha.

She isn't sure if Neji is listening to her and her throat feels scratchy, sounding completely and utterly like a broken record by now.

It's awkward sitting in here in his room like this, mocking golden first place trophies stand only a few feet from her, glimmering in the pale moonlight that reaches through his blinds.

Father never even planned to charge Naruto with anything, the relief only lasts a minute until the bifocal silver haired man from before returns, paperclip of files in tow with Naruto's name printed in neat black ink across the tops of each page.

"I'll need to talk to Naruto alone for a few more minutes. You understand, right?" He smiles pleasantly, gently nudging her out the doors of the station before she can get a word out.

She sees the edges of his mask drop as the doors close, cruel grin edging up his lips.

And it's then she knows that taking this vacation has triggered something far worse than either of them could imagine, going far deeper than just Hiashi being mad or Toneri's need to constantly prove himself to her.

Crime syndicates have become interested in Naruto.

"You two don't mix. This was bound to happen at some point, you remember the experiment of when you mixed all those fats and oils with water and milk? They never stayed blended together for too long before they got separated once more, the same is happening now with you and Naruto." Neji explains.

Hinata bites her lip, shaking her head. Of course he wants to compare their relationship to some type of lazy elementary-level project.

"Milk is a blended emulsion that stays unified though." She points out.

'And I can't leave him alone at a time like this.'

Despite what Neji seems to believe, Naruto isn't weak enough to become easily swayed by others.

Especially not someone like Kabuto who only seems to want him for one goal in mind.

"Did…Did you know Toneri had connections to crime organizations? Was the father the one who asked him to call them to separate Naruto and me?" Her voice begins to falter and she sucks in a breath not to cry.

Neji shakes his head, white eyes narrowing. "Toneri acted on his own for that, but maybe this is a good thing. It isn't like you Hinata to go running off-"

"I only ran off because I was tired of Father always defending you! Nothing I do is ever enough and be honest Neji, you just don't like Naruto because to you it seems like he's tarnishing KSO." Hinata cuts him off.

Neji blinks, confusion settling over his expression. "I-I don't think that Hinata and you know Uncle cares about you just as much! Why would you see yourself as second best when I'm the one who's felt that way considering I'm not a part of the immediate family?"

Her toes curl tighter into the ground, this is the first time she's hearing of such thoughts of his.

"It doesn't matter if we're actually cousins, I still see you like my brother Neji." Hinata whispers.

He nods, gaze averting to outside and she frowns that he won't answer the other part of her question.

"Naruto, I admit I still don't understand what you see in him to defend, but well…I suppose his addition to KSO hasn't been a bad thing." He grumbles after a while.

Hinata cracks a wry grin, shaking her head.

His tone is uneven, too many pauses interspersed between his words in a way Neji probably doesn't realize he's doing.

"You're still not very good at lying."

-X-

"Right, so I'm leaving now. Trying to hold me here against my will when you're not even a real cop was a bad idea on your part." Naruto snorts, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling.

The next time he and Toneri meet, he'll be getting a good punch to his gut.

Hinata's already so worried about him, phone buzzing again surely with another missed call or text from her.

And all because Toneri or at least someone he knew had pieced together who Jiraiya has been tracking all these months through his networks.

Kabuto Yakushi is one of them.

"I see Jiraiya hasn't reigned in on that smart mouth of yours." Kabuto hums, shaking his head despite the pain at making the slightest movement. Bruises were going to form along the edges of his jaw soon enough.

'Why have none of master Orochimaru's experiments worked on him?' 

His stamina and resilience could be seen as commending or annoying.

It wouldn't benefit him to attempt to keep him here much longer, as it was Naruto had already shown what he was capable of when angry as he peered down at his bloodied hands from the chains Naruto had picked himself out of during his 'arrest'.

Even under the guise of an officer, he refused to divulge any of Jiraiya's secrets or Intel to him, the threat of taking his files to the actual police doing nothing to sway him.

His eyes get bathed in a dark crimson, baring sharp teeth and he steps back.

"Give this message to whoever you work for. Don't ever fuck with me, Hinata, or our families ever again." He growls, before stepping into the night.

He hears Kabuto's twisted laugh over his shoulder.

"Ah, but the fun is only just beginning. Toneri made sure of that." He beams.

Somehow, Naruto can't find it worth it to punch him again, picking up his pace to get away from the station before genuine officers patrol over to this room to see what all the commotion is.

'Jiraiya is going to kill me. I better be ready to give up my phone and laptop again for probably the next year.' He whines to himself, sending a quick text he's okay to Hinata before slipping his key into the apartment door. He mentally prepares himself for the scolding he's about to receive, slowly clicking the door open.

The room is cold, all the lights off.

He turns on the living room lamp, dull light filling the area as he looks around for Jiraiya's possible sleeping form on the couch. A stack of Jiraiya's manuscripts sits in the same corner as he last saw them the other day, crumpled up bags of chips litter the floor along with empty ramen bowls untouched in the kitchen sink.

The air smells of Jiraiya's musty cologne and cheap lotions, the ones he uses when's about to go out on a 'research' trip…

But yet, he's nowhere in sight.

'Well, he didn't send a text or leave a message to say he was going out.' Naruto wonders, looking for his trademark penmanship somewhere along the tables or in his room. Even a coded message he had spy business to take care of would help him feel at ease.

Nothing.

And in spite of being used to his off and on disappearances, a knot of worry settles in his chest.

"I'll just call him." He mutters, dialing his number.

In the corner of his bedroom though he hears his familiar ringtone echo out and the knot cascades into a ball.

His phone was still here…

In the short time he had been gone, Jiraiya had vanished on him.

-x-

Back with another update, apologies it took a while. I'm trying to balance between writing this and Call Me Tonight, but my ideas for both sometimes get entangled!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	19. Freezing Point

Chapter 19: Freezing Point

"You still haven't heard back from him?" Hinata murmured.

As much as she tries she can't convince her body to sleep, tossing and turning over and over in the covers of Naruto's bed.

She sees Naruto's figure twitch and his silence says it all.

It's been a long time since she's been in his apartment like this, just listening to the sound of his breathing and his wall clock ticking away…

The noises aren't enough though to drown out his erratic heartbeat, the most important noise of all she's sure he's afraid she'll hear.

Two weeks of silence.

And school will inevitably start again tomorrow.

Naruto shook his head, frowning as he pulled Jiraiya's phone from his pajama pocket out into in palm of his hands. The screen is cool against his fingertips as he thumbs over little indentions and the jagged crack across the screen Jiraiya had obtained from one too many drops to the ground.

Every call still goes straight to voicemail, every text sits unanswered.

'Where are you, stupid old pervert could've at least left me a clue to his whereabouts or that he's safe…'

An ache settles like a rock once more on his chest, image of Toneri forming to mind creating a burn that sears through any bits of rational thinking.

'I wish I could melt him.'

The perfect concoction of hydrogens, sulfurs, and leads that could burn and permanently scar that pristine face of his.

After all, there isn't anybody else who has such a probable connection to Kabuto of all people.

He can feel Hinata's stare from the corner of his eye and he sighs, pushing away dark thoughts of revenge and tormenting the silver haired man.

Still, this is getting tiring…

No answers, just a cycle of worrying that's taking him nowhere.

"You know, maybe it's time we put in a missing person's report. I'm sure the police would take it seriously knowing the type of person Jiraiya was. It isn't like he's your average everyday citizen." Hinata suggests.

Naruto clicked his tongue, he had thought of that too.

"I doubt they'll consider me earnestly after all the misdemeanors I've done. Jiraiya's work can lead him to getting involved with underground networks, if they found out anything I doubt they would share the information with us in order to avoid any more possible danger coming into Jiraiya's way."

Danger.

The word tasted sour escaping his mouth.

It meant having to face the reality that Jiraiya could truly be in trouble and that people were now coming after him that he couldn't protect him from…

'Everyone I love or care about keeps getting injured by being involved with me. I know this, I've been told it so many times already in the past, but I can't stand the thought to be lonely again. Maybe it's better if I stay by myself though, nobody I care about would die and, and-'

Jiraiya is gone because of me.

"Naruto?" Hinata squeezes gently at his hand, eyes drift to meet hers before his mind tumbles too far away into the dark.

And it's then he realizes just how fast his breathing is becoming, the throbbing of his heartbeat against his chest and in his ears starts to sting and make him cough.

"Sorry. I'm okay." He answers quickly, managing to gently squeeze her hand back.

A skeptical look flashes through her pearly eyes, lips twisting into a frown.

"Are you sure?" She asks after a while.

'No.'

But true to a mask he knows Hinata can see through well enough by now, he smiles with a typical megawatt grin.

"Of course, is mercury a transition metal?"

He can feel Hinata grin into his back at bringing up a science joke now of all times. "If you want to be technical in terms of the periodic table, then yes."

Naruto snorts, shifting so they look at each other face to face. "Technically, you should be sleeping at your own house and not constantly sneaking over to mine."

Pink floods her cheeks and he snickers. "W-Whatever, let's just try and get some sleep! I'm sure it's almost 11:30 by now and we have to get up by 7 to make it to school on time."

Naruto opens his arms for Hinata to settle back into him, warmth of her blush pressing against his chest as her breathing settles into an even pace.

He's envious of how fast she can drift off, waiting until he's sure she's truly asleep before dropping a kiss to her head.

School, right they still had that place to go to.

And while it was true most of the teachers looked at him in a different light with his unexpected wins for KSO, there were quite a few left who didn't believe he could turn things around before graduation arrived.

"Have you seen what Mr. Uzumaki did for the Science Olympiad? I heard they got two wins in a row with him being the 'dark horse' of the team!"

"I still think it's a fluke, no kid who made straight C's to D's barely scraping through freshman to now senior year is capable of graduating on time."

"You make a good point, he has been in and out of detention and juvenile hall more times than any other student I can think of."

'Just breathe in Naruto. Don't give them a reason to think any more negative things.' He counted to ten in his head before pushing off the wall.

Their whispers draw to a hush as he rounds the corner, some had the decency to look ashamed, hiding into the pits of their coffee cups or curtain of hair…

Others like his fellow classmates are much more brazen, staring back at him head on with pure looks of scorn and malice.

'People like them will never think differently of us.' Gaara's mocking voice haunts as he takes his seat waiting for class to begin.

"Why do you even try?" He asks him, annoyance in his tone slipping into curiosity.

Part of him thinks he's right, he doesn't know why he tries…

Hinata stirs next to him and he smiles.

'Because Hinata somehow loves me.'

He had told Gaara that enough, but he could tell he still doubted him.

He still doubted himself.

'I thought I had moved past this...damn it!'

Sunlight wakes Hinata before her phone's alarm goes off, faint rays of yellow pouring onto an empty space beside her save for a note in Naruto's trademark messy scrawl.

'Took a walk to think. Go on ahead to school without me; I'll catch up!'

-X-

"That idiot isn't going to show up, is he?" Sakura huffs, jade eyes narrowing to the empty spot beside Hinata.

They had met in the science wing shortly before school started to discuss plans for the Science Olympiad this year that Kakashi had wanted to go over, though all she can think about is the hardened stares her classmates give her at Naruto's absence.

She's off her game, unable to answer even the easiest of the questions Kakashi gives them.

Second period ends and Hinata knows for sure then Naruto is skipping school.

'He was doing so well beforehand, so why now especially with the new semester starting now?' 

It's becoming impossible to focus while others happily discuss gifts received at Christmas and who they spent time ringing in the New Year with, her mind stuck on the scraggly note she wishes she had put more thought into.

Because of course Naruto didn't want her to worry.

If he was going to cut class, he would do it without bringing her down as well.

'He should know me better than that.' Hinata mused.

And so when the bell rings for Third period, she trails a good two to three feet behind Sakura and Ino until they get swallowed up by the crowd of students.

Maybe it's a good thing they don't share all their classes together.

Now to just get past the security.

Izumo and Kotetsu she's sure are good at their jobs when they put their minds to it (Tsunade hired them for a reason), but rumors have circulated the pair become far too easily swayed by students wanting to slip out with various ridiculous excuses they always seem to fall for.

The duo in particular today seem caught up in their phones more than patrolling who's coming in and outside of the school's main doors.

"So, I overheard Tsunade say faculty needed to be on extra watch for any suspicious individuals on campus. Something about crime being a bit more rampant in and around the city and for students to report anything strange." Izumo spoke.

Kotetsu shrugged, scrolling through old messages on his phone. "Think it has anything to do with that one friend of hers disappearing? Jiraiya I think is his name?"

'They know something?'

Hinata froze, burying herself into the wall to listen further.

Izumo nodded, snapping his fingers as a thought came to him. "Hmm yeah, that's the one! Same guy who writes those popular porn bestsellers!"

Kotetsu arched a brow, smirk sliding up his face. "Oh, you would know; wouldn't you? And here I thought you were always so uptight, seems you have a secret naughty streak you've been hiding out from me!"

Izumo flustered, shaking his head. "What?! No, stop jumping to conclusions!"

"You don't have to hide your perversions from me!"

'Guess they don't know anything either.' Hinata realized as the two joked around, slowly sneaking past them as they became distracted by the late bell.

"Loud, loud, I'm being too loud." She hisses, trying to avoid the crunching of leaves and damp spots in the pavement underneath her sneakers.

The wind is chilly against her face, white puffs of her breathe visible in the sunlight when she finally breaks from her run. It hasn't snowed since around her birthday, though small piles of frost dust the trees and grass in a veil of snowy silver.

A quick glance at her watch shows it's barely past 10:00 am.

'Ichiraku's wouldn't be open yet.'

So where else in the city could she look for him?

Library? (Not unless she was dragging him there.) Back to his apartment? (Maybe, but why leave a note if he was just going to return back in a few hours?) Park? (A good possibility.)

Konoha's city center park is the biggest and easiest one to get lost in. Renovations have expanded the area to include new playgrounds and even a miniature pond to feed the various wildlife.

The perfect place to hide from patrol officers searching for any students conducting in truancy.

Students like her now she supposed.

Save for a few businessmen cutting through the park to get to the downtown district and elderly couples jogging by, the area isn't relatively packed.

'Naruto, I wonder if you're even here…' Hinata considered, circling the trail by the fountain for a third round until she catches a glimpse of spiky hair sitting at a bench facing out to the pond.

A ghostly trail of gray wafts up into the air surrounding him and Hinata grimaces.

'He's smoking again.'

"Ugh, I thought this section of the park was a no smoking." A woman tilts her nose up in disgust as she runs by him, scowling.

The man next to her shook his head, stopping her from saying anymore as he watched his expression grow cold. "Ah, just let it go. Kids his age wouldn't listen to old folks like us anyways."

Naruto tilts his head their direction just as they pass, blowing a cloud of smoke towards them.

"Jerks."

When the smog clears, Hinata is standing before him.

Naruto blinked, watching silently as Hinata casually stepped forward and took his lit cigarette from his mouth.

"Hey, wait you could get burned from that-"He started frantically, only to watch as she threw it straight to ground and smoldered it to dust.

Hinata held her hand out, gesturing with a huff.

"Um…"

"Give me the rest of them Naruto."

Their back and forth staring game only lasts for a minute before he gives in and hands her the rest of his packs, observing as they all go straight into the deepest, most rotten filled trash cans in the area.

'Well, there goes that twenty I spent.'

Hinata wrinkles her nose when she finally takes a seat next to him. "I figured you kicked that habit a long time ago."

Naruto shrugged, gazing down at the pile of ash. "I felt stressed."

He can hear her nails scratching against the edge of the bench carefully, and he feels like punching himself for hurting her again, constantly having her worry over him of all people when she can do so much better…

"Why aren't you at school?" He grumbles.

Hinata sniffs, fingers clenching into the bench until they turn a solid red. "Why aren't you? How did you think I was going to react when I woke up to that silly letter you left?"

"I had to look for Jiraiya, I checked all his favorite spots; even the hot springs. I couldn't just go to school and act like...everything is normal. Granny said not to worry, but how can I not?" Naruto sighed, and Hinata notes his cobalt eyes are dull and lack their usual shine.

She scoots closer to him, enough for their shoulders to brush and for Naruto to stiffen.

"Jiraiya wouldn't want you to skip school. He was happy when your grades were going up and when you brought home that trophy to signify KSO's first win."

The memories sting, the knotted ball in his throat coils and he shuts his eyes quickly just as they start to blur.

He averts his gaze to the pond, reflection cloudy in the muddy green waters.

"I'm following up on a tip Teuchi mentioned regarding Jiraiya's case he said he heard one of his customers whispering about the other day. It seems like it involves a deep ring of experimental drugs or corruption that was close to reaching the public's eye."

And Hinata bites her lip, struggling to form to words exactly what's been pressing on her mind…

On her heart.

Love isn't enough to stop Naruto from trekking into peril, especially now with his knowledge of chemicals and how to obtain and use them.

'It won't do me any good to remain as a bystander.'

"I'll come with you."

-X-

"Do you know what time it is?" Hiashi repeats.

Moonlight hits over his figure, night having sunken in hours ago.

The last time she had checked her watch was around the final hours of the morning, shortly before she found Naruto.

'Yes, it had been a bit after 10 am.' She reminded herself.

It must be at least 10 pm or later now.

Hiashi's glare narrows at her silence and she rolls on the balls of her feet to stop the shiver from erupting down her spine.

He won't let her in until she answers him.

"I…I don't know." Hinata gives in.

Hiashi points to the living room clock behind him, she barely makes out the second hand ticking towards 9 o clock.

Oh good, it's not as late as she imagined at least.

"Where have you been all day? I got a call from administration that you didn't show up to your 3rd through 6th period classes. Not to mention your constant sneaking out at night to see him-"

"Naruto, I'm going to Naruto's house." Hinata interrupts his tirade.

The anger in his eyes sharpen at bringing up his name, lines of his frown seeming to etch deeper against his face.

"Hinata, why go this far? Is he truly becoming that much of a bad influence on you as Neji and Toneri have mentioned before?"

"No, you know Naruto has done so much for KSO, for himself…for me. He's just going through a rough patch, Jiraiya's location is still currently unknown and it's shaken him up."

"Just like with Gaara when he came to visit Konoha, or all the fights he's gotten into? How many 'rough patches' are you going to defend? Will crime and danger always chase him away leading to you being in the crossfire?!" He countered back, voice rising with every question he dropped.

Hinata opened her mouth to reply, stare falling to the tan hardwood when her voice couldn't find an answer.

'What do I say to all of that?'

Her stomach clenched, reminded her she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

And yet, right now she feels like she could throw up a whole day's worth of food.

"Leave it be Uncle, it doesn't matter what you say any ways." Neji's voice rings out as he steps out from the shadows.

He looks just as tired as Father, dark lines underneath his eyes and she swallows nervously as Hiashi reluctantly steps aside to let her in.

'They've been staying up waiting for me.'

"Don't look so guilty. We knew where you were going this whole time via Hanabi." Neji huffs as he walks ahead causing her to stare back up at him fully.

She follows him to his room, surprised at how cold it is in relation to the warmth in the rest of the house. The faint light glowing from his desk lamp is the only thing that keeps the room from plunging into complete darkness.

It's changed so much since she's last been here, gone are the posters of future colleges Neji aspired and applied to, the trophies of all the science competitions he's won over the years tucked away out of sight…

"Neji, what happened to your room?" Hinata blurts out before she can properly think it through.

"Renovating." He replies simply.

"Your walls are all naked, I thought you would at least keep the chemistry posters up." She retorts.

'This is devoid of life.' 

Neji snorts, rolling his eyes. "Don't say it like that, honestly whatever you say around Naruto you don't have to repeat here."

And Hinata finds herself beginning to grin. "What; naked? Naruto's right, you're too stoic for your own good sometimes!"

A bit of red colors his face then. "Tenten never cared."

Her smile falters for a second before she manages to plaster it back on. "I know. She used to mention it all the time how you rarely smiled at anyone."

Neither have heard much from her since the Gaara incident, she hadn't meant to drive a wedge between them.

"You did the right thing Hinata, don't stress yourself over what's in the past." Neji states, knowing where her thoughts have wandered.

The past…

Hinata peered back over to his barren walls, nostalgic images of days long gone running to his room to ask him question after question regarding scenarios she got stuck on to the nights she spent studying for midterms or finals.

"Remember that periodic pattern table game you taught me in middle school? I used that idea for my end of the year project because it made it so much easier to recall each group and their corresponding electrons, protons, and neutrons."

It had been a simple presentation using color coding, matching symbols together like puzzle pieces.

She didn't know why she was really thinking about that memory now. Not when her thoughts should be focused to more important matters…KSO would have a spring interest club meeting soon, scholarships to apply, entrance exams, graduation…

'I wonder if these things pressure Naruto's mind more so now too.'

"I'm going to start up again with school in the summer semester. Probably not in chemistry, but a similar field. I'm looking into Biology or Research. I'll be changing my room to reflect that."

"I thought you hated Research for how boring and long the paperwork can be?" Hinata questions.

A small grin crosses his face for a brief second. "Like I said before, things change. People change."

It reminds her in a way of the laws of energy and mass, people like Neji and Tenten who have changed so much over just these few months, but are still the same in a sense. They didn't turn into other people per say, but their thoughts, their feelings have transformed and nothing is exactly the same…

'Naruto as well.' 

He wasn't the same without Jiraiya.

She sinks into her bed after getting eating some leftovers from the fridge into her system, ignoring the dull headache slowly starting to thump to life from the mounting stress of so many projects and fears of the future sinking in.

Her body craves for sleep overwhelmingly after searching every nook and cranny of Konoha.

But then her phone buzzes to life with a new message, a familiar funny obnoxious ringtone Naruto had installed at some point when she had set her phone down where he could get to it.

'I found Jiraiya.' 

-X-

Her phone's battery is on exactly 28%.

Numerous back and forth texting and calls drains it without having it plugged up.

Though that hardly matters she supposes, she can't keep Naruto waiting; not when she's never heard him sound so frantic, speech a mess of panting, crying, and cursing.

"He said it's on the left, two more blocks." She whispered to herself, brushing away beads of sweat sliding into her eyes.

"Should I call the police? An ambulance?! Where are you?" Hinata sputters, trying to keep her voice down despite hearing it echo in the silence of the manor.

"No, no! I already did, but can you meet me here? I know it's late, you've probably reached home by now and-"His voice begins to crack and fall into a sob, scratching noises blocking out anything else he's trying to say.

"I-I can't hear his heartbeat…"

"I'm on my way." 

And then she comes upon the scene, flashing of lights blaring up to the spot soon after. A crowd has huddled upon to watch as emergency personnel push their way through.

She follows the opening they've created and all at once her breathing falls to a stillness.

Everything becomes still.

Naruto is rooted firmly next to Jiraiya's body, her gaze swaying to his shut eyes as a dark red liquid trails down his mouth matching the growing stain pouring from his chest.

A scream tears out from somewhere beside her she thinks, a conglomerate of voices gathering and molding together into one.

But all she can hear, all she can see is Naruto's broken expression falling apart right before her.


	20. Corrosive

Chapter 20: Corrosive

He hates the smell of hospitals.

The air of disinfectants, bleach, and various medicines always seems to bring up the worst of the worst memories.

A perfectly sterile environment.

And yet, here he is waiting outside of the operating room of one of Konoha's top hospitals.

Hinata shifts by his side, curtain of her indigo hair falling over her face. His shoulder makes for the best makeshift pillow in comparison to coldness of the wooden chairs they wait in despite the growing numbness of his arm from the pressure.

Jiraiya has been in surgery for nearly 3 hours now.

Every time his body starts to sway with pursuing sleep, his mind jolts him with images of Jiraiya's blood slipping through his fingers making his eyes instantly open and look around in alert only to see empty white halls surrounding him.

By the end of hour 5, a nurse approaches them. Her name tag faintly shines in the overhead lights: Manami Wada.

"Maybe you two should be heading on home, it's almost morning now."

Naruto shook his head, carefully sitting up to avoid Hinata sliding down. What time even is it now? His voice feels crackly and dry as he takes a brief look at his watch to see that it's passed 4 am already.

"How's Jiraiya?" He croaked out.

Her facial expression doesn't budge, lips flat and still. "Tsunade and our team are doing the best we can. It's a miracle we were able to reach the Madam so fast knowing how she doesn't even work in the medical field as much anymore."

He's heard those words before.

'The best we can…'

It usually means the opposite; that the worst is happening.

"A quick walk or some coffee/tea could help you perk up." She continues, her voice sounding dreary and far away the more she went on.

Hinata begins to stir at his continued movement, lilac eyes opening to glance around sleepily.

"I can't." Naruto mutters.

Manami blinks, clearly not having heard him properly.

"I mean, I can't leave without knowing first if Jiraiya's okay. I may miss something the moment I step out."

He wishes she wouldn't look at him with such sympathy, gaze softening just a bit.

Such pity…

She must know his background history for an expression like that to come upon her face, surely she already knows everything about his parents and why Jiraiya is his primary caretaker.

An alarm starts ringing out behind her and she turns back, crystal eyes suddenly sharp and alert.

"Manami, we need you back here!" A male voice calls out and she abruptly spins on her heel to go.

"What's…going on?" Hinata whispers when they're alone again once more. Naruto only swallows, shaking his head as went back to counting the floor tiles.

'I don't know.'

He can hear Jiraiya's voice echoing to him again, sleep tugging at him harder despite how annoyingly cold and uncomfortable his body currently feels.

"You did good winning at this KSO competition thing, we'll have to build a trophy shelf somewhere in your room!" Jiraiya congratulated him, admiring the shine of the atom symbol atop the figure.

His first win.

Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling beneath the palm of his hand. "That's not necessary and you know it."

Jiraiya sends him a look before reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Aw, don't pretend you aren't happy! Come on, I want to celebrate this win somehow; what do you want to do? Your midterm grades have gone up and you haven't missed curfew in weeks!"

"Pay for my ramen and we're good." He answered easily.

It would mean going to town on Ichiraku's new all you could eat buffet special Teuchi had recently rolled out on the menu!

Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully, meaning that was a no. "Hmm, that's an idea…but what if I told you we could check out the new spas they opened up by the mountainside, huh?! I heard they're great at this time of year for tourists!"

Naruto's smile dissolved into a frown. "Old man, don't you ever want to do things that aren't perverted?"

A look of pure confusion crossed his face in return. "No? How do you think I get my ideas for my stories- or err research?"

They decide to compromise and do a mix of both the following afternoon. Darkening skies and the beginnings of a light drizzle keep people away from the outdoor spas Jiraiya practically begs them to check out first, Naruto snickering under his breath.

"Humph, it isn't funny. I could've invited Hinata for all you know!" He pouted, gazing at the stream of blank white pages he had brought with him for nothing.

Naruto merely shrugged. "I don't need to peep on Hinata."

At Jiraiya's eager expression he quickly looked away. "And that's all I'm going to tell you!"

At Ichiraku's he buys him all his favorites as he had been pulling out his frog wallet, no questions asked.

It really had been a long time since they simply talked, light patter of rain in the background as they ate. No mentions about school, crimes, or his past…

Just the here and now and everything to look forward to into tomorrow.

"Naruto, Naruto; wake up!" Hinata's voice cuts through the conversation, through Jiraiya's deep rumble of laughter as his face disappears from sight into a whirl of darkness.

'Don't leave just yet.'

A ring of sunlight hits him as soon as he cracks an eye open. Dazed, he accepts the cup of water Hinata hands him before realizing the rims of her eyes are scarlet and wet.

The area feels quieter than it did hours ago despite the sound of footsteps and low conversations somewhere in other close by halls.

And then the breath is knocked out of him again as his chest closes up. Last night comes back in a sickening rush, Jiraiya, the shot, an ambulance taking him away…

"Is he out of surgery? Jiraiya, where is he?!" He sputters frantically.

Hinata shakes her head, pointing to Tsunade who sits outside the operating room, the lights are off inside the area she was working just hours before and it feels like all his nausea is finally going to whirl and come up. Amber orbs stare glassily at her still bloody hands and the tears come back in another wave.

The closer he approaches to her, the more he picks up on her empty mumbling.

"Too much blood loss, didn't make it in time. I should've have told him not to take this case…"

Naruto gritted his teeth and turned around.

He hears Hinata call his name, but he keeps running.

-X-

"This is your seventh unexcused absence. If you do not provide evidence for missing school, an officer will-"

He deletes the message before it can finish, he's already heard from administration so many times now.

Its lucky Tsunade seems to be vouching for him.

School isn't the only thing he's been ignoring though.

His phone sits beneath the covers of his bed, untouched since the morning Jiraiya died.

He should respond to Hinata's missed calls, to his friends' messages of concern though he can't bring himself to stare at his phone for too long before a cold prickling of frustration makes him toss it away.

Nobody has come by since the funeral, having given up at his lack of responding.

'The chemicals we use in everyday life can either help improve our lives or put us at risk of death. It all depends on what you do with them. '

It was one of the many statements and analogies Kakashi gave before breaking down a topic they were going to cover for the club that day.

His hands grow itchy on the third night just exploring the house under the gaze of moonlight. Silver rays pass and seem to glow purposefully on all the objects that could be lethal.

The ones that humans shouldn't get on their skin for too long…

Or ingest.

Left alone with brooding thoughts, he could picture using the largest concentrations/mixtures of hydrogens, sulfurs, and even sodium to burn the flesh of Jiraiya's killers until they withered and rotted away into a pure black, but it would only be a temporary fix to this pain…

It wouldn't bring Jiraiya back.

'Do it anyways, you'll feel better.' A cruel thought purrs, for a moment it feels like Gaara is beside him again planning out another crime.

But Gaara lately doesn't seem that interested in the fun of danger or being caught anymore from what he's heard, taking school far more seriously than he has as of late.

There's still a few months left until graduation, he shouldn't give up now when he's finally started to change things in his life for the better.

'I can't keep moving forward, then going backwards all the time.'

A knock at the door brings him out of his terrible musings, he doesn't move to answer it but it's only when the door clicks open does he sit up in alarm.

"Naruto, are you home?" Hinata calls out.

His voice is too tongue-tied in shock at an actual visitor, but he doesn't need to respond as he hears her footsteps patter forward through the dark having long ago memorized the interior of his apartment.

And a second later she stands before him.

"We're going to be late." She smiles.

Naruto paused, brows furrowing. "For what?"

The smile never leaves her face. "The annual Science Social! We brought up in club a few weeks ago, most people already went to last years, but I know you haven't ever gone before. It's like a mini science festival they have in park downtown to get people interested in the fields of chemistry, biology, physics, space, and what not."

She trailed off as she watched him bury himself back into the recesses of his blankets.

"Sounds stupid."

'I knew I was going to get a difficult response from him.'

Naruto's room after all is littered in the poorest state she's ever seen in. If not for his wildly spiky hair poking out through the covers, he would be lost in piles of trash and laundry. It maybe early afternoon though Naruto's apartment is still lost in a permanent night.

Hinata plopped down beside him, biting her lip at the sight of a roach skittering by in the corner. Of course they were attracted to this mess.

"So, I'm not going to leave until you get up and later on help me clean all of this."

A low snort resounds from mass. "Do whatever you want; I don't feel like talking right now."

Hinata crossed her arms, sure she was staring at him directly no matter how obscured his face was.

"Because lying around under your dirty shit all day is better?!"

Naruto shifted a bit at that at the abrupt snappiness of her tone, poking his head back out to give her a coldly wicked grin. "Ooh, where'd you pick up on language like that Hinata?! I'm sure Neji doesn't go around the manor saying such vile words."

Hinata shook her head, reaching out to grab his face forcefully before he buried himself once more. Pearl eyes light up at just seeing him again, rosy hue staining her cheeks darkening when Naruto doesn't budge from her grip like she expects.

"I might've picked up on more of your bad habits than I first realized." She whispers.

Naruto blinked, glancing away.

"Then why come here?"

Her nails scratch against the ends of his cheeks, pressing against his whisker marks down to old scars marring his tan skin.

"I miss him too."

It's so faint, Naruto isn't sure if she spoke. He's sure he saw her lips move though and he swallows at the queasiness stinging his throat and threat of crying all over again.

Two weeks.

He's been holed up in his room for nearly fourteen days cut off from society; far longer than he first thought.

"A-And I know it sounds cliché and lame, but he wouldn't want you to be sad like this or moping around all day. Let's go out, even if it's only for an hour or two. Please?" Hinata implores, fingers reaching and curling at the ends of his face.

This time, he can't bring himself to look away.

"Fine." He breathes out, genuine smile crawling up as Hinata instantly tosses off the covers.

She stops him from hopping over to his closet somehow find a pair of fresh clothes, pointing instead to his bathroom.

"Shower first."

-X-

He's not going to admit that the sunlight and breezy spring air feel good on his skin.

Hinata giggles at his attempts to be off-put by the sight of a beakers bubbling over or the thrill of sapphire fires and gas shows that make audiences and passerby squeal in shock and fear.

"A toxicologist is giving a presentation over poison's effects to the body and animals in booth C if you want to check that out?" Hinata suggests, beginning to tug them in said direction without him even answering.

He'll never look at batteries or drain cleaners the same way again.

They walk through a shade of trees afterwards, stopping to rest at once of the benches.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbles, sliding his shoes against the gravel.

"Hmm for what?" Hinata questions, looking back over to him from a children's show discussing the water cycle.

"For forcing me to come out here instead of continue to be a hermit." He chuckles hoarsely, reaching out to gently intertwine their hands.

If she hadn't come by, he would still be wrapped up in a ball of unrestrained nasty thoughts that would only fester having Jiraiya's possessions still close by.

"I've let you and the Science Olympiad down these past couple of days too." He mentions, remembering briefly the scathing texts and messages left on his phone when it became obvious he wasn't going to show up to meetings or last Saturday's competition.

He must be the only person to ever lose a family member from the way they talk.

"I knew it! We never should've trusted you."

"The chemistry section was better off without you anyways, I hope you're happy that we lost our first major spring competition and all because you couldn't get your ass to school like a normal student."

"We're the joke of all the other schools in the district now, is that what you wanted?"

"I wish we had chosen that top freshman over you...no anybody would've been better over you."

They went on and on until he forced himself to stop reading them over, slowly deleting them and turning his phone back off.

KSO has received their first ever disqualification, and all because of him…

Amid the layers of his bitter classmates though he gets well wishes from a few friends along with notes from Kakashi and Iruka in the mail, reminding him to study and stay focused.

He's sure they might've come to visit him at some point, but he didn't respond.

"Don't listen to whatever the physics and biology groups are saying, they'll get over it in time. There will be other challenges." Hinata points out.

He wants to agree, but his mouth doesn't move to form the words.

"Hinata's one of the first girls you've brought around here, huh? She must be special!" Jiraiya chuckles, wiggling his brows in emphasis before a pillow got smashed into him.

Hinata really is too nice to him.

By dusk, he can finally see the ground of his room again. Hinata looks radiant in spite of sweat clinging to her forehead and cheeks, amber glow of fading sunlight washing against her back as she finished scrubbing the tiles of the kitchen.

Naruto walks up beside her without her noticing, smell of lemon and pine wafting throughout the room. He bends down and smiles at Hinata still not realizing he's here, listening to her softly hum.

"Perfect combination, love plus you and me…we couldn't ask for any better."

"Perfect combination; we fit to a tee!" Naruto joined in, horribly off-key and completely startling Hinata.

A laugh escaped her lips as she turned to face him fully. "You could've warned me you were beside me!"

"That song is a duet, it isn't meant to be sung alone!" He lightly retorted back, looking around in admiration.

"You brought the light back." He murmurs and Hinata flusters, twisting with her washrag.

"It's the least I can do, considering what I've decided to do."

Confusion marks Naruto's face, arching a brow at her words. Maybe he hadn't noticed it when Hinata had first arrived, but she had come with at least 2 or 3 suitcases. He hadn't asked or cared at the time why she had brought so many things over, though now that night was setting in and she had made no mentions of the manor…

"Hey, isn't your old man and Neji wondering where you are right now?" He questioned.

Hinata shook her head, cheeks starting to burn.

"They know I'm here. I told them the news this morning after all before I left. They don't fully approve, but I am an adult now."

Naruto swallowed, still not completely understanding. Her reddening face, news her family didn't take well…

And her presence here with luggage.

"H-Hinata are we about to be parents or-"

"No! It-It's not like that!" She stammered out quickly, realizing where Naruto's thoughts had gone.

No different from the same reasoning father and Neji had jumped to as well.

'But then again, we've already slept together more than once.'

Being this close now could only make such ideas become real.

"I…I just want to stay here with you. So you won't feel alone! I mean, my intentions aren't for us to do…well you know and besides, we need to stay focused on school, exams, and graduating before thinking about any of that for right now." She pressed forward, stopping herself from breaking into a ramble.

Naruto smirked, leaning close to her. "Oh? Only for right now, huh? Plenty of time in future for a family."

He loved how the red of her face traveled down to her neck.

"You know what I meant!"

And Naruto nodded, taking all the information in slowly before breaking into a small lopsided grin.

"Well, welcome home."

-X-

'1:46 am.'

And Naruto is grumpily wide awake.

He promised Hinata would try and be back to school by Monday, but how will that work out when neither his mind nor body seem ready to sleep?

'I keep dreaming about that stupid old man. As long as I stay awake, I won't have to see his face. Then that night can't keep repeating.'

A silly idea, yes; even sillier to try to put into motion knowing at some point his body will lose and he'll crash.

The cycle will repeat once Jiraiya's bloody and bruised body returns, skin a ghastly white and eyes a hollowly black as his frail hands reach out to him…

On the 3rd sequence, Hinata scoots closer to him, grasping for his hand through the sheets while he shivers and looks around wildly. The spark of crimson in his gaze dulls with every realization.

It's just a dream…It's just a dream.

Repeating what he knows is true doesn't stop the reoccurrences though.

"I'm going to get some water and see what's on TV. Maybe that will help take my mind off things." Naruto grits out, throwing off the covers.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He hears Hinata ask behind him, but he shakes his head.

No reason for them to both become insomniacs.

Infomercials and paid programming rule the TV at this time of day, bright ads for weight loss programs, hair products, and pointless kitchen or furniture utensils flicker by as he clicks through the channels.

And then he stops at sight of a flashing red with "Breaking News" streaming across the bottom of the screen in bold white letters.

It's probably the repeat broadcast from the 10 o clock showing.

"This is Riku Hoga at the scene where a grisly murder took place just a few nights ago. City officials, police, and those that knew him well are still trying to come to terms with how this could've happened."

'No.'

Perhaps he's hasn't yet awakened from another nightmare, he pinches the edge of his arm and frowns at the sting.

This is real.

"A top investigator in studying and following up on crimes and espionage for Konoha, Jiraiya was a beloved, if not eccentric citizen known to many."

Naruto swallows, shakily reaching for the remote.

'I can't listen to this, there's no way I'll ever fall asleep if I keep watching.'

"Tonight, we're reporting that an anonymous tip has been sent to the police leading to arrest of two suspects: 18 year old Toneri Otsutsuki of the prominent Otsutsuki family and 25 year old medical assistant Kabuto Yakushi. Charges and further possible suspects are pending based on the results of the police interrogation and further witness accounts. For now this is Riku Hoga, back to you Kano."

He clicks the TV off, there's nothing else to hear.

Kabuto he can understand, he already long knew of his creepy behavior in wanting to study various medicines on him down to his DNA when he found out about his heritage. The man had probably been on Jiraiya's radar for a long time knowing his connections to Orochimaru and various other criminals before he finally decided to take action.

And Toneri…well he started hating ever since he poured soup on him to ruin his 'date' with Hinata!

'This would be taking things a bit far though.'

"An anonymous tip, someone else had observed the moment of Jiraiya's shooting even before I had arrived." Naruto mused to himself.

For once, maybe said person was on his side too.

His mind reeled with possibilities, almost wanting to giddily pick up his phone and ask Sasuke or Sakura if it was them.

They probably wouldn't enjoy being awakened at 2:11 in the morning though.

Naruto pounced up from the sofa, pacing through his hallways eagerly. Hinata is sound asleep when he crosses by his bedroom and he forces himself not to attempt to awaken her either.

Instead he finds himself in the one room he's been avoiding for days: Jiraiya's.

The smell of his cheap cologne lingers, manuscripts for unwritten novels remain in the same spots he left them by his nightstand along with his phone, keys, and various other belongings.

He's kept the room locked in time like this, afraid to move anything out of place and break the haunting spell that Jiraiya's only stepped away for just a brief moment.

Dust coats everything now though and time inevitably ticks on.

Naruto plops down the edge of the bed, frowning at the groan and squeak of wires.

"Hey old man, they might've caught your killers or at least the people connected to them. I-I'm surprised they were able to find them this fast, but I'm glad they did. There's still a lot of information to be collected, the police are still looking over everything so it's too early to say for sure." He mumbled.

He blinks as shadows seem to dance around him, turning back to watch as trees swayed by the windows of the slightly parted curtains.

'I'm seeing things.' 

"Anyways, I just thought I would let you know I'm still thinking of you. I made a promise I would do better my senior year and I intend to keep it!" He announced proudly, standing up and walking over to his dresser.

Beneath scattered papers and various lotions he does a double take at a neatly folded up paper that sticks out from the rest.

Curiously, he folds it back and his puzzlement only grows.

"12-9, 20-4, 17-1, 8-5, 3-6." He mumbled it out the text.

'This is a code.'

-x-

So by the way, the snippet of the song Hinata was singing was called 'Perfect Combination' a love duet by Stacy Lattisaw and Johnny Gill. Sometimes, I just feel like certain songs could be a couple's signature one lol. 

Look forward to your thoughts as always, thanks for reading!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	21. Acid Rain

Chapter 21: Acid Rain

"Do you live there now permanently with Naruto? 

"Are you planning to elope?"

"When will you be coming back home?"

These are the main 3 questions Hanabi has asked her over the past week.

And she has yet to find a proper answer to any of them, except that no they aren't eloping.

Naruto sits beside her, eyes still glued to a mass of papers and novels scattered along the wood floor.

All of Jiraiya's manuscripts and books.

Fading sunlight crawls along fingerprints and worn pages, everything that points to showing just how long Naruto has been reading through them.

"There's a message beneath this all he left for me; I just know it." He murmurs, looking again through each sheet and each book page by page for anything new he didn't find the last dozens of times.

He's used the numbers in multiple different types of combinations that he's thought of, none having yet to match properly together to create something that makes sense.

"It might be best to get a code specialist or someone with more experience at ciphering out number patterns like these to look at them Naruto." Hinata murmurs, hovering by his shoulder.

She's watched him sit hunched like this for sometimes hours on end, neglecting himself for the sake of solving a puzzle he doesn't fully understand…

That he still refuses to get another person to look at.

Eventually he sighs and tears his eyes away from the paper, the weight of exhaustion evident in his blue eyes.

"You're coming back to school with me tomorrow, right?" Hinata asserts, lavender orbs narrowing at his grunt.

"No more excuses Naruto, I can't keep turning in every assignment for you expecting all of your teachers to keep accepting them and besides…KSO needs you back as well." She pushes on.

Naruto snorts louder then, turning to fully face her with an arched brow. "Do they really? Last time I checked, they were pissed I was planning Jiraiya's funeral instead of showing up for practice meetings or that one competition."

Hinata paused, memories surfacing up of the scathing texts and messages he had shown her. Why he wavered in the first place to going back into the halls surrounding by these same people…

The last thing they needed was for him to react, to get expelled.

"Kakashi and Tsunade took care of them already. You don't have to worry about them bugging you or-"

"It's not just that! It…It won't feel right going back without getting justice first." Naruto scowled, deflating as he leaned his head back against his bed.

His head pulses again, nights of listless sleep and haphazard eating catching up with him.

And Jiraiya's image returns to his thoughts, the usual spectral form of his darker dreams that questions why he's pushing himself like this.

"Go back to school, you're not going to be leader of anything sitting on your ass like this." Jiraiya snaps, leaning over him enough that it seems real.

His voice, his stupid hardy laugh.

But…

Naruto frowned, attempting to wave him away only for his hand to go right through him. The first few times his hand instantly numbed over in shock, though he's kept coming back night after night to repeat this same conversation to him.

And he's memorized it word by word now.

"I want to make sure Kabuto, Toneri and anyone else involved in your murder are put in jail or killed. Wouldn't that make you pleased?" He responds coolly.

"No, it would be pleasing to me personally though if you went back and completed the rest of your classes so that you can graduate on time and get into a good university. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to see you and Hinata start a family down the line!" Jiraiya emphasizes with a teasing edge and Naruto sucks in a breath as his throat starts to constrict.

Because he won't get to see any of these things and this pain would be much easier to deal with it if his mind could just accept this.

"There's a lot I never got to say to you, how your perverted jokes were rubbing off on me too much, that I want all those same things too despite our arguments and me skipping school so much…"

Jiraiya nodded with a soft smile, his image flickering.

This dream is almost over.

"Death doesn't mean I'm not watching."

"…I know."

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata's voice stirs him awake, fingertips lightly brushing against his whisker scars up to his hair.

Her face is half lit in moonlight, when did it get so dark?

Hinata smiled, gesturing to his alarm clock. "It's almost 9 o clock, you were falling asleep after spending so many hours looking over Jiraiya's work. I just wanted you to get at least some sleep in before tomorrow."

A crick in his neck throbs as he stretches and moves to stand. "Geez, you could've at least positioned me better!"

His stomach rumbles at him, he could probably down 10 bowls of ramen plus dessert with the way this hunger is panging at him.

'It feels like forever since I've ate a good bowl, cereal tastes so bland after a while.'

Hinata laughed gently, following after him. "You would've been far too heavy for me to move."

"Nuh-uh! You know you've handled my mass and force of motion on you before." He replied, beaming as a pretty rose hue begins to flood her face.

'Naruto is making lewd science jokes again.'

And as always, they don't fully make any sense.

It's been so long though she can't help it as her giggles erupt further, ache lifting off her chest to see him for once after so many days…

Happy.

And cerulean and lavender meet as he whispers a soft thank you into her hair.

His breathe warms her neck hours later when they lay huddled among his sheets, Hinata already drifting off after the murmur of goodnights.

He watches her for just a moment before leaning his head back against pillows. At some point, Hinata had cleared up and organized all of the books and files back onto his desk, floor no longer a sea of white.

A twinge ripples through his chest and he shifts over to sleep to the window.

Jiraiya doesn't visit his dreams this time.

-X-

'10 more minutes, enough time to do another quick loop around the fountain.' Tenten breathed, wiping at sweat beginning to tickle her brow as she checked her watch.

The sky is a clear mix of violets and pinks, sun creeping up on the horizon. Konoha's parks are always quiet at this hour, nobody passing by recognizes her…

She's perfectly invisible.

Her lungs are starting to burn for more air, growing heat of a new day beginning to pound at her back.

But still, she needs to keep running.

Picking up on her morning jogs makes her always forget for a while, helping her to mindlessly drone out the past and everything she's done.

Gaara. The singe of smoke wafting out of her gun…

Blood trickling like a river onto the grass and pavement.

A sharp taste hits her tongue she quickly swallows down, lack of breakfast and dinner from the night before making her stomach violently swirl as her breathe comes out in gasps. Tears singe at the back of her eyes she quickly blinks away.

'You don't deserve to cry.'

At least that was what so many of her classmates had whispered to her back hundreds of times, reminding her constantly of when they saw her name and face plastered all over the news.

That for a second, she let all her anger consume and dictate her decisions.

The dropping of all her classes, nights alone in that solitary cell…

Her only company in those nights had been her rushing thoughts, the wonder and then mild relief of knowing Gaara was indeed okay, the upset at knowing nobody was coming to visit.

Not even Neji.

It was only now starting to finally die down, that random strangers wouldn't send her such looks of disgust and contempt.

'Almost done now, just a few more steps until 1,000. 992, 993, 994, 995…' She counts in her head.

And just as she's reaching to 997, a wave of brown crosses her vision.

Neji sits at the corner of the fountain, as if waiting for her arrival.

Tenten slows her pace for only a second before picking up her jog again, maybe if she brushes past him, pretends she never saw him…

"Hold on Tenten." He calls out to her.

Her legs scream at her to take this much needed break, though she ignores the stabbing pain circulating up and down her legs. She'll keep running until they give out if she has to.

Neji easily catches up to her just as she breaks over 1,010 and she turns her head away from his direction.

"Go away."

A soft laugh escapes him, nearly making her falter again. She slaps away his hand reaching for her, his touch that used to make her quiver and her heart pound a bit faster.

"I guess I deserve that."

Hands ball into fists at her sides, bile threatening to slink up her throat again. No, she doesn't want to hear or see his rare chuckles. He left her alone to save himself, there's nothing funny about this.

"Get away from me; I mean it." Tenten finally pants out when the acid is sitting on her tongue. She forces herself to stop for water, shaky as the droplets slide from her mouth down her chin.

Her vision blurs, an arm comes to grip and wrap around her waist before she can completely crumble to the ground.

"Have you been eating? When was the last time you took a break?" Neji questions float in and out of her ears, too much concern mixing into his tone.

Tenten only groans in response, trying to push him away to no avail.

His grip is steadfast.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help after everything we've been through. It must be nice, right? Having your rich Uncle bail you out of jail time, still able to go to school and be president of all your fancy little clubs without a care in the world. It doesn't matter if you were my partner in crime that night, everybody forgives you, they always will..." She spits and sputters out, gasping for her air when the words start stumbling out faster and faster than her lungs can take.

And Neji doesn't move or speak, Tenten shifting out of his hold as soon as it starts to loosen.

Her auburn eyes blacken, nails scratching and cutting against the cement. Fingers grasp into the holes of the metal fence to keep her upright again despite how much her body protests.

"It isn't fair; you weren't happy with how Naruto and Hinata were getting closer. You hated that it seemed like he was taking your old position in KSO. You're the one who-

"That's why I came by today. To say it to you in person before I go." Neji cuts off her babbling, he steps forward to her to brush his thumb against flushed cheeks, damp with sweat and Tenten purses her lips to stop from crying out and creating a scene.

'Go where exactly?'

His pearl eyes are somber, sucking in a breath before continuing on. "I've thought long and hard about this. How the past months changed me as a person, I did ugly actions and behaved in a way I feel ashamed of without facing proper retribution. I couldn't even tell Uncle, Hanabi, or even Hinata these plans because I assumed they would try to stop me, well…maybe not Hinata."

Tenten frowns, confusion settling across her face. "I don't understand."

Heat starts to drain out of her, new rise of coldness making her stiffen. Neji is acting too strange, too casual about this whole matter.

'What's going on? Why is he doing this to me?'

Making her worry about him all over again…love him undoubtedly.

"Jail. It's where I'm going after this."

-X-

"Good to have you back."

He can't be sure if his professors are being sarcastic or not, but he accepts their condolences and sympathetic smiles anyways.

'I promised Hinata I wouldn't make any smartass remarks back.' Naruto reminds himself.

Though it's hard not to want to say something on other hand to the very students who step back from or send him looks of concern as if he might explode any minute. The same ones who figured he wasn't going to come back after Jiraiya's death.

A small lingering part of him wants to give in, truly provide a reason for them to stare at him so much but that would only make everyone think he's unstable.

'Just ignore it, don't react like you've done before.' 

"Ah, Naruto?" An unknown voice calls out to him from the crowd and he turns to see a boy probably a freshman or sophomore at most shuffling up to him nervously.

His hands are shaky the closer he approaches and it's only when he's near enough that Naruto realizes he's holding out something to him.

A card.

"I…I heard about your godfather's passing. I know others have been scared or mocked you in the past, but I understand what you're going through. My own father died when I was young after a long battle with various illnesses. This isn't much though I wish you luck with the Science Olympiad and the rest of your senior year!" He stated in one breath, pushing the card into his hands.

And Naruto can only blink, accepting the card as a small grin etches up his face.

It's a simple white and blue card with deepest sympathies in neat cursive across the front. Purple flowers decorating the sides to complement the other colors.

"Thank you."

The boy nods, tiny grin lighting up his own expression too.

Inside the card he's signed it: Reo Murata.

As it turns out, his locker is filled with similar items. Little gifts of condolences and letters from aspiring underclassmen who want to be the next KSO star too.

His fellow upperclassmen could take a page from them.

Classes trudge on slowly after that, though he manages to pay attention better than he probably ever has before. But mainly only because he wants to keep his new B to C averages up to impress Hinata.

And the promises she gave him if he can manage to get A to B averages…

'Heh, heh…Hinata won't be as shy if I try those one experiments.'

"What is this moron laughing about to himself?" Sasuke interrupts his trail of dirtier thoughts and he scowls at seeing his presence once again during after school hours.

Especially when he isn't even a member of the Science Olympiad; he should be banned from entering!

Even if he helps with certain study questions and topics.

"Probably something we don't want to know." Sakura shrugs, brushing past them to open the main door to let them and rest of the club members in.

The smell of various chemicals and fire hit him as soon as he steps in, same beakers sitting in the sinks having been washed by the last period, Bunsen burners aligning the back walls.

Periodic Table and major elements of the Earth are posted along the walls along with pictures of major science events and shows from over the years. Kakashi even has posted the first time he got them the win…

Yes, he's back.

Shikamaru comes in a few minutes behind them, yawning and sending a small wave his way.

But it's Hinata he's most eager to see, practically leaping over to her to help carry the rest of her textbooks and notes.

"Hinata, I've missed you!" He sang out giddily and her melodious laugh makes coming back through these doors worth it.

"We saw each other this morning." She hums, taking her usual spot beside him.

"Yes, though don't forget that was hours ago." Naruto mused, pausing when he noticed the particular folder she had on top of her chemistry book.

Jiraiya's documents.

And his breath stills for a moment.

Their eyes meet and Hinata nods, gesturing to all of their friends. "Come on, it's a good idea to get others to look at this. They might pick up on something we didn't see within it all."

Naruto shrugs, gritting his teeth not to argue. He's refused help for so long after all, it would be nice to get another person's viewpoint on the files.

"Kakashi is running late as usual." Sakura sighs, wiping off the board to get the club set up while Shino moves various diagrams from projects of past periods out of the way.

"Good, I can get another power nap in." Shikamaru notes, already resting his head down against his desk.

Hinata sends him another encouraging look and he nods, taking the folders from her.

"Hey you guys, there's these old notes of Jiraiya that Hinata and I have been having trouble breaking. You think you can take a look at see if you can decipher them?" Naruto questioned, getting the attention of everyone in his chemistry group along with a few other people nearby.

Sakura is the first to look over, jade orbs lighting up in interest. "Oh, like a coded message of some sort?"

Naruto nodded, fidgeting as more stares were sent their way. Depending on how important this note was, he didn't want so many people to know.

"12-9, 20-4, 17-1, 8-5, 3-6. Hmm, these numbers could mean any type of combination." Sakura read through them slowly.

"I know. I've tried them on his old bank accounts, lockers, all of his computer passwords, none of it came up with anything."

"What about his books? He was a famous author of that porn make-out series, right?" Sasuke questioned, ignoring the pointed stares sent his way.

'And how exactly does he know that?'

"Well, it could be by his page numbers then, or possibly chapter titles." Shikamaru added in, opening one eye to look at the code as well.

Naruto watches as they pass the note around, it even circulating over to the Physics and Earth Science groups. Most people seem to be trying to put in an effort to help, taking pictures of the message or copying it down onto a scratch sheet of paper.

'Wow, I never realized how much KSO would try to assist me of all people…'

"I believe Shikamaru was on the right lead. It probably has to do with each series of his make-out paradise books along with a beginning title page and number." Kakashi states, hovering above them.

They all send him various curious looks, smile faintly noticeable beneath his mask as he walks back to the front.

"Why are you all so surprised? I was and am still a fan of his work!"

It made sense now that they thought about it, between classes and at practically any opportunity he could get…

He was always reading one of Jiraiya's novels.

Not that he should sound so proud about it though.

-X-

'There's still one more left.'

That had been the message.

And from the time they had cracked it to now back at the apartment, they still don't know what it means.

Kabuto and Toneri were already imprisoned, news reports did state though that were other potential suspects the police were interviewing and interrogating.

His mind instantly goes through a list of top suspects, the various men Kabuto worked with back when he still tried to test his various experimental drugs on him to control his anger and then to Toneri who had hidden his violent streak so well from society.

Too many options come about and Naruto shut his eyes before it all overwhelms him.

'Maybe Orochimaru, he hasn't been active in months though; probably someone that works with Toneri or it could be someone with no connection to either of them…'

"Naruto, the rice and miso soup are ready." Hinata calls to him from the kitchen and he sighs, shutting back the folder again.

"Don't overdo it." She scolds him as soon as he comes into sight, thumbing at bags that have settled beneath his cobalt eyes. She'll hide his folders somewhere he can't find them most likely, make sure he doesn't spend the whole night trying to solve this next piece of the puzzle.

And Naruto shifts to grasp at her hands, kissing gently against the ends of her fingers.

"I know. I know. It's just…were getting so close to all the final answers."

Their only a few minutes into the meal when a pounding at the door interrupts them, voice on the other end making them both sit up in alarm.

Hiashi?

He looks worse for wear then the two of them as he steps in, white eyes peering around the apartment frantically before falling once more silently.

"Father, what's going on?" Hinata inquires to break the silence, uneasy by how haggard he appears with tiny stains littered throughout his usual finer clothes.

'Something is going on back at the manor.'

And he confirms her fears as he straightens, knuckles turning a ghastly white.

"Neji left a note this morning saying he was going out for a walk, but…he's yet to return."

-x-

I'm sorry this story keeps taking me so long to write! My ideas kept coming and going, but once I actually sat down to write it, everything starting settling back to mind. Please let me know your thoughts /suggestions as always!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	22. Gravitational Pull

Chapter 22: Gravitational Pull

'It's like he vanished.'

Hinata frowned, staring at empty walls and barren shelves…

Neji's room has been turned completely inside and out for any clues to his whereabouts, but he's certainly made it difficult for them, taking down everything she thought was so important to him.

Why?

"He's still not answering his phone!" Hanabi's frustrated voice breaks her out of her thoughts, teeth clenched as she stomped into the room. Their eyes meet and a knot forms at seeing tears bubbling up before she reaches to guide her into her arms.

"Where is he? Maybe he was attacked!" She murmurs into her jacket, Hinata gently letting her fingers slide through her brown locks. Her heartbeat is racing like her own and she swallows a long gulp of air to stay calm and not lose her nerve in front of her.

"Neji can handle his own in a fight." Hiashi assures her from the side, still searching through Neji's closet again for any clues. It's the one area of his room that looks untouched by him recently. Same winter clothes in the back with his sparring and day to day clothes in the front. His shoes are neatly aligned at the bottom, only a small sheet of dust having collected on the older ones in the dark.

And Naruto meanwhile watches them all from the doorway, feeling very much like a stranger interrupting a private moment.

'Should I go in too to look around?' I don't want to impose…'

But Hinata glances up to him, sending him a watery smile and he unstiffens and walks forward more into the room.

Evening light falls upon his made bed, casting the white sheets in a golden shine. If they were going to find Neji, they needed to think like him, right?

Hiashi had said he had just gone out for a walk according to his note, normal enough.

"Hey, did Neji say anything in particular during the day or perhaps yesterday before he left the manor? Or has he sounded unusual as of late?" He questioned, gaining everyone's attention.

Hanabi shakes her head while Hiashi looks thoughtful for a moment. "All he mentioned perhaps that morning before I went to my office was that he might take a walk later on. I thought nothing of it; I figured his thoughts had been on the future for a while, what with how deeply science and analytics had been affecting him these past few months."

"I think he was upset by the way things were; like he had stagnated or let all these pressures get to him. I overheard him say it felt like a rock was on his chest, one he kept carrying around just trying to ignore or pretend didn't exist." Hanabi points out, turning back to face everyone.

Naruto glances over to Hinata, tightening his lips to not say what he thinks.

But Hinata can tell too, letting the curtain of her violet hair fall over her eyes.

'He might've done this on purpose.'

Nightfall approaches quickly and another scoping over the whole manor has brought them nothing.

"You two are welcome to stay the night. It's gotten so late already and I'm sure you're exhausted from the search…" Hiashi brings up over dinner, stirring at a bowl of rice to rid it of the clumps. When did it already become 10 o clock?

Naruto blinks in surprise towards him, Hiashi coughing and pinching at the bridge of his nose from seeing an excited grin creep up his expression.

"In separate rooms of course."

'Oh.'

Hinata reddened at Naruto's pout. He didn't honestly think that Father would let them sleep in the same room!

Well, telling by his passing smile towards her he wouldn't let that stop him…

Hanabi nods eagerly in agreement as she helps set the table, practically ready to pounce onto Hinata again. "Yeah, don't go! You guys can't disappear either!"

It's a childish statement, cheeks growing ruddy at their staring before Hinata shakes her head with a light laugh.

"Nobody is going anywhere."

A crescent moon is out tonight once they finish their meals and head to their respective beds, a silver frost sits upon the ends of the tree branches and grass, the last parting cries of winter before it gets deeper into the spring months.

'How am I ever going to get any sleep tonight?' Hinata wonders, gazing beyond the compound to the streets, to the river of darkness that's settled over the town. A few buildings and streetlights twinkle in the distance like dots, people still mingling about.

Maybe somewhere within that all is Neji.

And then she gazes up, nearly letting out a shriek as a shadow falls upon her.

A flash of spiky blonde hair hits the moonlight and relief floods her then, cracking up the window enough for Naruto to slink in.

"I swear your old man is having every guard and assistant at this house watch my door!" He huffs, heading right for her bed. He scatters twigs and leaves in his path, bringing the scent of nature into her room.

"For good reason. You broke out!" Hinata replies, grin etching up her face as he pats the space beside him suggestively.

When was the last time he had been in her room; it was hard to recall if he ever had. Her face burns as he glances around her room, making himself comfortable as if he was meant to be here.

"Well a little carbon dioxide mixture I might've made downstairs distracted them enough for me to make my daring escape!" He beamed and Hinata can only hope that means there won't be too big of a mess they walk into in the morning.

But then again, this is Naruto.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" He pursues at her silence and Hinata winces before nodding, settling down beside him and leaning her head against his shoulder. He presses a light kiss to her cheeks making her further redden, but at least she feels less jittery with him here now.

"I keep seeing his face every time I close my eyes." She whispers.

"Yeah, it isn't like Neji to go off without a proper explanation. He did this for a reason, to do something he clearly didn't want us to know about."

They fall back into her sheets, Hinata nuzzling into his side to control her breathing. It was easy to mask her worry around Hanabi, not let her see how much Neji suddenly being gone is affecting her…

But Naruto has always been able to see past her façade as she can with him and she bites her lip to hold in a cry.

'Be strong.'

Naruto's arm falls to her side and squeezes her a bit tighter, other hand reaching to wipe away at drops starting to create tracks along her face.

"S-Should we ask the others? I don't know if it would help, though if Sasuke, Sakura and any of our other classmates knew they could be on the look-out." She suggests.

"We can. Though it's late now, we would have to wait until in the morning." He replies.

Hinata nods, about to set her phone down when it suddenly pings with a buzz.

An unknown number.

Without really thinking properly, she sits up to answer it.

'This could be Neji! Maybe that's why he wasn't picking up his cell.'

The voice on the other end is a woman though, a familiar voice.

'Tenten?'

Naruto leans close to listen in as well, cobalt orbs narrowing.

"Tenten, is that you? Y-You have my number though…why are you calling this late and from a different line?" Steadying her whispering to not get louder.

Frantic.

"I'm sorry, I've spent all day trying to reach or text Neji to no avail, my phone is dead and I was worried about my call being traced. People are watching, his enemies…your enemies." She murmurs quickly, so fast they both nearly miss it.

Naruto growls, taking the phone from her. His tone booms across the quiet of the house and the sound of footsteps twists in their direction.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

And then it sounds like she's breaking too, voice crackling into a low mix of whines and sobs. Hinata clenches her chest, heart thumping and pushing right up against her hand as if to break out.

"The jail. He went to the jail and I couldn't stop him…"

-X-

On every side all he sees is gray.

Gray ceiling. Gray walls. Gray bed and sink…

It's no wonder people can go insane waking up to see this constantly.

Eat, Read, Exercise, Sleep and repeat.

But he doesn't mind.

After all, he deserves this.

And there's someone here he needs to see.

'Toneri. He normally is in the dining hall by now.' Neji considered, having committed the man's schedule to memory as soon as he had arrived.

Every part of the day down to the minute, he knew where he liked to be.

Or was supposed to be.

He finds him sitting in one of his usual spots, the corner of the cafeteria away from the commotion of rowdy prisoners complaining of their meals, about to start a fight, and secretive deals passed beneath the tables when the guards aren't looking.

His metallic eyes don't hold any surprise as he plops down in front of him, small grin curling up his face.

"Neji Hyuga. Orange and white stripes I would imagine is more Naruto's thing; not yours." He teased gently.

He curls a fist onto the table at seeing his lighthearted expression, how unafraid or uncaring he is seemingly of his current situation. He swallows, controlling the simmering heat rising up his chest. A warden observes them from the side, stormy blue eyes hardening. They've both been cruel people; it's why they were assigned to this more guarded section in the first place.

"Call off your men on the outside." He mutters, directly to the point.

Toneri arches a brow, smile never leaving his face. "Who?"

With gritted teeth, he sighs, leaning back from the table. "Stop playing dumb, damn it! Kinshiki and Momoshiki. I never wanted Naruto's godparent to get involved, but he did and he paid for his life doing that…"

A shrug, then a yawn. "That's not my fault."

But Kinshiki and Momoshiki will do anything he says to get rid of people's nosiness or if he feels wronged. It's why he's sure the duo have been watching Hinata and Naruto now as of late from the shadows, awaiting any new orders.

His hands slam against the table then and the warden steps closer, baton and tasers ready.

'Stay calm, don't get angry. You need to get more information.'

"You were the one who originally wanted my men's involvement; you can't pretend to forget that. We both didn't like Naruto spending time around Hinata for different reasons. True, maybe Kinshiki and Momoshiki went too far in their methods and went off track to get Jiraiya to stop investigating into my other discretions, but they still haven't completed my revenge for me…still haven't gotten back at Uzumaki for embarrassing me."

"It isn't good to hold a grudge."

Toneri snorts, crossing his arms as his fake grin finally drops. "Yeah, that sure means a lot coming from you."

Neji sat forward again, stomach twisting. "Look, what's it going to take for you stop all this?"

He's done all he's can in warning the authorities before coming here about the duo, though he can't know for sure if they took him seriously or not now. Coming to Toneri face to face is the only way he's concluded to truly put an end to this all hopefully.

But they both already know what Toneri wants at the end of the day, collateral. There's nothing left for him on the outside after disgracing the Otsutsuki family name like this, it's possible even he has no power anymore over anyone.

Though it's too risky to know that for sure, too risky to put Hinata and even Naruto's lives in danger again if Toneri told either man to act.

He peers away from him for a moment to stare at his reflection in murky puddles that stain the prison in so many spots.

He's lost weight in the days he's been here, cheeks paler and sunken in. Most of the other convicts have an idea of who he is already by his trademark eyes and last name. They know of what he's done and everything he's witnessed to get to this point.

"…If you really want to protect Hinata and by extension Naruto, the only price I want is blood."

So, a life.

-X-

"She doesn't know which jail? What if he went to one outside of the city?!" Hanabi questioned, stabbing her fork against her plate eliciting a screech into the air.

Hinata places a hand on her shoulder and she briefly relaxes. "It would take forever to check all the possible detention centers here in Konoha and close by! Surely she could have passed along this information sooner?"

"He wouldn't tell her either. Tenten knows just as much as we do." Naruto brings up.

'And she wasn't sure, but she still wants us to be careful of all strangers. Of an 'enemy' or any people that stand out from the crowds…'

They must be the same ones Jiraiya had been referring to his in letter.

Hiashi paced back and forth behind her, he had spent most of the morning contacting various prisons with none willing to provide details on any of the inmates unless they came in person.

Naruto's most immediate thought is he's gone to a stricter jail, one much more encompassing than the holding areas he's been to so many times before.

And the one that first pops into mind is Konoha Correctional Facility.

Where Toneri and Kabuto are.

The building had gained a reputation over the years being known for riots, dehumanizing treatment and care of sick convicts, and tensions between prisoners leading to killings or disappearances.

Jiraiya had shown him photos of the area before in order to scare him straight, even from far away the structure gave off an eerie presence. Plain old-school red bricks lining the walls since its construction with a white and grey roof shutting off any form of sunlight getting in.

"I think I know where he might've gone." He speaks up after mulling it over.

Hinata looks to him first, squeezing his open hand. "Where?"

"Konoha Correctional Facility."

'I just hope we aren't too late.'

The security officer at the front gazes over them as if they're lost at first and it must look that way, seeing two teenagers and an older gentleman approach the booth before noon. Visitors are so infrequent…

Nobody wants to visit the people within these walls.

"I don't want to stay behind! It isn't fair you all get to go and I have to be stuck here!" Hanabi complained.

She sits fixed by the door, making herself the barrier to them leaving without a proper explanation first.

"I'm worried too…" She pries on, voice dropping in hurt. Hinata used to tell her there were so many perks to being the youngest of them with perfect grades and trophies, though none of that matters or makes a difference when even Father will still treat her like a baby at the end of the day.

That like glass, she'll easily shatter.

"We aren't going somewhere fun! This is a jail, one of the worst ones known for how their convicts behave and the incidents they have done in and outside of their cells. You've been exposed enough to how nasty the world can be and if I can help it, I won't subject you to seeing more of it!" Hinata explains and Hanabi stiffens, wincing at the rare sharpness of her tone.

She steps aside slowly to let them go, reaching for the ends of Naruto's jacket as he files out last.

"Please let me know as soon as you hear anything. No matter what it is." 

Naruto pauses, frown passing across his face before he tacked on a neutral expression.

"We will."

It's a lie, not even a convincing one.

Hanabi doesn't press him.

"I'll need some forms of identification and your reason for stopping by." The man repeats, Hinata nudging him to take out his student ID as well.

He glances over their cards for a long minute before nodding to some waiting chairs in the corner. "I'm going to make a copy of these and get some paperwork. Would anyone like some coffee or water?"

"Coffee is fine with me, no cream or sugar." Hiashi speaks up, glancing to Hinata and Naruto who only shake their heads.

The officer nods, heading into the back and they're left in silence again.

The area is a standard entrance waiting section, plain white walls and brown doors save for the guarded glass that separates them.

A see-through wall.

In the distance a noise picks up, cursing and shouting followed by the stomping of feet.

'Is that a fight happening? Maybe things like that occur daily here…I wish I could understand Neji's reasoning for this all, if he's even here.' Hinata pondered.

"So, how can I help you all?" The constable questions, returning back to them their cards along with a cup in hand he passes over to Hiashi. He takes a long sip from it, fingers shaky as the heat singes his tongue.

Hinata's voice goes dry staring back up at him, taking in a deep breathe to stay focused.

To remember why they're here in the first place.

"I-I well we believe my cousin might've checked himself in here. He had been involved in a crime a few months back, but accepted lesser charges and punishments to avoid jail time."

The man arched a brow, but nodded. "What's his name?"

"Neji Hyuga." Naruto spoke up, saving Hinata's voice from further crackling.

And recognition flickers across his dark eyes, gesturing for them to follow him to behind the protective windows through the side entrance.

His typing echoes across the room, searching up his name until it pings.

"Inmate A76201"

-X-

She's glad Hanabi didn't come.

"You're lucky, visiting hours usually are only from 2:00 to 4:00 pm, but my supervisor has made an exception as long as you are properly escorted at all times." The officer, whose name badge she now sees glints Yuuto Kimura in the dull fluorescent lights.

The halls reek of urine, vomit and blood. It makes her wish for the familiar smell of burning acids during chemistry just to stop this churning in her stomach.

Naruto keeps a firm grip on her hand, scowling stopped at least two men from finishing their perverted comments.

Hiashi just keeps his eyes forward.

"He's been placed in Section A, the warden reports he keeps mostly to himself, but that lately he was having problems with this other inmate."

And Hinata swallows the knot before it can lodge onto her throat, deciding to tune out the rest of Yuuto's droning and small talk.

'Keep looking forward, don't look to the sides.'

But then Yuuto's feet halt, voice suddenly pausing and she can't help to follow his gaze as his eyes widen.

"What the…?"

His hand reaches for his walkie-talkie, requesting immediate back-up and the on-call physician/nurse to come to the scene.

They've arrived.

Before Naruto can hold her back, to shield her eyes from the sight she walks forward to the bars like a magnet. Her fingers barely push through the tiny slits of the cool metal, reddening from the pressure of the space.

She can't reach Neji.

"Hinata, don't look...you..."

But Naruto's voice falls away to a growing buzz in her ears as she keeps gazing forward in a trance.

Her eyes become blurry, heartbeat trying to keep up with erratic breathing until they sharply become still and everything quickly starts going black.

And Neji remains slumped over against the wall as she falls downward, unmoving at her cries.

-x-

Didn't take me as long to update thankfully! I appreciate all the feedback from last chapter, there's a lot to digest with this chapter so let me know your thoughts as always!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	23. Volatile

Chapter 23: Volatile

'It's dark. Why is it so dark?'

Her mouth feels cottony, dry.

The taste of bile rests on her mouth as she clicks her tongue a few times. When did she vomit? Her stomach feels like it's completely lost all of its contents, maybe she had ate something foul and hadn't realized it.

'Wait.'

And Neji's image is pulled back to the front of her thoughts.

Pale and sunken in skin, the thin of trail of red sliding down from his lips…

Something is wrapped around her in her rush to properly sit up. Blinking, her eyes adjust as she sees Naruto's arms slide off her as he turns over in his sleep.

Where was Neji? She last recalls the guard directing them calling for assistance, the approach and thundering of dozens of footsteps heading their way all at once.

'He got medical attention, right? All the hospital personnel must've come and taken him to the nearest emergency center.'

Right?

Naruto inevitably starts to stir at her continued movement, Hinata feeling his gaze once she takes a step out of the bed. A hand reaches for her to stop her from going too far and she turns, swallowing down a forming knot at seeing how truly haggard his appearance is.

There's a lack of shine in his cerulean orbs even considering his sleepiness as he flicks on the lamp light, weighed down by a somberness beginning to uncomfortably fill the air.

But Hinata ignores it, twisting her gaze back towards the door. Back to where she should've already been.

'Neji. I need to find him; is he at the hospital? Or maybe at the jail's medical ward?'

"Where ya going at this late hour?" Naruto croaks out, drowsiness making his words slur together.

He's awake enough to stop her second attempt of breaking out of his grip. Their wasting time, they need to get going. Why was he trying to stop her?

"Naruto, let go." She starts, keeping her voice as composed and firm as can be considering the hour and her growing restlessness.

Her legs knock together as Naruto tugs her back with increased force, shaking his head.

"No."

She pauses for only a brief second as their eyes meet again, biting her lip to hold in a scream.

It doesn't work.

"Why not?! We need to go find Neji! What happened to him? We can't just sit here while he could be-"Hinata bellowed, stopping herself only when she realized what she was going to say…

'Dead? No, Neji is stronger than that.'

"It is currently 2:35 am, you fainted shortly after they took Neji away by stretcher to the nearest emergency center. Right now we're at the closest motel place we could find to the hospital and per Hiashi, we'll be able to check on him in the morning." Naruto spoke with an eerie calmness.

It's too robotic. Rehearsed.

And Hinata knows it's a lie.

"We're family, visiting hours at the hospital shouldn't play a factor in having to wait until sunrise especially in the case of an emergency. Let's go now and see him." She asserts, standing up again.

It's not every day Hinata actively tells him to break rules with her.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, when he told Hiashi that he would guard Hinata until morning should she awaken, he knew it wouldn't be easy.

'Do everything in your power to delay the truth as long as possible…'

Opalescent eyes watched him impatiently, waiting for him to get up too.

'But if you can't; I understand and I give you permission to be honest with her.'

He had promised Hiashi he would try his damnnest if and when Hinata became stubborn and fed up with his excuses to wait, frowning as he mulled over his options.

There are none left but reality.

"Hinata, we can't go. I'm sorry." Naruto repeats, strengthening his grip on her at her efforts to break away from him.

Her hands quiver as she forms them into tight balls, halfheartedly trying to dig and kick at him.

"Why not?" She eventually huffs out in a whisper, tears gathering at the edges of her eyes she quickly wipes away.

Because he hasn't given her a reason yet, an actual reason to why they can't simply go visit him. She's prepared to see the blood, the bruises, the lines of tubes and the beeping of monitors.

The lump she gulped down has morphed into a rock, stomach cramping up while her heartbeat begins to resound in her ears.

Purple meets blue again as Naruto leans close to her. This close she can see the water stains along his cheeks too, a quiet knowing in his expression she's been pretending not to see since she awakened.

He lets go of her hands just enough for them to still be slightly intertwined, though she fidgets after a while and clings to the bedspread instead causing tiny rips to form.

But her gaze never leaves him, even as her vision starts to blur with a fresh new set of tears.

"You can tell me. I won't run; I promise." Hinata murmurs.

Naruto breathes in shakily, sitting up a bit to run a hand nervously through his hair before nodding. Promises…he had made so many to various people over the years emptily and only now was he starting to true weight of them.

And the ache that came with broken ones.

"We…or they were too late. Neji was dead on arrival."

-X-

'11 hours.'

She had never slept for so long.

Sunlight had managed to slip through blockade of pillows they had placed against the blinds, rays the color of saffron and burnt orange falling over the bed and onto the walls.

Naruto yawns from beside her, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"Are you awake?" Hinata asks, frowning at the scratchiness of her voice.

How sore it still sounds from hours of crying.

He had stayed with her in spite of embarrassingly taking all her upset out on him and when she finally felt drained of all her sobs and anger, he had shifted her back into bed comfortably and shut back off the lights.

'Naruto's been here before, dealt with death.'

"Yeah, or as much as I can be." He replies.

Hunger tugs at her from sleeping any longer and she throws off the blankets to glance around the room. The walls are a dreary gray, cracked and glistening with silver webs in the corners.

Father would never pick such a location under normal conditions.

"Ah, Hiashi came by earlier. Went to go pick up some breakfast or I guess lunch now. We'll pack up and leave once he returns." Naruto notes, seeming to know where her thoughts have gone.

Hinata nods, stretching and heading for the bathroom.

Shower and food, maybe that will help.

The water is lukewarm, but it feels good wash off the mustiness that had been clinging to her skin along with dried sweat.

And when she glances at her reflection again, it looks more like herself than a complete stranger.

Naruto is situating the few belongings they brought along when she enters back into the room. Father must've stopped by with food because a muffin sticks out from his mouth as he turns around to greet her.

"Oh, hey; help yourself!" He states between bites and Hinata can't help the tiny smile that cracks through at seeing him spit crumbs everywhere.

To anyone else, it would be disgusting.

He slides her a cinnamon one knowingly, grin widening when she goes for a second one as well.

Hiashi returns back midway through slushing down some milk, glancing her way with a halfway smile that doesn't quite reach his lips or eyes.

"I…I can assume Naruto told you of the news?" He asks, joining them at the table.

Hinata nods, chewing longer than necessary on the current piece in her mouth. She wondered what had ran through his thoughts as soon as he had gotten the confirmation from all the doctors and personnel that there was nothing left they could do. Memories of her uncle Hizashi were scattered, but she knew his death and any mentions of his name still made her father stiffen.

And now this.

"Have you two finishing packing up?" He asked, helping himself as well to a bagel. Hinata doesn't immediately answer, instead watching as he slathers a bagel with far more cream and butter than typical of him. His gaze is off into the distance, fingers moving unthinkingly. It isn't until Naruto questions if he's putting on too much does he break out of his trance and realize that his bagel has become completely smothered in white.

A sigh escapes him, reaching for some napkins. "Goodness, I don't know where my head is."

Naruto helps brush off the excess, shaking his head. "Don't worry, we'll all watch each other to make sure our heads don't drift too far off into the clouds."

'That's the thing about death.' Hinata mused, studying the duo back and forth. The two most important men in her life getting along like it was just another day.

It could bring even the unlikeliest of people closer.

Her phone buzzes from within her pocket and she looks down, sucking in a breath at the name that crosses the screen.

Hanabi.

It's not her first time calling either.

Of course she was eager to get an update from them, having not gotten even a text or call since they had first left. They were later than normal in returning back to the manor which probably only spiked up her fears even more.

Could she speak to her now? Without falling apart and revealing everything to her?

'No, I don't trust my voice just yet.'

So she lets her thumb slide to messages instead, typing and deleting out message after message until she creates one she's satisfied enough to send.

"Hey, sorry I'm just knowing seeing your messages. We'll be home by later this evening."

The ellipses immediately come up showing she's typing something back.

"What's going on?! Geez, this is why I hate being left out of the loop! What was Neji's reason anyways for causing such a commotion! Father bailed him out so he's coming home too, isn't he?"

Hinata clenched her teeth, hands shaking as she read the text over twice.

'What was his reason anyways?!'

She didn't really know; she probably would never know. Hunches told her that Toneri was involved in some fashion, but without proof they couldn't accuse him or anybody.

'He's coming home too, isn't he?'

"No."

Her thumb dances over the send button, it will lead to hundreds of more questions and complaining that makes her head throb…

She loops back and deletes the entire conversation.

-X-

"He's…gone?"

Hanabi freezes, dishes shattering to the ground leading to jagged pieces slicing into the sides of her ankles and feet.

An attendant beside her winces and gasps, calling for a first aid kit while bending down to carefully pick up the sections.

But the pain hardly registers, gaze floundering between her sister and father helplessly.

"What do you mean he's dead?!" Hanabi repeats, voice growing an octave louder.

"Tell me!" She cries out at their silence.

No matter what they say, the pain is still going to be there.

Hinata strides over to her, pulling her into a hug as her sobs dissolve into quieter hiccups.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. We didn't make it in time; he was attacked." She whispers, squeezing and rubbing at her back. Tears lurk in her own eyes as well, letting a few slide down before attempting to shut them back.

It will be another difficult night.

Naruto remains awake though long after the manor has fallen asleep, glow of his phone light blanketing the room in white.

"What are you even looking at?" Hinata questions, peeking up at him from above her covers.

He still hadn't taken to using the guest room.

Nor did he seem to want to go bed before 1:00 am.

Naruto paused in his scrolling, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Something isn't right about Neji's case."

Hinata lets out a soft snort. "Isn't that obvious?"

If he didn't know the reason behind her bad mood, he'd be more amused or turned on by her behavior.

"I've been looking over some journal and newspaper articles. Gazing over the most recent incarcerated criminals for offenses that were similar to Toneri's." He explained.

Hinata only arches a brow, but sits up a bit more. "Why?"

"Because they were all wronged in some way or connected to him."

Curiosity pools in her expression making him continue on.

"I just thought it was weird that so many inmates would have the same crime of drug trafficking, illegal possession, or engaging in petty fights in such a short period of time until I noticed that they all involved Toneri or someone that worked for him."

"Do…Do these convicts know that Toneri is part of the reason they're locked up in the first place? By either selling them out to the police to cover himself or bailing when it became to problematic?"

A wicked smirk lights Naruto's face then and it all starts to click into place as he shakes his head.

"No, I don't believe they do…though that can always change."

He doesn't expect Hinata to grin eagerly along with him until she starts to frown, sliding back down against her pillows.

"Wait, how would we even go about this?"

Naruto only taps the tip of her nose, heat spreading across her face.

"The way you've always taught me; by thinking scientifically."

-X-

'Which of the following is lower for a 1.0- molar aqueous solution of any solute than it is for pure water?' Hinata read to herself.

pH

Freezing Point

Vapor Pressure

Absorption of light (that is visible)

Electrical Conductivity

The question wasn't exactly difficult, however her mind was far from answering practice questions. Kakashi had been drilling them with various decade old tests to prepare them for end of the year exams to hopefully earn them college credits. The Science Olympiad needs to go out in style apparently considering how many of them will be graduating.

'That's right; the end of the year is getting close.'

Graduation. College Applications. Campus Tours.

And KSO has truly only one more major competition left before it's all over.

Neji wouldn't want her panicking like this, so distracted from her studies that it starts causing her grades to drop.

Besides, Naruto has come up with dozens of plans to avenge him.

"Psst! It's Freezing Point! Answer choice B." A familiar voice hisses by her side and her eyes halfway move to see Naruto gesturing to her none to discreetly with a wave of his pencil.

Well, at least she hopes their plan is more subtle than how he's currently being.

She can feel her face flush as their other classmates send him glares. Cheating isn't going to get them anywhere.

"Eyes on your own papers Ms. Hyuga and Mr. Uzumaki." Kakashi states from the front leading to a wave of light snickers before quiet falls over the room once more.

Hinata sneaks him one last look and smile before turning back to her own paper.

Focus. It's the only way to get through the rest of these questions.

"Ugh, Kakashi is really packing on the questions before the finals! Though a championship win will look good on our resumes." Sakura considers between a groan, following Shikamaru's lead in resting her fried brain against her desk once the timed drill is over.

Jade orbs settle towards Hinata, reaching out to poke her arm affectionately. "You doing okay?"

Hinata blinked, stomach coiling as she felt the room still. Conversations quieting around them seemingly on all sides to listen in and her nails subconsciously dig into the sides of her desk.

'Everyone knows.'

It had been breaking news that very night after all.

Neji Hyuga is dead.

And the rumors, the stories created in the aftermath have suffocated her with each passing day.

She hadn't taken any days off to properly mourn him.

'What caused him to turn himself in the first place? Why didn't he fight harder; doesn't he know martial arts or something? Did he call for help or was it too late?'

Naruto had swerved her from hearing too much and done damage control, but some still managed to slip through.

Until she could no longer take it.

"Stop asking me already; I don't know! How do you think I feel to be constantly reminded?" She snapped, twisting to glare at the gossiping pair of underclassmen.

The sophomore of the duo who had asked her one of those very questions froze, pursing her lips nervously.

"S-Sorry, I had just heard it on the news the other night…"

Hinata closed her eyes, rage melting at seeing her frightened expression. Yes, people just wanted to know what happened. How they could lose a Konoha High alumni so soon…so young.

"I know. I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't."

"Hinata, did you hear me?" Sakura voices, deeper concern lacing her voice.

"I'll be fine." She finally answers softly, putting on her newly perfected fake grin.

Sakura and her fellow peers easily fall for it, turning back around to swap exam sheets to grade each other. Only Naruto's stare remains lingering, burning into her until she feels like sliding out of her chair and running out of here.

He taught her how to put up a façade of hiding her emotions better in the first place after all.

"I'm fine; really!" She murmurs to him to finally get him to sit forward and exchange papers with Shikamaru who is falling asleep waiting on him.

Neji's name isn't mentioned again for the rest of the meeting.

-X-

Rain tapping at his window awakens him.

His 5 minute break to 'rest his eyes' from studying turned into an hour break.

More off and on storms to truly bring in the spring season.

Naruto doesn't move at first, letting his eyes roam up to rolling grey clouds and the symphony of thunder and lightning.

'It was raining during the funeral too…'

He stood out amongst a gathering of Hyuga's and prominent socialites of Konoha who had been invited to pay their respects. The odd spiky haired blonde from a long since deceased clan.

It's been 2 weeks now since Neji's death.

And in that same span of time he's essentially moved into the Hyuga household.

Sort of.

Hiashi hasn't kicked him out after all, greeting him in the mornings with a simple nod over breakfast and when he returns back in the afternoons from school with Hinata and Hanabi if she catches up to them.

It's become such a norm he even packed some of his belongings up from the apartment, a few boxes laying still unopened in the corner.

'Never thought you would see me get an upgrade from that crusty old apartment huh old man?' He mused, imagining Jiraiya's expression to seeing him now living with the Hyuga's.

He'd probably want him to share the wonders of his Make-Out Paradise books with them.

A figure caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he glanced down to see Hinata observing the sky as well.

The rain didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon.

Her hand reaches out to catch a few raindrops, letting them slide against her fingers before shaking them away to the grass.

She clasps a bit tighter to a blue umbrella in her other hand, glancing around as if to see if anyone's watching.

'Well, I'm looking.'

Sitting up properly, he pushes open his window with a loud screech making her jolt at the sudden noise.

"Where ya going?" He calls down to her.

Hinata steps back slightly, twirling off-handedly with the handle of her umbrella.

"Out." She yells back.

"Can I come?"

It must be somewhere embarrassing at her squirm, but she gives in with a nod and minutes later Naruto is setting off beside her.

Naruto bumps their shoulders as soon as their out of sight from the manor, grabbing the handle from her.

"So, what secret rendezvous were you trying to head off to without anyone seeing?" He teased, smirking at the hint of pink that began to darken her cheeks.

All his jokes and innuendos can at least get a reaction out of her when her thoughts become too dark, but he especially enjoys the giggles that erupt from comments that fly right over Hiashi's head.

"It wasn't anywhere special, I-I just needed to head to the store to pick up some feminine products."

Maybe it would've been better to ask one of the aides to shop for her this time.

Her voice had gotten quieter and quieter the more she spoke, to the point he had only barely picked up on what she said.

Naruto nodded, it really shouldn't make her so flustered when he's seen her buy such things before. "While we're at it; I should get condoms too."

"Huh?!"

He beamed at the full on heat beginning to encompass her face. "I've read it's a good stress reliever! After each practice question we can-"

"I should've left you back at the manor." Hinata cut him off before other people could hear his perverted comments, glancing around.

"Nobody is here." He points out gently, leaning close to her enough for their lips to faintly brush before Hinata quickly steps back.

"I-I'm going on ahead!" She sputtered out, they were close enough now to the store she could run in without getting completely soaked.

Naruto remained outside, twirling with the umbrella thoughtfully.

'I guess I can take a quick detour while she shops.'

-X-

He should've taken another route to the cemetery, shoes sucking into cold mud as he tracked up the cobblestone path laid out from the grass.

The rain has let up into a light drizzle when he finally comes upon the silver headstone, white bouquets of lilies and wreaths fashioned in a neat circle around the name.

Neji rests here.

Buried beside his father and other Hyuga's who have passed in wars, of old age, and illness.

"Hey I know I was here earlier, thought I'd stop by again!" Naruto chuckled, settling himself down to sit cross legged.

"I just wanted to let you know Hinata and I aren't going to stay silent about your death. In fact, I have some information that Hinata and I gathered that I'm sure many of the inmates would like to see once we get the time to stop by there again." He noted with a serious edge, holding up his flash drive to the sun.

He pocketed the item again, zipping up his jacket as a cool breeze passed over the area.

"Anyways…I figured you should also know that I've kind of started living at the Hyuga manor too. It's nice, I never thought about how much I would actually want people to expect me to be home at certain times until when I loss Jiraiya."

His voice quieted then, picking at blades of grass.

There was so many other things he wanted to tell him or ask him about, about KSO, his grades, the best colleges to apply to in the area and his advice on testing.

But he needs to keep this short for now, he'll say more the next times…

"I know we never got along, you thought I was going nowhere in my life and you were right for a time I'll give you that."

His hand pats at the side of the slab. "However, that's all changed now that I met Hinata."

He straightens and crosses his legs again nervously to say aloud what he wants to say next. Surely people know this truth about him, despite how goofy and perverted he acts around her…

"I love Hinata, I want to marry her."

The wind picks up in rustling leaves about the place making Naruto snicker.

"Oh relax, I didn't say immediately! When we're both stable enough to have our own home and jobs." He clarified.

His voice softens again as he stretches to stand. "I just figured you should be the first to know some of my long term goals."

"Naruto?"

Her gaze flickers between him and Neji's tombstone and he wonders if she caught the last bits of his speech as a faint red warms her cheeks.

"What were you doing here?" She murmured.

He gestured back to Neji's gravesite. "Just wanted to give him some last updates for a good while."

Hinata followed his gaze slowly, preparing herself for the ache that came with visiting his grave still. Her chest twists, but it doesn't feel like her throat will close up on her like it did hours earlier when he was first lowered into this earth.

She can breathe.

"Do you think he heard me?" Naruto asks, wrapping an arm around her loosely to start guiding them back to the path. His hand is already in hers before she even realizes it.

The clouds have parted enough by now to awaken the graveyard from its somber mood, flowers placed at monuments shining with dewdrops in the afternoon sun.

And instead of feeling the coldness of the rain seeping into her damp clothes, she feels warm.

"Yes."

-x-

Happy Labor Day Weekend! Anyone have any ideas on what exactly Naruto and Hinata have in mind for Toneri? It won't be pretty lol. Only a little bit left to cover and almost to the big 200! 

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	24. Fusion and Other Variables

Chapter 24: Fusion and Other Variables 

'I'm doing this for you.'

Neji wouldn't want her to mourn him for so long, knowing how mean he had been and probably wondering why she had spent so many nights in the darkness of her room spilling tears over him since his death.

But all the tear stains have dried now, dozens of books littered around her open to prepare for finals.

Words on each page have started blending together now though, a dull ache beginning to throb at the back of her head as she attempts to blink through a growing sleepiness.

She's approaching hour 3 without still having taken a break.

College entrance exams had already come and gone, but these exams could still affect her GPA.

The sky is perfectly clear outside, forests and plains in the distance blooming with greenery and mixes of floral yellows and bright reds as it gets deeper into the spring months.

'It'd be nice to take a walk and forget about this all.'

And from the distance as if hearing her thoughts, the familiar prattling of footsteps gets closer and closer to her door, warm arms coming to wrap around her and slide her away from her desk.

"Time for a study break!" Naruto announces gently by her ear, grin broadening at the sight of pink beginning to flood her cheeks.

If there's one person who can distract her from her studies long enough, it's him.

Hinata restrains back a yawn, glancing between his scheming cerulean eyes and the chapters she had yet to read.

"There's still one more section I need to go over." She muses.

Or maybe she's already gone through it, it's hard to remember at this point.

Naruto pretends not to hear her though, fingers tracing at growing bags under her eyes. "Hmm, what was that? You want to spend the next hour with me forgetting about all these chemicals and equations you've already long since memorized; well sure!"

And he takes her hand without another word, guiding her over down the hall into the guest room he now personally calls his own.

Orange and black décor greets her from all sides, his favorite ramen and motivational posters aligning the walls he's gathered up from his old apartment. Some things were still boxed up or neatly stacked against wooden shelves, awaiting to be placed properly somewhere.

One wouldn't believe they were still in the Hyuga manor if this was the first room they saw.

Naruto gestures to his bed and Hinata falls in with him, sliding fingers along into his favorite dark red sheets before stretching up into his arms.

"Where's everyone else?" Hinata whispers, realizing the manor is too still for this time of day. She was used to the sounds of attendants flittering around quietly, the shadows of aides coming around the corners tidying up at specks of dust or plants that needed just a bit more water.

"Out. Hiashi is away at a birthday function of some old geezer friends of his or executives; can't remember which and Hanabi slipped out to catch up with her friends at this new café downtown!" He hummed out.

Hinata blinked, face darkening at his smirk. "And all the attendants?"

"Gave them the day off!"

'Naruto has the authority to do that?'

Probably not without father's permission, but they were used to his presence by now…

And who would say no to a free day to relax?

Naruto leaned closer to her then, lips pressing into the shell of her neck. "So yes it's true, we really are all alone."

A smile curves at her lips, leaning into his touch. His fingers grow bolder in response, pressing into her sides and moving to reach at heated skin.

"Did you plan this?"

His eyes roam up to meet hers, cobalt orbs pooling with scarlet.

With longing.

Hinata shifts up just enough to catch his hands before they can fiddle with her shorts, steadying her breath.

"Well…did you?" She repeats.

Naruto growls, following her movements to catch her lips. His teeth nibble at the side of her chin, trailing kisses on a path to her collarbone.

"And if I did?" His chuckle rumbles down her body and her toes coil into tiny balls. He moves one hand under her shirt pushing her bra out of the way, lips descending on each breast until he elicits a moan out of her.

Hinata sighs, reaching up and dazedly tugging at his own clothes until there's no barriers left between them.

'It's been too long…'

The mingling of sweat and gasps fills the air soon after, flush of skin on skin until they both become undone. Naruto's thrusts come to a slow, letting quick pants chill her lips as Hinata un-digs her hands from his back.

"Still want to study?" He murmurs lowly, smirking when he only hears her soft grunt in response.

Everything could wait.

"There's something I want to show you." Naruto continues on before Hinata dozes off, reaching for his phone out of his discarded pants.

Lavender orbs shift open and close sleepily, only widening when she sees the glow of images Naruto begins scrolling through.

'Toneri?'

At least that's who the news articles says it is.

'Otsutsuki family member attacked behind bars, guards still working to find main culprits behind the incident.' 

The pictures captured of him don't show the same carefully crafted smugness she's used to, face littered with deep scratches and bruises. Silver eyes are nearly swollen shut, trying to keep his head away from the flash of cameras.

These have been leaked.

"How?" Is all Hinata can ask, feeling nausea slowly rise as the photos become more grisly. His face wasn't the only part of his body that had been attacked.

Naruto shrugged, saying everything in his expression as his grin dissolved into a frown. "I sent a package of notes back to the facility. I had to let the other inmates know what he'd done. The secrets that he had passed on that led to them being locked up as well."

Even with afternoon sun washing over them she feels abruptly colder, bile swishing faster in her stomach. "What about the guards Do…do they know it was you?"

"It was all anonymously; I never came back in person."

She expects guilt to pinch and burn at her, that they have played this role in causing such hideous injuries to Toneri. Injuries that can't be simply wiped away, scars that will last…

But nothing comes up.

'Naruto is rubbing off on you.'

And in moments like this, when shades of his old dark behaviors come back into the light she can see why father had once said that.

For better or worse.

Because her stomach has calmed and despite wanting to feel some type of upset or worry, all she can think is this is justice.

Revenge.

A tiny smile itches up her face before she even realizes it.

"Thank you."

-X-

"10 minutes left, if you don't know the correct answer; make an educated guess and move on. A question answered is better than one left blank." Ms. Fujita announces, grey eyes roaming to the main clock overhead.

A flurry of pencils breaks through the quiet of those left remaining, erasers scrubbing out one option to switch to another.

The end of the hour is approaching, his last final.

Naruto shifts to stand, roaming over his answers one last time before heading for the front desk. He was pretty sure of his responses, math had been one of his lowest classes in the beginning and that still hadn't changed much even now. He needed at least a solid B on this final in order to maintain a good GPA, to not titter so close back to range of C's to D's.

"Finished Mr. Uzumaki?" Ms. Fujita questions, glancing up as he stood before her.

He nodded, holding out his packet along with his answer sheet.

She looked over them both for a second before giving him a small smile and a nod.

There once used to be malice in those eyes regarding him, more than once he had heard her utter that he wished he would just be expelled.

"I expect to see you walking at graduation…on time." She adds in before he turns to go.

'So much really has changed.'

He grins, giving her a thumbs up. He already promised Granny he would leave at home all his balloons and whistles, wanting to finish out the semester without any bangs this time.

Hinata is already waiting for him outside the door, lucky enough to have finished with her exams earlier in the week.

He loops his arm around her, groaning into her shoulder as she lets loose a small laugh.

"It wasn't that bad; was it?" She asks.

Naruto only shakes his head against her shoulder, why couldn't they have better scheduled all the end of year club competitions?!

This time could be much better spent catching up on sleep, watching TV, getting a bowl at Ichiraku's, snuggling up with Hinata and…and more snuggling up with Hinata!"

"Ready to go?" She questions at his antics, poking his cheek to get him to pay attention.

She gestures towards the science wing, weaving them pass others cheering and throwing up their books or papers into the air. While they are heading home for the half day, their off to their last competition for KSO.

Shikamaru greets them with a sluggish nod, keeping his head propped against his hand to keep from dozing off on his desk.

"They just had to pick the last day of finals to be the same day as our last real competition; didn't they? I have to wonder if they planned this purposely to give us a disadvantage." He yawned, flipping through his flashcards to keep his mind distracted.

"Exactly what I was thinking! There's so many better things we could be doing right now; aren't there Hinata?" Naruto groaned back, before nudging her gently with a smirk.

Hinata reddened, choosing to say nothing on that.

"Nobody wants to hear your disgusting thoughts moron." Sasuke voiced behind them, glancing up from his phone. Sakura had said this would be the final event; that he wouldn't need to keep waiting behind after school for her now.

Not that it had ever really been a big deal to him, days like this wouldn't exist once they all broke off on different paths for college…

'Seems even Naruto will actually be attending university.'

Good, he wasn't a completely lost cause then, Hinata had given them that boost.

Still, it was mystery how Sakura hadn't completely lost her mind being forced to spend time around this idiot and the other weirdos that belonging to this club but were in other sections.

"Well, I'll have you know Hinata likes my disgusting thoughts!" He countered.

Sakura shook her head, slamming a fist down against the main table to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, that's enough. Until Mr. Hatake eventually shows up, we need to stay focused! Naruto, get your mind out of the gutter and start reviewing too!"

Naruto grumbles, but does as she asks as he plops down in his usual seat beside Hinata. She's already gotten into her study mode again, gaze focused on a chemical formula and the solution beside it.

"Hey, who are we facing?" He whispers, trying to avoid Sakura's steady emerald gaze roving across the classroom to assess how the other groups are doing.

Hinata sends him a confused look, tapping a finger against the top of her paper.

"Konoha International and College Preparatory Academy, that ritzy private school you said only snobs attended, remember? Their school schedule is different from ours and this was the closest day that matched up."

That's right, Hinata had showed him their website and pamphlets, snorting at how pristine each of their students and faculty looked in their navy blue uniforms.

He'd seen some of the comments they had posted online regarding their school, wondering how a little public school out of hundreds could get so far despite KSO having won in science challenges plenty of times in recent years.

This must be their first time facing them.

He grinned, leaning back his seat as he took out a scratch sheet of paper to quickly scribble something to her.

"Do they know they're about to get their asses kicked?"

-X-

Gold has never looked better in his new room.

Champions.

A word he never usually associated with himself was now so.

It shines in the faint glow of his lamp light, every few minutes his mind keeps replaying the countdown to the end.

The anxiousness of being behind in points the whole time, the crowd mainly composed of Konoha International supporters constantly cheering against them…

Jiraiya would've told him that the booing in their direction would only make their win sweeter (and it did!), Neji would've told him to focus only on the questions at hand, scowling that he even let their opponents get under his skin for even a minute.

If he closes his eyes, he can picture it all again.

"The category is Clinical Chemistry and Toxicology. Konoha Science Olympiad and Konoha International, you both have 5 minutes to decide on a spokesperson for your teams." The presenter states before stepping off the podium.

Everyone turns towards him, this is his specialty after all, an area he's been trained months for in case a moment such as this would arise.

"Well it would be best to go with you Naruto, you got us that win in our first competition with a toxicology question after all. Just make sure you articulate your response well." Sakura points out.

Shikamaru agrees, speaking up. "Knowing the topic at hand, you would be the one to most likely have knowledge of whatever question they throw out."

Shino says nothing, simply confirming his sentiments with a nod as well in his direction.

And finally his gaze falls upon Hinata, the reason he'd gotten this far…

"I believe in you." She mouths to him, smile spreading across her face.

After that, everything is a blur.

The question had involved the influence of nanoparticles on the body, something he would not have had any idea about a few months ago.

"Naruto, are you ready to go?" Hinata's voice brings him back, already donned in red silk cap and gown.

She frowns at his current state of clothing (his pajamas), glancing between his closet and him.

"Come on, the ceremony starts in an hour and you haven't even gotten dressed yet?!"

He smiles lazily, holding his arms up to her. "Are you going to undress me to help me be on time?"

A hint of red lights her cheeks before she rapidly shakes her head. "N-No! Geez, Father and I are going to be waiting downstairs. Get moving before we leave without you!"

Graduation is set for 1:00 pm.

Between talks of plans for where everyone will spend their vacations at in the ensuing weeks and colleges everyone will be attending in the fall, all he can think about is Hinata. Hinata who can't wait to show him the Hyuga summer villas to the north, who spends more nights in his room than her own, who is often so breathless and happy in his arms, who…

"Naruto, you have exactly 3 minutes to get ready before I drag you down!" Hanabi snaps, voice echoing from somewhere downstairs interrupting his trail of thinking.

And he should really get ready.

He immediately straightens up and heads for the closet and bathroom.

"About time." She snorts as she watches him head down the stairs two at time, straightening out his tie while an aide helps adjust his jacket on properly.

"See, I was ready in 2! Didn't even need that extra minute you gave me!" He chirped out, guiding her out the door.

Hanabi only rolled her eyes, restraining back a growing smile as she peered back towards Hinata. "Sure you want this guy in our family?"

Hinata nodded, surprising the rest of her clan as walked around to squeeze at his hand. Most everyone knew they were a couple, hiding it seemed pointless especially after all they had been through.

She wouldn't be shy anymore about showing her love.

"Get used to him, he'll be your brother in-law someday soon."

A few elders raise a brow, but say nothing of her announcement. Naruto's presence since living in the manor had already uprooted and twisted so many long held traditions…

Hiashi coughs, gesturing for them to pick up the pace. "Let's get pass graduating first, shall we?"

-X-

Konoha's central stadium is filled to near capacity with attendants. Students only had tickets to invite up to 10 guests, but it seems like far more have snuck in from across various nations to be there for their loved ones or friends.

After the anthem and a rendition of the school's motto by the band, Sakura takes the stage. Coral pink hair is neatly curled for this day. Valedictorian if only because Shikamaru doesn't have the energy to compete for the top spot nor create a speech for a crowd this large.

The crowd falls to a hush as she adjusts the microphone, jade orbs falling upon the crowd.

"Well you guys; we made it!" The class immediately erupting in a series of cheers and roars until faculty gets them quiet once more.

"All of us have taken a unique path to get to this spot where we stand today, your path is different from the person sitting beside you, in front of you, and even in back of you. Today, upon our graduation from high school is not just a day of celebration, but a day of reflection on all the little things and memories we'll hold dear to us for years to come. The fundraisers held to make homecoming and prom night truly special, the notes we passed in class hoping we wouldn't get caught." Sakura begins.

"And of course we can't forget our professors, the ones we often gossiped about in those very same notes. The ones who annoyed us, though kept on encouraging us even we felt like giving up. Mr. Hatake for helping me and my teammates get through KSO even though he often ran more than 20 minutes late to club meetings, Gai with all his enthusiasm and love of youth, and Ms. Yuhi's love of reading and urging us to see the bigger picture. All of you have played a role in some form or fashion in shaping us from the freshman to graduates we are now." She continues.

Naruto clenched his hands nervously, glancing towards the faculty.

Tsunade met his eyes first, nodding before mouthing not to try anything funny.

Iruka gives him the widest grin and he looks away before tears can prick at his eyes.

He has the longest wait to get his diploma, moving alphabetically after going through the honor graduates.

But he finally has it; his name in neat black cursive along the top of his certificate with the school seal and date at the bottom.

Hinata finds him first after they filter out row by bow, pointing in the direction of the exit where Hiashi, Hanabi, and the rest of Hyuga family should be coming out of.

"I think they'll want to take pictures by the fountains, then we can meet up with the others." She states.

Naruto nods, grabbing her hand to not lose her in the rising crowd. "Sounds good to me!"

Their future has never looked brighter.

-x-

All that's left is the epilogue. In traditional fashion for me, it's going to involve the Uzumaki family! Normally, I focus on Boruto and his issues with Naruto and resolving them, but Himawari is going to play the bigger role this time as she fits better with the idea I have in mind. So look forward to that! Thanks to everyone for taking time out to read this story which took longer than I thought it would! Leave your thoughts and suggestions if you want to.

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	25. Epilogue: Hypothesis

Epilogue: Hypothesis

"Papa, get up! Hurry, we're going to be late!"

Naruto cracks one eye open, tiny blur moving back and forth in his fogged vision.

It's normal for Himawari to want to wake him most mornings to try her various breakfast concoctions or start playing, but never usually with such urgency.

Her frantic voice rings out in his ears as she nudges at his arms and legs rapidly until he finally opens his eyes fully to see wide azure orbs gazing down at him.

"The field trip is today; don't forget! You're still coming with me, right?" She pursues and he sits up straight in realization.

'Crap, I thought that was tomorrow!'

Hinata had given him all the forms to sign, asking him the night before if he was sure he wanted to be Himawari's field trip buddy instead of Boruto's whose trip to Konoha's newest aquarium and product factory was scheduled for later on in the month to give him more time to plan out his schedule.

Never mind that Boruto was horribly against even the thought of said idea of them switching places, shaking his head that he was fine with Mom being one of the parent chaperones.

At least Himawari was excited to be with him, despite the heavy weight of sleepiness lingering with him from the stream of late meetings he had been having throughout the weeks to make sure he could have this day off.

"What time is it?" He questions as he gets up to move to his closet.

"4:00, the bus leaves at 8:00; remember?!" She replies, shifting up on her toes anxiously as she watches him twist from tossing out clothes to abruptly stop and turn to look back at her.

"4:00?" Naruto repeats.

'As in 4:00 am?'

Now that his mind was getting more alert, it explained the darkness out the window, the lack of sunlight having managed to slip through the small slits in the blinds…

Hinata shifts the bedside lamp on, flooding the room with a bright yellow. "Hima, it's too early. Papa and Mama didn't forget to set our alarms."

Cheeks bulge out defiantly, glancing from Naruto to her slowly. "Are you sure?"

Hinata nods, waving her to the bed. "You don't want to be drowsy for the trip, right? You should get a bit more rest in so you'll be awake to take all the sights in properly. We'll wake you up on time; we promise."

A yawn escapes her before she can properly argue she's fine, letting her guide her back to her bedroom.

It's only when she returns does Hinata let a laugh escape at her husband's behavior, securing herself back into his side as he tosses the sheets back over them.

"You were just going to let me run out of here with her over 3 hours early?!" He scoffs gently by her ear making her shiver.

Hinata shook her head, burying another giggle into the pillows and blankets. "No…I figured you would just realize it was still early when you saw the moon was still out or saw no other people around."

He pokes at her side teasingly, already feeling sleep pull at him once more. "Liar."

A smile presses against his cheek in response along with a whispered goodnight. The same effect of warmth washes over his body as he presses her closer, to linger in the scents of vanilla and lavender on her skin until he drifts off as well.

This was Himawari's first real field trip not counting the many travels to the zoo or one of one of fields deemed a 'Konoha heritage site'.

No, this time she had an actual real assignment to go along with traveling to Konoha's main natural science and history museum.

And he planned for her by the end of the day to gain the same love of the field as him.

-X-

"You have your water bottles, assignment folder, and ID badge?" Boruto listed out.

"Yup, Yup, and hold on…Yup!" Himawari chirped, zipping her backpack up and tossing it onto her shoulders.

Boruto regarded her with a grin, shaking his head at her excited fervor as she glanced back to the frog clock overhead.

Only 30 minutes to go until they left.

"Are you really that eager to spend a whole day with Papa of all people?" He questioned, arching a brow.

The same Papa who cracked extremely lame science jokes in front of his friends or tried (and usually failed) to understand all of his favorite games?

'I hope he keeps his attention on her, all my last field trips that involved him had people treating him as if he was a celebrity or something…'

Really, it wasn't as if Papa acted in any movies or commercials.

The last thing he wants to do though is ruin Hima's fun with all his somewhat sour experiences, blue eyes sparkling with mirth as she glances his way again. "You were happy when he was your chaperone for that field trip you took to the planetarium two years ago!"

And she smirks at the hint of red that comes upon his face, glancing away hurriedly from her.

"That…ugh you always bring that up! Whatever, at least I know Mama won't embarrass me with science puns next Friday."

Not that Himawari even seems to hear him, humming to herself as she adjusted and brushed her violet locks into place before heading downstairs.

Papa being a top researcher, head of the toxicology/medicinal department at the hospital normally caused him to work long or awkward shifts making sure enough antidotes for the most common household chemicals or animals bites had their anti-venoms. His treatment plans could often be long-winded and detailed to understand at times, but he always made sure they were enough bundles available for both day and night to use in case of emergencies.

His commitment caused them to rarely catch sight of him except at night or when they were about to head off to school.

'But today Papa is going be with me all day, he won't have to worry about work!'

She peeks a glance back over to Boruto, watching as he regards the newest collage of photos and drawings pinned to her wall. It's a messily strewn together mix filled with moments in time visiting Grandpa at the manor or yearly trips to the beach or mountains…

"Aren't you happy too that Papa took a week off after how busy he's been studying those potion things and stuff? Why are you being so mean to him?" She decides to ask, making sure not to trip over the harder to pronounce words.

Stiffening again, he nods. "I'm not being mean! I…I am happy, but you don't need to tell him that!"

Cobalt orbs sparkle mischievously then, scurrying out the door before he can give chase after her.

Naruto bumps right into her just as she rounds the corner, giggling as he nearly topples over.

"Whoa Hima, no need to rush! You made sure to double check you have everything with Boruto, right?" He asks, looking up as Boruto moves at a much slower pace down each step to join them.

He nods to him quickly, muttering a soft good morning before brushing past them for the kitchen. Hinata sends him a look at seeing the change in their son's behavior (who usually only gives him a grunt as a form of greeting), grin curving up her lips before hiding it as she passed him a plate of eggs.

"Oi Bolt, you didn't get into any odd mixtures last night, did you? Like anything in the sodium or hydrogen groups?"

He only gets a groan in response, okay so maybe it's too early to be cracking science jokes.

And at least he knows he's still the same Boruto.

"Papa, hurry up and eat so we're not late!" Himawari orders, pointing to his usual spot at the table.

They aren't that far from the school and he's sure they'll wait for them even if they're a few minutes late, though he does as she wants promptly heading for his seat.

Himawari is already ready and out the door minutes later while he is still trying to finish up brushing his teeth and gathering his own belongings.

'Ah, I need to hurry! I shouldn't have ate that omelet and toast at the same time. Ugh, I can't keep Hima waiting, I don't want her to get upset with me moving so slow.'

Hinata strides up to his side, holding out his bento box and backpack of his own essentials for being a chaperone.

In the mirror he can see she's already dressed to head to the lab, white coat buttoned up and dark locks neatly pinned up in a ponytail.

"You almost forget these Naruto. And don't worry, I'm sure you're going to do great being her and the other students guide to the museum." She notes at his jitteriness, taking his shaky hands in her own.

He lets out a breath, nodding as he rubbed the edges of her thumbs.

Was his nervousness that obvious?

The other parents might wonder why he was volunteering with the trip instead of working, everyone knew of his responsibilities not just to the hospital, but to the city as well.

Shikamaru promised he would hold the fort down while he was gone, practically having to push him out the door that he already knew where all the files and business reports were.

"Go enjoy some time with your family! Before you know it they'll be wanting to spend their free time more with their friends then their Dad." 

The thought made his stomach knot, but Boruto and Himawari were growing quickly with each passing day…

"Hey, did any of the other kid's parent's hassle you about supervising on these trips? I don't want them to think I'm being lazy or something wanting to take a day off instead of working at the lab or-"

"Naruto, it doesn't matter what other people think. You're doing this for Hima; not them." Hinata interrupts him firmly, lilac orbs hardening at even the thought.

And despite the fluttering still constricting at his chest, a smile makes its way back onto his face.

'She always knows what to say…'

Because even back during their high school days when he was nothing but a delinquent, Hinata had still found the need to defend him.

Still somehow saw the good in him.

He takes a step closer to her and lavender eyes soften, pink burning into her cheeks at his knowing stare.

"W-What?" She breathes out and he beams at how quick he can get her shy nature to return.

Naruto shook his head, lowering his voice. "Just have a theory I wanted to propose to you. I believe by the end of the day Himawari's new favorite subject will be science after I show her all the cool things the museum offers!"

Hinata furrowed a brow, Naruto usually only came up with silly scientific bets he knew he would win.

And they both knew Himawari loved art the most, her colorful drawings and photos lining the fridge and walls of her room.

"So, what happens when you lose?" Hinata teases, curiosity lacing her tone at whatever the stakes could be this time.

A smirk lights his face, shaking his head. "You mean when I win, you'll sneak away from your office to join me for lunch for a week and wear that one uniform of yours. You know, the old one with the laboratory's atomic logo on it…"

'The one that was too tight?!'

She had tossed it right into the depths of their closet, having completely forgotten about it when her correct size came in.

Her face heats even more then, skin prickling up when his gaze lightly roamed over her body without care.

"O-Okay, though if she still prefers art at the end of the day you have to pay for lunch for a week and wear that old company jacket they gave out to you all at the beginning of the year!"

The same one he disliked for being a bizarre neon green and blue to appeal to their new electrical department.

Naruto scrunched up his face at the thought, Hinata giggling already at seeing him in colors besides his typical orange or black.

"Fine, it's a deal." He states after a while, leaning in close until their lips meet. Her favorite green tea and spices lingers on her tongue, moan softly slipping out when their heated skin briefly touches.

A knock to the door makes them hurriedly pull apart, Boruto's voice calling out for them with noted frustration.

'This is so embarrassing, do they have to do that before they leave every day?!'

They crack the door open enough to see him standing there, arms folded as he stomped his foot impatiently. He rolls his eyes at their flustered looks at being caught (he's the one who had accidentally heard them), gesturing back to the main entrance.

"Papa, Himawari is going to leave without you if you don't get a move on! You can kiss Mama later!"

-X-

"Check out my new watch Himawari, it call tell the local time in Konoha, Suna and Kumo!" A boy states from the seat across from them, holding out his arm for her to see.

"Looks cool!" She grinned back, smile leaving her face though as soon as he turned back around.

It was an old antique design probably passed down in his family line Naruto noted, polished oak making the golden numbers glimmer against rising morning light.

He wondered though as the boy's expression flickered from her to his for a second as he had wildly waved his watch around just who he was truly showing off the luxurious item for.

The school had set this trip for the right day though based on the weather, part of him hoping some of this trip included outdoor activities where they could enjoy the warm air and streams of blue overhead.

'I didn't know Hima was so popular.' Naruto considered, other students bustling to ask her what exhibits she wanted to see first or what animal was her favorite when the bus would pause for a moment at a stop sign or intersection.

And oddly through it all she was quiet, giving short or clipped answers to each one.

Naruto glanced down to her, cerulean focused out the window on the rolling meadows of lush greens and blossoming amber and fuchsia wildflowers along the roadside, maybe she was embarrassed to be sitting with him? He should've gone to the back to sit with the other parents and teachers…

"Himawari, you okay?" He whispers as the bus falls into another quiet lull, soon the distinct forests and hillsides would give way into endlessly high skyscrapers and construction sites as they headed deeper into Konoha's ever growing downtown section.

She gives a nod without looking at him, pursing her lips to keep her mouth shut as she kept her attention on the passing scenery.

"Are you sure?" Naruto urges, bumping their shoulders lightly and finally she peers over to him at his continued poking.

Cobalt orbs are somber, frown etching her face as she glances around before sighing.

"I don't like Kojiro." She states simply.

Naruto paused, eyes trailing to the boy in front of him to which she nodded.

"He's only showing off because you're here Papa! Natsuki told me during show and tell that watch is his Grandpa's; not his!" She murmured, voice low and conspiratorial. Her eyes narrowed as they both heard him begin to start bragging about the watch's other special features once more to his field trip buddy beside him.

And as cute as it is to listen to Himawari trust and share with him another 5 year old's gossip (especially when her cheeks puff out in annoyance in a similar fashion to Hinata's when the child's loud snickering echoes out into the bus), he shouldn't encourage such behavior.

"Well, you don't need to be mean about it. Everyone here on the bus is your classmate, remember?" Naruto advises.

Himawari nods, leaning her head back. "Okay, but you have to stay with my group Papa. Just say no to any other groups that ask you!"

She hadn't even phrased it as a question.

Her main assignment was a scavenger hunt after all, answer all the questions for each exhibit in order to get first place's prize of picking between an assortment of stickers, a day off from homework, and a lunch party for their class.

He had to admit, he would want to beat out the other groups too with so many things on the line.

"Don't worry Hima, I'm sticking with your group! We'll make sure to be the first ones to finish!" He boasted, Himawari bouncing on the seat excitedly as the bus let out a screech and seeming groan, dark smoke billowing out the exhaust pipe as the driver cut the engine off.

They had arrived.

Teachers moved to stand again, gesturing for every to move into a straight line amid rising laughter and excitement.

Naruto nodded to a math and social studies professor as they went row by row counting heads off.

Now he knew why she was wearing a yellow shirt, heading to join others with the same color. It seemed as if they were 5 groups then for her class overall: Purple, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow.

Well it didn't matter her team color, not only would Himawari win this mini competition she had with the other kindergartners, she would proclaim her love of science over art by the end of day!

'Yup, I'm going to win this bet easily!' He beamed, snickering to himself already at what excuses Hinata was going to have to give her biology team to meet up with him.

"Papa, what's so funny?" Himawari questioned grabbing his hand urging him join the ticket line with the others.

Naruto blinked, calming down as he realized they were being left behind.

"Ah, nothing! Just thinking of a funny joke Hinata told me…"

-X-

'The clues are quite simple, the point is to go in order though and get your paper stamped at each station.' Naruto realized as he watched the blue group move on ahead of them.

Himawari for most part was still fixated on the shells and starfish from back on the second floor, coral pink colors and swirly designs covering a good bottom chunk of her paper when they had been asked to draw what mollusks and sea animals they were most familiar with.

"Save some room for the wildlife and gem sections." Naruto pointed out as they headed up to 3rd floor.

A tiny hand tugged on his pants leg just as they reached the stairs, gazing down to see an auburn haired pig-tailed girl gazing up at him eagerly.

"Um, Mr. Uzumaki sir; is it true you do a bunch of science stuff too?!"

The boy beside her pipes up, leaning his head into the conversation. "No Maemi, he does math stuff for the hospital! Daddy told me he has use the right amount of numbers to stop poison from killing you!"

'Err, well I guess that's one way of putting it…'

Himawari paused, glancing back towards the arguing pair. "You're both wrong. Papa is a researcher that does both math and science to make medicine for sick people. Now, let's go to the forest wildlife area; the purple and blue teams are already ahead of us!"

She takes both their hands before they can disagree any further, walking up to an exhibit explaining common animals found in the grasslands and marshes.

Naruto smiled in spite of how loud they were being, he hadn't realized so many little kids would know about his job let alone that Himawari had a basic idea of what it entailed.

He keeps an eye on them from not too far, letting them read and move from display to display at their own pace, only pointing out any words that were too hard to pronounce or any questions they had over the instructions for their assignment.

"Papa, come look at these fossils! This one looks like a fish!" Himawari gestured over to him, pointing to various skeletons of foliage and animals as an aide explained the area giving them mini shovels and buckets to excavate.

By mid-afternoon they've covered every section, lunch completely tuckering even the liveliest kindergartners of each group. They had ended up coming in 2nd in terms of the mini competition, but Himawari had either forgotten about it or didn't seem to care.

"Thanks again for coming Mr. Uzumaki, I'm sure all the students and especially your daughter appreciated you coming out to spend the day with us." Ms. Nakajima noted as they did a final head count before pulling off for the school.

Naruto nodded, smiling down to Himawari as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"It's okay, you can get some sleep. It will be awhile before we reach back to the elementary." He stated, Himawari only stubbornly shaking her head slowly in response.

She had slipped up and confessed her real worry for the day would be that her classmates might take his attention away during a break they took in between the insect area and observatory, unsure how to respond to seeing so many of her friends and people she didn't know that wanted his autograph or for him to join their groups…

"No, I don't want to share Papa!" Himawari snapped, hands quaking before she squeezed them into tiny fists.

The girl in question hurriedly stepped back from Naruto, hazel eyes widening at the sight of hardened cobalt eyes seeming to flicker to a pearly white.

"Himawari, don't be mean to her classmates!" Naruto orders and the coldness of her gaze disappears just as fast back to blue, teary as she stomps off.

He finds her huddled in a corner by a group of plants, distinct violet hair poking out. Naruto poked his head in through the leaves, sighing when she looked away.

"What's wrong Himawari? You were feeling okay earlier so where did this anger suddenly come from?"

A simple shrug of her shoulders wasn't enough for him, scuffing her legs against the tile.

"Because you're with my group Papa! Bolt told me if you got busy or people kept hogging you to not let it upset me and I was really trying to be nice and be good, but Reiko was going to steal you to the Red team or-"

"Hold on Himawari, nobody is 'stealing' me, I'm still going to be your Papa at the end of the day. You know that, right?" He questioned before she broke into a tangent.

Himawari paused, straightening up with a nod as she wiped at her flustered cheeks and wet eyes.

"So, you're going to come out of there and apologize to your classmates, right?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Yes, but they have to promise first they won't try to take you!"

Well, he and Hinata were going to have to work on Himawari learning to share…

He smiled though as she finally leaned into his lap and shut her eyes, at least they had covered a lot today in terms of science. Nothing too technical or extraordinary, though he imagined dinner would definitely be interesting as she regaled stories to Hinata and Boruto over their day.

-X-

"I brought back souvenirs!" Himawari announced proudly, opening her backpack to reveal it was stuffed with various items.

"Here Mama, I got you these pink and yellow seashells and Boruto I brought you back this blue mineral rock called a quartz. Oh, and I also got this stuffed panda wearing the science museum shirt to add to my collection from the gift shop!" She explained as she passed out each gift.

"Seems like you two had a busy day." Hinata remarked as Boruto affectionately hugged Himawari in thanks for the gift. He'd probably bring her back some specialty treat from the aquarium/factory trip scheduled for his class in the coming weeks.

Naruto let out a yawn in agreement, plopping down beside her on the sofa.

"…Hey did you ever ask Himawari about her favorite subject?" Hinata asked gently by his ear, making him abruptly sit up in alert as he gazed back to the pair.

"Ah, Hima I bet your new favorite subject in school is now science after all the fun experiments and activities you did today, huh?!" Naruto asked brightly.

But Himawari only blinked, shaking her head. "No Papa, I still love art the most silly!"

And Naruto quietly deflated while Hinata silently beamed, watching as the pair heading up to their rooms to arrange their new décor.

He pressed his head into her neck just as they were out of sight, dropping light kisses against her pulse point until she shivered.

"You're not really going to make me wear that ugly jacket, are you? I mean, think of all the horrible things people would say!" Naruto questioned, fingers tracing and carving a path down her back.

Hinata hummed thoughtfully, turning her gaze so that lilac met blue fully.

A familiar glint sparkles in her eyes, same as with any other science challenge they used to play.

"Well, care to test my hypothesis?"

-x-

It took the longest time to get here, but I'm thankful and so grateful to everyone who has taken time out to read this story. I truly am as always appreciative of all the feedback and support! It was a lot of fun to focus on Himawari as the star for the epilogue and of course writing about the Uzumaki family as a whole brings a smile to my face, it's why it tends to be a running theme of mine. Anyways, let me know any ending thoughts you have and thanks for reading! 

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!

Midnight Rain19


End file.
